The Messenger of the Gods II: Tenshi no Futatabi
by Andie Hollyfield
Summary: Is the battle against Evil really over? Which is the Black Archangels' origin? Tsubasa and the Archangels are back to save us all
1. Right Here and Now

"_And a force beyond good or evil, whiter than the purest shade of white, blacker than midnight began to fly in every direction, looking for something, as if something called it. Something even beyond chaos_"

The Messenger of the Gods II

I: Right Here and Now

Several years had passed ever since that night where everything had finished. Tsubasa left to Brazil, and after joining his life with Sanae, his one and only girlfriend, he went to live to Barcelona, Spain. Ryou and Yukari got hitched too, and although they already had lived a long time being a couple, Yukari didn't have her hopes high for a marriage, since Ryou almost always forgot their anniversary. If you're asking yourselves, they continued in Shizuoka, just like Jinko, the former Archangel of the Darkness.

Hyuga was in Italy, his fate hanging between the Juventus and the Reggiana soccer team in the C series. However, he didn't forget that he had his friends in Japan: his best friend, Wakashimadzu Ken; his best ally in the Japan Soccer Team's attack, Sawada Takeshi; Sorimachi Kazuki, an excellent joker, awesome friend and fierce player he met in Toho High School, and even Ikazuchi Rairyuu, who had been the Archangel of Thunder and was in college, studying, since he didn't want to be a pro soccer player.

Taro was back in Shizuoka, due to an injury he suffered when he saved his half-sister, Yoshiko, from being run over by a truck. But as usual in him, he faced everything with his typical maturity, and stayed in contact with all his friends, mainly Azumi, and Wataru, the girl's ex-boyfriend (it's kind of funny to say that when they barely lasted two days as a couple), and ex-Archangel of Hatred, who like Azumi, was now studying to be a journalist.

Genzo, in Germany, didn't stop his training. He wasn't at his 100 of his capabilities, although to be honest, he never was completely OK, ever since he was twelve years old, but that didn't mean he'd surrender so easily. He continued in the same team, Hamburg, alongside his best friend, Herman Kaltz, but Karl Heinz Schneider, still his biggest rival, left to play in Bayern Munich, wishing to defeat Genzo. On the other hand, he was beginning to get interested in some hobbies out of soccer and running, and continued in contact with Akuji Tooru, who was no longer the Archangel of the Ice, but continued being invincible in video games.

On the other hand, Kurobane Shinobu, the same one that had been the Archangel of Chaos and DJ Darkwing, had become owner and manager of _Vitalis_, the most popular juvenile disco in the city. He had left the scenarios, but now as an executive he went beyond that, and never left behind his love for music, the same as the love for his long-time girlfriend. He often met with Kagei Kai, who had been the Messenger of the Shadows and was a regular client at the disco. He had become an excellent soccer player thanks to what his friends taught him. He was already very similar to Tsubasa physically, since his soccer abilities were more speed-based, and he could easily be mistaken as Tsubasa's younger brother, but Tsubasa already had a little brother, Daichi, and besides from being paler, Kai was used to tie his hair. ON the other hand, he had become very popular between the girls, but that didn't affect his calm and simple way of being, and continued having his premonitions.

Of course, although they didn't speak of it, because they tried not to think of it, or because it hurt them a little, the Archangels and ex-Archangels could remember Shiro, and the sad way it died, protecting Natsuko and Tsubasa's grandmother, although it was so because as soon as the Final Battle between White and Black Archangels ended, it'd be Shiro's end too. That precise moment appeared in the worst nightmares of the twelve people that had been part of that situation, hidden for the rest of the inhabitants of Shizuoka. Tsubasa's grandmother had also died, some time after her oldest grandson's marriage. The doctors had talked of a heart attack while she slept, and that was what Koudai and the other Ozoras believed, but Tsubasa and Natsuko knew that the reason had been much simpler: Her time in the Earth as guardian of the legend of the Archangels and the Messenger of the Gods had finished.

But now, those that guarded that legend were Natsuko and Sanae, the latter being primordial part of it; not for anything the Nankatsu graduate had listened the legend due to Tsubasa's grandmother's family tradition, but she lived had lived it being at first an ally, and later the Archangel of Love. She could still remember a big part of the things that happened after that troublesome situation, when she hit Tsubasa (already in that then their boyfriend) and Ishizaki on the head, as they had laughed at her.

"-Hey, guys, do you remember when you-know-who-I-mean mentioned who was the most powerful Archangel? -the girl asked, while they walked towards the temple where Shiro used to live.

-To be honest, I don't -Tsubasa admitted.

-Ah, just let it be. After all, what's done is done -Ryou answered, when he stopped on his tracks, his face whey-colored.

-Ishizaki-kun, what's the matter? -Tsubasa asked.

-Don't tell me you don't remember it.

-I already said I don't. You know I can't remember everything.

-Well, I do -Sanae said, annoyed. -You made fun of the Archangel of the Love, pitying whoever was it."

-But it was because we thought it wouldn't be a girl, Sanae. How in the world could we know who it was if even Shiro didn't know who it really was?

-We? Talk for yourself –Tsubasa said.

-Whatever. And how could we know you were the last good guy…?

-Girl –rectified Tsubasa.

-…in our ranks?

-Well, yeah, but… -now she was really angry, just like the times when everyone called her Anego. –Don't forget I can beat you all!

And after forming the barrier, Sanae hit both boys with Bastet's Staff."

Obviously Tsubasa was a bit resentful in the following days, but was on good terms with her some days later and after a milkshake in the Nakasawa's soda fountain. But now, things had changed. Both of them lived in Barcelona, in a comfortable apartment. Although Tsubasa was able to defend himself in the city with his Portuguese and the Spanish he was picking up, Sanae had trouble learning Spanish, in spite of having begun some Spanish classes. Obviously there was the typical discussion abut having or not having children, but they didn't want to think about that in those moments, as they had other priorities, but Sanae had the motherly dream of having a baby, at least one.

But none of the twelve noticed what happened.

A new day began in Barcelona, and Tsubasa got up at dawn. Although he knew which his wife's routine was, and the other Archangels' routine, he didn't want to wake her up. Observing her while she slept, Ozora Tsubasa tried to remember why he had fallen so in love with her… Although you know he doesn't have a really good memory.

"What made me fall in love with her? Well, I guess that question's not important; what really matters is that I joined my life with the woman I love" -thought the soccer player, but he immediately discarded the idea. There had to be something that made him fall in love with her.

Had it been the fact that she was always by him? Could it have been her way of being?

Tsubasa didn't know it.

Of course, he immediately blamed himself. He lived so obsessed with soccer; he didn't realize what happened around him. Or at least so it happened until he was fifteen… And Sanae was always there, unconditionally. He stopped seeing her as the team's cheerleader, just to begin to see her as a friend, later as the team manager, until he saw her as the sweet, unconditional young lady he had turned into. He didn't even realize when did Cupid had shot his arrow into him.

And later… Shiro arrived ;;. The mysterious white-cloaked being, who had been his grandma's ancestor, appeared. Then things changed so much… Sanae had turned into his greatest ally (without forgetting the others) since they couldn't find the last Archangel… Although he almost lost her in the Final Battle against the Black Archangels. He realized he needed her, much more than he thought it was possible; so much that when he landed at her side after the Archangel of Chaos attacked her and he asked her to be his girlfriend if they were able to survive the battle, he saw a miracle. No; saw's not the word. Tsubasa, the _Kami no Tsukai_, _lived_ a miracle; Sanae glowed with her own light, as if the Sun was in her… And she became the Archangel of Love. Luckily, Tsubasa was able to beat the Messenger of the Shadows, and what he had said had been serious.

He kept on thinking, but…

-Good morning, Tsubasa-Sanae made him lose his concentration.

-Ah, good morning, honey. Did you sleep well?

-I did.

"She looks so beautiful in that nightgown…Ah, who am I kidding? She's beautiful, no matter how she dresses" -the soccer player thought.

-Why don't you tell me that directly? -Sanae said, smiling.

-Oh, man! I had forgotten that we think in the same frequency. I thought that you're more than great; you look beautiful just the way you are.

And mind you, Tsubasa was never good for compliments

-Oh, really? Even if I dress up like a heavy rock star?

-Don't exaggerate…

-Heh, heh, you know it's a joke, Tsubasa-kun.

Isn't it obvious he knew it was a joke?

A while later, the soccer player left the apartment, while Sanae got ready to go to her Spanish class, which was some days in the morning, and other days in the afternoon. That day, her class was in the morning. After cleaning up the main bedroom, washing the dirty laundry and feeding the canary of a neighbor that had requested her to take care of it while she went on a trip to Asturias, Sanae went to the languages center where she studied.

-_Buenos días_ -the teacher said as soon as Sanae arrived.

-Good morning -our friend responded, remembering the basic sentences she knew thanks to Tsubasa ;).

A little later, the Japanese woman's classmates arrived. There were two English brothers, Malcolm and Matthew; an Arab young woman, Hiba; a German student, Gerhard; a French paramedic, Toinette and a Canadian woman that had lived in Japan for a couple of years, Jane. Sanae got along especially well with this one, since Jane helped her when she had doubts, and the Canadian had also found someone to practice her Japanese with.

Meanwhile, in Paris…

-Hi, Azumi-chan -said Wataru, greeting his friend, ex-girlfriend and now career partner. Both of them studied to be journalists, and they were doing it great, as they usually studied together, and thanks to their knowledge in French, Japanese, and in Wataru's case, English. And although both friends were already grown-up, he continued calling his friend Azumi-chan.

-Hey, Wataru-kun. How's it going?

-It's OK if we don't count my cerebral palsy and my husky dog eyes…

He meant that as a joke, although now he had decided to use a clear contact lens on his brown eye and a brown one on his blue eye. People couldn't even see the difference. He didn't care for his trouble, which for any other person would have been something embarrassing.

-OK too… only that my troubles are different… More feminine troubles, if you know what I mean.

-I guess.

Hayakawa Azumi was fully aware that Wataru had been a dangerous Black Archangel. Hardly a day of she being Wataru's girlfriend had passed, when Misaki-kun revealed her the truth about Wataru and himself, after he had suffered an unexplainable pain attack in middle of a class. However, she didn't care; a little later, Wataru told her that it was better if they were just friends, and although that hurt her, she accepted.

-Have you known something about Misaki-kun?

-To tell you the truth… No.

-That's strange. He's used to write frequently. I hope he's better from his injury.

-I say the same thing, buddy -Azumi said, looking in another direction. Obviously the two-color eyed lad noticed that, letting go one of his crutches, surrounded his friend's shoulders.

Meanwhile, Tooru was in his office, working. He had finished with honors his Architecture studies, and he had a lot do to daily, mainly because he was working in some blueprints for an office tower, but he never left his love for video games, not even after the hard battle he suffered as he had been the Archangel of Ice. But when he went back to Germany with Genzo's help, he found out that the Japanese keeper's best friend know what had happened, but there was no rejection from Kaltz, who learned all about winning at the video games from the best. Oh, those times…

However, his secretary told him he had a call.

-Hello, Akuji speaking.

-_Hi, Tooru-kun. It's Wakabayashi_.

-Ah, hi Wakabayashi-kun. It's been a time since I last heard of you.

-_Yeah… You already know I'm always busy, just like you_. _How have you been_?

-You already said it: Busy working.

-_It doesn't surprise me. I called to tell you that I'll travel to Japan in a few days_. _Do you wish to send something to your family_?

-No… wait; I do need to send them something. Could you do me a favor?

-_You already know the answer_.

Meanwhile, Ishizaki had just arrived to the small apartment where he lived alone. Tired as he was because of the hard trainings, he took a soda out of the fridge and collapsed on the sofa. He had talked with Yukari about living together, but she was very happy living with Kumi. However, an old friend of his lived near; a friend that needed Ryou's help. The _Monkey Boy_ was about to fall asleep when a knock on the door woke him up.

-Who for all the…? -Ryou murmured, upset, but later, aloud -Coming!

-It's me, Misaki.

Ishizaki opened the door with a brief smile. It was very hard for him to see his old teammate and ally ;) using crutches like Wataru, and in a wheelchair after the therapies. After all, Taro was in Japan because of a very serious injury.

-C'mon in then. There's not much I can really offer, but…

-Thanks, Ishizaki-kun… And sorry for bothering you.

Misaki entered the tiny place, and was about to take off his shoes, but…

-Don't worry about that, Misaki-kun.

-But…

-C'mon, don't worry. I'll clean it later.

-All right then…

Under his rude, not attractive exterior, Ishizaki Ryou had a great heart, and an iron will.

-How are you doing with your rehab?

-Fine, I guess. Pain's still there, but you know; no pain, no gain.

-That was funny. I'd say no pain, no solution.

-Ah -Taro smiled as always. -And how are things with Yukari?

-I still can't convince her of living with me… She's very happy living with Kumi.

-What does she say?

-"Well, I know we're a couple and everything, Ryou-chan, but believe me, living together without being married isn't very usual here yet… Besides, since you arrive so tired of the trainings, you would get here to sleep immediately, and since I get here earlier, I'd be alone". That's what she says.

-An old-fashioned lady in a new-fangled world…

-Don't mention it. I love her with all my heart, and I'd love to live with her, but I don't have the heart to force her to live with me.

-And… how much time has passed since you asked her to be your girlfriend?

Luckily, Ishizaki knew the answer very well.

-Four years and three months. Why the question?

-I thought that you'd maybe…

-Ask her to marry me? No… I'm not ready to face marriage yet. And don't tell me Tsubasa already did it, 'cause I know that; remember I'm younger than him, and I don't know if Yukari would really like to marry me.

And they talked the night away.


	2. A Painful Hunch

II: A Painful Hunch.

Meanwhile, Shinobu had been talking with Jinko on the phone. She had finished her Medicine career, and she was in fact doctor Shibazaki's, the same doctor that was treating Taro's injury, assistant.

-…Well, I think I have to hang up, buddy. It's time to open up the place -and after saying goodbye, he hung up the phone.

He stood up and went to supervise everything so it was A-OK; nothing could fail, according to him. After that, he went out of _Vitalis_ and turned on his iPod. Some teens who passed near the establishment and knew the owner and ex-D.J wondered if he had come out to smoke a cigarette, but luckily, they were wrong. Shinobu could have had any bad habit, but his addiction was music… Ever since he was a little kid.

And fortunately he was out of the disco, since a huge pain attack hit him, just like when he was the Archangel of Chaos. He was still aware of the things happening around him even while he almost couldn't see because of the pain, and he wondered if he had been the only one who suffered that pain attack.

Well, he wasn't the only one.

A little while after the pain ceased, and still exhausted, Shinobu heard some approaching footsteps and somebody lifted him up.

-Shinobu-san! Are you all right? -the one picking him up from the floor asked.

-Kai-kun… Thank God you're here.

-I was just walking by and I saw you on the floor. I thought you had fainted

-Didn't you feel it?

-Feel what?

-An attack, like when… Ah, forget it. You probably never felt that.

-What? You already have me curious -Kai alleged. -Besides, if you don't tell me what it was, I wouldn't know what to answer. And well, you know I can't read the minds… You know what I mean, jellybean.

-Hey, curiosity killed the cat.

-I'll take the risk. And please don't say that; I love cats.

Shinobu told him in a few words what had happened, and was surprised when Kai told him that those attacks weren't unknown to him.

-When I was a kid, before the Final Battle, those attacks got me from time to time, every time I had a presentiment. But I didn't feel anything a while ago. Sorry, Shinobu-san.

-If it's how you said it, then I wonder if I was the only one suffering that attack.

-Isn't there a way to know it?

-With Rairyuu in Tokyo, Wataru in Paris and Tooru in Germany, it'd be very difficult to know it. The other option would be ask Tsubasa and the others.

But for the guys' luck, Shinobu's cellphone rang. He answered without knowing what was in store for him.

-Hello? Kurobane speaking.

-_Shinobu-san_? _It's me, Jinko_.

-Thank God you call! -Shinobu said who had forgotten completely about the young doctor.

-_You felt it, didn't you_?

-What? The pain attack?

-_Just like in the beginning. Just like when I was a Black Archangel and wasn't able to control my powers completely_.

-I felt exactly the same thing -Shinobu answered. Kai was about to say something, but his friend's expression made him think things twice.

-_Are you with someone_ ? _I'm not being nosy, but… you know nobody can know it in spite of everything_.

-I'm with Kai.

-_Excellent. See you later, then._ -and Jinko hung the phone.

Of course, Tooru, Wataru and Rairyuu felt it. The first one was revising some blueprints of the mentioned office building when the attack got him, and his secretary thought that the young architect had had a heart attack.

-Boss! -she exclaimed, running toward where he was.

-I'm OK, Brigitte. Just leave me alone for a sec.

-But, but… -the secretary was terrified of seeing that Tooru walked slowly and wearily toward his seat, sat down, took out a small bottle from a drawer and swallowed two pills without any water Oo.

-I told you to leave me alone. Please, Brigitte -and Tooru stayed there, alone. Fortunately he had been able to act as if he had taken some medicine, but what was really in that bottle was a big bunch of peppermint pastilles. He loved them, and since they gave the impression that they were prescribed pills, nobody could imagine that he really used that resource to hide the attacks that gave him for a long time, when he was the Archangel of Ice and didn't still possess total control over his powers.

"I believe that faking to take a medication with these peppermint candies has been the best idea I've had…" -he thought, while he rested on his seat, still drained.

Meanwhile, in France, Azumi had a hard time taking Wataru out of the classroom.

-Wataru-kun, are you OK? -the young woman asked.

-I feel better already … I'm just bushed. Thanks, Azumi -chan.

-What was that? Does it have, or did it have to do with what you were before?

-It was some kind of warning. Something bad's gonna happen; I can sense it.

-What did you say? Something bad will happen? What?

-Well, I don't know what it will happen. I only know _something bad_ is going to happen.

Azumi swallowed spit, afraid. Would Wataru and Misaki-kun fight again? And if the had to, would they be allies? Or would they be enemies once again?

-What do you think, Azumi-chan?

-I wonder if Misaki-kun passed by this too.

-It's difficult to know it right now… After all he is going out of his therapy at this hour and he doesn't have a cellphone.

-I know … But I can't help but worry for him.

And of course, Wataru thought the same thing.

In Tokyo, Rairyuu's friends reacted with fear when they saw their friend with the blond streaks collapsing in pain.

-Rairyuu! Answer us! -one of them exclaimed, patting his face after the pain ceased.

-Stop slappin' me, idiot -the former Archangel of Thunder answered. -Or my face'll look like a bulldog's.

-But, you were screaming in pain and suddenly you were almost unconscious. We thought you would die.

-I sometime have pain attacks, and I already got used to it. I can only wait for 'em to stop and regain my energy.

-That's not normal. Have you already gone to the doctor?

-I already told ya that I can only wait for 'em to cease! And yeah, I already went to the doctor and he told me what I told ya! -Rairyuu was already angry with his friends' insistence.

-OK, calm down then…

-If and only if we stop talkin' 'bout that. I hate to talk about it.

His friends shrugged and continued studying for tomorrow's quiz that apparently would be very complicated, being Rairyuu the one that was studying the hardest; after all, studying to be a P.E teacher wasn't easy, wasn't easy at all.

Tsubasa and the White Archangels didn't have the attack. However, one of them had a bad hunch…Hyuga.

He was training strongly when he got a cramp on his calf. He stopped running and bent over, massaging the paralyzed muscle.

-What happened, Hyuga? -the trainer asked.

-Got a contraction. I'll continue running in a moment, sir -the Tiger answered, giving his teammates free way.

"What does this mean? I rarely get a cramp, as I usually warm up very well before… Must be a signal of things to come, and I should know that well; after all, the one who knows you better is oneself."

Once the cramp vanished, Kojiro continued with the training, although he couldn't stop thinking about his pulsing instinct, which told him that something bad was about to happen. In the afternoon, hen he arrived at his tiny apartment, he wondered if he had been the only one that had had that bad feeling, and something lit in his head. His premonitions weren't usually that explicit…

He had forgotten completely he was an Archangel.

Maybe he and some of the others had had that hunch. If he was able to know what happened on time, probably nothing would occur, but Hyuga Kojiro feared the worst. He wasn't (and isn't) a pessimist, but something told him that _something_, or _someone_ would cause more problems than the Black Archangels in their time.

On the other hand, Tsubasa had just arrived at its house. Sanae was preparing something delicious for dinner, while she listened to some music in Spanish (probably Alejandro Sanz ;D)

-Hi honey. How was your day? –he said while he came closer and gave a warm hug to his wife.

-Hi, dear. Well, it was okay. You know things change…

-Little, let alone not at all -said both of them at the same time. They looked at each other for an instant, and just like if one of them had told a good joke, they laughed heartily. And they needed it. In that instant an 80's song began to play on the radio, _Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You_ (Glenn Medeiros).

The eyes met, the faces came closer… And in that moment the phone rang

-_Hola, casa de la familia Ozora_ (Hello, Ozora residence) -Sanae said in Spanish (with a Japanese accent in spite of it all)

-_Sanae_? _It's Hyuga_. _Is Tsubasa there_?

-Yes. Honey, you have a call.

-Coming -Tsubasa left his dinner on the table and hurried to answer. -Hello, Tsubasa speaking. Who is it?

-_Hi, it's Hyuga_. _Didn't you feel it_?

-Feel what? Was there an earthquake?

-_This is no time for jokes_! _I mean that if you didn't have a bad premonition this morning_.

-To be honest, I didn't. I haven't had hunches or anything of the sorts. Why the question? -Tsubasa was quite confused.

-_I'm not superstitious, and you know it, but I have the hunch that the Archangels will enter the scene again._

That left the _Kami no Tsukai_, who had forgotten who he was, thoughtful.

After saying goodbye, Tsubasa returned to the dining room and sat down to finish his dinner. The look on his face scared Sanae.

-Tsubasa, what did Hyuga say? You're very serious.

-He said he/ has a bad feeling.

-And? What else did he say? I don't wasn't to be nosy, but…

-Well… -Tsubasa didn't know if he could tell her or not, but it was his job to do it, and so he did. -He has the hunch that the Archangels will have to fight one more time.

Sanae was speechless.

-And mind you, Hyuga believes little in premonitions -Tsubasa continued, without realizing that Sanae seemed to have been transported to another dimension. -What do you think, sweetie?

Finally he turned to see his wife and saw that she hadn't reacted because of the news.

-Sanae, honey… Sanae! -and finally she reacted.

-And I believed everything had finished… Many years after that we have to fight again…

-Well, we don't know how true that is, but I believe in what Hyuga says.

-But, but…

-What happened?

-And if something horrible happens, and I lose you?-Sanae was on the edge of panic.

-You won't lose me, and obviously I won't lose you, because you know very well that nothing or nobody can split us -and the Messenger of the Gods gave a tender kiss to his wife, to the Archangel of Love.

Sanae began to cry. She was very afraid, and although she as an Archangel was willing to fight for her reasons, which was also her duty, she couldn't help but think what would happen to her if her husband died in battle. Luckily, Tsubasa understood it; he knew her almost completely. And in that understanding he had towards her, he gave her a strong hug.

However, it usually happens that sometimes some things, or some _circumstances_ end up adding more wood to the fire… And more if it is between two people that love each other.

None of them remembered that happened clearly. They only knew that they had been swept away by their feelings, and that they had to live every moment they had, since they didn't know what would happen, neither how many problems they would have to overcome, but there was something they knew very well: They would overcome everything _together_, between the White Archangels, the former Black Archangels, and them, the Ozora-Nakasawa family.

After what had happened, Tsubasa was the first to wake up. He looked at the time on the alarm clock that was on his night table; it was a little before 11 P.M. He hurried to put on his nightclothes, went to the small room that served as study for both him and his wife and took one of the Portuguese books he had to read, since out of soccer, his great passion and life, he was also studying Languages, following his mother's advice. After a while he looked at the time again. It was fifteen minutes past midnight. He calculated that it was 8 A.M in Japan; probably Ishizaki, Misaki and the others were beginning their days.

A while later, he returned to the room, but before being able to go under the covers, the same pain attack he suffered when he was just fifteen years old caught him completely unaware, and since he hadn't had them for a long time, it left him completely exhausted, almost unconscious. The poor guy tried not to scream, but he woke Sanae up anyway. She apparently wasn't deeply sleeping, since put of having her nightgown on, she moved very quickly.

-Tsubasa! Tsubasa, answer me, please… -she said, running towards her husband.

-I, I… I saw It, Sanae. I saw it, as, as clear as water -Tsubasa said brokenly, trying to recover his breath.

-What did you see?

-I saw Shiro, but it wasn't Shiro.

-What did you say?

-I saw somebody _very similar_ to Shiro, but it was dressed in black.

-That's impossible… We know that…

-I only tell you what I saw, and I'm not lying.

-But, Shiro died. We all saw its death.

And Tsubasa thought of something.

-And if Shiro had a _antithesis_ ? I mean, I had Kai, the _Kage no Tsukai_ and you had the Black Archangels.

-You mean a dark version of Shiro? Something like _Kuro_?

-I'm afraid so, Sanae. I'm afraid so.

Meanwhile, Hyuga, Genzo, Wataru and Tooru, the Archangels and ex-Archangels residing in Europe slept peacefully, excepting the goalkeeper, who was in the airport. None of them had suffered, or suffered again the attack, and Wakabayashi's case, he ignored the situation completely. He was waiting to board the jet, completely fatigued. He hated to have to travel so late, but it was the only way he could arrive early to Tokyo, and then to Shizuoka.

-Darn… And I hate to sleep in the jet… I'd love to take a flight later, but I'd arrive very late at Narita Airport…

However, a boy that was walking near shook the keeper out of his sour temper.

-Look, mom! It's the Hamburg's star keeper! -the boy exclaimed.

Genzo felt everyone's eyes over him, and he actually was undercover, dressed in an aviator's jacket, jeans and OO without his cap, out of the fact that he had a grumpy expression. And minding the way he was dressed, how in the world had the kid recognized him?

It was time for Plan B.

"Darn… I wish no one recognized me right now… I wish I could make people believe I'm just an ordinary dude who's traveling…"

And like if some magic had been used, people stopped gaping at him, and the boy that had recognized him looked at him once more, and he seemed to have mumbled "I guess I'm wrong."

"How did that happen…?" -and then he remembered something that he had forgotten, like the others: His powers as the Archangel of the Wind allowed him to change some situations.

-I had forgotten that… And now that I think of it… -and he began to look for something in his handbag.

But, would somebody have the lightest idea of what was going to happen? And if it was this way, how would they face it?

At least the White Archangels, although they had forgotten their powers, could remember them later and defend themselves, but Jinko, Tooru, Wataru, Rairyuu, Shinobu and Kai didn't have a way of defending themselves, and remember that five of the six former dark beings had suffered the attack. What could they do?

They didn't know it in that instant. They ignored what would happen, and not because they continued believing that their destination was unalterable. Thanks to Tsubasa, the _Messenger of the Gods_, they had understood that no one's fate is decided, but sometimes some unexpected things may come near in the future. That's what people call **_having a premonition_**. And although they don't sometimes pass of being mere hunches, there are times in that they are true.

And it figured that a force beyond good or evil, whiter than the purest shade of white, blacker than midnight began to fly in every direction, looking for something, as if something called it. Something even beyond chaos…

Willing to fulfill its dark ambition.

But it seemed that someone else had a bad feeling about that… And it wasn't an Archangel, former Black Archangel, or one of the few witnesses.

-Mom! -somebody exclaimed in his room, soaked in perspiration and his eyes as big soup dishes.

-What happened, son?

-I had a nightmare. It was horrible… I don't even want to think of it.

It was Ozora Daichi, Tsubasa's little brother. He looked just like his brother, but his nose and chin were slightly finer and he also was a soccer lover. He had been born after his brother had left to Brazil, and rarely did he see him, but he loved him. Now he studied in Nankatsu Elementary, and just as like brother in his own time, he had number ten on his shirt, although he loved being a forward. But that day he had stayed at home since he had a nasty cold.

-What did you dream? -Natsuko asked.

-I dreamt of someone dressed in black… And behind it everything was horrible. It was dark and ugly.

Natsuko remembered the time in that Tsubasa had had a nightmare in which someone had killed Hyuga; that had been in the time in that he hid a terrible secret.

-Don't worry, Daichi. Come on; let's go to the kitchen, take a glass of hot milk with honey and you'll go to sleep again. OK?

-OK, but I think it's dumb to sleep in the morning -and Daichi rose of the bed, although he coughed a lot.

While they went downstairs, Natsuko began to ask herself a storm of questions. Could have Daichi's nightmare been only a nightmare? Or was it a bad omen too? Not for anything she and her daughter-in-law were those in charge of guarding the ancient legend of the Archangels.

But she knew that asking her youngest son about the nightmare would make him find a way to not go to sleep again… And he had to stay in bed, no matter how full of energy he was.

They arrived at the kitchen, and while Daichi was standing there, covered from head to toe with his blankets, Natsuko took out a saucepan, the milk and the honey.

-Mom, did my _niisan_ have bad dreams at my age? –isn't it obvious that Tsubasa's way older than Daichi?

-Yes, he did. He even had them when he was in his teens.

-What?

-So it happened. You see, Tsubasa had nightmares for a time because of a story somebody told him; it was a story where he, although he didn't want to, was very involved, son. It wasn't his fault. And by the way, did you read those horror histories again?

-No, mom. I haven't read them again, just as you told me.

-Then I don't know why you had that nightmare.

-I don't know either, but I don't like how that black Shiro looked.

And Ozora Natsuko gaped at her son, speechless.


	3. The Black Guide

Chapter III: The Black Guide

Tsubasa had been right in the midst of his pain. After several years of having finished the matter of the Black Archangels, his ability to predict, and not so much the future, but the present was still as sharp like the blade of the sword he had forgotten he had had.

The being in black was getting nearer and nearer at a vertiginous speed. It crossed dimensions immediately in less than a flash, neither taking its time or resting. It only thought of one thing, and in several others that derived of the same thing: To find those that could defeat those that defeated its followers, the Black Archangels. Luckily its rival, the White Guide had died, and the Archangels thought that the Star of the Gods was their most powerful attack. Ah, how naive they were… And probably after so much time they had forgotten what they were.

However, it shouldn't underestimate them.

The Black Archangels had not been completely useless; they almost achieved the Black Guide's ambition, believing that their destination was fixed, unchangeable. But a failure is a failure. Now they were simple humans, unable to realize what was happening, and to finish it off, now they were their previous rivals' friends, and of the hated being that had thwarted its plans. But although the Black Guide was who taught them all what they knew, it had reserved anyway some things for itself. It couldn't let them know too much, and so it did before telling them that "everything had been said and done, and now it depended on them to complete their fate." Risks? It took them. Consequences? It never was affected by them. It was only devoted to manipulate humans as marionettes so that the Darkness -Its Darkness reigned. How much it wanted to see that: The New Genesis under the glorious cover of Its Darkness… Its Eternal Darkness.

Everything was as clear as water. It should find some suitable humans for its purpose. Maybe they were not dormant Archangels, maybe they didn't know that it was possible to have powers, but it could transform them into something beyond that. It would transform them into true custodians of their legacy, in fighters of the chaos… in Antiarchangels. And there wouldn't be a nemesis for the _Kami no Tsukai_; the Black Guide wanted to destroy him with its own bony, lethal hands.

Just thinking about sweet vengeance, the being of black felt a bubble of furious pleasure in its throat. And as it crossed the portal toward another dimension, it let out a cackle, cold as ice, dark as its mind, and as terrifying as death.

And to finish it off, it had already thought who could be the candidates.

But it didn't remember something crucial, because it was overconfident, or because it was so obsessed with its plan it allowed it to escape: The Kami no Tsukai could predict in the middle of his pain. And that could be a terrible disadvantage.

And while The Black Guide crossed dimensions laughing eerily, and Natsuko was serving Daichi the hot milk with honey so that the little kid could go to sleep, Tsubasa sat down on the bed, thinking of what he had seen.

"Is it or is it not Shiro's nemesis? And why do I have the horrid sensation that it doesn't come to guide us?"

"The Darkness… A New Genesis under the glorious cover of The Darkness…"

-Stop that -Tsubasa didn't realize he had spoken aloud. Sanae turned to see him, lying on the bed as she was, without speaking. He noticed his wife's look, but didn't dare say anything… Or at least something logical.

-Go to sleep, Tsubasa. You have to get up early tomorrow to go to college and it'll be a long day, just to finish it off.

-Yeah, I guess. Good night, honey.

-Good night.

Tsubasa turned off the night table's lamp and went to sleep. His mind digressed for many things, from what he had seen in his pain to asking himself how Daichi was from his cold, until he fell sound asleep. Ozora Sanae followed suit, and fell asleep although she wasn't really that sleepy.

In the meantime, in Japan, everyone was minding its own business, except Jinko who as the doctor Shibazaki's assistant, the doctor that was treating Taro, was fulfilling her duty. She assisted the rehab in silence, but the gentle soccer player tried to break the ice.

-Er, Doctor, how do you think our friends in Europe are?

-Akuji and Osorezan? I guess they're okay. I mean, they're not idiots, although Akuji still has that habit of using proverbs.

-I didn't mean only them -Taro said, as casual as always.

-You mean Tsubasa-kun and the other White Archangels?

-Bingo.

-I guess you must know that better than me, Misaki-san. After all, you and Tsubasa-kun are very close.

-Well… yeah. Tsubasa-kun's my best friend ever since we were kids…

-And vice versa for what he's told me.

In spite of what happened in the past, Jinko was still very formal, even almost ice-cold. She knew she could trust Misaki, since he had been there when everything had happened, but she had always been quite, no, way too distrustful. She had been so ever since she was a little girl, when people rejected her because she was a _nerd_.

-Doctor, can I ask you something?

-What?

-If you already know us all, keeping in mind what happened and I won't go into details, why do you only call Tsubasa-kun by his name and the others by their last names?

-I have my reasons, Misaki-san.

And well, Jinko, among all the acquaintances she had, only called Tsubasa by his name because he had been the first person that had treated her well, out of the ones who had shared her fate.

Meanwhile, Ishizaki was training with the Jubilo Iwata. The previous night had passed peacefully, while he and Misaki-kun had talked of several topics, between them the team, since Taro looked for a J-League team where to reappear after his lesion and he had chosen the Jubilo Iwata, although his pass belonged to the Paris Saint-Germain and they had too many players in the facility of the Japanese team.

But now Ishizaki Ryou was training and he couldn't lose his focus, although he was an absent-minded dude ever since he was born. A while later, the players were sent to the gym, since the doctor was going to make some exams.

The _Monkey Boy_ waited his turn to be checked, leaning on the wall when…

-Ishizaki Ryou –he heard after a loooong time. The young man breathed deeply and entered the room.

-Let's see… -the team doctor looked for Ryou's profile. -Ishizaki… Ishizaki… Here it is. Ishizaki, Ryou. Defense line player; 5'8", 148 lb., number fourteen in the team.

-Yes, sir -the player said, trying to be as calm as possible. He had to make several tests, including breathing tests (he had to take off his T-shirt and the doctor saw the tattoo, but now it's no strange sight to see a soccer player with tattoos or piercings), and after a while Ishizaki went out of the gym.

"I thought this had no end…"

-How was it? -one of his partners (and an old friend of ours), Urabe Hanji, asked.

-You know. It's always the same. And it seems we'll travel to Hokkaido for the next game, but…

-The match against Consadole Sapporo is no big news, but… what?

-We'll only know who'll go when the exams finish.

Unconsciously Ryou had used his powers to read the doctor's mind when they were in the exam.

And he remembered very little about it, since in his subconscious he had blocked the memories of the battles and forgotten the powers of the Archangel of the Earth.

In the meantime, Genzo was already in the jet to Tokyo, fast asleep, and of course, the flight was a long one. Unlike the past times, he was flying in First Class; he didn't want to be bothered and you could see that on the ill-tempered look of his face in that instant. In one of his hands he had a booklet, but it wasn't printed, but the goalkeeper's small and square handwriting had filled several pages, and in the other hand he had a pencil. What had Wakabayashi written in that mysterious booklet?

Not his autobiography. For some strange reason, after the incident in the airport, what had happened to him when he was fifteen years old seemed like a weird story. However, he wasn't stupid so as to put his and the others' real names, and he still didn't know what title he should give the story.

But the booklet fell from his hand and a stewardess that passed in that instant with a glass of water for a passenger noticed it. Carefully she took the book and looking at the first page to see who the owner was, she woke up the sleeping keeper as delicately as she could, although obviously she didn't recognize Genzo, nor she understood what was written in the booklet.

-Excuse me, sir… -the stewardess said, a little fearful of the big guy.

-Er, yes? What happened? -Genzo griped.

-is this yours?

-Yes… Where did you get it?

-You dropped it, sir.

-Ah, thank you -and Genzo fell asleep again.

-Excuse me, but… -curiosity beat fear, and the stewardess proved it. -What did you write there?

-An essay on management of small and medium companies -Genzo lied, annoyed. -And now, if you excuse me, let me sleep.

Up to now, the only ones that knew there was trouble on the way, although they didn't know exactly what kind of problems they were, were the ex-Black Archangels.

Hyuga only foresaw it.

And Tsubasa and Sanae feared what will happen and had a clear idea of it.

But…

In Brazil, a door in an apartment opened and a young man with brown curly hair and cold, gray eyes went in. Seemingly neither his mother nor his brother had arrived, but he didn't care a lot. However, he found a note on the table of the dining room.

-"Son: I took to your brother to the doctor because of his cough. There are some beans in the fridge. Mom."

The man sighed, resigned. He hated beans, but those were hard times for him and his family, and besides, it's a sin to throw away good food.

He took out the beans, poured them in a pot and heated them, adding salt, a chopped tomato and some chili. He tolerated them a little like that.

A while later, while he slept on an armchair in the apartment, the door opened up again, or at least that believed the man. But who had arrived wasn't his mother or his brother.

"Could it be a thief?" –he thought, feinting he was asleep.

-I'm not a thief, and you're not sleeping. I came to do a deal with you -the person that had entered the apartment said. Was it a man? Or a woman? Or both?

-What do you mean, and who are you?

-I mean, I guess you'd like to beat your greatest rival.

-Well, of course…

-I can help you to beat him _once and for all_, if you wish.

The youth mumbled something unintelligible.

-You can call me _Preto_, answering your second question. And one thing: When I mean beating your greatest rival, _I really mean it_. And I hope you help me in this, Carlos Santana.

And _Preto_ disappeared.

The same thing had passed in France, Germany, and even in Uruguay, but to that being who neither a man nor a woman, known as _Preto_, _Schwarz_, _Noir_ or _El Guía Negro _was missing something, or rather somebody. It needed a feminine Antiarchangel, but it seemed that she, the Archangel of Love didn't have a rival. Not even among her closest friends, who apparently had accepted the fact that her last name was Ozora now.

There was no rival for Sanae, but it could create a… A clone, an antithesis, or better said the most powerful Archangel's dark side.

That was _exactly what it needed_.

Quietly, the Black Guide crossed dimensions until it appeared in Barcelona, right in the apartment where Tsubasa and Sanae loved. It could have put an end once and for all to Tsubasa, but that wasn't its goal in that moment. It had only gone to create Sanae's terrible rival.

And it already had an idea of how to make it.

It crossed some dimensions and appeared beside the bed. The youth was sleeping sideways and with her back to the Black Guide.

"That's it… Keep on sleeping. You don't even realize I will create your rival thanks to you… Thanks to your darker and wicked half…" -and the abominable being began to extract something from Sanae.

"No!" -screamed a strange and mysterious little voice, and a kind of mental push stunned the Black Guide, who tottered a step or two.

"What? Who are you, and how do you dare to stop me?"

"Don't do it… don't harm her… stop!"

"It is already too late" –answered the Black Guide mentally. "I already have what I need."

And while it disappeared, the little voice whispered "M… mom…" and said no more.

In the meantime, in another place, the being in black had already appeared, with what it needed. Of course, for Kuro (it's too complicated to say the Black Guide all the time), that was merely one more challenge.

-Now I only have to create her. She must be perfect, dark and aware of fulfilling her duty… She must be the perfect _Kurai_, the perfect incarnation of Darkness.

Starting from what it extracted of the Archangel of the Love, using its powers, Kuro began to create the being that personified the hatred, the darkness and the terror that existed on the Earth, born from the Love.

But of course, Kurai wouldn't do everything on her own. No for nothing Kuro had manipulated four rivals of the Archangels to transform them into dark beings too. It teleported Carlos, Karl, Pierre and Ryoma to where it was although they were fast asleep

"You, who have accepted your unalterable fate, listen carefully. The ones you consider your greatest enemies aren't only your opponents in what you most love, but are your rivals from eternities ago. It is your duty to put an end to them… So the Darkness that belongs to you and your ambition of winning is victorious. For that reason, I ask you to say only yes; with that you will obtain something nobody else has ever had. You will be powerful, practically invincible beings… But only if you decide to obliterate your rivals"

"What…? Eternal Rivals?" -mumbled Pierre mentally.

"Something nobody else has ever had?" -Karl thought.

"Our ambition of winning will be victorious?" -Ryoma said in his dreams.

"Only if we decide to put an end… to our rivals…" -Carlos said finally.

"Forever and ever" –was Kuro's final answer.

From then on things are a complete mystery. What could have happened? Would four of the most famous soccer players in the world sell their souls perhaps only to defeat their greatest rivals, in what they believed it was only in soccer?

Of course, that was what they thought before.

Now they thought of defeating them _literally_. Now darkness and the bitterness they felt toward their rivals had transformed them into evil beings. But of course, they couldn't live in darkness, hidden as assassins willing to kill at night. They had to live as normal as possible, but there would be some things, almost imperceptible that would change in them. Sadly.

However, up to where I know, the four Antiarchangels didn't remember absolutely anything of what happened that fatidic night. They continued being exactly the same ones, but something had changed, and still nobody noticed it: Carlos, Ryoma, Pierre and Karl's eyes had become cold and opaque.

Back in Japan, Kumi and Yukari were in college, leaving a class of the career they were studying.

-Gee, I thought that class would never end -Yukari admitted.

-Don't mention it, Yukari -Kumi added. Her hair was now quite short. -By the way, have you talked with Ishizaki?

-Not ever since the day before yesterday. You know, the teachers have left us too much homework, and he's very busy with the team.

-I can see clearly that it's not fun for you.

-Of course not! I mean, I love him deeply, and I know he also loves me, but we don't have enough time to see each other. However, that lack of time is what makes us cherish each moment we're together, you know.

-Whatever.

-And what happened with Kouichi?

-Hey, don't you begin with that. I don't like Kouichi, OK? -Kumi answered, annoyed. A guy who studied in the same college had invited the Nankatsu ex-manager to go out with him, but she didn't accept, and now Yukari bothered her for it. -By the way, how do you think Sanae-chan is in Spain?

-I hope she's OK, 'cause if Tsubasa ends up hurting her or leaving her, I swear I'll take the first flight to Spain and I'll beat him up!

-Hey, calm down. I mean, you know well he was that for a long time, Tsubasa isn't an insensitive idiot now that he's married. However… -Kumi sighed unconsciously. -I can't help but have a little envy of Sanae.

-You still like him?

-Not really, but there are things that are very difficult to overcome.

Meanwhile, Natsuko was thinking about what Daichi had said before she gave him his milk.

"But I don't like how that black Shiro looked. Does Daichi know something about the Archangels? Up to where I remember, I haven't told him anything about the Archangels because Tsubasa asked me to, but Daichi knows something."

Mrs. Ozora went upstairs and entered the room that had been the guests' room before and was now Daichi's room. Although things there were usually in a mess, and Daichi was a messy boy, things were neatly in its place because of the boy's cold. He now slept with the back towards the window, where the evening sun was shining.

Natsuko came closer toward her youngest son and touched his forehead to se if he had a fever. Although he sweated, it seemed he was okay. But of course, that's not the way to taker a temperature. She placed the thermometer delicately in Daichi's armpit and waited three minutes. She took the thermometer, and checked. Daichi's temperature was OK; he could return to school in two or three days, although he didn't want to.

-No… _Niisan_, don't use the Scream… Jump…! The Black Shiro's behind you! -began to murmur Daichi in his dreams, while it seemed that in his dreams he was stopping someone.

"The Black Shiro is behind you! Daichi definitively knows something, and it's not my fault!" -Natsuko thought immediately.

And naturally everyone wonders why Daichi-chan knows it… But even I ask myself that.


	4. Sanae's Secret

Chapter IV: Sanae's Secret

Once the voice that had tried to stop Kuro quieted down, Sanae woke up, scared.

-Who's there? –she exclaimed, breathing rapidly.

-What happened, honey?

-Nothing… I guess it was just a nightmare… -and silence came back to the Ozora residence. But everything had seemed so real… And the voice she had heard in the end, the one that had said "Mom," where did it come from? Sanae didn't understand it in the beginning.

And he understood everything as if someone had slapped her face.

That voice came from within her.

That delicate, mysterious voice…

It was the voice of her first child.

"Oh, God, I'm… I'm pregnant" –Sanae told herself, sleepless. She got up carefully and went to the bathroom, where there was a full-length mirror. But Sanae couldn't imagine herself with a 'belly' while she looked at herself.

"How will I do to tell Tsubasa? Knowing him… He'll begin with a loud WHAT; I'm sure of it ¬¬. He'll deny it at first, but then he'll be really joyful. No; he'll go _bonkers _¬¬U. Things will be a little crazier than the usual from now on, and mind you, this world's already upside down, inside out."

She went back to the bedroom, and looked at her sleeping husband. How did she fall in love with him?

Unlike Tsubasa, Sanae knew it very well.

Everything had happened when she was twelve. She was Nankatsu _Shou's_ cheerleader captain. She, the rough and tough Nakasawa Sanae, wasn't ashamed of insulting somebody like snooty Wakabayashi Genzo, or even cheering the pathetic (sadly that's the perfect word) Nankatsu soccer team.

Or at least she was rough and tough until the day when a boy of her same age came to the city, with a soccer ball at his feet.

It was Ozora Tsubasa, a boy who had just arrived to Shizuoka.

At first she wasn't very kind with him, but after he showed them his innate ability for soccer, her opinion about the newcomer changed _completely_.

That… An honest open smile and a pair of black eyes which always had a spark of energy.

They grew up, and the feeling she had in her heart grew with her, and she also changed her way of being. She had turned into a sweet, calm and efficient young lady, an excellent team manager…

…And in the beginning an ally, then an Archangel… and the last one. To finish it all, she had been very lucky, TREMENDOUSLY lucky, since the guy she had a crush on, Ozora Tsubasa, a.k.a the _Kami no Tsukai_, had asked her to be his girlfriend if they survived amidst the hardest battle of their lives. They did survive and win…

… And here's the present day: Now she was expecting a boy, or a girl thanks to him… A _chiisai Ozora_.

"God, how much do I love him…" –and kissing softly Tsubasa's forehead, the young woman fell asleep again.

Meanwhile, in France, Wataru was sound asleep. At first he was dreaming unimportant things, but later a miserably familiar face appeared in his dreams.

"Long time no see, Archangel of Hatred. ¿Or should I say _ex-Archangel_? Things do change, certainly. You and the others have changed, although I haven't… Fortunately for me. I came to finish what you began and left incomplete because of your foolish feelings, and yes, because of your friends. Didn't I tell you clearly that EVERYONE, except all of you would die, beginning with the White Archangels? ¿Perhaps those hateful beings softened your hearts and made you go back to the normality you hated? Well, I maybe will do something out of finishing what you began. I can assure you: you're going to pay the debt you have with me since I taught you everything…with _blood_."

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Wataru woke up drenched in sweat. He couldn't believe it; _Kuro_ had returned for him and the others.

"That's why I had that attack! Of course… If when we were Black Archangels, already controlled our powers and had a pain attack, it was a signal of things to come, although we never knew exactly what would happen. We could only suppose the worst. They were feelings, nothing more."

But a real feeling rarely fails and besides, ¿why had Kuro appeared like that in his dreams?

The young journalist's head was about to burst with all the doubts he had. But it wasn't time to philosophize; he had to wake up early and tell Azumi about it, since she was the only person he could count on in that instant.

The sun went up in Europe y and night came to Japan. On one hand, the ones who were in Shizuoka and Tokyo had had a long and hard day, while the ones who were just getting up were looking forward to the day.

Tsubasa and Sanae woke up tired, since the night had seemed eternal, with nightmares, attacks and such.

-Good morning, honey –said the young woman while she cooked breakfast.

-Morning… -he answered before muffling a yawn. –Bad night, wasn't it?

-Heh, I agree. It was endless. By the way, honey… -Sanae was about to tell the news to Tsubasa, but Tsubasa's watch began to beep.

-Man! I have to go, sweetheart. See you in the night; remember I have to go to college today –and Tsubasa ran as quick as he could with the backpacks, leaving Sanae with the news.

-See you then… Oo

Tsubasa went out running, worried. Although he was usually punctual, fatigue had got the best of him, making him get up late, and it seemed that Sanae hadn't passed a good night either.

"By the way, honey… When she says that, it means something important. I wonder what was she about to tell me." –the guy was already curious. What had his sweet wife begun to tell him?

But he heard a church bell signaling the hour and the soccer player hurried even more.

Meanwhile, in France, Wataru was in the computer area in his college, telling Misaki what had happened in an e-mail; it was his duty as a friend and as a former Black Archangel.

-Misaki-kun: How has your rehab been? I hope it's better; you don't look well with crutches… at all, although no one looks OK with them anyway.

I'm writing to tell you something important: There's going to be lots of trouble for you and the other Archangels. If you remember the White Guide, then imagine it, but dressed in black and always doing evil, obsessed with the New Genesis. I don't have a clue of what's it going to do, but _BE VERY CAREFUL_.

Tell Jinko, Shinobu and the others if you can. I'd be eternally grateful to you if you do so.

Greetings and take care,

Wataru

PS: Call Azumi once in a while, would you? She's worried for you –so read the sent message.

"I hope this message doesn't arrive too late" –thought the mismatch-eyed guy, and in that moment someone covered his eyes.

-Who's there? –he asked in French.

-Guess –answered someone in Japanese.

-Kuro…

-No. Who's Kuro anyway? –and at last Wataru recognized the voice and the hands.

-Azumi-chan… You almost gave me a heart attack uuU .

-Ah, I didn't want to scare you. Why do you have that look on your face?

-Duh, I was born with it–answered Wataru, sarcastic. ¬¬

-Don't be dumb! I mean that worried look.

In whispers, the ex-Archangel told the young woman what he had dreamed, and she looked afraid.

-Will you tell Misaki-kun?

-Already did. I've just sent him an e-mail –but Azumi's face went pale.

-What happened?

-And if it's too late? And if the one you told me already attacked him?

Wataru understood immediately Azumi's worries, but tried to be positive.

-If something attacked Misaki-kun, I'm sure he beat it, or he will; after all, he's very strong, although he doesn't seem so.

-You say it as if you knew… Oh, right. You do.

-Of course I do… And let's not get into the details; we can't talk this so freely.

-Yeah… -however, Azumi still looked worried. –I only hope that message arrives on time, and we maybe can save more lives than we can even imagine.

-Although that doesn't depend on us. We're just mere witnesses.

-If there was a way of helping Misaki-kun and the others…

-The best way of helping him, Azumi-chan –said Wataru, placing his hands on Azumi's shoulders and looking square in her eyes. –Is having faith in them y cheering them on no matter what…

-Because they're Archangels after all.

Meanwhile, Genzo was already in Shizuoka, exhausted. Luckily his family's mansion was still there, and he was sleeping in that moment, since he'd meet later with two of his friends and battle partners… And someone else.

The poor guy slept badly in the jet, and once he arrived at Narita he made the connection to Shizuoka. But tired as he was, he didn't even notice the horde of cameras taking pictures at him.

He was completely worn out. He didn't even hear the alarm clock he had placed to wake up an hour earlier, and that alarm clock was really loud.

However, he didn't wake up until the maid that was working there in that moment went in and woke him up as he requested.

-Thanks, Shizuko… -and Genzo hurried to take a shower and change his clothes. After that he went out to meet with the people that had called him out.

Later, once he arrived at the café…

-Hi, Wakabayashi-kun –said Taro once the goalkeeper arrived. –Long time no see.

-Yeah, I guess.

-I should be the one saying that, Misaki-kun –replied Ishizaki, trying very hard not to laugh. –What's up, Wakabayashi-kun?

-Y'know… I hate those long jet trips… -and Genzo muffled a yawn.

-As if we didn't know. Every time you have to travel to some other country, you fell you're gonna turn into stone.

-You talk as an expert, and you're not a frequent traveler, Ishizaki-kun –said Misaki.

But in that moment Jinko arrived, troubled, followed by Shinobu

-Did we get here late? –asked the owner of _Vitalis_. –We need to tell you something.

-Jinko-san, Kurobane-san… -Ryou greeted them casually. –What brings you here?

-I'm afraid we have to tell you there's a disaster coming –Jinko said, pushing her glasses up with a finger.

-What do you mean, Doctor?

-We need you t come with us immediately –replied Shinobu. –It's about what happened when you were mere junior high school students.

Misaki, Wakabayashi and Ishizaki looked at each other.

-You mean the Archangels, right? –asked Misaki.

-You hit the spot.

-C'mon, guys. There's no time to lose –and the three soccer players followed the doctor and the manager, although Genzo carried Misaki on his back and Ryou carried the crutches.

They arrived at _Vitalis_, which was closed that day, along with Kai, whom they had met on their way. However, Shinobu opened the disco and made the others go into his office.

-Shinobu-san, it's weird that _Vitalis_ is closed today… -admitted Kai. –But, what's the trouble?

-All of you know we were in opposite sides some years ago, for a reason I don't need to explain. But now the White Archangels and the ones who were Black Archangels have to join forces.

-And why's that? –asked Ryou, curious.

-You had a White Guide, who taught you what you know about your powers, and well, you know… -said Jinko, who didn't know if she could or couldn't finish the sentence.

-Yes, we know it died.

-Well, all of us except Kai, we also had a Guide, or rather, a soul manipulator.

-Some kind of Dark Shiro?

-It's name's Kuro. We say it's the guide who discovered us and taught us everything, but to be honest, it wanted to make its ambition true thru us: The New Genesis. Besides, I'm sure it didn't teach us everything we needed to learn –said Jinko.

-I'm surprised that in spite of losing your powers you still know that –said Genzo. –I must confess that although I'm still and Archangel, I had forgotten who I was, and I had forgotten my powers.

-Me too –admitted Misaki. –I guess that after years of not having a single fight my powers must be full of rust.

-Me three –confessed Ryou.

-I don't blame you –said Kai.

-What?

-I don't blame you. I mean, you had more time to know what you were capable of doing, and maybe that's why you forgot them. I didn't get to control my powers, and I wasn't conscious of what I was doing, nor did I last more than a night with them.

-And yet you remember everything.

-Maybe we blocked those memories because we didn't want to remember it –said Taro, worried.

-It's normal. No one likes to remember the bad things that has lived or done –Jinko admitted.

-Back into what I brought you here for, I'm afraid Kuro's planning on using other people to achieve its goal –interrupted Shinobu, serious.

-What? –said the people there.

-I fear that since we lost the battle, and therefore our powers coming from darkness, hatred and you know the rest, and then it must have looked for someone to replace the Black Archangels.

-And how will we know if it's true? Remember that we're starting up from zero again; we forgot everything –Genzo replied.

-That's where time is against you. I'd like to say that we'll all fight together, but you know that we're just mere mortals now.

-The only thing we can help you with is with what we know –Jinko added. –Maybe it's not much, but it's the only way we can do something for the world we almost destroyed once.

And Taro had an idea.

-Shinobu-san, do you have an Internet connection here?

-Of course.

-May I check my e-mail?

-Of course, although I don't get your idea.

-I have the hunch that an _old _friend of ours has something to tell us.

Misaki sat at Shinobu's PC, connected himself to the Internet and immediately checked his mail. Indeed, Wataru's message had arrived.

-Bingo.

After reading it two or three times, Taro turned the PC off again and took his crutches again.

-And well? –asked Ishizaki.

-It seems Wataru has the same gut feeling. He doesn't have an idea of what will happen, but he's sure Kuro is behind this.

Silence overtook the office, until Ishizaki opened his mouth.

-You know what this means? –he asked.

The others shrugged. What was he talking about?

-It means it's time to tell the only person in the world that can help us with this.

-¿You mean…? –Jinko said, looking at the _Monkey Boy_.

-Yeah; it's time to warn Tsubasa about this. I believe he's the only one who can do something about this.

And well, Ishizaki-kun's right.

-But, do any of you have an idea of how to tell him right now? –asked Kai, who in fact admired Tsubasa a lot.

-To be honest, I don't know –Taro said. Neither Ryou, nor Shinobu, or even Jinko had an idea of how the could contact Tsubasa, but Genzo had an ace up his sleeve.

-I have two ideas: One, call at his house in Barcelona and talk with Sanae, or two, call him at his cellphone.

-Tsubasa-kun has a cellphone? –asked Misaki, raising an eyebrow.

-He bought one not long ago–and Genzo looked for his friend's cellphone number, but no one answered. He later dialed at the Ozora residence, and luckily someone answered.

-¿_Hola_? _Casa de la familia Ozora_. (Hello? Ozora Residence)

-Anego? It's Wakabayashi.

-_Ah, hi, Wakabayashi-kun._ _What happened_?

-I'm afraid I need to talk with him immediately.

-_I'm sorry… But he's in college right now, and after that he has soccer training since he'll travel to La Coruña next Saturday_.

-And the cellphone? Why doesn't he answer it?

-_He ran out of batteries and left it here to recharge_.

-Then do me a favor, and it's a matter of life and death: tell him that _serious trouble _is on the way… And tell him to get ready for battle, since it seems that a being even more evil than the Black Archangels, with the pardon of the ones here, is going to attack us.

-_You mean Shiro's_ _antithesis, don't you_?

-How do you know it?

-_Tsubasa had premonitions again… And besides, Hyuga also felt it. He called us last night, telling us about the bad feeling he had_.

-Really? It means that we're only missing… -but Wakabayashi's mind went blank. He was in charge of telling Tooru, but, was there someone missing?

-Tooru y Rairyuu would be missing –said Shinobu behind the Archangel of the Wind.

-Only two of the former Black Archangels would be missing. Anyway, be prepared, OK?

-_OK. Bye._

-Bye–and Wakabayashi finished the call. –It seems they already know something.

A sigh of relief sounded in the office.

-But, how do they know? –asked Kai.

-Tsubasa-kun has the ability to have premonitions since he is the Messenger of the Gods, although it's a painful way of knowing it. Every time something happens, he has a pain attack –said Ishizaki.

-Just how happened to us? –asked Shinobu, astonished.

-What?

-We realized what was about to happen since all of us except Kai had a pain attack, but we can't foresee anything; we can only guess what'll happen.

-Well Anego… I mean, Sanae, only told me that Tsubasa had premonitions, but she didn't tell me when he had them, or what he saw.

-And that's strange in her; it's her husband we're talking about –said Jinko.

-Well, it'll be for the best to leave it here, guys. After all we don't have the entire eternity to try and do something about it, and there's till people who don't know what's happening, plus what Wataru and Tsubasa know –said Shinobu. -Who'll tell Tooru?

-I will –said Genzo immediately.

-We have to confirm Wataru's suspicions, so leave it to me; I'll tell Wataru and Azumi, who's our ally in Europe.

-I thought that only Herman know that!

-Well, you see it's not so, Wakabayashi-kun.

-Who will tell Rairyuu and Hyuga?

-I'll warn Ikazuchi –said Jinko. –And I'll tell him to warn Hyuga.

-Fine. The let's leave it here, and I hope that the next time we meet we know for certain what's happening

-OK. Bye–and everyone went to their own houses, with a worried look on his or her faces.

But would prevention be enough against those evil beings, of which four knew almost completely the White Archangels?

Not counting the evil being that was being created…


	5. The Attack and the Message

Chapter V: The Attack and The Message

In the meantime, Tsubasa was in class, wishing to leave. The teacher was explaining something about English grammar, and well, it's no news that Tsubasa isn't a really good student. However, the pain attack got him again, and he fell to the floor, holding himself and biting his tongue trying not to shout.

-Ozora, what happened? -the teacher asked, without moving.

-Sir, it seems Tsubasa has epilepsy or something like that -said Aaron, a classmate, who felt he was very lucky for having a famous soccer star as a classmate.

-Take him to the infirmary or to the hospital. Right now -and the young man that had talked for Tsubasa took him out of the place, alarmed. Her was about to take him to the parking lot and then to the hospital in his car, but he stopped him.

-Thanks, but don't take me to the hospital.

-Why? Didn't you have an epilepsy attack?

-Not really, Aaron. These attacks hit me from time to time, but I'm already used to it. Thanks anyway -and Tsubasa sat down on the steps of the main entrance.

-Then, what do I tell the teacher?

-Tell him that I'm OK already, and I'll go back to class soon.

Aaron left. Once the young man was out of eyeshot, Tsubasa thought quickly of what he saw while he was writhing in pain.

"Why did I see Santana near my home? He should be in Brazil! However, I don't like this at all."

And Tsubasa teleported to the place where Carlos had to be.

He arrived to the place, and indeed he saw Carlos. But there was something strange, something _evil _in him.

"What's happening with him? Santana's oozing something weird."

And however, Tsubasa wished for his feeling to fail, since Carlos went to Tsubasa's apartment and knocked on the door. Knowingly that Carlos shouldn't see him, Tsubasa used his old powers again and turned into a cat. He climbed to the roof of a nearby house and ran towards the building he lived in. What he saw wasn't nice.

-S-Santana… -Sanae said when she opened the door. -When did you arrive to B-Bar-Barcelona?

-Not long ago -he replied dryly. -And Tsubasa?

-He's not at home… He must be in college right now, I think.

"That's what you think, sweetheart" -Tsubasa thought.

-I understand… -and in an instant a pair of gargoyle-like wings sprouted from Carlos' scapulas. -Then at least I'll take charge of you.

Sanae was terrified, but she reacted forming the barrier on time.

-Santana, what's happening with you? What are you doing here?

-I'm not the Carlos Santana you know… Now I am an Antiarchangel… Whose destination is to defeat his greatest rival.

-If you're looking for your rival, here I am! -Tsubasa shouted, jumping and transforming back into a human. Although his expression didn't change, Tsubasa was afraid when seeing that Santana's cold eyes were icier than before and some strange black marks crossed his face.

-This was exactly what I wanted. Now I'll take revenge on what you did, _Kami no Tsukai_.

"_Masaka_! How is it that Santana knows who I really am?" –Tsubasa thought, upset. However, he didn't have time to react; Santana had kicked him on his stomach. Sanae screamed, and she ran towards Tsubasa, acting as a human shield.

-Sanae, go away. Santana only wants to kill me.

-But… How will you defend yourself if you forgot your powers?

-I already remembered them -and the Messenger of the God's faithful sword appeared in his owner's hands, along with the white _magatama_ and the bracelet. -And once I remember them, I don't forget them! Shot of the Gods!

The attack seemed accurate… But Santana deflected it with his hands!

-You'll need something more powerful than that, Tsubasa. I'm not a weak Black Archangel.

-Don't underestimate me, Santana -and Tsubasa jump attacked Santana with his sword. He hurt him, but it wasn't serious.

-How weak you are… Now try my… Apocalypsis! -Santana formed a circle with his hands, and a blast of darkness attacked the couple. Tsubasa avoided it by the skin of his teeth, but it hit Sanae squarely, and she instinctively protected her stomach.

-Sanae!

-No… I won't let you… I won't let you hurt us or my husband! Heart's Call! -Sanae attacked Santana, and finally the Brazilian soccer player was seriously hurt.

"I won't let you hurt us or my husband? What did she mean with that?"

Santana got up as if nothing had happened and observed Sanae. Unexpectedly, some _kathars_ appeared in his hands and he hurried to attack the Archangel of Love, unsuccessfully. Tsubasa had stopped the attack with his sword.

-Don't you dare touch my wife! -he exclaimed, furious.

-Don't get in my way, Tsubasa.

-And don't you meddle with us! -Sanae had made Bastet's Staff appear, and using her wings, she attacked Carlos from above.

-Heh, you're still so weak… Luckily this was only a recon. However… -Santana attacked again with his weapons and hurt Tsubasa. -I won't leave without my reward… To see your blood run.

Santana had attacked Tsubasa, and a thread of blood fell from the arm of the Messenger of the Gods.

"May this wound disappear…" -and while the wound closed, Tsubasa attacked Carlos. Blow after blow Tsubasa recovered his old strength.

"Shiro… Your advice would fall from heaven right now…" -but Shiro had died. Now Tsubasa was the one in charge of guiding the Archangels, but he didn't know it.

And for luck Tsubasa was able to deliver a good blow to Santana with the flat side of his sword; he wasn't able to use the edge on him. Santana, smiling a cruel smile disappeared, while Tsubasa stayed there, standing up. However…

-Tsubasa! -Sanae ran to her husband that had collapsed on the spot.

-Tsubasa, Tsubasa, honey… -Sanae knelt down at her husband's side, with the barrier still working.

-Don't worry. I'm just tired, honey… -he said weakly, smiling.

-Fool…

-By the way, would you explain me why did you say "I won't let you hurt us or my husband?"

-Ah, that… -Sanae breathed deeply. -Well… I'm expecting our first son, or daughter.

-Ah, that… WHAT! –wasn't Tsubasa's reaction obvious? -No, I can't believe it… But, how…?

-Heh, just as I thought… -Sanae murmured, amused.

-But… this is wonderful… I'm going to be a dad… -and of course, Tsubasa got up with a jump and hugged Sanae.

-Dear, let me go… You're smothering me… U

-Ah, sorry… It's just that we'll soon make a family improved my mood… -but of course, Tsubasa remember he had to be in class, and _teleported_ back to his class.

-I think that when he said that when he remembered his powers he didn't forget them, I think he was serious. Well, I'll finish cleaning up the house and later I'll go to class.

But Sanae felt a strange tingling sensation in her legs, and she sat down. She checked her legs for anything strange, but it seemed nothing was causing that unpleasant tickling.

Without further ado, the young woman went back into her home and finished the cleanup, still thinking about that weird feeling.

Tsubasa had returned to the classroom, and the teacher was somewhat confused.

-I thought you had gone to the hospital, Ozora.

-No, sir… You see, I sometimes have pain attacks, but they go away alone. No one knows why do I have them, but they don't affect neither my life nor my career.

-All right then -and Tsubasa sat down, listening what remained of the class.

When he and the others were leaving the room…

-Excuse me, Aaron-san… I mean, Aaron, could you lend me your notes so I can update myself?

-It would be an honor! I mean… of course, Mister Ozora.

-Mr.? Hey, I may be married, but I'm not way older than you. Just call me Tsubasa.

-Well… OK, but mind you, I don't know how to use the suffixes you use, Tsubasa.

-Bah, don't worry -and both guys laughed, but Tsubasa remembered his best friend… Misaki-kun.

-Here are my notes, Tsubasa. Take care of them.

-Sure, and thanks, Aaron -and Tsubasa went to the cafeteria to update his notebook and have a drink.

-I can't believe it… I'm actually talking with Tsubasa Ozora, Barcelona's Japanese idol… -Aaron said, since he couldn't believe his luck, but he reacted and left to his house. Meanwhile, the Japanese soccer player translated the lesson from Spanish to Portuguese and from Portuguese to Japanese.

-I hope I can learn Spanish a little better… I mean, it's not that hard for me thanks to Portuguese, but anyway, it's completely different to my native language.

Back in Japan, Genzo was in his house, still writing. Since now he knew almost everything that had happened thanks to Ryou, who had been the first witness, he had been trying write the beginning, but he could only collect information in that moment. However, he needed to know everything from the beginning.

"Everything that happened when I was fifteen years old seems so unreal, so fictitious I don't know if it's perfect for a fantastic story. But I can't deny that I love what I'm doing: writing". -he thought, while he revised what he had written. And to be honest, he was writing fairly well, in spite of not being an assiduous reader.

However, he couldn't stop wondering something. What was his friend doing in this instant?

"He must be training or maybe studying… But I hope he's not fighting" –he thought.

He stretched his arms and checked the time. It wasn't late; it was only nine in the night, but he was tired anyway.

-Well, let's leave it to here -and after hiding his booklet (he didn't want anybody looking in his things), he changed clothes and went to sleep. And as you may assume, he slept deeply, although that didn't mean he would visit Tsubasa's mother on the following day, just by mere courtesy.

Meantime, in the house mentioned above, a friend of Daichi had visited the boy, who still had the cold, and in that instant the youngest in the Ozora family was updating his notebooks. Natsuko was stricter about school with Daichi than what she had been with Tsubasa.

-Let's see… Science is too boring, but there's nothing I can do about it. Now, out of chlorophyll, beta carotene is another colorant in leaves, etc., etc.… -Daichi reviewed aloud, while his mother was writing a letter to Koudai. In that moment the telephone rang and Daichi used his great agility, going downstairs as quick as lightning and answering the telephone.

-Hello, Ozora Residence. Daichi speaking.

-_Daichi-kun_? _Hi, it's Sanae_.

-Ah, hi, Sanae-san. How are all of you over there? -and Daichi lowered the headphone a little while he coughed.

-_We're okay, fortunately. Are you better from your cold_?

-Already a little better, but I'm still with that cough… I want to return to the soccer team now.

-_It's no surprise; you sure are Tsubasa's brother_.

-And the future captain of Japan -Daichi joked. -By the way, I dreamt of you and of my brother's friends.

-_What did you dream_?

-Something ugly: All of you fighting against other people, and the black Shiro attacked everyone… It was a nightmare.

But Daichi heard that his sister-in-law's phone had fallen.

-_What did you say_? _A_ _black_ Shiro?

-Yeah… A black Shiro that fought against my brother.

-_Where did you get that about Shiro_?

-I don't know it, but I know that what I saw was a black Shiro… Well, I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to tell him or my mom, Sanae -san.

_-Tell me. Nobody out of you and me will know it. _

-I have an imaginary friend called Shiro. I'm not lacking friends, but Shiro always gives me good advice.

-_I understand. And is Shiro wrapped in a white cloak_?

-How do you know it?

-_I guess the name says something_. -but Daichi is no fool.

-You know something about Shiro because you asked me where I knew it. Do you know something?

-_I know something, yes, but I can't explain it now, Daichi-kun. Is your mother there_?

-Yeah, she is. Mom, you have a call! -and Natsuko ran to the telephone.

-Hello, Natsuko speaking.

-_Natsuko-san? It's Sanae_.

-Ah, Sanae-chan. How are you?

-_I have good and bad news. Which do you want to hear first_?

-The bad ones… I guess it'll be better to leave the good news for last.

-_OK. Bad news: Tsubasa and I are again back in what happened when we were in high school… And I don't mean our shyness_.

-What? - Natsuko was shocked. –Archangels again?

-_I'm afraid so. In fact, we fought against somebody we know well_.

-Against who?

-_Santana. But he acted very strange, as if he was possessed… And he was called itself an_ Antiarchangel.

-No, I can't believe it… And I forgot to tell you that Daichi had a nightmare with a black Shiro.

-_Well, it seems Daichi knows something we don't, and it'll be better not to tell him anything so he doesn't worry_.

-And the good news?

-_Well… something is going to happen in nine months_.

-In nine months? Sanae, don't tell me you…

-_I'm pregnant, and I know it not because I'm not spotting at all, but because I heard my baby's voice in my mind_.

Natsuko couldn't believe it. She was going to be a grandmother?

-Congratulations… And does Tsubasa know it already?

-Just guess how he reacted.

-Knowing him… First he shouted _What_? Later he denied it, swearing he couldn't believe it and later he almost smothered you, too happy for his health.

-How predictable is Tsubasa, isn't he?

-Don't mention it -and both women laughed. A while later Natsuko hung the phone, with mixed feelings. A new family member would be born, but once again Fate claimed Tsubasa to save the Earth, once again.

And Daichi knew something too, but Sanae was the only one that knew it… Daichi, just as its brother, hid something from Natsuko.

-Daichi, bedtime. Tomorrow you have to go to the school.

-OK, mom -and the kid went to wash his teeth, while Natsuko continued meditating on what Sanae had said. However, a scream coming from the bathroom startled Natsuko. She ran to the second floor bathroom, where Daichi was washing his teeth, and she saw with horror that her son was unconscious.

-Daichi! -Natsuko tried to wake up her son, but he didn't wake up as the playful Ozora kid.

-Ozora-san… -it was Shiro's voice, merged with her son's own voice! -Ozora-san…

-No… it can't be! Get out of my son!

-It's just for an instant… -the white being's voice was very weak. -The… The Archangels will fight again… But they won't be able to win…

-They won't be able to win? Will evil win this time?

-No… they won't be able to win alone… The Black Archangels…

-What happened with them?

-The Black Archangels…Must recover their powers and join forces with the _Kami no Tsukai_.

-And how will that happen?

-They will only achieve it… In the black moon… If the Tsukai wants… wants it to happen… -and Shiro's voice disappeared. Immediately Daichi closed his eyes hardly and he woke up.

-What, what happened?

-I don't know … I only found you faint on the floor, son.

-You see, Shiro… Shiro wanted to talk with you, mom -Daichi said, somewhat afraid.

-Shiro?

-I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd make fun of me because I have an imaginary friend called Shiro.

-Daichi, you should've told me from the beginning. There's nothing wrong with having an imaginary friend, son. If you knew that your brother considered his soccer ball his best friend…

-It's no surprise, mom. I think that too, and I have friends in school, anyway. But, why should've I told you about Shiro from the beginning?

Natsuko didn't dare to answer.

"Son, forgive me, but I must tell Daichi what's happening with you. I don't want to let you down, but Daichi already knows about Shiro's existence…"

-You see, Shiro was real.

-Real? With its cloak and everything?

-With its cloak, bad temper and everything.

-And how is it that you know that Shiro was real?

-Shiro looked for Tsubasa for a long time since your brother is a special being.

-A special being? Was he born to be the captain of the Japan Soccer Team?

-No. It's something beyond that… -and Natsuko told Daichi all what happened before he was born, when Tsubasa hid his other identity and his powers, besides his feelings for who now is his wife.

Daichi couldn't believe it. He had sworn that Shiro was only part of his imagination, but it figured that it hadn't only been real; it had made his brother turn into some kind of a superhero.

-And if Shiro existed, why did it become my imaginary friend?

-I don't know. I believe you should know it, son.

But Daichi muffled a yawn, and after using the mouthwash he said good night to his mother.

-Good night, mom.

-Good night, Daichi. Sweet dreams, and don't forget that tomorrow…

-I'll return to school. I know it well, mom -and the boy left to his room. After Daichi went to his room, Natsuko entered her oldest son's room, now deserted. The old posters, the medals, even a mud jar he did when he had just entered Nankatsu Junior High were still there. But now her son wasn't there… Although the memories of when he was twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen years old... until he left to Brazil were there. But the memories she held better were when he hid a terrible secret.

"-Mom, I know that since some days ago you've been suspecting about me. I know I've been acting strange, but I have my reasons.

-Son… How do you know it?

-So you can understand how I know it, I'll have to tell everything from the beginning, mom. It'll sound really strange, even bizarre, but it's all true. But there's a condition.

-Which condition?

-You can't tell this to anyone -and Tsubasa began to tell her all what happened, from the time he entered the alley. As the story continued, Natsuko was more and more shocked. In the end, when Tsubasa told her what happened in Tokyo, Natsuko was almost in tears.

-Why didn't you tell it to me, son? Why didn't you trust me?

-I didn't want to involve more people than the ones that are already in this. "

But unintentionally, there were people that didn't possess powers who were very involved. Natsuko, Azumi, Herman… And now Daichi.


	6. A Friend in Trouble

Chapter VI: A Friend In Trouble

Several hours later, back in Europe, Tsubasa arrived home after class and the soccer training, exhausted, but still remembering the news Sanae gave him. On his way home he had bought a gift for her.

-Coming! -he heard his wife say, while he was out the door. –Hi, honey…

-Hi, Sanae –he said, giving his wife a pretty flower bouquet with a tiny card. –For you, sweetheart.

-But it's not yet our anniversary…

-Does it have to be our anniversary so I can give you flowers? I brought you these flowers for two reasons. One: For the baby, and two: It doesn't matter what day it is, you're the most precious woman for me.

When did good old Tsubasa become so tawdry? Oo

-Tsubasa… Thanks. They're beautiful –said the young woman, moved. She couldn't believe it… It was something beautiful coming from him, although she felt he did it to pay off what was going to happen.

-You're welcome, honey–and at last he went into the house. They had dinner quietly, but Sanae broke the ice.

-I called your mom today, Tsubasa.

-Oh, really? What did she tell?

-Well, I talked with Daichi first, and it seems he's better from his cold now, but there's something that worries me.

-What?

-He told me he had dreamt with us and the others and we were fighting against a "Black Shiro," just to quote him.

-What? A _Black_ _Shiro_? –Tsubasa stood up unconsciously.

-That's all what he said, and I promised I wouldn't tell anyone.

-Sanae, we're talking of my _little brother_. If he has something to do with all this, I'd never forgive myself.

-Well, OK, but don't say I told you, and you know I hate to be a gossiper, but it figures that Shiro is his imaginary friend. That's why he compared what he saw with a "Black Shiro."

Tsubasa sat down again, placing a hand on his forehead. Things were getting more and more complicated… And up to where he know, only three people outside the White Archangels, Black Archangels, and now the Antiarchangels, along with the Guides and Messengers knew something: Hayakawa Azumi, Misaki and Wataru's friend; Herman Kaltz, Genzo's best friend and Ozora Natsuko, his own mother. But now… His little brother was involved in all this, and unconsciously.

-Lord, no… I don't want any more people in this… -and Tsubasa was dead serious.

-But, what can we do to avoid more people getting involved in this?

-That's what I want to know, but there's no way on knowing it… Or maybe there is. Maybe Daichi is involved in all this for a reason.

-Don't you dare call him right now, Tsubasa. He must be fast asleep at this hour.

-I know. Besides, if someone wakes him up, he'll have a horrid mood. But I'll call him tomorrow; I'm sure he knows something.

Sanae shrugged, confused.

Meanwhile, in France, Wataru was in his apartment, studying alone, although he lived with a pet cat. He was so buried in his readings that he didn't hear Azumi opening the door with the key he had given her.

-Wataru-kun… -said Azumi quietly so as not to scare her friend, but she scared him anyway. The young man took his crutches and stood up quickly, thinking that Kuro was there.

-Azumi-chan… It's been two times that you scare me now –answered Wataru, sighing in relief.

-Stop being so paranoid, would you?

-You can't help it if you've had a lethal threatening in your dreams.

-I get it. Have you known something about Misaki-kun?

-To be honest, no. However, I think he got my message, Azumi-chan.

-I hope so; I wouldn't forgive myself if something happens to him.

-I should be the one saying that, pal; you're not the one who was a Black Archangel. Besides, it's my responsibility as an ex-Archangel to give info, I think…

-Well, let's wait and see if he sends a reply. On the other hand… You want to dine out?

-Er… -Wataru got nervous without wanting to. The last payment he got thanks to his translation works had vanished quickly because of the huge load of photocopies he had to get. –I'm running short on euros, Azumi-chan…

-Don't be dumb; it's on me. And don't you give me any excuses, dude, 'cause you know I won't listen to them.

-All right, then… -Wataru took his crutches and went to the kitchen, where he left some food for Hester, his cat. –Hester, dinner's served.

Azumi thought it was kind of dumb that her friend was talking to a cat, but the Persian tom went to the kitchen immediately and mewed quietly. After that, both Japanese students went out of the apartment and went to dine.

Both of them tried not to talk about the Archangels, since they didn't want to ruin the moment. However, Azumi couldn't stop observing her friend and ex-boyfriend. In spite of his palsy, he was somewhat tall, and… why deny it? Gorgeous with his hair combed back and the tiny beard he was growing, out of taking the wise decision of covering his blue eye with a brown-colored contact lens.

But someone else was observing the couple. Hidden in a corner, undercover, someone with cold azure eyes and long blond hair under a cap was haunting them, suspecting about them… Or at least he suspected the guy with the crutches.

"Have to keep an eye on everything…" –said the young spy to himself, but it was time to go, and knowing that the next time he wouldn't be that far, he left, leaving a generous tip on the bill.

But the guy passed near Wataru and Azumi's table, and both the one passing by and the one waiting his vegetable soup had a chill running down their spines. Azumi didn't feel anything, but she noticed her friend's uneasiness.

-Excuse me, do I know you? –asked Wataru, serious.

-I'm afraid not… -and the young man left.

-Wataru-kun… What happened with you?

-Call me crazy if you want, but I got a chill when that dude passed next to me.

-A hunch?

-No; just got the chill. That's why I was so uneasy, Azumi-chan.

-As long as you don't ham it up…

-For God's sakes, I'm not a little kid. I think I know how to be careful.

-OK, OK… Let's change the topic; I don't want to fight.

-OK by me –and they began to talk about college… And in this upside-down, inside-out world, there's always something to talk about.

Later, Wataru went back to his apartment on foot (I mean, on crutches). He couldn't stop thinking about that chill.

-Azumi must be right. I'm going paranoid.

-You really think so? –he heard behind him. It was the guy with the cap.

-Who are you?

-Shouldn't you know it? –and the other man took off his woolen cap. It was the captain of the French Soccer Team, El Cid Pierre LeBlanc!

-Oh, God… Pierre LeBlanc…

-Oh, just call me Pierre. After all, we're closer than what you think…

And as if it was magic, over the Frenchman's shoulders appeared a cloak like the ones vampires use in movies.

-No… This can't be real. Are you, are you a vampire?

-Could've been one, but I'm more than that… You know very well who I am…

-I don't know what you're talking about.

-Liar. You know I'm one of the Antiarchangels.

-You let Kuro manipulate you… -Wataru's face was pale.

-I see I wasn't wrong. Of course… Those crutches, the mismatched eyes behind the contact lenses… It's obvious that you're the most perceptive one of the people who didn't finish their job, Archangel of Hatred.

-I'm not an Archangel! If Kuro tricked you, then you ought to know I don't have powers!

-But you have information, and I can't let you hand it down, or the Black Guide won't make its dream come true, the New Genesis.

"Oh, Lord… If someone could help me… Misaki-kun or anyone… I need your help!" –Wataru was scared stiff. Pierre attacked him, but the guy with crutches stopped the cloak's attack with one of his crutches, which was quite battered now and Wataru fell to the floor

-You haven't lost your mental agility… Now I see why Kuro had a high concept of you until you betrayed it.

-You're kidding, right? Kuro never thinks well of anyone! It only manipulates people, including you!

-Say what you want… -and Pierre was about to attack Wataru, when a blast of water sent him against a wall.

-Wataru-kun! –exclaimed someone, and the man on the floor turned to see. It was Taro… Flying. –Take my crutches and leave.

-Mi, Misaki-kun…

-There's no time. Run away, now!

"May everyone be safe and sound... May Wataru get out of here safe and sound… May no one remember this…" –as quick as he could, the Archangel of Water formed the barrier, and seizing his Trident, he flew towards the Antiarchangel, while the ex-Archangel dragged himself to where the other crutches were.

-You! –exclaimed Pierre when he realized who had attacked him. –If it isn't my _eternal_ rival, Misaki Taro.

-Pierre… How is it that you attack a friend of mine and to finish it off you know what he was?

-Kuro brainwashed him! He calls himself an _Antiarchangel_, Misaki-kun!

-Antiarchangel?

-Yes; I realized that you're not only my rival in soccer, Misaki, but we're fated to fight each other from eternities ago. So it was in the past, so it happens right now, and so will happen in the unmovable future–and Pierre attacked Taro with his cloak, whose edge seemed to be made of steel… And it also took the shape of vampire wings. As you may now, Misaki still hadn't recovered completely his ability to fly and he fell to the floor with a thud.

-The future… Or rather said fate may be foretold… But only you can make it happen, Pierre.

-Yeah, right… Now you're telling me you decided to die instead of your friend? You'll die in my hands, just as how it should've been in the past. Now, have a taste of my Nemesis! –and forming a triangle with his hands, the Frenchman sent a black blast against Taro.

But Taro evaded the attack in the right moment. He tried to stand up, but his injured leg made him fall to his knees.

"If I could just walk and run as before…" –thought the Archangel of Water, anxious.

-Misaki-kun! Fly! –Wataru shouted, thrusting himself with all his might against Pierre and delivering him a kick with his paralyzed legs, falling to the floor.

-Wataru-kun… I'm now going to waste this chance.

Taro went upwards with his wings, recovering step by step his ability to fly, while Pierre got up and made his own pair of wings appear.

-Don't think you have the advantage because you can fly… Nemesis! –once again Pierre attacked, but Taro neutralized it with his Marine Undertow. Both attacks exploded in midair, and so as to protect Wataru, the Archangel used the Water Wall.

"Now I can fight more easily… It's sad that I lost the fragment of pure water; I could attack Pierre with all my strength, although I don't want to hurt him."

-Don't distract yourself! –and Pierre hit Misaki's flat stomach with his cloak. But the Japanese guy reacted immediately and attacked the Antiarchangel with his Trident.

-You're not as tough as you seem… But now I know what to expect. Next time won't be so easy –and the Antiarchangel disappeared, laughing insanely. Just how had happened with the _Kami no Tsukai_, Misaki fell to the floor, out cold.

-Misaki-kun… Misaki-kun, wake up… -Wataru sat down at his buddy's side, although the barrier was still active.

-Wataru-kun… Are you all right?

-Yeah, thanks to you, pal. But, how did you know I needed help?

-I was asleep, when I saw what happened in my dreams.

-And you're not really skeptic, are you?

-It'd be very hard for me to be so.

-But tell me something… What time is it in Japan?

-About five in the morning. By the way, now we've proved that our suspicions, including yours are right. Now that we know how strong the Antiarchangels can be, and how low can Kuro fall, we'll have to be on the watch. Oh, by the way, here –and Misaki gave his friend a card.

-What's that?

-Since there's lots of trouble right now, I bought a cellphone. I have to go, and give Azumi a hug on my behalf –and with no further ado, the Archangel of Water disappeared, leaving his crutches to Wataru.

-I'll do it, pal –and who had been the Archangel of Hatred went home, where Hester and a message on the answering machine were waiting for him.

-Meow? –said the cat, asking him what had happened.

-Hi, Hester…

-Meoow?

-Had a problem, but it's OK now –and Wataru noticed that the answering machine's light was blinking. He pressed play and heard Azumi's message:

-Wataru-kun: Be very careful. Although at first I didn't identify him because of the cap, the guy that passed near us in the restaurant was Pierre LeBlanc, captain of the French Soccer Team. I hope this helps you. Azumi.

-Thanks, buddy… although I already knew it personally. Nonetheless, thanks for your help.

Meanwhile, in Hamburg, Tooru was in his apartment, about to fall asleep in front of his TV. He had received a troubled call from Genzo, who talked to him about Kuro's 'possible' return.

-Mmm… I think I'll go to sleep… But, will I be able to sleep with what Wakabayashi-kun told me?

He still remembered the call… And in spite of how tired he was, Tooru couldn't clear his mind. But then he remembered the one ting that cleared his mind completely. He went to his bedroom and took his GameBoy Advance (A's N: This looks like an ad …). He played a while, until he felt his head was clear enough and he immediately fell asleep. Bless the videogames, he thought; they cleared his mind, and although when he was a kid, then a teen and still now his parents censored him playing all the time (not true, you know), it was his way of letting off some steam, of clearing his mind and his hobby.

Luckily he didn't dream of Kuro, nor with the disaster that were about to come, which really was the wish of the twelve people involved in all this matter.

In the meantime, the sun was rising in Japan, and more specifically in Tokyo, Rairyuu was waking up at sunrise. Sin embargo, he didn't wake up with his usual energy, but somewhat down in the dumps because of what Jinko had told him on the phone.

-If Kuro's really back, then I'll have to practice my old fighting style… Although it doesn't really help when ya're fighting someone with weapons _and_ powers.

He also remembered that the woman he had a crush on had asked him to tell Hyuga about this, since it seemed that the Archangel of Fire had only hunches, and in fact there was much more information. Even so, the young man who studied to be a P.E teacher looked in his things for something he hadn't sued ever since he was fifteen, almost sixteen years old.

-Where in this mess can they be? –he said to himself, until he found what he had thought he had lost: a pair of old gloves with the fingers cut off, but with some round metal plaques. –My ole fightin' gloves… I reckon it'll be better to practice now.

If you've played Final Fantasy VIII or Final Fantasy Tactics, you'll know there's a fighting technique called the _Kiai _Technique (also knows as Monk Technique, at least in FFT). Your only weapons are your fists, and you don't only punch your enemy. Well Rairyuu used the _Kiai _technique ever since he was a kid, and that had been the way he had beaten most of his rivals in school.

-One, two, three, hook! –he repeated quietly, practicing again the strikes he knew, since he suspected he had to fight once again, although he didn't know how soon would that be.

Some time later, in college, Rairyuu's classmates admired the fighting gloves the ex-Archangel of Thunder had on.

-Aren't they uncomfortable for writing or anything?

-Not at all. They're very comfy for me.

-You box or practice _Muay Thai_? –asked one of Rairyuu's best friends.

-Close but no cigar. Well, let's leave it like this, guys. Let's go and finish that muscle conditionin' paper, all right?

They kept on studying. Rairyuu got the urge to know what was happening in Shizuoka, so he went to call his old friend, Jinko. Crossing his fingers, he dialed the number of the doctor's office where she worked, and indeed, she answered.

-Good mornin'. Jinko? It's Rairyuu,

-_Ah ,it's you, Ikazuchi-san_.

-Hey, call me Rairyuu, would ya? I mean, we've been friends for a long time, right?

-_Just forget it_. _What's new_? _Did you call_ _Hyuga-san_?

-I'll call him later, when I know he's at home.

-_Well, don't forget it. By the way, all of our suspicions have been confirmed_.

-How'?

-_Today in the early morning one of us had to fight against an _Antiarchangel.

-Whazzat?

-_Imagine one of us, but with eviler powers and whose advantage is that it knows well his enemy._

Rairyuu gulped spit.

-Who fought today?

-_Misaki-san, the Archangel of Water_.

-He's not one of _us_. He's rather one of _the others_

-_I don't agree, Ikazuchi-san. You see, the Archangels, both Black and White are Kuro's target, and the best we can do is join forces against the same enemy, although we don't have powers._

-But we have data, don't we?

-_Right. I have to go, Ikazuchi-san. Goodbye _–and the doctor hung up.

-Bye, Jinko… -and although he stopped a very slight sigh that was about to escape from him, the guy with the blond streaks in his hair was very grateful with what his friend the ex-Archangel of Darkness had told him.

Meanwhile, en Shizuoka, after hanging up the call, Jinko shook her head, resigned.

-Something the matter, Doctor? –asked the patient, and I guess you know who I mean, jellybean.

-Not really, Misaki-san. It was Ikazuchi, asking me what had happened, and it seems he hasn't left his stupidity back.

-What do you mean with that?

-It's personal… I don't want to talk about that. I'd rather like to hear why you don't have your crutches –said the young doctor, scolding her patient.

-I gave them to someone who really needs them.

-How's that?

-Remember what I told you about the battle I had? Well, Wataru was there, and he sacrifices his crutches just to defend himself. I barely have a limp, and he needs those crutches more than what I do. That why I left them to him.

Jinko raised an eyebrow.

-Well, that doesn't mean you can sacrifice everything for your friends.

-And who tells me I can't?


	7. Some Old Friends Return

Chapter VII: Some Old Friends Return

In the interim, Ishizaki and the rest of the Jubilo Iwata were in the middle of a very strenuous training, although the day had a high probability of getting wet; the sky was slate-gray.

-Under this sky no one would really like to train –said a team member.

-At all… I'm not looking forward for a thunderbolt to strike on us and leave us crispy –said Urabe, joking, but Ishizaki gave him a censuring look immediately.

-Don't say that, Urabe… It's not funny, you know –Ryou had been quite in a bad mood because of what he had talked with Shinobu and the others. However…

-Stop chatting and start training! –shouted one of the technical assistants to the team.

Later, Ishizaki was eating a light lunch (he wasn't really hungry…Oo), when someone called his name.

-Huh? Ah, hi, Wakabayashi-kun… -said the Monkey Boy when he saw his friend.

-Hi. Did you know?

-Know what? You know that ninety-nine percent of the times I'm the last one to know what happened.

-Well, today before daybreak Misaki-kun… -and he told the rest in whispers so the other people couldn't listen to what he said.

-Gee… So the trouble's begun.

-Yeah. And I'm asking myself if something happened to Tsubasa and Sanae.

-Why's that?

-Misaki-kun told me this morning what I've just told you, and if one of our enemies is Pierre, that is to say, Taro's old rival, I just can't figure out who could be after Tsubasa or Anego…

-It's Sanae, dude…

-Sorry.

-I can only think of one person that Tsubasa doesn't get along with, and it's not Hyuga.

-Who, Ishizaki-kun?

-If we're talking old rivals, I think it must be Carlos Santana.

-That great guitar player?

-Don't be stupid! I mean the _other _Carlos Santana. The soccer player.

-Gee… Who'd say that at last you used your head for something more than cutting your hair and blocking shots? –said Genzo sarcastically, remembering the time when he and Ryou were soccer rivals because of their schools.

-Don't bother, birdbrain.

-What a mood…

-Whatever. I only said what I thought… At any rate, once it's a decent hour to make a call, I'll call Tsubasa-kun to ask him how things have been in that side of the world.

-Sure… It's still too early in Spain. I reckon you should call him at… -Genzo checked his watch, which still had German time. -…Six A.M, Barcelona time.

-And what's that in Shizuoka time?

-Two P.M.

-What a snag… Well, I already said it and I'll do it, in a couple of hours.

-A couple of hours?

-Sure. Although it doesn't look so, it's barely noon.

Meanwhile, Kai was having lunch in Nankatsu High, where he studied. His friends were quite happy, since they were about to win the city's soccer cup, but he was fairly somber.

-Hey, Kagei, what's happening with ya, dude? You look as if you were mourning –said one of his teammates.

-Just ignore me. I'm not in a good mood.

-Why's that?

-It's personal.

-Did your girl leave you? Or did Mito fight with you?

-You know as well as I do that I'm single, that Komichi and I never fight because we're only friends, and please _leave me alone_ –answered Kai, with daggers in his eyes.

-OK, OK… You don't have to kill me, Kagei.

But Kai didn't answer. He was very worried, although he didn't know that Misaki had to save one of the Black Archangels. But once again his premonitions were there, although they weren't painful as before.

He stood up from the table, picked up his lunch things and went to the classroom, which was almost empty; a girl with metal-rimmed glasses was reading there.

-Hi, Komichi-chan –he said when he went in, since the girl was his closest friend (almost like Sanae for Tsubasa in the olden times, only that they didn't have a crush on each other :P)

-Kai-kun… What happened? You've been very out of sorts.

-People who talk behind your backs…

-Well, it looks as if some catastrophe was about to happen.

-Almost –answered Kai, sitting down in his place. "You're very perceptive, buddy."

-If you have something to tell me, do it. I won't tell anyone.

-I'm afraid that not even you can know it, buddy. It's very personal…

-OK. I don't like to insist.

Komichi and Kai met for the first time when the kid entered Nankatsu Junior High. He had learned many of his soccer abilities thanks to his friends ;) and the girl was part of the school's tennis club, but while they practiced different sports, they were great friends. People said they were a couple, but they didn't want to be one; they were happy as they were.

-At any rate, don't vent your anger on me, Kai. I haven't done you anything for you to answer me with such fury. By the way, did you know that _Vitalis_ was closed yesterday?

-Yeah –answered Kai. –I've heard something about it.

-I see… Man, I so wanted a soda float yesterday…

-They're OK, but I know a place where they're much better.

Yup; he meant Demizu Ice Cream Parlor, the one that belonged to Sanae's family. However, Kai didn't say anything else, until class began again, and later he had soccer training.

-Pass the ball, Kagei!

-OK! –but after passing the ball, a pain attack, just as before, attacked the Messenger of the Shadows.

Of course, the practice stopped when the team members saw Kai on the floor and they took him to the lockers.

-C'mon, Kagei, answer me –said the trainer, grabbing the lad's arm. But just how they come, the attacks go away, and Kai was there, lying on the bench, exhausted.

-Sir… don't worry; I'll be OK… -although that wasn't true; Kai had had a feeling like the ones he had years ago, when without knowing, he was the _Kage no Tsukai_.

-But Kagei… If you have those attacks, shouldn't you go to the doctor? –said one of his teammates.

-No… I already went, and they don't have a specific cause. I can only endure them and wait. C'mon, don't waste your time; we have a very important game very soon. I'll reach you in a sec.

The soccer team members went to train, while Kai stayed there, resting.

"Just like before… My intuition is back. But this time, I saw it clearly… I saw a being dressed in black, along with many dark beings, and I saw the _Kami no Tsukai_ ready for battle… But the weirdest thing of all was that… I saw Imawano-san and the others ready to fight too, including myself! Will the Black Archangels and the Messenger of the Shadows return? And if they do, in which side will we be?" –thought the lad, while he recovered his breath. However, he heard someone coming near and he sat up straight. Immediately Komichi went in, scared.

-Kai-kun! I heard you had had an attack… Was it one of those petit mal attacks you had before?

-Yes, Komichi-chan. And I'm afraid that like before, I've got a baaaad feeling.

Meanwhile, Ishizaki had already talked with Tsubasa and told him what had happened with Taro and Wataru. The _Kami no Tsukai_ seemed worried and to finish it off, he confirmed Ryou's suspicions. In those moments, the Japanese soccer team's defense line player was at home, thinking in what he knew and what he had to tell the others.

"Tsubasa had a fight already, and against none other than Santana… No one's gonna have an easy fight, if my suspicions are correct. Let's see, if Santana attacked Tsubasa and Misaki fought with Pierre… Then I'll have to figure out who can Hyuga and Wakabayashi's rivals be, although there'd be someone missing… But I don't have the slightest idea of who could that be."

But his phone rang and Ryou answered the phone.

-Hello? Ishizaki speaking.

-_Hi, Ryou-chan_.

-Hi there, precious. How has college been?

-_Fine, but I've been bored_. _Why don't we go out_?

-I think it's a great idea, and more since it's been a while ever since we last went out. See you at the movies?

-_OK… I want to see something romantic._

Ryou grimaced and sighed, resigned. Whenever they went to the movies, Yukari loved to see romantic, moving movies, while he liked more something with a little action in it. But he loved Yukari, and that was why he sacrificed himself for her in those matters.

-Well, please check what they're playing in the movies. See you later.

Knowing that maybe Taro or Genzo would pass by his house to see if he had talked with Tsubasa, the Archangel of the Earth left a message stuck on the door of his apartment: "Went to the movies with Yukari. Won't be late. Ishizaki."

He was on his way to the movies, when something hit his back, making him fall.

-What the…? –murmured Ishizaki while he turned, and it was a big surprise when he saw that who was behind him was someone well-known.

-Well, well… You haven't changed at all, ape man…

-But, what in the world are you doing here?

-Let's say… I came to "greet."

"Man… It's right now when I need reinforcements…" –and what he didn't know was that that night… there would be a lunar eclipse.

-C'mon, let's fight! –said the one that was there.

-No thanks. I have a very important date… And if I don't get there, I'll lose the girl of my dreams, dude.

And why should you worry about losing her, if you die and the New Genesis occurs? Everyone is going to die; that is the fate you don't want to accept. Now have a taste of my Apocalypsis!

Yup; Santana was the one. But he didn't count with the Monkey Boy did what his nickname meant; he evaded the attack with a jump, and countered it with his Fury of the Earth.

-I see you're not a fool, but you're too weak! –and with his _kathars, _Santana hit Ryou squarely. The Archangel of the Earth hadn't still formed the barrier, but while he was on the floor, acting unconscious he made it, and with another jump he stood up, seizing his Axe.

The battle continued, and little by little night came, but neither the Archangel nor the Antiarchangel were going to give up. Meanwhile, Yukari was still waiting for Ryou, and the movie she had wanted to see with him had begun a long time ago.

-Where can Ryou be? I know he usually arrives late, but not that much –said the young woman to herself, while she kept on waiting, but she met with someone Ryou knew: Jinko. Although in the beginning she distrusted her because of what Kumi had told her, now she knew her better and she got well with the doctor.

-Ah, Nishimoto-san… Hi –said the doctor, tired after a hard day's work.

-Ah, hi, Jinko-san.

-Hey, haven't you seen Ishizaki-san perchance?

-No, and we were going to see a movie.

However, Jinko's face went white.

-Something the matter? –asked Yukari innocently.

-No, it's nothing. Bye –and the young doctor ran away. While she ran towards where she thought the Archangel of the Earth was, she took out her cellphone and called Shinobu, telling him what Misaki had told her and her bad hunch.

-…I'll go see where Ishizaki-san is; I think he's about to lose, and he needs help, although there's not much that I can do.

But what with neither Jinko not the others counted… Was that the eclipse had begun, and Tsubasa, in _that_ moment, in Spain, was remembering his conversation with Ishizaki…

-If the battles have begun, and this matter of Santana and Pierre is no coincidence, then we'll need allies, or reinforcements… And luckily Shinobu and the others are willing to help us… -said the young man to himself while he trained with the team, and said the words _he had to say_. –I wish the Black Archangels come back, but without forgetting that they are the ones that make their fate exist…

And in France, Germany and Japan, a miracle began.

Wataru was studying; Tooru was revising some blueprints; Rairyuu was practicing his fighting style; Kai was talking with Shinobu in _Vitalis_ y Jinko was still running, but each and every one of them had a pain attack, just like in the past, y and when it ended… None of them was the same ever again.

-What happened…? –said Wataru, while Azumi dragged him out of the classroom once again.

-Another attack, dude.

-You don't say… I can feel it; I can feel my old powers back.

-What? That means you're again…

-Yeah, but this time, I'm not here to destroy, but to protect –said Wataru, whose hair changed its color.

-Wa, Wa, Wataru-kun… -Azumi pointed at the young man's hair, petrified.

-What happened?

-Your, your hair… It's not black anymore…

-Don't be surprised, Azumi-chan. That just means that I'm not the Osorezan Wataru you know –and to finish it off, the guy with the palsy stood up as if nothing. –I may be who I am, but this time my powers won't be in favor of the New Genesis, but I'll fight to the end to save this planet and the once I love.

He said all this in whispers… And when she saw Wataru standing up like a normal guy, with his hair a rich dark chocolate color and that energy which came from darkness but fought for the light, Azumi remembered why she had liked Wataru from the first time she met him.

Meanwhile, in Germany Tooru had passed almost by the same, but his secretary didn't notice it. He felt his old power flowing thru him, and to prove it he turned into a wolf, all this without Brigitte seeing it.

-As people say, I've turned a page.

Rairyuu, who was alone in his apartment, felt his old speed and agility back, and showed it with ease when he made a hole in the sandbag he had in his room. However, he avoided the sand falling out of the bag with his powers; it was obvious that the Archangel of Thunder was back.

Shinobu and Kai, who weren't exactly in _Vitalis_, but in Shinobu's office passed thru the change too, but this was something quite new for Kai, since you must remember that he was the _Kage no Tsukai_ only for a night… And the powerful current of power left him speechless.

-What, what's happening? –he said, while he saw what happened amidst the pain attack.

-The _Messenger of the Shadows _isback… -said Shinobu, as he saw that Charon's Sword appeared in Kai's hands, while he was passing thru his own ordeal, and in his case, the most notorious change was that he didn't need his dark eyeglasses anymore, since he really used them because his eyes were very sensible to the light.

-But this time Kuro won't get away with this –said Kai, with the _Kage no Tsukai_'s voice, which was now his very own (his voice changed some time after the Final Battle) and was very sure of what he said.

And I'm not going to mention Jinko, who after suffering the pain attack, rant to an alley and teleported to here she felt that Ishizaki was. Just as she had feared, Santana had cornered Ishizaki. Both of them were quite hurt, but Ishizaki was worse than Carlos.

-Black Fire! –the Archangel of Darkness, who had just returned, attacked Santana and took Ishizaki out of there.

-What…? You? –said the Archangel of the Earth, surprised. Don't tell you came to finish me off!

-Don't be an idiot, Archangel of the Earth. I may be a Black Archangel, but my fate isn't under Kuro's control anymore, so figure it out...

-Well, well, well, so now the Black Archangels are back. You should know well that the Black Guide is going to make you pay your failure with blood! Apocalypsis!

-Don't bother! Black Fire! –and Santana's attack had been deflected easily!

-Oh, right. The Black Archangels were stronger and more experienced than us –murmured Ishizaki, ashamed. –But I'm not going to stay behind.

-Well said. Let's attack at the same time!

-OK! –and Jinko and Ryou attacked at the same time with their weapons, leaving Santana injured.

-You won today… -and the Antiarchangel disappeared. The victors went back to normal and Ryou vanished the barrier.

-Oh, no! Yukari's gonna kill me! –said Ryou once he checked the time.

-Run; she's still at the movies –Jinko replied.

-_Arigato_, Jinko-san –and the guy ran away, although he hadn't healed his injuries.

Meanwhile, in the Ozora house (in Shizuoka), Daichi was doing homework, while Natsuko was embroidering some tablecloths. However, the boy wasn't alone; although no one could see it (except Daichi, of course), Shiro, still very weak, was there.

-Shiro-san… You think my brother's OK? –said Daichi in a whisper, since he didn't wan his mother to know he was talking with the being in white.

"I hope so… He's our only hope."

-Is it me, or is it cold here? I'll close the window.

Daichi got up and closed his bedroom's window, but he saw that the moon was about to disappear.

-Wow! A lunar eclipse!

Without realizing, the youngest Ozora (for now) had shouted, and Natsuko got scared. Nonetheless, she looked thru the window and remembered what Shiro had said.

"They will only return… In the black moon… If the _Tsukai_ wishes… it…"

-I wonder if Tsubasa thought about allies or reinforcements… If it's so, then I'll feel safer… Although I hope the "black moon" means an eclipse.

-Mom! Did you see the eclipse?

-I did, Daichi. But don't distract yourself; you have to finish your homework.

-But I already did, mom.

-Oh, really? –but the doorbell surprised both mother and son.

-Coming! –Daichi ran to open the door, just to see that Misaki was there. –Hi, Misaki-kun. How are you?

-Better, thanks. And you?

-Ditto.

-Misaki-kun –said Natsuko, going downstairs, while the soccer player was already in the living room. –How has your rehabilitation gone?

-Much better. Imawano-san is an excellent doctor.

-Have you know if something strange has happened?

-Well…

-Don't worry; I already know that my big brother's a superhero –said Daichi. –Or well, not really a superhero, but some kind of heavenly savior.

-How is it that…?

-Daichi already knew something y and I had to tell him –Natsuko explained.

-Well then… I had to fight again.

-What? If you can barely walk, I think.

-Thanks to this –and carefully, the Archangel of Water extended his wings.

-Wow! –exclaimed Daichi, surprised.

-Don't be so surprised; Tsubasa-kun has wings too, and I don't mean his name. And one of our allies, Wataru, just called me. He said that the Black Archangels are back.

Natsuko's face showed mixed feelings.

-And what did he say?

-He said that even though he had recovered his old powers, this time he wasn't against us, but with us.


	8. Consequences

Chapter VIII: Consequences

In Spain, Sanae was cleaning the house calmly. She hadn't had any trouble ever since that freak tingling after the battle with Santana, but she didn't know what was going to happen, or what _had _happened.

She observed with concern when Ishizaki called Tsubasa in the morning, commenting that Misaki had had a very hard battle against an old rival, El Cid Pierre, even with his painful injury. That proved something very important, perhaps: Their enemies wouldn't be unknown people… Or not that much at least.

Nonetheless, the young woman didn't fell complete, although she was pregnant. She felt that something was missing, but she didn't know what it was.

She was afraid.

But she kept on cleaning the house, after cooking her lunch. Later, she prepared herself to go to the Spanish class but the phone rang.

-_Hola, casa de la familia Ozora. Habla Sanae_. (Ozora Residence. Sanae speaking)

-¿_Sanae_-_san_? _It's Jane, from the Spanish classes._

-Ah, Jane-san. How are you?

-_Fine, thanks. I called to tell you there won't be class today_.

-Why's that?

-_It seems they're making inventory, so the next three days are free._

-Maybe it'll be convenient for me; I'm not feeling well anyway.

And so Sanae stalked a bit on the phone with her friend, but once again she felt that weird tingling feeling she had had after the battle with Santana after she hung the phone.

-What, what is this…? –mumbled the woman, while the tickling numbed her body this time… And for the first time, a pain attack hit the Archangel of Love.

But, why did she have that tingling, and the pain attack later? It was the consequences of not having a dark side within her, although she didn't know it.

After the pain subsided, Sanae fell to the floor, unconscious. Of course, since she had never suffered that pain, she didn't have the others' endurance. But she didn't count with Tsubasa returning home early, and when he saw his wife out cold on the floor, he hurried to help her.

-Sanae! Honey, please wake up… -said the _Kami no Tsukai_, while he patted his wife's face, and she was still fainted. But it didn't seem to work.

"Please, don't let anything happen to Sanae… I just can't bear a life without her…" –and part of Tsubasa's energy transferred to the unconscious woman. Of course, the young soccer player was bushed, just like after the pain attacks, but at least Sanae woke up.

-What, what happened…? –she asked once she regained consciousness.

-I dunno. You were unconscious when I got here. Santana didn't attack you, right?

-No. I only remember I had a weird tickling in my body, later a terrible pain and that's all I remember.

-Ah… I forgot you've never experienced the pain attacks.

-Like the ones you usually have? I don't know.

-You felt you were being electrocuted? You felt you were agonizing? –asked Tsubasa very seriously.

-Yeah.

-Well, now you know what I feel when I get a pain attack. However, I want you to promise me something, Sanae.

-What?

-I want you to call me if you're not feeling well. If you have again that lingering feeling or another attack, _call me at once_.

-But Tsubasa…

-Just promise it –and Tsubasa took his wife's slender hands. –Just promise it.

-I promise…

And of course, the usual hug between them can't be forgotten, right?

Meanwhile, what was Kuro planning? It seemed it had sent its Antiarchangels to check out the enemies… Or rather said, to fulfill their mission, although two defeats in a row weren't a good sign… And it still didn't know a thing about the third one.

Kuro hadn't still finished Kurai's creation. Although it knew it couldn't make a single mistake, it still wasn't able of making the female Antiarchangel exist completely. However, one of its minions appeared where it was.

-Great Guide, when can I enter the scene? I mean, Santana and the French dude already had a fight each… Why don't you let us see how weak are the others?

It was Ryoma, who was terribly bored after receiving the Antiarchangel's evil powers.

-I prefer not to be noticed, not making you be noticed before time, Hino. You can't fight until I give you the order. Besides, I still haven't finished creating the last Antiarchangel.

-Last Antiarchangel? The four of us are more than enough, Great Guide.

-You really think so? Would you be able to attack a woman, even if she is the most powerful White Archangel and she hasn't finished developing her powers?

-Hey… We Antiarchangels are at least ten times stronger than…

-But what you have in strength, they have it in firmness and experience, although the major part of them don't have powers or have forgotten them.

However, Santana appeared in that instant, tired.

-_Anda_, ¿_y a éste qué le pasa_? (Gee, what got him?) –said Ryoma, raising an eyebrow.

-_Grande Guia, eu sinto muito... Eu não pude bater o Arcanjo de Terra _–mumbled the Brazilian player, exhausted.

-What did he say?

-He said he couldn't defeat the Archangel of the Earth –said Kuro, narrowing its ice-cold eyes. –Can a White Archangel beat you single handedly, Santana?

-It wasn't _just a_ White Archangel.

-Then, there were two, or three? Did Hyuga fight too? –said Hino, anxious.

-No… just when I was abut to destroy that White Archangel, a black winged being appeared… The Archangel of Darkness –explained Santana, recovering his strength.

Ryoma opened his mouth in surprise.

-It can't be… I could've sworn that the Black Archangels had lost their powers because of the Messenger of the Gods! –shouted Kuro, shooting an energy wave that sent the Antiarchangels to the floor.

-Ow… I think I broke my coccyx –murmured Ryoma, who fell on his backside, but Santana fell flat on his face.

-Hino, help your partner. We can't allow him to be so injured.

-You said it, boss –and Ryoma took charge of Carlos.

Meanwhile, Schneider was in his room, his mind blank and his bedroom curtains closed. From the time he stopped being the same guy, he almost couldn't stand the light. Although he withstood it without caring in the training, he preferred to be in utter darkness once he got home.

Marie, his sister, was worried. She had noticed that her brother, serious and dedicated to soccer before, had turned into an iceberg. His eyes were even bluer than before because of his iciness. However, she wasn't able to talk to him; she was afraid of him, so there was only one thing to do: contact Genzo, although he was Karl's rival. Sadly, she remembered that he was in Japan, and her mind went blank. But the phone rang and she hurried to answer the phone.

-Hello? Marie Schneider speaking.

-_Marie_? _It's Herman Kaltz_.

-Hi, Herman. How are you…?

-_Luckily, I'm fine_.

-Herman, have you known something about Genzo?

-_Not a thing since he went to Japan. I was thinking about calling him to his cellphone_.

-Do you have an idea of who can have his cellphone number?

-_I don't have it, but I know someone who does_.

-Who?

-_A friend of ours, who is also a friend of Karl's_.

The girl's face darkened.

-I wanted to talk to Genzo because I'm worried about Karl.

-_Why_?

-He's been acting very strange lately –whispered the German girl, since Karl had gone out of his room to drink a glass of juice.

-_And why's that_? _Probably it's because he got a girlfriend _–Herman said as a joke.

-It's not funny at all!

-_I was just kidding. Chill out._

-Herman… Please understand me. Karl is acting Ice King too much with everyone; I'm even afraid of talking to him.

-_Then I don't know why you want to talk with Genzo if you know that he and Karl are rivals_.

-It's just that I don't know if it's something Genzo did or something… Besides, I have the feeling that maybe he can help me with this.

"Feeling? Can it be that Karl has something to do with Genzo's secret?" –thought Herman, worried. The memory of Genzo confessing him he was someone different… someone whose fate wasn't only to be a world class goalkeeper, but being an Archangel destined to fight for this world crossed his mind.

-_Don't worry, Marie. I'll talk with Genzo_

-For real?

-_Settle down; once I know something about him, I'll tell you _–and both Herman and Marie hung the phone.

Of course, the ones who were involved in this matter without being Archangels suspected many things… Except Natsuko, who was quite informed thanks to Misaki.

After the very long conversation (Daichi went to sleep grudgingly), Natsuko was about to go to sleep, although the phone scared her.

-Ozora Residence. Natsuko speaking.

-_Mom_? _It's me_, _Tsubasa_.

-Honey… It's very late…

-_I know it's not the best hour for calling, but this is a matter of _great importance.

-What happened?

-_I guess you know I had to fight with Carlos Santana_.

-Yes… Misaki told me something about it.

-_Misaki-kun_? _Thank Heaven. Then you know something…_

-Almost. Did you know something about a 'black moon?'

-_No_. Why?

-Because the Black Archangels are back according to your friend.

-_What did you say_?

-What I told you, Tsubasa. Now it seems you and your friends have some great allies.

Of course, Natsuko heard how Tsubasa had let the phone fall out of absolute surprise.

-_Then, what I though did happen_…? _It means the fights will have a little more fairness_.

-I hope so, son.

-_Well, mom, I don't want to make you lose any more time. Sweet dreams._

-Thanks, son, and bye.

-_Bye_.

Natsuko hung the phone and couldn't muffle a yawn. It had been a very long day, and a very energetic one, if we remember all the data that passed between the witnesses.

"I pray for your safety, my dear son…" –and Natsuko went to sleep. Meanwhile, Daichi was already sleeping and dreaming. He was dreaming unimportant things, but once again he dreamt of Kuro, who was about to give the _coup de grace_ to his brother, and beside Kuro, there was someone with an even eviler aura around it.

-No! I don't want to dream anymore! –shouted the boy in his dreams. Natsuko didn't hear him, but Shiro (y'know… Oo) did what it could to calm the sleeping boy.

"Daichi… Hang on. I need you to help your brother, the _Tsukai_, and for that I need you to keep on seeing what you see in your dreams."

Surprisingly Shiro wasn't talking in riddles, since it knew that Daichi wasn't still wise enough to resolve them.

Meanwhile, in Spain, Tsubasa was fixing his suitcase, since he had to travel to play a match against the _Deportivo la Coruña_.

-You think you'll be OK without me, Sanae? –he asked, while he tucked away neatly his underwear (OoU).

-I already told you I'll be OK; I'm not a weakling, you know –she said, while she folded her husband's uniform.

-I know that, but I'm worried for you. I just hope Santana doesn't attack you, and more now that you're expecting the baby.

-Yes… Now that you mention it, what should be the baby's name?

-I was thinking in Yuriko if it's a girl.

-OK by me… Heeeeeey, wasn't that your grandmother's name?

-You got me–answered the _Tsukai_ with a hand scratching the back of his head.

-And if it's a boy?

-I dunno… What do you think?

-I was thinking we could call him Hayate.

-Hayate? Quick hands… I like it. How about Kouichi?

-No… I don't like it.

-Yeah, you're right. Then it's Yuriko if it's a girl and Hayate if it's a boy. At any rate…

-It's an Ozora and you'll teach him or her all what you know about soccer –completed Sanae, smiling.

-Did you read my mind?

-How did you know?

Tsubasa pretended he was offended, but he knew his wife didn't fall for that.

-Don't be such a fool, Tsubasa.

-OK, OK… Anyway, don't forget you promised you'd notify me if you felt ill.

-You don't have to repeat it.

They kept on there, in silence, but the tension in the air was so tense you could cut it with a knife. Some time later the apartment's phone rang, but it was one of Tsubasa's teammates, asking him at what time they had to be in the airport.

The rest of the day passed calmly, and some time later, they were eating some cantaloupe melon slices, Tsubasa's favorite dessert ;)

-And what did your mother tell you, honey?

-She knows everything thanks to Misaki-kun and the others… And it seems we have more allies than what we thought.

-What?

-According to my mother, there had been a 'black moon' in Japan, and the Black Archangels are back.

-What? The Black Archangels are back? –Sanae looked scared.

-Don't worry. It seems they're on our side. That's what my mother said.

-By the way… I wonder what she meant with the 'black moon.'

-It sounds like an eclipse –said Tsubasa, before raising a piece of melon to his mouth.

-Could be… Who could we ask?

-We'll ask tomorrow, honey. It's too late in Japan.

In Germany, Tooru was walking in a park in Hamburg that was near to Saint Michael's Church, very near to the place where he had first met Genzo, in the dreadful time when he had been scammed by Kuro.

-Gee, things have sure changed… I never imagined I'd be friends with Wakabayashi-kun, or that I'd really appreciate this beautiful world.

-How sure can you be of that? –Tooru heard behind him. The architect turned to see who was there and was surprised.

-Karl… I thought you were in Munich.

-I… just came to visit.

Nonetheless, Tooru had a chill running down his spine… And he couldn't explain why he had had that eerie feeling.

-Who did you come to visit? You don't have many friends around here for all I know.

-And you exclude yourself so easily…? –Karl's iciness was greater than Akuji's.

-Well… You're not that close, although I taught you all about videogames, Karl.

-Not that close… I wouldn't be so sure of that… -and some eerie black marks appeared under Karl Heinz Schneider's sky blue eyes.

"I don't like this at all… It seems Schneider was bamboozled by Kuro. I know my powers are back, but I don't think being a Black Archangel Negro is enough."

-Stop hesitating! –and Schneider attacked the Archangel of Ice with a strange weapon. –Don't tell me you don't know how powerful we Antiarchangels are!

Tooru fell to the floor with a thud.

-Rats… And I don't know how to make barriers… Or maybe I do –like the White Archangels, the Archangel of Ice concentrated and tried to make a barrier that let him fight freely and protect the people that passed by physical and mentally, at the same time.

And he barely made it, since while it began to appear, the architect evaded attacks that came from everywhere.

Schneider's weapon, a strange chain with a hook in the end, with a long handle with a pointed spearhead was destroying the pavement, but Tooru wasn't attacking yet, or at least until the barrier was made. Once it was ready…

-Now I can fight freely! Frozen Blizzard!

-That's nothing… Now feel the power of my Oblivion! –Schneider punched the air three times and the three strikes flew leaving a dark trail behind them. Tooru couldn't shun the three hits on time, but Schneider wasn't unharmed.

-You're lucky… You hit me because I wasn't paying attention, but it won't happen again, Archangel of Ice. As I said, I only came to 'say hi'… So consider yourself lucky 'cause I'll let you live –and like his evil partners, Schneider disappeared, although he didn't laugh at all.

The architect made the barrier disappear, and walked to a nearby park bench with strength taken out of nowhere, where he fell down completely exhausted.

-I'll have to work harder than ever… if I want to keep on alive –he told himself, exhausted, before taking out the container where he had his peppermint candied and popping one into his mouth.

Once he recovered his strength, the Archangel of Ice began to analyze the battle he had had some moments ago. Some scratches here, a big bump there… and the huge mistake of not asking for help; he hadn't thought of it.

-What should I do…? I have to inform the others, but it's still night in Japan and I don't know who should I tell here in Europe… or maybe I do.

He ran to his apartment and searched for Wataru's phone number in his agenda. Once he found it, he dialed the student's phone number.

-Hello, Osorezan-kun?

-_Who is it_?

-It's me, Akuji.

_-Akuji Tooru_? _No way, Jose_!

-Believe it, kid.

-_Why did you call_? _You're usually very busy._

-I had an attack.

-_Pain attack_?

-No; an Antiarchangel attacked me.

-_What did you say_? _Was it perhaps Pierre_?

-No… Someone I knew a long time ago, Karl Heinz Schneider. And who the heck's Pierre?

-_The French Soccer Team's captain. Akuji-san, be very careful_.

-I'm usually very careful. Please tell about this to whoever you can tell; I'm afraid that not even us the Black Archangels can fight the Antiarchangels on our own.


	9. United We Stand

Chapter IX: United We Stand

_Dedicated to Yato Acevedo; rest in peace_

Tsubasa and Sanae were happy in Barcelona; Tooru and Wataru were talking on the phone; the ones living in Japan were fast asleep… And Kojiro was thinking about the things Rairyuu told him.

"Things are going from bas to worse; it seems Tsubasa, Taro and Ishizaki have been attacks, but at the same time, the Black Archangels have returned. Can we trust them?" –as you know, Hyuga has always been distrustful about everything although he doesn't seem so. He was still with that skeptic attitude, lying on his bed with the lights off, since it was easier for him to think in the dark. However, he couldn't find the connections between the Archangels and the Antiarchangels.

"Tsubasa and Santana. I get it, as I also understand Misaki-kun and Pierre; not for nothing they're rivals for the same dream. But, why did Santana attack Ishizaki, even if they almost don't know each other? And yet, I don't know who else is part of the Antiarchangels… But I have a hunch."

He also remembered that Rairyuu had told him something about Takeshi, Kazuki and Ken…'Cause friends are friends.

Ken was in Yokohama, Takeshi had decided to go on a trip to Mount Fuji and Kazuki (Rairyuu never called him by his nickname) was playing soccer in Kobe. All of them were A-OK, but none of them suspected anything about the secret Kojiro and the guy with the blond hair locks kept.

-At any rate, it'll be better to know what I'll fight; you never know what'll happen when you're the Archangel of Fire.

However, Kojiro began to think about that: Being the Archangel of Fire.

"Fire… Yeah right. The only thing that has fire in it out of my attack is my zodiacal sign. Out of that, I'm still the same… No. That isn't true. I stopped being the same Hyuga Kojiro of before when I was fifteen. Of course, at first I was simply the soccer team's captain and my greatest dream was to beat Tsubasa, but when the Archangel of Thunder attacked me, everything changed completely. Tsubasa was still my rival, but he was my ally at the very same time. I had to learn to control the powers that slept in me… And don't mention the battles. Luckily there were no fatalities. But all that looks like a child's play if I compare it with what's happening now; we're already grown-ups, and though our powers must be full of rust and dust, if I'm allowed a little comedy, we'll have to go back to how we were. For what I've heard, the Antiarchangels are way more powerful than us… And if fighting against Rairyuu and the others was hard, fighting against Santana and the new enemies must be asking to die."

Of course, he couldn't imagine what would happen in the next days, and he didn't realize when he fell asleep while he thought. But he began to dream. At first it was just crazy things, as usual, but then he saw someone with black, gargoyle-like wings … And a silhouette so feminine it scared. He saw himself fighting against someone whose face he couldn't see, but the gargoyle-winged being attacked him with such speed it seemed impossible… And he saw himself… DEAD.

He woke up in that instant, scared.

-What the heck…? Who was that demon-winged being? I don't like the looks of this –and Hyuga grabbed the phone, but thought it twice. He couldn't call someone whenever something bad happened.

"I have to stop calling people when something is about to happen. But, I didn't like one bit what I saw. In that case, should I call Tsubasa or not?"

But the urge of calling beat him, and he dialed the number; he knew it by heart. It rang one, two, three times, until a very familiar voice answered.

-_Hola, casa de la familia Ozora. Habla Tsubasa. _(Ozora Residence. Tsubasa speaking)

-Tsubasa, it's Hyuga.

-_Hyuga-san… You already know what happened, I suppose._

-Yeah. Rairyuu called me. Nonetheless, I have a baaaaaad feeling.

-_How's that_? _You're having a lot of feelings lately._

-I was asleep and I saw something that left me stunned in my dreams.

-_What was it_?

-A woman, or that's what I think, with wings like those of a gargoyle or a demon. Well, I don't want to bluff, but I saw myself fighting against someone I didn't recognize, and then the demon I saw attacked me and… it killed me.

-_What_? _You saw yourself_ dead?

-Yeah… So be very careful if you see a woman with demon wings. And I think I said it clearly, didn't I?

-_Loud and clear, Hyuga-kun_.

A while later, and miserable with insomnia (and he actually slept for an hour or two Oo), Hyuga decided to take a walk around to clear his head. However, it was really cold for being in the middle of spring.

"I don't like this. We're in the middle of the spring and it's freezing cold… Or could it be that the Archangel of Ice is near?"

-Hyuga… Long time no see –said a voice behind him… A voice that angered the 'Tiger'.

-What are you doing here, Hino?

-That's not the way you usually greet a friend.

-I think I _don't need_ to remind you that you're _not_ my friend.

-Then, how many fingers you need to count your friends, Hyuga? You repel _everyone_. If you don't ward them off with your face, you do it with your way of being.

-How dare you… -and Hyuga tried to punch the Uruguayan-Japanese dude, but his punch hit an enormous round shield which had a sharp spike in the middle… A _Shijin_ shield.

-Heh, you're so rash you don't see what you hit –Hino said, smiling eerily while Hyuga massaged his aching hand.

-What did you say?

-_Vaya que eres bien idiota_. (Sheesh, you're an idiot) Don't you see? I know you very well.

-How sure can you be of that?

-As sure as I'm an Antiarchangel, Hyuga Kojiro –and both the wings on his back and the black marks under Hino's eyes appeared

"An Antiarchangel! May no one be hurt, may no one notice it or remember it… May no one but Hino and I be involved in this."

You know how quick Hyuga's mind is, and luckily, the barrier appeared very quickly. Once it was complete, the tanned soccer player's wings and daggers appeared. The fight began, although you know who had a great disadvantage.

-I pity you, Hyuga. You're not even as strong as my pinkie.

-Don't ask for trouble… Fire Storm! –Hyuga attacked Hino, but his shield-weapon repelled the attack easily.

-Oh, _por favooor_… You call that an attack? I'll show you an attack. Armageddon! –Ryoma put two of his fingers between his eyebrows, concentrated and a dark blast flew out when he took his hand to a side as if he were shaking something invisible off. The attack hit Kojiro squarely, and he fell to the floor.

-Shoot… I'm still too stiff and Ryoma's too powerful… -he muttered, trying to stand up.

-You give up?

-You're forgetting who you're talking to? –and Kojiro dashed with a jump against Hino, who although tried to hide behind his shield couldn't avoid the Archangel of Fire's genius attack. How he did it? Well, Hyuga pretended he was going to attack from above, knowing that Hino would be unprotected on the underside, and when he looked ready to attack, he teleported and attacked the Antiarchangel's attack directly. Although he hit his head with the edge of the shield, he didn't even feel it.

Ryoma bit the dust, but he was smiling.

-Bravo, bravo, Hyuga. I gotta admit that was a very brainy attack. But, don't you feel something running down your scalp?

-What? –and Hyuga passed a hand over where he hit his head. He felt something warm running between his fingers.

"Blood… Then Hino's weapon isn't only the shield's spike, but the edge too… Didn't count with that, but I won't forget it."

Hyuga tottered two or three steps, pretending he was dizzy, while he ordered mentally to his body to heal his head's injury. Later, he swept himself and made Ryoma fall again. The Uruguayan-Japanese Antiarchangel's Shijin shield fell far away and Hyuga jumped over him.

-You're not that strong without your shield, right?

-You'd wish. Armageddon! –and the attack sent Hyuga flying, who in spite of everything regained stability in midair and countered with his Fire Storm. But as you know, our friends aren't still at the top of their power, and Hino deflected the attack with a punch.

-Well, I've calmed the urge to fight, Hyuga… See you later, alligator –and Hino disappeared. What's new in this? Nothing; Hyuga passed by the same thing that Tsubasa, Taro and Tooru did.

-I hate it when it happens… I have to recover my strength again… No matter the cost.

Up to now, the Antiarchangels didn't look too strong, since mind you, they were only in 'recon missions', as they'd say. However, the Archangels (White and Black) had fought with all their might, and it had been very hard for them, since they had just recovered their powers or they were remembering them.

Did the Antiarchangels have a weak point? Would there be a way to stop the horror Kuro was about to unleash?

They'd only be beaten if the White Archangels and the Black Archangels joined forces, Shiro told Natsuko.

Ishizaki had known it firsthand in his battle against Santana, where the Archangel of Darkness had helped him just in time.

And the others would confirm it very soon, or the outcome would end in death.

Meanwhile, Shinobu was in his stylish apartment, where he lived with his girlfriend. Both of them had their own rooms out of mere respect, but in that moment, he was looking out his window, with his iPod on.

"Why can't I sleep? There's something bothering me… But I don't know what it is" –thought the man, while he reduced the volume of the song he was listening. He checked the time; it was barely five o'clock in the morning.

-Gee, it's already a new day… I guess I'll have to begin it now.

-Shi-chan, can't you sleep? –asked his girlfriend thru the door, still sleepy.

-No, hon… Go to sleep; it's still too early –answered the Archangel of Chaos, opening the door.

-You try to sleep too; remember that you work at night.

-I know that, but there's something bothering me.

-Does it have something to do with the disco?

-No. It's something from my past.

-What is it?

-I can't tell you, hon.

-Well, if you insist –and after a short, sweet kiss, the woman went back to her bedroom.

-Thanks for understanding me, hon… -and in spite of that Shinobu decided to teleport to _Vitalis_; something bad was about to happen.

Once he appeared on the place's dance floor, Shinobu transformed into a fly so as not to activate the alarm.

"I know something's gonna happen, but where, and when?"

-So, Santana told me the truth… _You_ have returned –said a voice very familiar for Shinobu, which came from behind the Archangel.

-Kuro… -and the fly turned into a human again, wings extended and seizing his whip.

-I can't still believe you let yourself be defeated by that idiot, the _Kami_ _no Tsukai_… And I had made my effort to teach you everything.

-You're lying, Kuro; you didn't teach us everything and you know it.

-How sure can you be of that?

-Quite, ever since Tsubasa freed us from your evil influence.

-Tsubasa… Yes. The _Kami no Tsukai_ hasn't changed his name for eternities… Well, that proves that fate and future are unchangeable –Kuro hissed, scratching its chin with one of its bony fingers.

-Is that some kind of joke?

-Answer me something. How do you think _this present-day_ would be if you and the _Kage no Tsukai_ would've won?

-For all I know, it would've been a nightmare. Only darkness and evil ruling in a deserted world… That doesn't attract me at all. Hear me well, Kuro. This world, and this present time is what we all want… All but you.

-You've turned bigheaded, Archangel of Chaos.

-No; I'm just being direct.

-Hs no one told you to obey your elders? –and the being in black sent an energy wave Shinobu couldn't evade.

-Hah, you're demanding respect… That's new. Beginning of the Ages!

-You think that will stop me… _Tenebris Aeternam_! –Kuro's cloak had turned into an immense gust of dark energy, swallowing Shinobu's attack.

"Kuro's more powerful than what I thought… If someone can help me, please do it now!" –_Vitalis' _young manager made his Black Archangel suit appear, ready to fight. However, Kuro didn't budge.

-What a waste of time… However, I swore you'd pay this with blood… _Tenebris Aeternam_!

-I don't make the same mistake twice. Beginning of the Ages! –Shinobu used his attack to deflect Kuro's and he immediately flew level with the floor, attacking Kuro with Chaos' Whip. Nonetheless, the attack didn't do anything.

-You're underestimating me, Archangel of Chaos… You know very well that your attack doesn't do anything to me.

-But this will! Shout of the Shadows! –Kai, with the Messenger of the Shadows' suit on, had arrived. The lad's attack had hit Kuro squarely, making it fly.

-Kai-kun!

-Sorry for getting here late… I was sleeping when I got the premonition.

-The _Kage no Tsukai_… The one whose fate was to make the Earth fall under…

-The cover of Darkness and all of that… Blah, blah, blah, yacketty-smacketty. I know I wasn't the _Kage no Tsukai_ for more than a night, but I know your name, your game and I'm not going to let you do it, Kuro.

Cursing, Kuro stood up, and two _katanas_ appeared out of nowhere in its hands.

-Don't say you didn't ask for it –in a commotion of fabric Kuro attacked Shinobu and Kai with its swords. The first one couldn't avoid the attack, but the latter shunned it easily.

-You're very quick… for being a rookie.

-Rookie… Maybe I am one, but I'm more than an Archangel. Don't take me too lightly.

-Why are you so sure of it?

-If I were an Archangel, don't you think you would've known me before? You didn't even _know _where I was and that was why you sent the Black Archangels to find me. Or you've lived for so long your brain's full of spider webs?

Kuro's answer was it attacking Kai, who could barely stop the attack with Charon's Sword. Kuro retreated and attacked again, but Kai wasn't so lucky this time; the _katanas_ hurt Kai's left arm and side.

-Kai! –shouted Shinobu, flying to save the Messenger of the Shadows. –Kai-kun, are you gravely hurt?

-I dunno, but I'm far from giving up.

-You're quite injured, you know.

-This injuries are like the ones I got when we fought Tsubasa-kun and the others. Besides, I'm sure Kuro's not fighting with all its strength to avoid revealing itself. But there's more… -Kai chuckled quietly. –Kuro's not completely unharmed.

-What? –and Shinobu saw that Charon's Sword had pierced Kuro.

-Bravo, bravo… At last someone injures me, for the first time in my loooooong life… However, this is yours! –as if an invisible hand pushed it, Kai's sword flew towards the two men were, but Shinobu avoided the attack with Kai in his arms. The sword stuck on the floor, and the Black Guide disappeared.

-Kai-kun, are you OK? –asked Shinobu, lying on the floor of _Vitalis_.

-This injuries can be healed, I guess. How are you, Shinobu-san?

-Exhausted. I hadn't fought like that in a long time.

-Of course… I had never fought like that… Out of the only battle I had.

-Don't blame you.

-How do I heal my wounds?

-Just concentrate and see.

-OK –and the youngster concentrated on healing his wounds, just like the ex–D.J.

A while later, both of them teleported to their respective rooms, and neither Kai's little brother (Kai's older brother now lived alone), nor Shinobu's fiancée knew that both of them had been out of their rooms.

Shinobu fell on his bed, focused what remained of his energies to heal his lesions and fell asleep immediately.

"Bless this exhaustion…" –was the last thing he thought. Meanwhile, Kai pretended he was asleep when Yuu opened his door.

-Kai, wake up; you gotta go to school, brother.

-Tell me something I don't know –Kai answered, still pretending, and got up grudgingly.

Everyone in Europe was sleeping, and dawn broke in Japan. Kai and Daichi went to their respective schools. Shinobu slept, since his work began at sunset. Jinko went to the doctor's office to work in Taro's rehab, which was going well, but not well enough. Natsuko began to clean up the house early, as Koudai was about to arrive from Australia soon, and Rairyuu went to college. Genzo was still writing his story, but he wasn't still satisfied with what he wrote.

However, neither Jinko nor the others knew about Shinobu and Kai's battle against Kuro, but would soon know it, as well as Tooru and Kojiro's battle.

Even so… There was still one terrible thing about to be unleashed…

Jinko was supervising Misaki's exercises, although both of them were as quiet as church mice. She looked very tired, and he looked a little better, but he had dedicated the last night to recover his old powers.

-Did you know that Tsubasa's little brother know all what's happening? –said Taro, once again breaking the ice.

-No… Who told him?

-Well, Natsuko, Tsubasa and Daichi's mother told him everything, but it seems that Daichi, who is Tsubasa's little brother, already knew something, although I don't explain myself how or why.

-I thought Tsubasa-kun had made everyone swear to keep the secret.

-Don't exaggerate, Imawano-san. Tsubasa-kun just asked his mother not to tell anything to his father or brother. But Daichi knew something.

-Ah… -said Jinko, pensive. –Couldn't it be because Daichi knows something about you-know-who?

-I-know-who? What do you mean?

-The White Guide, Misaki-san.

-Could be.

-I'd be more worried for what's about to come.

-Why's that?

-You know it, Misaki-san. The Antiarchangels are no small matters; we've seem the power of two of them.

-Hey, you're right … You fought Santana and I against El Cid Pierre. However, I almost couldn't fight against him.

-I'm afraid that the Black Archangels couldn't help in that moment.

-Don't think so; Wataru helped me, although he sacrificed his crutches.

-Anyway, all of us will have to fight together; united we stand, or divided we'll fall –Jinko replied, her eyes more serious than ever.

-I can't agree more –said the honey-sweet Archangel of Water, at last making the ice-cold doctor smile for the very first time.


	10. The Dark Side of Love

Chapter X: The Dark Side of Love

-Oh, man, I can't think anything else… I'll have to ask Tsubasa what happened, since I don't know exactly what happened –Genzo murmured, stretching his strong, muscular arms. –But he must be sleeping right now.

He had been writing nonstop ever since he got home from running thru the city, and he was surprised of not getting lost in Shizuoka although the city had changed a lot. He couldn't go to Shizuoka much, and he had decided to come to the city to take a break and heal his hands… although he was tiring his hands now using a mechanical pencil.

-I'm still surprised of writing things like these… And I wasn't good in literature classes at all.

-Sir, you have a call –said a maid, knocking at the door. –It seems it's a call from Germany.

-All right… -Genzo walked to the nearest phone, surprised. Right now Tooru and the others had to be asleep.

-Hello, Wakabayashi speaking.

-_Genzo_? _It's Marie, Marie Schneider_.

-Marie! What are you doing awake at this time? You're in High School!

-_I know, but I need to talk with you about something that worries me_.

-What is it?

-_It's… Karl_ –said the girl, whispering. –_Sorry for talking so quietly, but he's near me and I don't want him eavesdropping._

-What's the matter with him?

-_He's acting very strange, and he's stranger every day. He's being very icy; he's now so cold that I'm afraid of him._

-Why should you be afraid of him? Karl's your older brother, and he'd never be capable of hurting you, or am I wrong?

-_I don't know_. (Author's note: I'm surprised that for the first time in my life Marie isn't a villain)

-How cold is his Ice King charade?

-_He doesn't go out with his friends, he doesn't talk to us, he even covered the windows of his room to avoid light going in. Besides, he got here today with a couple of bruises on his face and I don't think he got them because he tripped, as he said_.

"I don't like the looks of this… For what Marie tells me, Karl would be acting like… like a dark being. Could he be an Antiarchangel?" –thought the Archangel of the Wind, worried.

-_Genzo_?

-Yes, I'm still here. I was just surprised with that you just told me. Have you talked with Herman about this?

-_Yes, but he doesn't have your cellphone number, so I had to break my coin bank and buy a call card_.

-I see. At any rate, Marie, I need you to do me a favor.

-_Which_?

-I need you to be VERY ALERT with your brother, and _WHATEVER YOU DO_, be very careful.

-_Okay, Genzo. _Danke

-What are friends for, anyway? Bye.

-_Bye _–and both of them hung the phone.

"What to do? What to do...? Everyone in Europe must be asleep right now, and the ones in Japan are busy… I guess I must wait, then. However, I may end up being guilty of causing someone's death because I'm waiting…"

However, he remembered he had an errand to make; he had to go to Osaka to give Tooru's gift for his family. He took the package, his wallet and went to the train station.

-The train heading for Osaka will arrive in five minutes. Please wait behind the yellow line –the Archangel of the Wind heard when he arrived. There wasn't much time left to but his ticket, so he tried to hurry up, but the ticket line was very long.

-And now what am I supposed to do? Oh, I think I have an idea.

What did the goalkeeper plan? Well, taking advantage of the enormous crowd, he turned into a bee and went into the train.

"It's the first time I travel by train without paying a ticket… And it'll be the very last time for all I know. I hate to break the rules."

He fluttered over the passengers' heads until he found a nice place to land: on an executive's briefcase. The journey was comfortable, and several hours later, the train arrived to Osaka. The ones that had been in the train stepped out, and the Archangel with them. He was confused, but luckily had the address of Tooru's family in his jacket pocket, and he looked for an alley in which he could go back to normal. At last he found an old deserted alley, and there he turned back into Japan's star goalkeeper.

-Let's see… I have to get to this address, but I don't know this city. I guess I should call Tooru's family and ask how to get there, or else take a taxi… I'm definitely sticking to Shizuoka.

-Hey, you have the time? –asked someone behind him.

-It's twelve twenty-six –answered Genzo, without turning.

-Well then, gimme your watch and all what you have or you'll pay it dearly.

It was an assault.

-Well, well, well, but it's none other than the National Soccer Team's keeper. Isn't he supposed to live in Germany?

-What I do or don't do, it's not your business, and leave me alone. You don't know what I can do under pressure.

-Oh, I'm scared… -said one of the thieves.

-If you don't believe me, then try to hit me –Genzo had a trick up his sleeve: he'd use his powers to make the hits bounce back. Indeed one of the robbers, a real thug, tried to hit Wakabayashi's face (and a very handsome one nnU), but he didn't get to touch him; the punch stopped in midair y and the impulse it had reverted.

-What…! That's impossible –said one of the thieves. –Wakabayashi's some kind of warlock or what?

"May they go away and don't remember a thing… May they forget their defeat and stop bothering me…" –and once he thought it, it happened, leaving the goalkeeper, safe, sound and with all his things still on him.

Sick of having so much trouble, Wakabayashi took a taxi and gave Tooru's family's address. The taxi took him t a fine house in the suburbs, where after paying the taxi and knocking at the door, a petite woman with graying hair opened he door.

-How may I help you, young man?

-I bring a package from Akuji Tooru.

-Excuse me? A package from my Tooru?

-Excuse me… You are…

-I'm Tooru's mother. Oh, I'm sorry. Please come in.

-Er… OK.

Genzo and Tooru's mother went inside, and they immediately went to the living room, which had a very nice old Japanese style decor.

-Oh, you can't even imagine how grateful I am of you coming here. Tooru seldom is able to send us something…

-I know, and that's why he asked me to give you this.

-I understand. Sorry for not asking before, but, what's your name?

-Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm a friend of Tooru. My name's Wakabayashi Genzo.

-Wakabayashi Genzo? Aren't you the National Soccer Team's star keeper?

-Er, yeah… I am.

-Then my son's lucky to have a friend like you. By the way, I am Akuji Moroha. Would you like something to drink?

Genzo was a bit embarrassed with all the great attention he was receiving from Tooru's sweet mother, but he accepted.

-All right. Suma, brew some tea, please!

-OK, mother –he heard someone in the kitchen answer.

-Oh, sorry. My daughter's in the kitchen.

-I get it. Are you from Osaka?

-Not precisely. In facto Tooru's father is from Yokohama, I was born in Akita, Suma was born in Okinawa and Tooru in Hokkaido. We've traveled a lot thanks to Kusuke's job.

-What did, or what does Tooru's father work in, Moroha-san?

-In the military.

-I get it… It reminded me of a friend whose father is a painter (and you-know-who sneezed in Shizuoka)

-Oh.

-Ah, in passing, here's the package Tooru sent you –Genzo said, taking out the package he carried in the pocket of his jacket. It wasn't very big, but it was rather heavy.

-I thank you very much for this, Wakabayashi-san…

-Mother, here's the tea –said Suma, Tooru's little sister, who unlike her brother, had almost completely round eyes. –I hope you like it.

-Suma-chan, please stay here. I want to introduce you to the person who brought Tooru's package.

-A package from Too-chan?

-Yes.

-Wakabayashi Genzo. Pleased to meet you

-I'm Akuji Suma. Pleasure's all mine –said the girl, who although she knew who Genzo is, she kept her calm.

A while later, Wakabayashi said goodbye to Moroha, Suma and Kusuke, who arrived there a little after Genzo did, very tired… And once Genzo saw him, he knew where did Tooru get his looks.

-Well, I don't want to much trouble. This green tea was the best I've ever tried and Tooru's family is very nice, but I have to go back to Shizuoka –he told himself, while he walked.

-What? So soon? And I've just found you –he heard a voice behind him complain… A voice he knew very well.

-Who's there? –said Genzo, turning, and turning speechless when he saw what he saw.

Was it _her_?

No, it wasn't her.

The one behind him looked like Sanae, but had an _evil _aura around her. It seemed that no one could se that she and he were there. At first she was just dressed in black, but the 'fake Sanae' created a dark barrier around them and her clothes changed on the spot… A lot.

-Sanae! But… What's the meaning of this?

-I'm not exactly the Sanae you know, Archangel of the Wind... –she said, now dressed with a sexy red dress, white silk strips on her porcelain-like feet, and an evil gaze in her eyes, out of also having a yo-yo in her hands. –And unlike the Antiarchangels, I'm invincible.

-What? –Genzo was terrified. –How is it that you're not the Sanae I know? You have to be! Only she knows who I am!

-I'm not the Sanae you know completely… Although yes, I think I am…

Genzo felt a battle coming. He tried to make the barrier, but…

-Don't bother. I already made it…And get ready to fight, Archangel of the Wind. Death Wave! –the 'fake Sanae' sent her hands to the sides, and black waves shot out from her hands. She almost hit him, but Genzo evaded her quickly.

-She's very powerful… But there's no way I'm going to give up. Hurricane Winds! –Genzo countered, but the 'Lady in Red' evaded the attack and extended a pair of demon-like wings.

It was the being Hyuga had seen in his dreams. It was _Kurai_, the being the Black Guide had created.

"If someone hears me, if someone can, please help me!" –Genzo thought desperately, while he avoided Kurai's attacks and countered in vain. But it seemed that no one had heard him until…

-Marine Undertow!

-High Voltage!

-Black Fire!

The three attacks hit Kurai, who was unharmed in spite of the attacks, but was a bit dizzy. Genzo turned to see who was behind him, and he couldn't be more thankful. Jinko, Rairyuu and Taro had come to the rescue.

-Thank God you're here –he said, flying to where they were.

-We couldn't get here earlier without dissimulating. Ishizaki-kun's in Hokkaido, so he couldn't come –explained Taro.

-Doesn't matter…

-Who's her? ¿Isn't she supposed to be the _Kami no Tsukai's _wife? –said Rairyuu, pointing at Kurai, who was still dizzy.

-She is and is not. Be careful beyond measure. She's extremely dangerous.

-Then don't waste time. Black Fire! –Jinko attacked Kurai, but it didn't work.

-You think your simple attacks are going to hurt me? Death Wave!

The attack hit everyone squarely, but they were still alive for some unexplainable reason.

-She's… too… powerful –murmured Taro, leaning on his Trident and gritting his teeth because of the pain his injury caused him.

-You told us about that, Wakabayashi –added Rairyuu, while Jinko was still on the floor.

-Heh, you're lucky. My powers aren't still fully developed yet… After all, I've just been born. But next time… You won't be that lucky. As real as my name is Kurai –as if nothing had happened, she disappeared, and the barrier disappeared with her.

-She was just born…? This goes out of any logic –said Jinko, incredulous, after everyone went back to normal.

-Who knows… Anything's possible in this upside-down, inside-out, Jinko –answered Rairyuu, who let out a yelp of pain.

-Don't mention it. This seems like a sci-fi, or a horror story –added Taro, while Genzo gulped spit, nervous because of his friend's innocent remark. No one knew about his idea.

-Anyway, what are you doing here in Osaka, Wakabayashi-san?

-Giving a package Tooru sent to his family.

-To Moroha-san? –asked Rairyuu.

-You know her?

-Well… Once you were part of all this mess, it's hard not to know the woman who brews the best green tea in Japan.

-Anyway, I just came to do the favor Tooru asked me. And now, if you excuse me… -and Wakabayashi disappeared. The others followed suit; in spite of everything, there were things to do.

However, the terror of the last days was nothing but a bad memory compared to the panic that Kurai, that terrifying being, had created.

Meanwhile, Kuro was meditating, in wherever he is, when his vile creation appeared, giggling.

-Now what happened, my child? –it asked while it stood up.

-I don't know why the others have so much trouble with those stupid Archangels, Kuro-sama.

-Remember that although they're Antiarchangels, Santana and the others are simple mortals, Kurai, unlike you and me that we're not.

-And what are you? –asked Kurai with a childish voice.

-I was a messenger of darkness before… And now I am what I am. On the other hand, you –said Kuro, touching Kurai's face with one of its bony fingers. –Are much more powerful than anyone because you are a light being's dark side… that is, the Dark Side of Love.

-What does that mean?

Kuro sighed, resigned. Although Kurai was physically perfect and extremely powerful, she was still like a newborn chick, and out of being bloodthirsty, she was also hungry for knowledge.

-You were born from the Archangel of Love's dark side… And though it is your greatest strength, my child, It can be also… your weak spot.

-I don't have a weak spot. I'm invincible. You said that.

-However, you must remember that under no circumstance the Archangel of Love can touch you. Understood, Kurai?

-Yes, Kuro-sama –and amidst a childish, evil giggle, Kurai vanished.

-She may be my secret weapon, but I stink at taking care of children.

How did the Antiarchangels react when Kurai 'was born?'

Hino couldn't help but he flabbergasted. Sure, Sanae (the real one) was pretty, but Kurai was a 'dark beauty': beautiful and deadly.

Karl looked at her from head to toe but decided to keep his opinions to himself, although he was mildly attracted to her because of her iciness.

Pierre immediately began to sow Kurai the very few things he considered the only ones deserving to be spared, like roses and horses. He knew Kurai had a hunger for knowledge, and that was an excellent chance to 'flirt' with the Great Guide's 'daughter'.

And Santana didn't care. He had never really cared for women, although he was as straight as a line in those matters. He was just too much of an Ice King to think about that.

However… What would the ones in Europe saw when they knew that the Dark Side of Sanae was just born?

Dawn broke in Europe, and with it the Archangels that lived in Spain, France, Italy and Germany woke up. Tsubasa got up early, trying very hard not to wake up his wife (who for some strange reason was paler) and got ready for his trip to La Coruña. Nonetheless, the phone rang, and he hurried to answer.

-_Hola, casa de la familia Ozora. Habla Tsubasa_ –he and Sanae were already used to answer in Spanish, if anything happened.

-_Tsubasa-kun_? _It's Misaki._

-Misaki-kun! How's everything there? My mother told me we have new allies.

-_Luckily so it is… But I call to tell you something very _serious.

-What did you say?

-_ Wakabayashi-kun was in Osaka today_…

-What was he doing there? We don't know anyone in that city.

-_He had to deliver a package. As I said, he was in Osaka, after he handed out the package he was asked to deliver, when someone attacked him_.

-Someone attacked him? Was it Santana?

-_No. It was _Sanae_… or so it seemed_

-It's impossible that Sanae could've done that. She didn't even budge all night and I forbade her to fight.

-What?

-Only my mother knows, but Sanae and I are going to be parents.

-_Then… Kuro must've created some kind of evil Sanae or something_.

-Why?

-_Remember that we're five White Archangels and five Black Archangels. And there can't be only four Antiarchangels, right_?

-Right.

-_It's Santana for Ishizaki and Imawano and Pierre for Wataru and me… And I don't know who the others can be._

-We'll have to ask.

-_It has to be someone for Kojiro and Ikazuchi and Wakabayashi and Akuji… And taking this in mind,_ _don't you think that Shinobu and Sanae would also have an equal in power_?

-Yeah, but… I can't explain myself about the 'other' Sanae –Tsubasa was very confused.

-_Tsubasa-kun…_ _Haven't you noticed something strange in Sanae lately_?

-Well, the only strange thing with her was some kind of tickling in her, and I found her unconscious yesterday, when I arrived. She said she had had a pain attack.

-_I think that can be_…

-What?

-_I hope I'm wrong, Tsubasa-kun… But I think that Kurai, the being that attacked Wakabayashi-kun… Is none other than Sanae, or at least part of her_

-¡¡¿¿!


	11. Emergency

Chapter XI: Emergency

Once the conversation between Tsubasa and Taro finished, the first one rushed to pick up his suitcase and call the taxi that would take him to the airport (this dimwit hasn't learned to drive yet)

But while he waited for the taxi, Sanae woke up.

-Good morning, honey.

-Good morning… -he answered, doubting about Misaki had told him. –Sanae, you didn't get up at night, right?

-No. Why?

-No… It's nothing. Forget it.

-I don't understand you, Tsubasa.

-Just leave it like this, Sanae. The taxi must be about to arrive…

-You're leaving now?

-Have to go to the airport now.

-OK, honey –and after a brief (well, not that brief…) kiss, Tsubasa left to the airport. It was a long, peaceful ride, and Tsubasa looked at the city he was living in thru the cab's window.

-_Disculpe_, ¿_no es usted el jugador estrella del Barcelona_? (Excuse me, aren't you Barcelona's star player?) –asked the cab driver to Tsubasa in Spanish.

-_Eh… No sé a qué se refiere_. (Er, I don't know what you mean)

-¿_No es usted Ozora Tsubasa_? (Aren't you Ozora Tsubasa?)

-_No… Debe de estar confundiéndome_ (No, you must me confusing me) –lied the Messenger of the Gods; it was his card up the sleeve, although his powers worked unconsciously.

-Yeah, I guess. It's a pity; it'd be great if one day that player rides in my taxi.

"Sorry, sir, but I can't let you know I rode in your cab."

Once they arrived at the airport and Tsubasa paid the fare, he met with many of his teammates, between them Rivaul, a Brazilian player who got along well with Tsubasa in spite of everything.

-Hi, Tsubasa. You got here early –said the Brazilian.

-You surprised, Rivaul?

-I dunno. You'll never know someone completely.

"You got that right, dude…"

-By the way, did you know Santana was around here? –asked another player.

-Who?

-Carlos Santana… You must know him, don't you, Rivaul?

-Yes, I know who he is, and I know you're not talking about the guitar player. The weird thing is he went out of Brazil. Could a team have bought his pass?

-No idea –said Tsubasa, who in fact knew very well why Santana had appeared in Barcelona: He had gone to kill the _Kami no Tsukai_.

-At any rate, I hope the team executives don't even think about signing him up; I've heard he's very cold and unfriendly.

-I dunno… -said Rivaul. –Never had the chance to talk to him, but I've heard what you just said too.

-I don't know if I can call him unfriendly, but Santana has always been a very cold guy –admitted Tsubasa finally. –And according to what I've heard, his way of being is getting closer to being an ice cube with every day that passes.

However, a hand on Tsubasa's shoulder scared him.

-So now I'm being called an ice cube?

-Santana! –exclaimed Tsubasa, Rivaul and the other Barcelona players, pale as ghosts. As you may already know what happens when Tsubasa gets scared, one or two things fell from their places, but nothing happened to Santana; in fact, only a dull buzz was heard.

"Oh, man… If he tries to attack me in front of my teammates, I'll be doomed; my powers aren't strong enough to modify all their minds."

-What a surprise… I never thought I'd meet the Barcelona team in the airport.

-Yeah –answered Tsubasa, serious. –What a coincidence.

-How's your wife?

"He sure knows how to dissimulate... And I've never even talked to him."

-She's fine.

-Santana, shouldn't you be in Brazil with your soccer team? If I'm not wrong, you're in the middle of the soccer season –said Rivaul.

-The trainer gave me some days to rest.

-Yeah, right… And the queen of England's black –murmured Tsubasa to himself.

-Pardon? –asked Santana curiously.

-_Betsuni_… It's nothing.

-Passengers flying to La Coruña, please board the jet –a voice at the airport's speakers said.

-Let's go, Tsubasa –said Rivaul, pulling the Japanese player by his arm. –It's a long flight and you wouldn't arrive in a month to La Coruña walking.

-OK. Good-bye… Santana.

-Goodbye –and once the Barcelona players boarded the jet, the Antiarchangel disappeared.

-Hey Tsubasa, what's wrong with you? You're too serious –asked yet another of the Barcelona players to the Japanese guy, who was extremely serious.

-Nothing… It's just that it's weird that Santana is here in Barcelona if it's the middle of the soccer season in Brazil.

-Wasn't I right? –said Rivaul finally.

-Yeah… -said Tsubasa, serious, and took out a Portuguese book and his notebook. –Let me see, where was I…? Ah, I was on page 32.

Every member of the team was minding his very own business. Rivaul was reading a book; the others talked, slept or read the magazines there were in the jet; instead, Tsubasa dedicated himself to finish his college work, which was especially full of twists and turns that time.

The flight was a long one (Author's note: Sorry, but I don't know how long), and once they arrived to La Coruña, the trainer's order was simple: take a good rest.

-The flight was long, and I want you at the 100 of your capacity. So go to your rooms and take a good rest –he ordered, and everyone went to the room assigned for each of them.

Tsubasa went to his room and called Sanae, using his cellphone.

-_Hola, casa de la familia Ozora. Habla Sanae_

-Sanae? Honey, it's me, Tsubasa.

-_Tsubasa_? _Was the trip OK_?

-Sure was, although you wouldn't even imagine who was at the airport.

-_I don't know_… _Who was it_?

-Santana.

-_You don't say… What was he doing there, I don't know, but he could've killed you if you weren't surrounded by so many people_, _right_?

-I'm afraid so. How are you?

-_I'm OK. There's no Spanish class until the day after tomorrow, so I don't know what to do. I'll probably begin to knit or something_…

-As long as you're OK… Take care.

-_You too. Love you_.

-The same for you, lady. Bye –and Tsubasa ended the call. He couldn't help sighing. But well, I guess it happens between couples that have to be separated for some reason. After that, the Japanese player fell on the bed and took a good nap.

In the meantime, In Japan, Kai was in the middle of a hard practice, since a soccer match was coming near. However, he didn't know that someone besides the trainer was observing his practice.

-I don't understand it. Kagei looks tired but plays as always –said the trainer. -Couldn't it be that…?

-Whatever you're thinking, I'm sure it's wrong –answered Komichi automatically, who had just got there. She wasn't a team assistant, but often went to observe the guys.

-Kagei, it's yours! –exclaimed one of Kai's team's midfielders, making a long pass. It was the chance for the young _Kage no Tsukai_ to shoot.

-OK! –and he made a superb heading shot. The keeper could barely stop it, but it had been an excellent chance.

In the break, everyone took a good drink of water, and Komichi got near to her best friend.

-Kai-kun… You look terrible.

-Yeah, I know. But there's nothing… -Kai yawned widely. -…nothing I can do. I'm miserable with insomnia.

-Insomnia? Have you tried to have a cup of warm milk with honey before going to bed?

-Er… No.

-Try it. It works for me.

-OK then.

-Kagei, go and train!

-Yes, sir –and the teenager went back to train. The session resumed, but Kai was tired. Once the training finished, he changed clothes and decide to go home immediately. But Komichi followed him.

-Kai-kun, you're going home?

-Uh, yeah. Why?

-Just asked. Did you understand the philosophy homework?

-More or less.

-Can you help me? You know I stink at philosophy.

-Well, I was thinking on going home to sleep.

-You're going to sleep in the middle of a Saturday afternoon?

-Do you remember what I told you?

-Ah, right –said Komichi, embarrassed.

-But you can come to my house in a while if you really need help. OK?

-Fine by me –and both of them took different roads. Once Kai arrived home…

-Someone called you, brother –Yuu said, handing Kai a sheet of paper.

-Let me see… Ah, it was Shinobu.

-Shinobu? Who's that?

-You've gong to _Vitalis_, right?

-Yeah.

-Well, Shinobu's the owner of _Vitalis_.

Yuu didn't know that.

-Wow… You're a lucky dog, bro.

-Yuu, I need you to do me a huge favor.

-What?

-I'll take a nap, but Komichi's coming in a while. Could you wake me up when she arrives?

-Komichi?

-Mito Komichi, my friend.

-Don't you mean your…?

-Don't be an idiot. We're only, and strictly friends. Well, wake me up when she gets here –and Kai went to his bedroom, exhausted. He changed clothes (but he didn't put on his pajamas…) and took a long nap. An hour and a half later…

-Kai, Kai! Komichi's here –said Yuu, trying to wake up his brother.

-Really?

-Don't you believe what your dear little brother told you? –said another voice at the door.

-Komichi-chan!

-Lazy boy –and both she and Yuu laughed until tears spurted out of their eyes.

A while later, Kai was in the house's dining room helping his friend with the troublesome philosophy homework. There was a pair of half-cold sandwiches and two untouched glasses of fruit drink; they were so concentrated they didn't stop to have something to eat.

On the other hand, Shinobu was in his office, fixing some details, and worried for the battle he had had. Since he had slept more than Kai (lucky dog), he was completely lucid but that didn't stop him from being worried. However, Jinko arrived there unannounced, looking worried.

-Shinobu-san… We've had more attacks–she said once she closed the door.

-What did you say? What do you mean?

-Wakabayashi-san was today visiting Akuji-san's family in Osaka and a being impossible to tell apart from Tsubasa-kun's wife attacked him. Fortunately Misaki-san, Ikazuchi and I arrived on time, but that being almost destroyed us.

-Tell me it isn't true. Someone like Sanae? I'm sure this is Kuro's doing. By the way, Kai and I fought against Kuro.

-Against Kuro?

-Yes. I felt there was something bad about to happen here in _Vitalis_ and I teleported here.

-But Kuro is too strong…

-Tell me something I don't know. I wouldn't be alive and telling you this if Kai didn0t get here on time. Without his help, I would be dead right now.

-If you say so.

-By the way, how is it that the Archangel of the Wind had been attacked in Osaka?

-I already told you he was visiting Akuji-san's family. You know that Wakabayashi-san gets along well with Akuji-san, and well, the later asked him to give something to Moroha-san.

-And then the being Kuro made attacked Wakabayashi.

-Exactly.

-Those ain't da only attacks –said another voice. –Tooru and Hyuga-san were attacked too.

-Ikazuchi! –exclaimed the other two Black Archangels, surprised. Luckily they didn't let an energy wave escape.

-Wataru sent me a message tellin' me that Tooru had called him tellin' him he had been attacked by another Antiarchangel, and Hyuga-san was attacked too.

-Who was it? –asked Shinobu, worried.

-Wataru told me it was da captain of the German Soccer Team, Karl Heinz Schneider da one who attacked our friend. And Hino Ryoma, that half-Uruguayan player was da dude who attacked da Archangel of Fire.

-That means we've discovered all the Antiarchangels! –exclaimed Jinko, realizing it. –Santana, Pierre, Hino, Schneider and that being, Kurai, without counting Kuro. It all makes sense!

-Whaddya mean, Jinko? –asked Rairyuu, confused.

-The Antiarchangels don't consider us their direct enemies. Up to where I know, Schneider and Wakabayashi-san are rivals from a long time ago.

-And I remember Hino causin' trouble to Hyuga-san –added the Archangel of Thunder.

-But the other connections… There has to be a way of confirming them –said Shinobu, looking for his cellphone.

-Our lives depend on that.

Once he found it, the Archangel of Chaos used his cellphone to call Taro.

-Hello, Misaki-kun? It's Shinobu.

-_Kurobane-san_?

-Yes… Is it possible for you to come here?

-_When_?

-A.S.A.P.

-Sure –and a moment after the phone was hung, Taro appeared, though he wobbled when he appeared. Nonetheless, Rairyuu hurried to help him.

-What happened? –asked the Archangel of Water.

-We need your help, Misaki-san –said Jinko. –You see, we think we've discovered all of our enemies.

-Really? I know about Santana and Pierre, not counting Kurai.

-Wataru wrote to me, tellin' me that da captain of da German Soccer Team attacked Tooru.

-What? Karl Heinz Schneider?

-Isn't he a rival of one of your group?

-Wakabayashi-kun's, up to where I know.

-But there are still questions unanswered… How is it that Santana, Pierre and Hino are connected to you all? –said Shinobu, worried.

-Hino too… You're talking about Hino Ryoma, right?

-Yeah.

Everyone was quiet for a while, but Taro got the answer immediately.

-Pierre and I are rivals ever since I was in France. Schneider and Wakabayashi were teammates and opponents in Hamburg. Hino and Hyuga hate each other because of what happened with the RJ7, but there's nothing I can think of that makes Santana and Ishizaki connected. Probably Kuro chose Santana to attack Tsubasa-kun, Ishizaki-kun e Imawano-san indistinctly, while Kuro's planning things.

-But I don't think that Kuro's gonna stay doin' nothing –said Rairyuu.

-You can be sure of that –added Shinobu. –I fought with Kuro. If it hadn't been for Kai…

-The _Kage no Tsukai_?

-The one and only.

-I think the first thing we should do is tell the others. Tsubasa-kun, Wataru and the others have to know this –said Jinko, looking thru the office window. –We must tell them about the danger that Kurai poses over anything.

-Tsubasa-kun already knows about Kurai, but he still can't believe it.

-You told him, Misaki-san?

-Yes. I called him this afternoon, once I was sure he'd be awake.

-But we're missing the others, and even Wakabayashi ignores it.

-Don't worry, I'll tell him before he returns to Germany.

-Nonetheless, we must always be on our guard –said Shinobu, wishing to end all that matter. –After all, it all depends on us.

And Taro and Rairyuu returned to the places they were before.

-By the way, Jinko… I noticed someone couldn't take his eyes off you.

-Don't begin, Shinobu-san –she said, miffed.

-I was only saying. I think it'd be better if you told Rairyuu that you're not interested in him.

-What? I'd never say something like that… I'm not able to.

-Well, if you don't, he'd probably die thinking about you all the time.

-Is that my problem?

-I don't know, but Rairyuu has always worried for you after all.

-Well, have this in mind, Shinobu-san: I'm not interested in Rairyuu more than someone I know and as a battle colleague.

-Why don't you consider him a _friend _instead of what you said? After all, all of us are friends. You should remember when Tsubasa-kun beat us and offered us his friendship.

-Well… I…

-You don't want to think about it, right?

-Yes. I have to confess that when I was the Archangel of Darkness, the one who only thought in seeing the world under the cover of darkness, I escaped sometimes to see him sleep…

-I knew that. I knew why you flew away, but I never told the others out of sheer respect for you.

-In those times… I liked Tsubasa.

-However, you thought it was impossible, right? He was madly in love with Sanae and we and they were mortal enemies.

-Yes.

However, Jinko had a doubt.

-Shinobu-san, why have you always been so kind with me?

-Well, you know I don't have brothers, sisters or cousins … Well, I'll fess up: I lived with my father ever since I was little, and he died when I was in Junior High… So as to make it short, I saw you as the little sister I wished to have. I couldn't help it.

-I… I didn't know, or remember, that you were an orphan.

-I don't think I am; my mother must be alive somewhere, although I haven't seen her ever since I was five years old.

-Then I guess I must be lucky of having lived with my parents.

-You're right. Wataru, Tooru and Rairyuu were lucky too. Anyway, I think that's not the point. Holy Crow! It's time to open the place. You want a soda float?

-I haven't had one in a long time and I'm sick of always having an espresso. I think it'd be nice to have one.

-OK. It's on the house –and both grown-ups went downstairs. However, something was waiting for them on the first floor.

-At last you go downstairs…

It was Hino.


	12. Shiro's Revelation

Chapter XII: Shiro's Revelation

-Whoa are you? –asked Shinobu when seeing that the Antiarchangel was there casually. –This is a disco only for underage people. You came for a job?

-Don't need it… I have a reeeeeeeeeeally good job already.

But Jinko's face went white when she recognized the one there. She immediately though on how they could avoid the others there being hurt, and unconsciously formed a barrier like the ones the White Archangels created, but it was black.

"I guess I can't help it being black" –she told herself, realizing what she did, while the barrier finished appearing.

-What happened, Jinko?

-You don't know who he is?

-To be honest, no… And you know I know little about soccer.

-Me too, but I recognized him straight away. That piercing, that sarcastic look… -Jinko looked furious. –You're Hino Ryoma, the Antiarchangel that attacked Hyuga-san!

-You're very observant, Archangel of Darkness. It's a shame that a gorgeous babe like you is one of the _Kami no Tsukai_'s allies.

Jinko reddened out of embarrassment and anger.

-Hey, you're quite a bigmouth for being an Antiarchangel –said Shinobu, making his Chaos Whip appear.

-Leave it to me, Shinobu. I was the one he insulted after all.

Jinko made her clothes change in an instant and her Haures Scythe appeared.

-If you're looking for trouble, then you'll have it –she said, ready for battle.

-Gee, and I didn't really want to mark your pretty face, babe… But it seems I have to exterminate you. You're not Hyuga, but, who cares?

-What?

-You're not the one I wish to destroy, but an Archangel is an Archangel, not caring about the color of his or her wings.

-Don't underestimate me… Black Fire! –Jinko attacked Hino with her powers, but the Antiarchangel was completely unharmed.

-You know what my name means? I'm the Horse Dragon of Fire… That's why I'm immune to your attack. What a pity, huh? –said Hino, laughing.

-Rats… -she murmured, not knowing what to do.

-The only thing you can do is give up peacefully.

-You'd wish, idiot! –exclaimed Shinobu, furious. –The Black Archangels never give up without putting a good fight!

-How is it that a guy as _weak_ as you says that?

-Beginning of the Ages! –Shinobu's attack worked, fortunately. –Unlike Jinko, my powers don't have an elemental origin. That's why my attack works, Hino.

-Congrats, but it was mere luck. Armageddon! –and Hino's attack sent the two Black Archangels flying.

"If there is a miracle, let it happen now, please!" –Jinko thought, quite injured. However…

-Fury of the Earth!

Ryou's attack hit Hino on the back and the Antiarchangel fell to the floor.

-Jinko-san, Shinobu-san, you OK? –asked Ryou, panting.

-Thank God you got here on time –said Shinobu. –How did you know we needed help?

-Thanks to the pain attacks, dude. C'mon, we have to attack at the same time before this creep goes back to normal.

-Sure –and the three Archangels attacked with their weapons, but Hino was ready for them; the attacks rebounded on the Japanese-Uruguayan's Shijin Shield.

-Rats! Nothing's working with him –Jinko shouted, desperate. –I'll be humiliated for the rest of my life if I don't beat him…

And when you least expect it… Miracles happen. A light bulb went on in Jinko's mind.

-My Black Fire probably didn't have any effect, but I found the way to beat you, Hino –and Jinko's aura shone around her. It was her fury. –I claim at my fate for the burden given to me! Shroud of Obscurity!

And a blast of darkness flew from Jinko's hands, whose fury hadn't still receded. The attack covered Ryoma completely, leaving Shinobu and Ryou in shock.

-No wonder they say you have to take the chance –said Ryou.

-And more if it's the chance of a lifetime –added the other Black Archangel.

The Shroud of Obscurity, leaving Ryoma injured.

-Now you'll pay for humiliating me! –Jinko said with her Scythe very near the Antiarchangel's neck.

-Jinko, don't!

Ryou and Shinobu stopped the furious woman with great effort.

-If you kill him, you'll be responsible for the death of a famous soccer player. Besides, there must be an answer for this –Shinobu said, trying to stop Jinko from destroying Ryoma.

-Let me go, Shinobu…!

-He's right, Jinko-san.

But something that no one thought would happen, happened…

-If you kill Hino, you'll only make that Kuro looks fro someone else, and if you keep on destroying them, you will have achieved one of the Black Guide's goals –said a weak voice that surprised everyone, including the Antiarchangel who was still alive by the skin of his teeth.

-That voice… I'm sure it's Shiro's voice! –said Ryou, looking for some signal of the White Guide, but he only saw Daichi there.

But then again, Daichi seemed out of himself.

-¡Daichi-kun! How is it that he trespassed the barrier?

-The _Kami no Tsukai'_s younger brother has allowed me to possess this body for a little time. It's my only way to communicate with you.

That couldn't be possible.

-What did you say? –said Jinko, letting her Scythe fall with a clunk and letting Ryoma disappear, completely surprised.

-I don't have much time, so I'll be brief. You must join forces and become stronger; the Antiarchangels are stronger every day because of Kuro.

-And how we must do it…?

-You must look… in… in your… heart –and Shiro's possession ended. Daichi fell to the floor, out cold. Ryou ran to help the kid straight way.

-Poor Daichi… He's completely tapped –said the Archangel of the Earth. –We have to take him home immediately or Natsuko-san will worry for him.

-Can you take him home, Ishizaki-san? –asked Jinko. –We're almost like him too.

-Ooookay, but I can't take too much time; after all, I'm supposed to be in Hokkaido.

Ryou teleported to the Ozora's House, left Daichi in his bedroom (Natsuko wasn't at home), and went back to Hokkaido, where his teammates were looking for him in the field like crazy.

-Where were you? –asked Urabe, miffed. –We've been searching for you for eternity and a half.

-Don't ask.

-But, how is it that you vanish when you least expect it?

-That's me.

-Don't care us like that, would you –said Urabe finally, giving an angry knock at Ryou's head.

Meanwhile…

-Where am I? –asked Daichi when he woke up. He didn't remember anything, except that his imaginary friend, Shiro, has asked him to help it.

"I don't remember anything… And my head hurts."

"You arrived on time to avoid one of your brother's enemies getting killed, Daichi." –answered Shiro weakly.

-Gee, now I know what Zato-1 from Guilty Gear must feel. Sharing my body with someone else is driving me bonkers.

"Don't exaggerate… it's not like in that… how do you call it?"

-Videogame.

Isn't it obvious that Shiro knows zilch about the actual world?

-Anyway, I'd like to remember what I did.

"Sadly, you can't. We can't share memories; you'd lose you memories until you were completely blank."

-If you insist –and Daichi turned on the TV. One of his favorite series was on. Some time later Natsuko arrived with some of her lady friends.

-Daichi, did you do your homework?

-Yes, mom.

-All right, then. No one has called?

-The phone didn't ring once in the afternoon, mom.

-I hope you don't forget that your father will arrive soon.

-Dad's coming? Why didn't you tell me before?

-I forgot.

The kid's brow furrows. Angry as he was, he went to finish seeing his series, while Natsuko shrugged and continued talking with her friends.

-And what have you known of your oldest son? –asked one of the ladies to Natsuko.

-Well, it seems I'll be a grandmother soon. My son and his wife are expecting a baby.

-My Lord! They're so young and they're already parents.

-Remember that they married not long ago –said another lady.

-Well, I can't say anything. I was married with Koudai when I was about their age too, so I guess it's the same circumstances.

-And talk of the devil, does he know about these good news?

-No. Once he arrives from his journey thru Oceania, I'll tell him. Air mail's so slow…

-Oh, Natsuko… Being a seaman's wife mustn't be easy.

-But this is the way I live, and I'm happy in spite of that.

The ladies kept on talking cheerfully. Meanwhile, Daichi turned off the TV, since his program had finished and next was a series he hated.

"I'm sure Mom didn't want to tell me that Dad's about to come home… It's not fair."

"I don't think it's what you think" –answered Shiro mentally, while it recovered the very little energy it could because it was merely a spirit.

On the other hand, in Europe, Wataru was at home, translating some essays.

-Meow? –said Hester, his cat, while Wataru reread what he was translating, and for everyone's surprise, he didn't have his contact lenses on, but a pair of rectangular glasses.

-What's up, Hester? You ate up your food or you're just curious?

-Meooow…

-You know that curiosity killed the cat (ouch . ), right? –said Wataru, as his cat was curious of knowing what was his owner doing. –I'm correcting these translations. With a little elbow grease and lots of luck, I'll be able to finish them today and I'd receive my pay immediately. If I do it, I promise I'll buy you some sardines.

In that instant, the apartment's doorbell rang.

-Who is it?

-It's me, Azumi!

-Coming!

Wataru concentrated, took the Archangel of Hatred's identity and walked to the door.

-Hi, Azumi-chan… What's new?

-Wataru… you're under your real self, right?

-Well, both this one and the other one are my real identities. Come on in.

-OK, but I'd prefer to see you with your crutches. Seeing you walk normally gives me the creeps.

Azumi closed the door, while Wataru teleported to his room, were his crutches were, and went back to normal.

-Hi, Hester.

-Meoow.

-OK. Now, what's new?

-I'm OK. And you?

-As you can see, working and recovering what I lost some time ago.

-Ah, right. Your powers.

-Do you want something to drink?

-No, thanks. I've just had a milkshake.

-OK.

-Have you been attacked again?

-No. Why the question?

-Well, I was thinking, and if Pierre's after Misaki-kun, he'd probably attack you too.

-You're good at pointing the obvious.

-Hey!

-I don't want to disagree with you, Azumi, but if that was true, I would've been attacked again already. I think Kuro must be planning something… And whatever it's planning, I don't like it.

-What do you think then?

-Well, I'm not sure, but at least I know that some of the Antiarchangels are Pierre and Karl Heinz Schneider.

Azumi blanched

-Karl Heinz Schneider? He's the German Soccer team's captain!

-Ah, I forgot you know about soccer.

-Hey, isn't there a way to contact Misaki-kun?

-Yes, if we don't count his e-mail.

-What?

-When Misaki saved my life, he told me he got a cellphone. It's going to be expensive, but I'll call him.

-Then don't call him… Give me his phone number and I'll call him from my house.

-How?

-It's cheaper if I call him from my house. Besides, you said you're short on money.

-I can't understand you at all.

-I say the same about guys.

But a hiss from Hester stopped the discussion. There was an UGLY moth on the window. Azumi screamed, scared and disgusted, but Wataru was sure that it wasn't a moth.

-Azumi-chan, run.

-What?

-I'm positive that that's nit a moth.

-Then?

-Just run away!

The young woman, surprised at the Black Archangel's hardness, obeyed and ran out of the house, with Hester following her steps.

-Well, well… You never stop being sooo perceptive, right?

-No… and less with my enemies –and just to save his house, Wataru teleported to somewhere where he was sure no one would interfere; out of Paris. Pierre appeared behind him, ready to attack him, but Wataru turned around quickly, at last face to face with the Antiarchangel.

-Why did you decide to get here?

-Unlike my friends, I can't make barriers, and it's my duty to stop you from hurting innocent people.

-Well, you're right about this place. It's nice. You chose a nice tomb.

-My tomb, my destruction… Change your libretto, dude.

-What would I gain in denying the truth? Nemesis!

-Rats! Hatred Blast! –Wataru used his obsidian shards to avoid the attack, and using his powers (but forgetting his wings) he jumped.

"Oh, God, it's the first time I really jump…" –but he couldn't sidetrack himself. Once he caught his breath, he made his old Black Archangel outfit and his mace appear.

-Now we are face to face, El Cid Pierre!

-You'd wish! –and the Frenchman made a rush attack with his mortal cloak. Wataru stopped the attack with his mace, and thinking quickly, he kicked Pierre on the stomach.

It worked

The Antiarchangel fell to the floor, breathless, but ready to attack. Wataru retreated, waiting. Waiting for Pierre to counterattack…

And for a miracle to happen.

-Heh, not bad. I never expected to give such a kick when you really use crutches, _mon ami_.

-Cut the nonsense, Pierre.

-What a pity… Nemesis!

-You never learn! Hatred Blast!

But Wataru wasn't so lucky this time. The attack hit him squarely, sending him to the floor amidst excruciating pain.

"So there's a secondary effect in the attack… Shoot, I have to get up!"

But it seemed no one would come.

-What am I going to do…?

-How about giving up?

-I'd prefer to eat my shoes… Hatred Blast!

The attack made Pierre look at another side, and Wataru teleported above him, falling headfirst over Pierre, who countered it with his cloak leaving Wataru injured. The Antiarchangel was about to finish the Black Archangel off, but…

-In your dreams, Pierre! Marine Undertow!

-Misaki-kun!

Taro was there, not furious, but quite upset… Although I guess that it must be really hard to make Misaki-kun get angry.

Pierre was wobbly for a moment, but his fury concentrated when he saw the Archangel of Water there.

"May everyone be safe and sound, may no one remember this…" –it was already second nature for the Archangel of Water to form the barrier.

-You got here just in the nick of time –Wataru said, trying to get up.

-I did what I could… Azumi called me.

-Azumi called you? Thank Heaven.

-Yeah.

-Don't ignore me! Nemesis!

-Didn't you learn when you were a kid that you shouldn't interrupt other people's conversation? Hatred Blast!

-Marine Undertow!

Mysteriously enough both attacks merged, forming water arrows at first, and them… some kind of sea monster that engulfed Pierre and left him really injured when the attack exploded.

-Hey, do you know if a White Archangel's attack and a Black Archangel's attack has ever combined like this before? –asked Wataru, surprised.

-No.

-Well, now we know that we're stronger as a team.

-You're not going to get away with this.

-You actually _think_ you can beat us with our combined powers, Pierre? You already saw that our joined attacks are as strong, or stronger than yours.

-Heh, and I'm still not at the top of my powers –and cursing, the Antiarchangel disappeared. Wataru fell on the soft fragrant grass, while Taro sat down with some difficulty.

-Have all of you found new information? –asked the Archangel of Hatred, exhausted.

-Lots. We know now who ALL the Antiarchangels are.

-I know about Pierre ands Schneider…

-There's Carlos Santana, Brazilian soccer star and Tsubasa's rival, Hino Ryoma, who is half-Japanese, half-Uruguayan and hates Hyuga… and Kurai.

-Kurai? I don't know any guy called Kurai.

-It's a woman. At least I think that Kurai was created from the Archangel of Love.

-From the _Kami no Tsukai_'s wife?

-Yes.

-She must be very dangerous –said Wataru, a chill running down his spine.

¿And what would've happened if they knew that Shiro was in this world, thanks to the youngest (not counting Sanae's baby ;)) of the Ozoras, Daichi?


	13. Tsubasa Loses His Memories

Chapter XIII: Tsubasa Loses His Memories

A while later, Taro and Wataru decided to teleport to the latter's apartment, where Azumi was waiting along with the Archangel of Hatred's cat.

-Misaki-kun! –exclaimed the young woman when she saw her old friend after such a long time, but it was hard for her to see him using crutches.

-Hi, Azumi-chan. Long time no see, right?

-Don't mention it.

-Hey, Misaki-kun, let me introduce you to Hester. He's my roommate.

Wataru's cat jumped to Taro's shoulders and rubbed his furry little face against the Archangel of Water's face.

-Pleased to meet you, Hester –said the guy peacefully; he loved cats (and so do I ;D).

-Meoow.

-Well, now that you're here, you want something to drink?

-You don't know how much I'd appreciate that.

Wataru went to the kitchen and brought three glasses with fruit juice. Azumi offered to help, but the guy with the mismatched eyes didn't let her.

-You're my guest –was his only explanation.

-If you say so then.

The three of them sat down on the soft, cozy sofa, while Hester played with one of Taro's shoelaces.

-And, how's it been in college? –asked the latter.

-Fine. It's hard but it's fine –said Azumi.

-I can't complain; I love my career –admitted Wataru.

-And how have you been? –asked Azumi.

-Well, I've tried to make my best to heal from my injury without resorting to my powers.

-How's that?

-If I used my powers to heal myself, don't you think it'd be too suspicious? I guess the doctors would begin to examine me like a freak.

-You're right on that one, Misaki-kun –said Wataru. –That's why you're using crutches all the time, right?

-Yes.

-But Wataru uses his powers to walk without his crutches.

-Only when I'm alone, Azumi-chan. I couldn't arrive to college walking normally if everyone knows I've got cerebral palsy.

-Then again, your palsy isn't that serious.

-Don't think so; I'm very lucky of only not being able to move my legs much, Azumi. I could've suffered mental retardation or epilepsy too, but I don't know why it didn't happen.

-Your powers could've avoided that.

-Nah, I doubt it; when I was born, my umbilical cord tangled around my neck or at least that's what my mother told me. I don't think I knew about my powers then.

-And then, when did you know you were a Black Archangel? –asked Misaki.

-I don't remember.

-Weird… -said Azumi, looking at the time. -Oh, man! Guys, I have to go.

-What happened? –asked both guys, curious.

-Er… It's none of your business –and Azumi left.

-Well, Wataru-kun, I hope you take care. I have to go; it's going to be 7 PM in Japan, and well, I have to pay the rent today.

-OK, pal. Take care –and Taro returned to Japan. Wataru was again alone with Hester, but he let himself fall on his sofa again.

-Man, I'm still so rusted. I haven't fought like this in a long time!

-Meow?

-You wouldn't understand it, little guy… You didn't even exist in that time.

Well, let's leave the Archangel of Hatred in Paris for now, and let's go to La Coruña. Tsubasa took a quite long nap, and right now he was finishing his never-ending college work.

-Well, I was expecting this, but there's just a little left now –the guy told himself, while he kept on reading. However, he couldn't stop wondering how were his friends right now …Now that they were back in action. But he didn't have any time to think, since one of his teammates went in, startled.

-Tsubasa, did you hear?

-What happened? –asked the Japanese man, surprised by his teammate's scared voice.

-I heard someone attacked Bayern Munich's star player, Karl Heinz Schneider.

-What? He was attacked?

-Well, for what I heard, a photographer saw him with scratches on his face.

-Could've been an accident or something.

-I pretty much doubt it. Rumor says someone or something attacked him.

But Tsubasa didn't believe in rumors so easily. Something told him it had really been _the opposite_.

-I guess we must be very careful then, huh?

-Yes, but, what if someone attacks us or something like that?

-I doubt it. It was just an isolated incident. Now stop being so paranoid, dude –said Tsubasa finally, once again burying himself in his homework.

-Ooookay… Remember: Lunch's at twelve o'clock.

-Yeah.

Tsubasa kept on doing his homework, until at last! He completed it. After that, feeling very relieved, he went to the hotel gardens to take a rest. The soft breeze that blew in that instant refreshed him, but although his room wasn't hot, he did need a change of environment.

However…

-Is it me, or you just never change? –asked a voice behind him, scaring him. As usual, Tsubasa let an energy wave escape and someone fell behind him.

-Who's there? –and Tsubasa turned to see that Hyuga was sitting on the floor behind him.

-Hyuga-kun… Don't scare me like that, dude. You know what happens.

-Tell me something I don't know. But, what would've happened if instead of me, it had been an Antiarchangel the one behind you?

-I'd be probably fighting right now.

-I see. There's any new data?

-In fact, there is. Remember the dream you had?

-Which?

-The one where you saw yourself dead.

-Sure do.

-Well, it seems that creature you saw… is already alive. Misaki-kun, Imawano-san, Ikazuchi-kun and Wakabayashi-kun fought against her.

-Her?

-It seems it's a _feminine _entity. Misaki-kun told me she called herself Kurai, and it seemed she was _identical_ to Sanae.

-No kidding?

-I don't really know, Hyuga-kun; I've never seen her, but they said she's terribly powerful. The others are surprised of still being alive.

-As if fighting Hino wasn't enough –griped Hyuga, bothered.

-Hino? You're talking about Hino Ryoma?

-Yeah; he's another Antiarchangel. I fought with him and because of my rashness I got a cut on my scalp. Heck it hurts.

And Hyuga showed him the scab.

-Up to now, I know that Santana, Pierre, Hino and Kurai are Antiarchangels… But I'm missing someone.

-What do you mean that you're missing someone?

-There should be five Antiarchangels, right?

-Oh, that makes sense. If there's Santana against you and Ishizaki, Pierre versus Misaki, Kurai against I don't know who…

-Sanae, I guess.

-Well, and Hino against me, don't you think it'd be someone Wakabayashi knows? And I have a wild guess.

-Who?

-Schneider. Karl Heinz Schneider.

-Hey… No wonder those scratches!

-What?

-A teammate told me a while ago that 'someone had attacked' Schneider, but something told me it wasn't true.

-And it seems that in fact… He could've attack someone.

-But who did he attack?

-And when?

But none of them noticed the one observing them calmly.

-And why don't you try to investigate that _personally_? –said the one behind them.

-Schneider! What are you doing here? –exclaimed Tsubasa, scared.

-Does it matter to you?

-Hey, answer; I hate it when someone answers a question with another one –said Hyuga, expecting the worst.

-My senses have developed incredibly ever since _that _night; I heard you all the way from Munich.

Well, it seemed Karl wasn't exaggerating; it was still the middle of spring and it was already getting a little hot in Span, but Karl had a black, long coat on and sunglasses. He looked very odd there.

-You don't say –said Hyuga. –You can't stand sunlight?

-How did you know, Archangel of Fire?

And man, were the two Japanese guys dumbstruck!

-Not another one… This is getting worse by the minute –mumbled Tsubasa, who was still shocked.

-What do you mean with 'worse?' But the party hasn't begun… Oblivion!

However, his attack didn't work, since Tsubasa and Kojiro avoided the attack, and because of the heavy coat, Schneider's movements had been slowed down. Tsubasa formed the barrier immediately, while Hyuga distracted the Antiarchangel.

-I thought you had had enough with the Juvenile Cup, Schneider.

-You may not be my real rival, but an Archangel is an Archangel. I'll finish you once and for all!

-Your real rival? What do you mean with that? –said Tsubasa, already seizing his loyal sword.

-It's none of your business… Or wait… Yeah, it is, since you two are friends with that scum.

-Stop talking in riddles! ¡Fire Storm! –Hyuga attacked furiously, but Schneider deflected it easily. -What?

-Your attacks are too weak, Hyuga. Well, what could you expect from a bunch of Japanese creeps?

-Shout of the Gods! –Tsubasa attacked too, and though Schneider repelled it too, the Shout of the Gods hurt his hands.

-Dang… This one was stronger…

-What? Tell us who's your 'real rival' right now!

-Gee… Didn't I just tell you my hearing's extremely sensible right now? Or you forgot what you had been talking about?

And both the _Kami no Tsukai_ and the Archangel of Fire realized that Schneider was an Antiarchangel… Genzo's mortal enemy.

-Wakabayashi-kun… -murmured Tsubasa.

-Exactly. That scum and I are rivals from before we were born…

-And yet he was your friend –said Hyuga threateningly. –Both of you were in the same team.

-He never was my friend! Both of us, no, every soccer player has the same dream… And it's always been my greatest challenge to beat him…

-Don't be an idiot, Schneider! Genzo was your friend, and though now you were seduced by the powers of darkness, he has always considered you his friend. I know it because of the letter he wrote to me –said Tsubasa, angry.

-Don't make me laugh… Oblivion!

-You never learn! Shout of the Gods!

The attacks collided in midair, but it seemed that Schneider's Oblivion was stronger. And for bad luck's sake, Schneider's attack hit Tsubasa, who fell cataleptic.

-Tsubasa! Get up, man! –hollered Hyuga when he saw his friend immobile and blank.

-He won't get up. My attack erases the mind of anyone who gets hit by it. Now he's merely a zombie –said Schneider, chuckling.

-It can't be… I claim at my fate for the burden given to me! Phoenix Flame!

For some weird reason, the fire that flew out of Kojiro's hands didn't fly towards Schneider, but targeted Tsubasa, who was instantly covered in the blinding flame. However, Hyuga didn't stop to see what had happened; so great was his fury (and remember he's really explosive) he only attacked Karl, until he had Karl cornered, with one of his daggers near the German's jugular.

-Now you'll pay for all what you did, and for the time you kicked me in the stomach, Schneider –said the Archangel of Fire, his aura blazing around him and his face a mask of unleashed fury, out of being really hurt; don't think that Schneider didn't defend himself.

-Try to kill me if you have the guts to do so… -said Schneider derisively. –You're so weak I bet you're not capable of thrusting your dagger in my throat.

-Don't look for trouble where there isn't any.

-Let him go, Hyuga-kun! –said a voice.

It was Tsubasa, completely healed and back to his brain.

-¡Tsubasa! –exclaimed Hyuga and Schneider, surprised. It seemed that Hyuga's new-found power had cured Tsubasa completely, including the Oblivion's secondary effect.

-Hyuga-kun, if you kill him, it'll be a world scandal, since Schneider's supposed to be in Munich, not here in La Coruña. Besides, I'm positive that if you destroy Schneider, Kuro will look for someone else and so on. We'd only be acting like them, or even worse.

-OK, Tsubasa-kun. But, how is it that you're cured?

-Yeah; no one survives my Oblivion –said Schneider, with a mixture of cynicism and confusion before running away.

-I don't remember… But when I woke up, I saw a huge flame healing me.

"Then my Phoenix Flame countered the Oblivion's secondary effect…" –Hyuga thought quickly. "That means we don't have just _one attack_."

He had discovered the same thing Jinko did; it meant their power was growing.

-You're lucky; goodbye –and Schneider disappeared. Tsubasa and Hyuga looked at each other and let escape a sigh of relief.

-I think I have to get out of here; I should be finishing packing up my things –and Hyuga vanished too.

However, Tsubasa went directly to his bedroom. His head was spinning, and he felt he had forgotten something, but couldn't remember what.

- I think I still have some of the Oblivion's consequences. I think I did lose part of my memory.

Tsubasa had forgotten part of the memories he had before moving to Shizuoka, when he was a lonely boy and only had his mother, since his father was always working and his grandparents lived in Shizuoka. However, some fragments of those memories had been saved. But, for how long? Would he lose other parts of his memory in time, as if he had Alzheimer's disease? Or only if he was hit by Schneider and someone else's attack?

Tsubasa ignored it, and he was awfully scared. And if he forgot his parents? His friends? Or Sanae and their child?

No; he couldn't forget them _in any way_. He couldn't forget them nor the precious moments he had lived with them

He was still in that pensive, meditating stance, lying on his bed, until Rivaul, annoyed, opened the door of the bedroom.

-Tsubasa, what do you think you're doing? You know it's lunchtime and the trainer called us to have a long practice –said the Brazilian soccer player.

-Huh? Ah… Rivaul. Sorry; I think I have a memory loss.

-I hope you don't get it in the game.

-I hope so too. Then, should we go?

-Hop to it, man!

However, when they were walking to the dining room, the tanned player noticed that Tsubasa looked _strange_.

-Oi, Tsubasa, what's wrong with you?

-I don't know… I feel I forgot something, but I don't know what it is.

-Up to where I know, you forget things while you grow older. Think of your brain as a computer; while you learn new things, you erase the old matters and memories. The babyhood and early childhood memories are the first you lose, or that's what I read.

-How do you know that?

-I said to myself that if I couldn't be a pro soccer player, then I'd be a neurologist.

-Heh… And I'm studying Languages…

-Yeah, yeah, very funny. Let's see… Do you remember when's your wife's birthday?

-March 24 (NOTE: I know Takahashi didn't give Sanae a birth date; that's why I gave her this one)

-Well, that's normally the first data people forgets, so I think your problem isn't serious, Tsubasa.

And they arrived to the dining room. Everyone had lunch calmly, and they later practiced for the match.

But while the day passed, the Messenger of the Gods couldn't help but be afraid of losing his memory completely. He couldn't take that fear out of his head.

However, his cellphone rang, scaring him.

-Hello? Tsubasa speaking.

-_Hi _niisan. _It's me, Daichi_

-Daichi-kun? You should be sleeping right now!

-_I know, but… but_… -and the change Daichi's voice had scared the _Kami no Tsukai_. –_But I have to talk with you_, Tsukai.

-Shiro!

It couldn't be! The White Guide was inside his little brother.

-_I know that one of the Antiarchangels' Oblivion hit you squarely, and luckily the Archangel of Fire found the way to save you. You may have lost part of your memories, but thanks to him, you're free from the secondary effects of Oblivion._

-But, what if I lose my other memories? What if I forget everything?

-_You never forget what you've lived although you don't… remember it…_

-Shiro… How is it that you're talking with me?

-_Thanks to… Daichi…_ –and the call ended.

"So thanks to Hyuga I won't lose my other memories…" –thought Tsubasa, relieved. "However, I'm not going to let those attacks hit me or anyone I know. Now I knower that the Antiarchangels' attacks aren't just utter damage; there's also collateral damage… Worse that what anyone could imagine."

And more thankful than ever with the one that had died and now possessed Daichi to help in some way or other, Tsubasa decided to dedicate himself to leveling up his powers.

-From now on, I won't let Santana and his minions use their attacks on people, now that I know how damaging they are –he told himself firmly.

And when he stuck one of his hands in his pocket, he got a pleasant surprise: The fragment of pure light his dear grandmother had given him was there!

-First Shiro and now my Grandma… Thank you, both –Tsubasa made his sword appear under the shape of the Dagger, freeing the gem with the pebble, and his sword appeared without being in battle.


	14. A FourLegged Furry Little Ally

Chapter XIV: A Four-Legged Furry Little Ally

Meanwhile, in Barcelona, Sanae was studying Spanish, while she listened to the radio (_Tu Corazón_ by Alejandro Sanz and Lena) But there was something bugging her.

It had been a time since someone had attacked her or Tsubasa, or that was what she deemed, and besides, she still felt that something was missing.

Although she ignored it, it was her _dark side _the thing she was missing, and it was now devoted to attack, destroy and feed its hunger for knowledge.

Moreover, ever since the time when she had that nightmare she didn't listen her baby's voice again.

There were many things worrying the Archangel of Love…

She had to finish her Spanish class homework. She was buried in it, but the syllables where there was more than one consonant always gave her trouble.

But a surge of pain attacked her. It wasn't as powerful as the first one, but it left her almost unconscious.

"Why? Why do I feel so much _pain_?"

And though she was the most powerful Archangel she couldn't predict amidst her pain, just like her dear husband.

But what she didn't know was that in some unknown point in this world, Kurai had also felt that surge of pain. So bonded were these two enemies who didn't know each other that even felt the very same pain…

After all, _both of them were the same Nakasawa Sanae_.

But a neighbor who was helping Sanae with some chores, as Tsubasa asked her for help went into the apartment and saw the unconscious woman on the floor.

-¡_Dios mío_! ¡_Sanae_! (Oh my God! Sanae!) –exclaimed the lady, rushing to pick up the young woman from the floor. Once she was on the sofa, the Japanese lady opened her eyes.

-¿_Qué, qué pa, pasó_? (What, what hap, happened?) –said Sanae in Spanish.

The neighbor explained as well as she could that she had found Sanae on the floor and she only tried to help her. Sanae thanked her with the little Spanish she remembered in that moment, and once the lady left, she dialed Tsubasa's cellphone number.

-Tsubasa?

-_Sanae_! _Did something happen to you_? –Tsubasa seemed alarmed with the call.

-Yes… I had another pain attack. It wasn't very strong, but I was out cold for a minute or two.

-_I'm going there right now _–and the call ended unexpectedly. Tsubasa appeared straight away in the living room and ran to where his wife was. She couldn't avoid noticing the bruises the _Kami no Tsukai _had.

-Tsubasa, what happened? You're hurt…

-Schneider attacked me, no, us, Sanae.

-Us? He attacked one of your teammates?

-No. He attacked Hyuga and me.

-And what was Hyuga doing in La Coruña?

-He went there to get some information. You know what I mean.

-But you're so beaten up…

-Schneider is very strong… And what's worse, I found out that the Antiarchangels' attacks have a collateral effect.

-What?

-I don't want to imagine the other effects, but because of Schneider, I lost some of my memories. Obviously I don't know which, but I'm afraid of losing all of them.

-And how sure can you be of you losing all your memories?

-Well, Daichi, I mean, Shiro told me that thanks to Hyuga, my mind was safe and sound, but I don't know if I can trust its words. Changing subjects, how did you get that attack?

Summarizing as well as she could, Sanae told him what happened, although she couldn't remember many things.

-…and besides, I insist I fell I'm missing something –she said in the end.

-You feel you're missing something… Then, what Misaki-kun told me IS true!

-What do you mean?

-You remember when I asked you if you hadn't got up at night.

-Yes.

-Well, Misaki-kun called me in the morning, telling me that someone just like you attacked Wakabayashi-kun. I really doubt it was you, since you didn't move in the night, but…

-You think Kuro created an evil being out of me?

-I'm afraid so.

-No wonder what I feel… I'm sure that evil being is what I'm missing.

-Anyway, be careful, Sanae –Tsubasa was _dead serious_. –I don't know what I would do if something happens to you.

-And what do you think I'd do? –but Sanae remembered something… When she heard her baby's voice. –Tsubasa… I just remembered something.

-¿Qué?

-Some nights ago… I heard a voice… That night when we had those nightmares. I heard someone asking another person to stop, as if someone had attacked me.

-I'll resign the team if it wasn't Kuro! If it was so, then Kurai _is_ part of you, Sanae.

-I hope she's not –admitted the Archangel of Love. –I'm afraid that could be her advantage.

-And what if it's _your_ advantage? And, what was the thing you said about that voice again?

-Well, about the advantage, I dunno… And about the voice, I'm sure it was the baby's voice.

-Wow –was the only thing Tsubasa was able to say.

-Um, honey, shouldn't you be right now in La Coruña?

-Man! You're right… Take care –and Tsubasa teleported back to the city he was supposed to be in. Meanwhile Sanae was still a bit _in albis_. (For you non-Latin speakers, it means blank)

-Then… I'll have to be very careful if what they say is true. Gee, knowing that a part of me is our enemy is really baffling.

-And you're the one with the clearest ideas, though –said a voice behind the young woman… A threatening one. Sanae turned just to see that it was…

-Santana! What in the world are you doing here?

-I thought you'd know –he answered icily. –Yes…No doubt about it; you and _her_ are very alike, and yet so different…

-Stop talking in riddles for a sec, would you? You're talking like Shiro.

But Santana made a face of disgust upon hearing the White Guide's name.

-Don't you ever call that name; I'm glad it's burning down in hell.

"Neither Santana, not the other Antiarchangels know that Shiro is really in this world thanks to Daichi…" –thought Sanae immediately, while she tried to make a barrier.

-What happened? Cat got your tongue?

-No, but I get the urge to throw up when I see a rat like you.

When did Sanae become such a sarcastic woman? Oo

-Mind your mouth, girl… If you want to stay alive.

-And you mind your manners. I hate it when someone appears in the middle of my living room unannounced. That' why doors exist.

-There are no limits for Antiarchangels. Apocalypsis!

-Yes there are! Heart's call!

Both attacks clashed in midair and exploded, although the Archangel of Love almost flew away because of the shockwave.

"I'd better get Santana out of here. There's no space to fight" –and Sanae teleported to a nearby cemetery, hoping that someone helped her.

-Gee, you just saved the effort of finding your tomb.

-Ha, ha, very funny… Have you ever though of being a comedian?

-I hate comedy. Apocalypsis! –but this time, Sanae evaded it flying. Thinking quickly, she made her Staff appear and flew directly towards Santana. But he attacked with his own weapons, leaving Sanae quite hurt.

-You're not strong or quick enough to fight against me. Or... could it be that you've hidden yourself so much time behind your husband that you don't even have any powers?

-I never hid myself behind Tsubasa –said Sanae bravely while she stood up with a hand on her stomach. –And don't even think we'll give up, Santana!

And well, you know that when you less expect it… miracles do happen.

-Heart's Call!

-Apocalypsis! –Sanae's attack made a bull's-eye, but for some strange reason Carlos' attack took a wild direction. However, the Archangel of Love didn't stop to see; she attacked as quickly as she could with Bastet's Staff, hurting Santana's shoulder.

Although when she attacked Santana, she saw why his attack failed: A black cat, bigger than any other cat she had seen had scratched Santana's face.

"Could it be possible that this kitten heard my plea for help? Or is it Shiro?"

Santana at last got rid of the cat (he was sent flying but landed on his four feet), and threw a murderous look at Sanae.

-Don't even dare to think your furry little friend is going to save you again.

-I was lucky that that cat saved me… But I can fight you alone!

Sanae attacked again, and since Santana had a serious injury on his shoulder, he couldn't stop the attack.

-You're lucky of having a friend like that gritty cat… But the next time, I swear I'll destroy you –and Santana disappeared.

Sanae used the little energy that remained to teleport to where the cat was. For an instant the Japanese woman thought it'd run away because it was an alley cat, but it surprised her that the feline stayed there and even waited for her to scratch its chin.

-I don't know how you knew I needed help, but I thank you deeply for saving me, kitty –she said, sitting down under a tree.

-Meooow –was the cat's answer, who sat down in front of Sanae out of sheer respect.

-You know, at first I though you were someone who died a long time ago, but then again, I guess you're just a cat that was just passing by.

-Meow –affirmed the cat, which looked at Sanae with hopeful little green eyes.

-You want to live with us? Right now Tsubasa's not at home, but I think he'd like you; after all, he always transforms into a cat when he…

The cat couldn't believe its luck. Would it at last find a home?

Sanae smiled, and with her energy almost completely recovered, she teleported home with the cat in her arms. Although she knew there were lots of risks, she needed some company, so she went to buy cat food, cat litter and took the cat to the vet.

A while later, everything was in order, and at last Sanae decided to give a name to her little ally (and I say little because of its age; it figured HE was merely a six-month old male kitten): Yato.

-Well, Yato, I hope we get along well. And just wait to meet my husband… I'm sure he'll be happy of knowing you saved my life.

-Meow! –was the only thing the cat was able to say, who in spite of just being there a moment turned into an ally of the ones who had to save this world.

But Sanae thought in what she did for a moment and laughed; she was _talking with a cat that had just saved her life_.

-I think I'm going nuts.

-Meow –answered Yato, nodding negatively.

On the other hand, in La Coruña, Tsubasa had sneezed a couple of times.

-Is Sanae talking about me? –he wondered while he trained. But there wasn't any time to think that and kept on running. However, he noticed that Rivaul was looking at him in a worried way.

-_O que aconteceu_? (What happened?) –Tsubasa asked in Portuguese.

Rivaul told him he felt that something strange had happened to Tsubasa and asked what happened in the same language.

-It's nothing, Rivaul…

-From the moment you said you had a loss of memory you look _strange_ –answered the Brazilian, emphasizing the last word.

-Strange? What do you mean with that?

-Tsubasa, you're hiding something, and though I don't know what wrong with you, I think you can trust me. I think I'm your friend.

He was cornered, but his desires of not involving any more people in the situation he was living won.

-Rivaul, you remember when we met Santana in Barcelona?

-Yes… He asked about your wife, if my memory doesn't fail me.

-Well, it's Sanae I'm worried about.

-Why's that? Does it have anything to do with your memory loss?

-No. It has everything to do with the first one.

-The FIRST one?

-Yeah, our first child.

-Man, you don't say… -and Rivaul congratulated Tsubasa. –And do you already know when the baby's due?

-No, not yet. When we get back to Barcelona, I'll take Sanae to the doctor.

-And why don't you let her go alone?

-I'm afraid of something happening to her.

That last remark wasn't just because of the baby, but because of what the _Kami no Tsukai _was hiding.

-If you worry that much with your wife, I can't even imagine how you'll be with your first son or daughter, Tsubasa. Sanae's not a delicate, weak woman for what I've seen.

"Well, you got that one right, Rivaul, but you don't really have a clue of what's really happening; in facto, not only Sanae and I are in danger, but much more people you could even imagine."

-She may no be weak, but I swore to protect her in the good times and the bad time, you know.

-I know that –Rivaul didn't believe Tsubasa, but it looked like the latter didn't want to speak about that topic anymore, so Rivaul took the sensible choice of leaving him alone, or at least be quiet, since they were still training.

And more, since the match with the _Deportivo La Coruña_ was that very night.

Hours ticked and tocked away, and they were about to go to the stadium, but Tsubasa decided to call home just to see if everything was okay.

-Hello? Sanae?

-_Tsubasa_? How are you?

-I'm fine. And you?

-_Well… I'm OK. But I have a surprise for you._

-What is it?

-_It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you_.

-C'mon, you know curiosity killed the… -and then he heard a meow on the phone. -…cat?

-_I adopted one_.

-And isn't there a risk with the toxo-whatchamacallit?

-_No; I already took Yato to the vet_.

-So it's called Yato. Is it a purebred cat?

-_Not really. You see, he saved my life_.

-What? He saved your life?

-_It's a long story. I'll tell you everything when you get home._

-I hope so; there are lots of things you have to explain me –and Tsubasa pressed the End Call button (he used it to call… He didn't use it to show off)

-Hey, Tsubasa, we're leaving –said a teammate.

-Sure! –and off they went!

Back in Barcelona, Sanae turned on the TV, since she wished to see the match.

-Meow? –said Yato questioningly.

-I'm going to see Tsubasa's game, Yato. You want to see it too?

The kitten didn't answer, but he sat down beside her. But Sanae heard some knocks at her door and she rushed to open it.

It was Jane, her Canadian friend.

-Hi, Jane-san… What happened? You look terrified.

-I, I was assaulted –she said with the few Japanese words she remembered in that instant.

-What? But this neighborhood is quite safe.

-Some gangsters got me… They stole my purse…

-You remember them? Remember how they looked?

-Not much. I only remember one of them having a scar on his face…

-I see. I'll call the police –and Sanae took the phone at once. She dialed the police station's number and informed about the mugging. However, she knew that what Jane remembered wasn't enough, so she read her mind. That way she saw clearly what had happened, and once she understood it all, she asked Jane to stay at home and calm down, out of asking Yato to help her.

Sanae went to the place the muggers had attacked her friend, and waited patiently… Indeed, they tried to attack her, but she had a trick up her sleeve.

-¿_Creen que saldrán impunes_? (You think you're going to get away with this?) –she said seriously.

-What? Give us all you got!

-I won't… -and used her powers to create the illusion that the police was going to where they were.

-The cops are coming! –exclaimed the boss, trying to escape, but a black shadow stopped him. Yato had landed on the gang's boss and bit his nose fiercely. Meanwhile, the Archangel of Love, as quick as her four-legged friend, attacked the others with a broomstick she had brought, leaving them with quite a load of bumps on their heads.

She hid the broomstick and waited for the policemen to arrive, after leaving the boss out cold with a well-placed hit (Elementary school memories… nn)

-¿_Qué pasó aquí_? (What happened here?) –asked the chief when he saw the knocked out thugs

-_Intentaron atracarme _(They tried to mug me) –said Sanae, feigning innocence.

-Anyway, I received a call about some robbers. It seems they are. Thanks you for your cooperation, miss.

"Miss… I may be young, but I'm happily married."

-You're welcome –and Sanae returned to her apartment, while Yato went in thru the guest room window. Once she went in, Jane asked what had happened.

-I just went to see what happened, Jane-san. The police arrived and arrested the thieves. You'll probably have your purse tomorrow.

-I hope so… -and in that moment a shout came from the TV. The narrator was celebrating a Barcelona goal… And I guess I don't need to say who scored it, or am I wrong?

-AND THIS IS A GOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAL FOR BARCELONA! Ozora Tsubasa, the team's Japanese star scores a magnificent goal with some help of Rivaul. It's very obvious that these two players are Barcelona's Golden Duet. Barcelona has one, La Coruña none.

-Well done, Tsubasa -murmured Sanae as she saw the replay, while Jane observed the TV set, surprised.

-Hey, why are you looking at the game…?

-Tsubasa's playing; in fact, he scored the goal.

-I thought your husband is a Languages student…

-He is, but his job is really professional soccer player –said Sanae, trying not to laugh at her friend's confused face.

-And to think you're wife of one of the world's greatest sportsmen and I didn't know it… Holy Cow, what you can learn in one day…

-If you say so –but Sanae got the urge to vomit in the next moment. She ran to the bathroom and threw up, startled.

-What's wrong with you, Sanae-san?

-I had nausea…

-Why's that? Are you pregnant?

-Well… Yes. I'm waiting my first baby.

-First?

-It may be my first pregnancy, but I don't want it to be the last one.


	15. Goodbye, Wataru

Chapter XV: Goodbye, Wataru ;;

Many days passed and so did weeks… As you know, time never slows its relentless pace. The match between Barcelona and La Coruña ended 3-3, and Tsubasa was confused but happy when Sanae told him Yato's story.

Battles there were, and out of Jinko and Hyuga, the other Archangels discovered more of their powers. Taro discovered an attack that out of damaging, it reduced the Antiarchangels' attack, the Mist Bind. Genzo found out that like Hyuga, his new power, the Pacific Breeze was more on the healing side. Ishizaki found the way of blocking attacks with the Gaia Shield, the same as Wataru and his Eris Shell. Tooru found the way to immobilize his enemies with the Glacial Fury, while Rairyuu was pure attack; his Lightning Strike, combination of his electrical power and his dear _Kiai_ Technique were effective and powerful. Shinobu found in the Primal Chains a way of reducing his enemies' defense and stop their attack thanks to his speed, and Tsubasa found n attack more powerful than his Shout of the Gods: Amaterasu's Flash, although he could only use it twice before depleting his energy. However, neither Kai nor Sanae had found any other power, since they were the ones who fought the least.

Sanae was now two months pregnant, and though she still hoped to listen to her baby's voice again, she didn't have that luck. Instead, she found a great company in furry 'little' Yato, since Sanae discovered that she could understand him when she read his mind. Tsubasa sometimes feigned jealousy as Sanae talked a lot with the kitten, but he knew he was partially guilty on that, since out of the battles and his careers, both his soccer career and his student career didn't give him much time. However, the love he had for his wife never diminished one bit; on the contrary, it grew not because she was _her_, but because of their baby.

In Japan, Daichi had just arrived home from a hard soccer match. Koudai and Natsuko were home after going to the doctor, since Koudai was recovering from a fracture he got after arriving from Australia because he stepped on a golf ball (hey, this things happen Oo)

-I'm home –he said, bored.

-How was the game, son? –asked Koudai, whose left foot was in a heavy cast.

-We won two goals to none…

-Good score then… Tsubasa will be happy to know it –said Natsuko while she mended a T-shirt.

-Yeah, I guess… -and a dam inside Daichi broke. –Mom, when will I see my _niisan _again? I almost never see him, and I'm sick of only talking to him on the phone just a pair of times.

-Daichi… -said Koudai, serious.

-Is it true what I'm saying or not? Ever since he went to live to Brazil, and after marrying, we haven't seen him more than a couple of times. Besides, with Sanae waiting a baby, wouldn't you like to see my brother's baby? –and with his black eyes brimming with tears, Daichi ran to his bedroom, furious.

-Ozora Daichi, you…! –Natsuko began to say, but Koudai stopped her.

-Let him be, my dear. In spite of everything, he's right.

-But…

-Isn't it our dream to be a grandmother? Wouldn't you like to see your grandson or granddaughter in your arms?

-Yes… -but Natsuko wasn't very sure of that. –But Daichi is in school right now and you have a broken bone …

-What I mean is that after I heal up, or better said, in the summer, we'll go to Barcelona to see Tsubasa. IS it okay with you?

-Koudai…

Natsuko accepted by very obvious reasons.

Meanwhile, in France, Wataru had decided to take a 'walk' on the streets of Paris. Using his crutches, the young man was walking calmly, until he saw someone he knew… With someone else.

Azumi was in a café, talking with a classmate. For an instant Wataru felt something tearing inside him, but after that he hit his forehead with his fist.

-Don't be an idiot, Osorezan Wataru… Azumi is your friend and ex-girlfriend; you shouldn't be jealous… -he told himself, and decided to continue his walk. But Azumi saw him.

-Wataru-kun! Over here!

-Ah, hi Azumi-chan… And hello… -he said, as he didn't remember the name of the guy that was there.

-What are you doing?

-Ah, just taking a walk; after all, it's a nice, sunny day.

-You're right on that one… And, have you known anything of Misaki-kun?

-Misaki-kun? It seems he'll have a place in Jubilo Iwata soon; he's almost completely healed.

-Er, sorry to bash in… -said the guy that had been talking with Azumi before. –Who's that Misaki you're talking about?

-Misaki Taro, a great friend of ours…

-Misaki Taro! But, wasn't he playing in PSG?

-He did before the accident –admitted Wataru.

-Oh, gosh… You sure are lucky. Knowing a star like Misaki Taro…

-Well, he was our schoolmate –said Azumi, smiling.

-Oh, I get it…

-I'm sorry, but I have to go. I only went out to have some fresh air, and a large, plump and juicy translation is waiting for me at home –said Wataru, excusing himself.

-Well, see you later then.

-Bye –and Wataru left, although he couldn't stop berating himself for being jealous for a moment.

"Just a bit more and I wouldn't be the Archangel of Hatred, but the Archangel of Jealousy" –he told himself, although he couldn't help snickering; that had been funny.

But he wasn't far from the café when he heard a scream… And it seemed it had been Azumi the one screaming. He tried to get there as quick as he could with his crutches and paralyzed legs, but he didn't get there on time. A guy in black with a black cap was strangling Azumi, and the young man she had been talking with was unconscious on the floor and seemingly hurt, as he was bleeding from a cut on his head.

"I don't like this… And that dude gives me a big case of the creeps…" –luckily Wataru had learned to form the barriers, although he still was a bit slow making them. However, while he did, he knew he had to find a way to save his friend. He concentrated his energy, made a tiny obsidian shard like the ones in his Hatred Blast appear in his hand, and threw it against the guy who was strangling Azumi. She was almost down for the count. Luckily the rock hit its target, and the guy in black let Azumi go, who fell to the floor unconsciously.

And just when he let her go, two things happened. One, the barrier was made, and two… Wataru aw who was the attacker.

Once again, it was Pierre.

Wataru changed his clothes and his identity (I wouldn't say he transformed) and attacked Pierre with his mace.

-Well, well… Look who we have here…

-How could you even dare to do this, Pierre? Why did you attack my friend?

-Your friend… You don't say… She is my enemy's friend.

-And mine too, for you to know.

-Well, now I can kill two birds with one stone them… Nemesis!

-Hatred Blast! –and while the attack blew up in the air, Wataru carried Azumi to a safe place.

-Don't run away, Archangel of Hatred.

-I'm not running away… I'm only saving an innocent person –answered Wataru, seizing his weapon strongly, and using his wings, he flew as straight as an arrow towards the Antiarchangel. However, Pierre stopped the attack easily.

-You haven't changed at all. You're still pretty much the same weakling…

-And you're still saying the same stupid things.

Both of them were fighting to the death; none of them receded an inch or even less. But Pierre was stronger than Wataru and made him crash against a light post.

"Misaki-kun or whoever listens to me… Please help!" –thought the guy with the two-colored eyes. He felt a coopery, foul taste in his mouth and spat. It was blood.

-Shoot, if no one helps me, I'll die.

-And are you thinking about evading your fate, Archangel of Hatred?

-I'm not fated to die… -and while Pierre used his Nemesis again… -I claim at my fate for the burden given to me! Eris Shell!

The attack dissolved thanks to the shield Wataru created, and after the attack vanished, Wataru was about to attack with his own Hatred Blast when…

-¡Marine Undertow!

-Frozen Blizzard!

Taro and Tooru had arrived just in the nick of time.

-Are you OK, kid? –asked the Archangel of Ice while Pierre was on the floor, stunned.

-I've been better…

-What happened here? Everybody here's really hurt –said Taro, shocked.

-You're right, Misaki-kun… But Pierre almost killed Azumi.

-What? What did you just say, Wataru-kun?

-Pierre's turned bloodthirsty. I bet all my translations he attacked the people here just to call my attention.

-Where's your friend? –asked Tooru.

-She's in the bushes.

Taro flew to where his friend was, unconscious, but at least breathing.

-Azumi… Azumi… For God's sake, wake up –he said, while he held his friend in his arms.

-She's still out cold. We have to do something or she could have brain damage –said Tooru, arriving there. –Take care of the Antiarchangel; I'll take care of her.

-OK –and Misaki flew towards Wataru, who was standing up, while Pierre was still a little stunned, but was recovering his lucidity.

-You think you're in fighting conditions?

-I have to. He attacked Azumi and that's unforgivable.

-You said that as if you still had a crush on her.

-Hey! –and Wataru's face was crimson, but…

-Don't ignore me! –Pierre attacked both Archangels, sending them to the floor. –Haven't you ever heard you must never turn your back to your foe?

-Look who's talking! I claim at my fate for the burden given to me! Glacial Fury! –and Tooru's attack glued Pierre's feet to the floor with ice.

-What…?

-Don't ever give the advice you don't follow… You attack my friends and don't even see I'm here too.

-Don't think you'll get away with this –said Pierre threateningly, flapping his wings as quickly as he could to free his feet.

-I was about to say the same. Hatred Blast!

Wataru's attack worked perfectly, and the Black Archangel was about to finish the Frenchman, but Taro stopped him.

-Are you sure you're going to do that?

-What?

-Think about this. If you kill Pierre, how would you explain the death of a soccer player as famous as him? Besides, I'm pretty sure Kuro would look for a substitute for him.

-Heh, you talk too much, and nothing of what you say is true… -and with a strike of his cloak Pierre freed his feet.

-Tooru-kun! Careful! –warned Taro upon seeing that Pierre was going to attack the Archangel of Ice. However, the latter took Azumi in his arms and evaded Pierre's slash flying.

-You need more than that to beat me, Antiarchangel.

-Oh, really? Nemesis! –and Pierre's attack hit Tooru, who in spite of it didn't let Azumi get hurt from the bad landing. But the Archangel of Ice was clenching his teeth because of the pain Pierre's attack had as collateral damage.

And to finish it off, Wataru's barrier began to disappear as he was losing his energies.

-The barrier… Misaki-kun, make a barrier! I'm almost tapped!

-OK.

And while Taro made another defense shield, Wataru used his wings and attacked Pierre, although he blocked the Eris Mace with his cloak.

Things went the same for a while, and it seemed that Pierre had only one goal: kill one of the Archangels at least.

Tooru had given CPR to Azumi (remember that Tooru's breath constantly smells like peppermint ;)), and the young woman woke up, although she kept herself in hiding, letting the three Archangels fight more freely.

But was Pierre tireless?

They didn't know how much time they had been fighting, but in spite of his wounds Pierre looked as fresh as a lettuce, while Taro and Tooru already looked tired, let alone Wataru, who was exhausted.

Meanwhile, Wataru's cat, Hester, had been sleeping when he woke up, scared. He had a bad hunch, and you know that the members of the cat family are really clever. Since his owner always left a window in the apartment open to the place didn't smell, the cat found a way out. He jumped to the branches of a nearby tree, went down and ran to where his instinct told him to go. But the city was _enormous_ for poor old Hester, and he thought he wouldn't get there, but his worry gave him more energy and arrived to the place where the battle was taking place.

The barrier had been thought for humans, not for animals, and that was why the cat could pass thru it easily. He avoided the deflected attacks and got to where Azumi and Wataru were, since the latter, tired s he was, had stayed there to defend Azumi, even if that meant his life.

-Meeeoooooooowww! –exclaimed the cat upon seeing Wataru critically injured.

-Hester… What are you doing here? –Wataru said, surprised.

-I think he's worried for you –said Azumi, while she was leaning on a wall.

-This is no place for a cat. Go home.

-Meew…

-I said GO HOME! –exclaimed Wataru, furious.

-Wataru-kun…

-I don't want to see anyone dying. I don't want anything bad to happen to any of you. Understand?

However, neither Azumi nor Hester moved from their places.

But Pierre sent a vicious attack to Taro, knocking him out.

-Misaki-kun! –exclaimed the ones there, except Pierre, who smiled malignantly. Tooru distracted the Antiarchangel for a moment, while Wataru flew to take away his unconscious friend.

-Azumi-chan, take care of Misaki-kun. Hester, help her. I'm fighting!

-But…

-If I don't make this last try, my fight would be in vain.

Once again he seized his mace, and flew to fight at Tooru's side, who was very tired already.

-You're back.

-And not for a second chance.

Wataru's fury had given him more energy, and he fought face to face with Pierre while Tooru was covering his back if anything happened.

On the other hand, Taro was sill down for the count, while Azumi used her strength to take him to a safe place. Although he only weighed about 62 kilograms, Taro was too heavy for Azumi because of his wings and everything else.

-Man… Too heavy… -and since she was the only person in the barrier (out of the Archangels, the Antiarchangel and the cat), she couldn't ask for help.

That was the view. Azumi struggling to take the unconscious Archangel to safety and Tooru and Wataru fighting against Pierre.

But…

Pierre saw that Azumi was dragging Taro to a safe place along with Hester, and after using his Nemesis to make a diversion, he flew to where the young woman, the Persian cat and the faint Archangel were, since the chance to finally destroy his enemy was served on a silver dish.

But Wataru saw him, and using the little energy he ad he flew to stop Pierre.

In that instant, Taro woke up and decided to protect Azumi with the only thing left: his body.

-Now I will get what I want, Archangel of Water! You won't be in my way ever again! –shouted Pierre hysterically, while his vampire cloak was ready to deal the final blow… the final blow that didn't hit Taro… the blow that killed the Archangel of Hatred.

Pierre's cloak destroyed Wataru's armor and _magatama_ dealing him a lethal blow. The Antiarchangel didn't even see who he had killed; he was completely blinded by his bloodthirst. Tooru saw what had happened and got Pierre out of there with a good blow from his halberd. The Antiarchangel, at last having murdered someone (although he still didn't know who) fell to the floor, with a chilling smile, since at last he was exhausted.

But, neither Taro nor Azumi saw what happened, since Wataru's _magatama_ exploded. The explosion made Azumi faint, but Taro and Hester resisted it.

Once the blinding blast receded, Wataru fell to the floor, agonizing. Tooru and Taro hurried to try and save his life, but their attempts were in vain; it was too late.

-Wataru-kun, Wataru-kun… Why did you do that? –Taro said, crying.

-You think I'd let Pierre finish you off while you were out cold? –said the Black Archangel weakly.

-But…

-Listen to me, Misaki-kun… The Antiarchangels are much… stronger than all of us combined, and I can't even imagine how powerful Kuro is.

-Don't talk.

-I only as you to do two things… -Wataru coughed up blood. –First, tell Azumi that although I as the one who decided to break up with her, I never stopped loving her.

-And second?

-Use our combined power… And beat the… the… Antiarchangels. Please… avenge… my… -and Wataru drew his last breath. In that moment, and for some unknown reason, his body dissolved... Turning into energy and entering Misaki's _magatama_.

"My power is yours now… Now we are one… Now you are the real legendary Archangel of Water"-was the last thing Taro heard in his mind… Since for the very first time in his life, the Archangel of Water was **_furious_**.

-Pierre… How could you… Why did you… **_How could you kill one of my very best friends_**? –he shouted, trembling with rage, and in that moment, his armor evolved. From being the same old suit he had ever since he was fifteen, now it was a more elaborate, beautiful and strong armor… And his Poseidon's Trident had changed. Now he had some blades joined to his arm protectors.

Misaki Taro had evolved thanks to Wataru… And his own fury.


	16. Shinobu and the Ring

Chapter XVI: Shinobu and the Ring

The aftermath of the battle wasn't any better. Pierre disappeared without a trace after that. Azumi broke into tears after Taro told her about Wataru's sacrifice; it figured she still had the teenage crush on the husky dog-eyed guy. However, when she asked to see Wataru's body and bid him the last goodbye, Taro went mute.

-Azumi-san, there's a little problem.

-What happened? Is he too disfigured or what?

-It's not that, miss –said Tooru, lowering his face. –When Wataru drew his last, his body dissolved, turned into energy…

-And for some reason he entered my _magatama_; I mean, now Wataru and I… Wataru and I…

-Are one –said Azumi finally. Taro nodded, unable to talk anymore. He felt strange.

-That's why Misaki's armor changed, or better said, evolved. Now it's stronger… And even his weapon changed.

Taro still had his armor on and the barrier was still active… And then he noticed that his Trident wasn't there anymore.

-What are these blades? What does this mean?

-They look like the _Shinobi Blade_ Chipp has in _Guilty Gear_… Oh, forget it… It's a videogame –Tooru said, as he saw Taro and Azumi's confused expressions.

-In what language are you _talking_ to us? –said Azumi, a huge drop of sweat popping out of the back of her head.

A while later, Tooru left, leaving Taro and Azumi alone. The Archangel of Water had gone back to normal and deactivated the barrier, but he didn't feel well. He had never had to face the death of a friend.

-Azumi-san…

-Misaki-kun… I still can't explain myself why did Wataru merge with you. Now both of you are really one, but to be honest, I don't know how I will explain his death to his parents.

-Me neither. I think we can only tell them he disappeared. After all, that is the truth.

-Yes… -and for some reason unknown to Misaki, Azumi threw herself into his arms, crying bitterly. He could only return the hug as the friend he was.

Days passed, and Azumi was the one in charge of 'calling' the police about Wataru's disappearance, and called Wataru's parents and twin brother, Kunio.

As anyone would expect, the police didn't find any trace of Wataru, and a symbolic funeral was held in Paris. Azumi and some of the husky dog-eyed guy's friends were there. And far from the crowd, Taro observed the funeral desolately, trying not to be noticed.

-You're Azumi, right? –said someone to the young woman, who was very near the coffin.

-Yes… -and though at first she was surprised of seeing who had talked to her, she shook her head and recovered her calm. It was Kunio, Wataru's twin brother. But unlike his 'late' brother, Kunio had brown eyes and was perfectly normal.

-Wataru talked to me a lot about you. You're just how he described you.

-What did you say?

-Although we didn't see each other much, he wrote a lot to me, talking about you. I know that although h and you didn't last more than two days as a couple because of some troubles, he always loved you a lot.

-You're serious?

-That I am, Azumi-san.

-I, I loved your brother too, and a lot. Out of what happened, Wataru was an excellent friend and brilliant at languages. When I knew he disappeared, I thought I'd die… -she said, drying up a tear.

Of course, in Japan, the other Archangels heard the news painfully. Jinko was as mute as a stone statue, while Ishizaki, Kai, Rairyuu and Shinobu grieved their ally and friend's loss in their own way. Tsubasa, Sanae and Kojiro also grieved Wataru's death in Europe, but no one was as depressed as Taro, fro very obvious reasons. Now he knew why he felt so strange; he really felt _guilty_.

-If I wouldn't had fallen unconscious… -he told himself, overwhelmed in the middle of the rehab, until Jinko, tired of his continuous berating, slapped his face.

-It wasn't your fault, Misaki. If Wataru sacrificed himself for you and your friend, you mustn't and can't blame yourself –she said, furious. –Besides, he always had wished to do something important for all of you. He told me that personally.

-Doctor… -Misaki, with a hand on his aching cheek, was looking at the Archangel of Darkness, confused.

-You should know by now that none of us know if we'll survive or not. We're not the only ones growing stronger, but they are too, and I don't even dare to think how powerful Kurai is right now.

-Yes, but…

-For God's sakes, just make your friend's last wish come true. Avenge him; you won't only feel at peace with him, but you'll make the Antiarchangels pay for what they did.

Taro was astounded. When did Jinko begin to talk like that?

-Doctor… Are you sure you're OK?

-I'm okay… No, I'm lying. It hurt me a lot when I heard that Wa had been murdered.

-Wa?

-When we were Black Archangels before, we called each other by the first syllable of our names to hide our identities.

-I get it now… Nice way of hiding it.

-I know… As I said, Wa's death hurt me a lot. To be honest, after redeeming himself, he turned into a man that deserved a better fate.

-Well, that's true, but…

-But? I, for an instance, I won't hesitate in putting an end to the next Antiarchangel that appears here, even if it means my life.

But as she said these words, there was some bitterness in Jinko's voice.

-Even if it means your life?

-Anyway, who'd care if I die?

-Lots of people –said Misaki firmly. –Your family and friends, including myself.

-Am I forced to believe you?

-It's not my choice if you believe me or not. You're not forced to believe it, but I've never lied to my friends, and the day's yet to come when I lie to them for the very first time.

-Misaki-san…

-Don't ever say something you'll regret later.

Some time later, Misaki left, and Jinko was in the office after talking with her chief about the soccer player's evolution. Alone as she was, she kept her mind blank and her face expressionless as she checked some medical histories.

Alone… She had always felt alone. Out of the Black Archangels, no one had ever talked to her. She didn't have any friends as a child, and her parents were always too busy for her. She didn't even have siblings like Tooru or Wataru.

Until she was fourteen years old.

Because of her solitude and coldness, she studied to ease her pain and was more and more lonesome with every day that passed, and thanks to that, she was transferred one year up her school.

That was why she was just fourteen years old when she met the only person that said a kind word to her, that time when she bumped with him, with the only boy that woke up something inside her.

Yes… When she collided with Ozora Tsubasa. She obviously knew who he was, but she had to hide it, and hide herself, since they really were mortal enemies, but Jinko had a secret crush on the Messenger of the Gods. She used to go and gaze at him when he left his window open, trying her hardest not to be noticed, and though he noticed it anyway, he never knew who it was.

Until he at last was in love with the girl he liked, and Jinko once again was back to her loneliness.

Time passed, and though she had friends, she never called them so. She merely thought of them as 'people she knew. '

However, between the people nearest to her, only one understood her… Shinobu.

"I have to talk with Shinobu-san. I know it's not the right time, but I need to talk with him."

The young woman hung her doctor's coat, closed the office and went to _Vitalis_. However, some gangsters blocked her way and they didn't have any good intentions.

-Hey, babe, ya wanna have a drink?

-I'd prefer to drink a glass of poison before going out with you -Jinko replied dryly.

-Ya don't have to be so rude, babe…

-Leave me alone –and she tried to go away, but one of the gangsters grabbed her arm.

-I said we go and have a drink and no one says no to me, got it?

-Let me go, you animal… Or you'll pay it.

Luckily, an old friend of ours passed by and…

-Leave my friend alone! –said the guy, punching the face of the creep that was grabbing Jinko's arm. –Whoever touches my friends is made to regret it.

Both hooligans fled when they realized who had been the one attacking them without even sweating.

-You okay, Jinko-san?

-Ishizaki-san… Thanks –and Yukari ran to where they were.

-Ryou-chan, why did you run so quickly?

-Some creeps were harassing Jinko-san.

-Jinko-san? Long time no see.

-Ditto, Nishimoto-san –said the ice-cold doctor, already a bit calmer.

-Ryou-chan, I thought you were chasing a pretty woman.

-Well, I did see one, but you're the prettiest one in Shizuoka, my dear –answered Ryou calmly. –By the way, Jinko-san, where are you going in such a hurry?

-Shinobu called me. He needs me to help him with something –Jinko lied. –See you later.

Both Archangels took their own way and the doctor finally arrived at the disco.

-Shinobu-san? –she said when she entered the place, which was only inhabited in that moment by the workers.

-Boss isn't here right now –said the guard. –He hasn't arrived yet.

-How come? Shinobu-san's usually early, let alone the first one here.

-Well, he hasn't arrived.

Of course, Jinko had a bad suspicion. Thanking the guard for his info, she decided to go to _Vitalis' _owner's house, but she hadn't even given a step when her friend arrived.

-Where were you?

-Went to fix out some of the place's paperwork –Shinobu said, although he was clearly nervous.

-You're lying between your teeth –said Jinko, miffed ¬¬U.

-Well, to be honest… I went to buy a ring.

-A ring? What for?

-Just guess.

-Well… I guess you're going to ask your girlfriend to marry you.

-Bull's-eye.

And they were talking normally, but suddenly something caused a cut on the Archangel del Chaos' cheek.

-Who goes there? –he yelled, cleaning up his blood. Yet, the only answer he got was an evil, childish giggle.

-Kurai! –Jinko exclaimed, recognizing that voice.

-Kurai? Is it _that being _you told me?

-You know any other?

-No.

-Tell me, what's a ring? –said the Black Guide's evil creation, appearing in front of them with her sexy red dress.

-Gee… First you attack us and now you ask us what's a ring… Don't you know _anything_?

-I want to know _everything_ –was the only thing Kurai said before attacking the Black Archangels with her deadly toy. –And if you don't tell me, I'll destroy you.

That gave Shinobu an idea.

-If you kill us, you won't know what a ring is, Kurai.

Jinko looked at Shinobu, asking for an explanation.

-What is it? Tell me!

-This is a ring –and he took out the ring he bought from his pocket.

Strangely, Kurai approached Shinobu and observed the ring for a long time, her eyes shining with curiosity.

-That's a ring? What's it for?

-Many things –Shinobu said. –It's for women to adorn themselves, or for couples to be engaged…

-Oooh… Well, now that I know it, I'll destroy you!

If you're asking yourselves, Kurai always formed a barrier around her; she was born with it. That was why no one noticed what happened at the disco.

The two Black Archangels changed their clothes in a second and made their weapons appear, avoiding Kurai's deadly yo-yo at all costs. However, they couldn't fight her alone, since Kurai was too strong.

"If any of the Archangels, Black or White hears this message, please help us!" –thought the Archangel of Darkness, who was already quite hurt.

Luckily, someone was walking by… Someone who couldn't concentrate on his project and was also about to go back home.

-Oh, man… Not again. Hurricane Winds!

Wakabayashi to the rescue!

Once he went into the barrier, his clothes changed and his weapons appeared.

-¡Archangel of the Wind! –exclaimed the Black Archangels there.

-Gee, another Archangel that came to play… I love this –said Kurai, before attacking Genzo, but he avoided the yo-yo and attacked with his arrows.

-You're not going to kill anyone, Kurai.

-Why not?

-Because none of us is going to let him or herself be destroyed! Hurricane Winds!

-I claim at my fate for the burden given to me! Shroud of Obscurity!

-Beginning of the Ages!

The three attacks hit Kurai, but the Shroud of Obscurity was the most damaging one. However, they only made a scrape on her face. Some black drops of blood appeared, and Kurai touched her injury.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! –she shrieked, terrified. –What is THIS?

The Archangels were confused. Kurai had never seen her blood?

-I think she doesn't know that's her blood, as she has never had an injury, I think –whispered Genzo to the others.

-Kurai's thirst for knowledge can be our advantage –added Shinobu. –If she got really close to me when I showed her the ring, just imagine what can happen if we make lots of questions or if we talk of things she doesn't understand.

-Let's do it –said Jinko in the end.

The three humans began to ask senseless questions, leaving Kurai too confused.

-What the heck are you talking about! –she shrieked, about to cry.

-Now! I claim at my fate for the burden given to me! Primal Chains! –and black chains rushed forward from Shinobu's hands, binding Kurai's limbs in less than what you can blink.

-I claim at my fate for the burden given to me! Shroud of Obscurity!

-Hurricane Winds!

The attacks worked better than before, and they were about to finish once and for all with Kurai, but someone appeared and stopped the attacks.

-I don't care if you kill one of the Antiarchangels, but I won't let you destroy my perfect creation! _Tenebris Aeternam_!

Kuro distracted the others with its attack and disappeared, carrying Kurai in its arms. The Archangels, luckily not as hurt as before, waited for the Black Guide to disappear so they could go back to normal.

-Wait. Let this to me. I claim at my fate for the burden given to me! Pacific Breeze! –and the Archangels' injuries disappeared instantly.

-It's great that at least one of us has the power to heal –Shinobu told Genzo.

-And you had to use up most of your energies to heal yourself before.

-Yet there were lots of injuries left unhealed then.

-Well, I was just passing by. See you –and Genzo left.

-You need to have a talk with me? –asked Shinobu to Jinko once Wakabayashi was gone.

-Er… Yes, Shinobu-san. Since you're the only person I trust…

-OK. Let's go to the office then.

They went into Shinobu's office and sat down as usual, one beside another.

-Tell me what's troubling you…

And Jinko told him all what she had thought and passed after her patient was gone. She also told him what happened when she slapped Misaki's face, although she really regretted that.

-…and yet, he told me I shouldn't say things I'd regret later.

-If he said it because you told him you'd kill the next Antiarchangel you saw even if you die, then I totally agree with him.

-Why?

-Because you're not alone, Jinko. You have all of us, your friends, although you don't believe it, or better said, although you don't WANT to believe it. Look what happened with Wataru's death; we're still very hurt because of his sacrifice.

-Yes, Misaki-kun being the worst… -and Jinko didn't realize what she had just said.

-Jinko, you OK? First time you call someone _kun _out of the _Kami no Tsukai_.

-What? It was a mistake. Forget it.

-It doesn't matter. As you said, Misaki-kun took the worst part of this because Wataru was the closest of us to him. Now tell me something. If you die, who would be the first ones to mourn over your death?

-I don't know… - Jinko said. She had never put much thought into that.

-Easy: all of us. Each and every one of us would be hurt, let alone Rairyuu.

-Don't mention that idiot.

-I have to; he's our friend.

They kept on talking, but Jinko was feeling worse over the minute, until a dam broke inside her and burst into tears. She had never felt so _lonely_ in her entire life. Naturally, the Archangel of Chaos could only tell her to open her heart, but letting everything you well up inside has some consequences, as they found out.

Once Jinko cried it all out, she lost consciousness. Luckily, she was sitting down, but she slid to the floor little by little. She would've ended on the floor if her 'big brother' hadn't picked her up from the floor, and after asking his employees to take care of her, he went out of _Vitalis_ to deliver what he had bought.

"I hope I can get married this time… I've waited too long, but now I'm stable and trouble-free…"

He got home, and his girlfriend opened the door.

-Shi-chan, aren't you supposed to be in _Vitalis_?

-I took some time. You see, I forgot to ask you something this morning.

-What?

-I mean… -and without kneeling, Shinobu took the ring out of his jacket pocket. –Would you like to be with me for the rest of our lives not as my girlfriend, but as _something beyond that_?

And the answer Shinobu's girlfriend gave almost made the Black Archangel fly thru the air… Out of sheer happiness.


	17. Rairyuu: Sacrifice in the Name of Love

Chapter XVII: Rairyuu: Sacrifice In The Name of Love

In Italy, Hyuga finally had finished moving. The new apartment was a little wider than the previous one, but to be honest he didn't care.

However, he wasn't sure of being safe in Calabria.

Ever since the Archangel of Hatred's death, he decided to distance himself from his family and friends, including Rairyuu. He didn't want them to cry his death if it happened.

It seemed too that the Antiarchangels always found them, although Hino hadn't attacked him again by now.

Or what was he planning to do?

Anyway, in that moment he was finishing unloading the boxes he had packed with the things he had, and mind you, he didn't have many. But the journey had been a long one, and in spite of having arrived the previous day, he was terribly tired; not for nothing he had had to cross all Italy by jet.

He was hammering down a nail for a picture when the phone rang. The scare made the already famous energy wave fly, but luckily, nothing fell down.

-I'll be… Who can it be if nobody has my telephone number yet…? –he grumbled while he went for the telephone. -Pronto? _Parla Hyuga_.

-_Hyuga_? _It's Rairyuu_.

-How did you get my telephone number?

-_I got your new address and thanks to da Internet, I found your telephone_.

-Gee; I'm still stuck to the typing machine.

-_If ya say so, Hyuga_.

-Anyway, I think it'd be better if you don't give my phone number to anyone else, Ikazuchi. I prefer to be far from the others.

-_Why's that_?

-You wouldn't understand it.

-_Hey, Hyuga, I believe I'm your friend in spite of everything. Ya can tell me what's wrong_.

-Ill just tell you this: remember we're all in serious danger, and if I get away from the others, no one will be hurt.

-_Why do ya say it_?

-The Antiarchangels won't stop until they reach their goal, and we know very well what happened with Misaki's friend. I won't allow anyone to blame him or herself of doing nothing if I die.

-_Stop bein' such an IDIOT_! _If ya die, how do ya think da others will react_? _Have ya thought of your family, your friends, your fans_? _I think ya haven't_.

-Listen to me, Ikazuchi. I'm not going to let anyone else die. And if I die, then it'll be for everyone's sake.

-_Ya selfish creep_ -Rairyuu said through the telephone. –_No one can merely die just to save another human_.

And the call was hung.

-And if nobody can die to save another person, then why the Archangel of hatred sacrificed himself?

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Rairyuu was still angry with the nonsense Hyuga had told him.

-What does that Hyuga think he said? –the guy with the blond streaks in his hair said. He was in his apartment, and he had called the Archangel of the Fire after finishing his homework. However, he knew how strong his temper was, so he decided to practice his fighting style for a while.

With each blow he connected on his sandbag (he called to get it fixed) his fury diminished, but his strength increased.

-Gee, why is it that every time I get angry my strength grows? It's not that it's a disadvantage when I fight, but I should try to control my temper.

However, a call got him out of his thoughts.

-Hello? Ikazuchi speaking.

It was one of his partners, inviting him to have a drink with the others. Rairyuu seldom drank alcoholic drinks, but he thought that a beer once in a century couldn't be so bad.

He accepted and went to change himself, without knowing what to expect. Although well, everyone acts like that when something unexpected appears, right?

Once the call ended, he changed clothes (he had had a frayed camouflaged sweat suit on) and he left, not without thinking what was the woman he had a crush on doing.

He arrived at the bar where he and his friends usually met, and they went in for a drink. However, for some reason, without having even tried a drop of beer, Rairyuu thought he had seen someone familiar between the people drinking there.

-Rai-kun, what's up with you? –one of his partners asked when he saw that his friend was looking at the crowd distractedly.

-Oh, nothing… Forget it –but the guy was really acting strange.

"I could've sworn Hino was around; however, it could be I'm going paranoid too. Wouldn't be a big surprise, since with everything happening now…"

-Hey, Rai-kun… Your beer's in front of you.

-Ah, Sorry… I'm on the moon today. Idiot, idiot, idiot… -and the guy hit his forehead theatrically. He concentrated again on the conversation while he drank the cold, bitter beer he had in front. However, the guy he thought was Ryoma went nearer to the group where Rairyuu was, and the Archangel of Thunder's doubts vanished on the spot. It was only a guy who looked like Hino, only that he had a scruffy mustache. When he noticed that detail, Ikazuchi sighed in relief, since he didn't really want to fight. A while later, when his beer had been drunk, Rairyuu said goodbye to his friends and left to his house, not without feeling a bit mistrustful. He had even thought of turning into an animal just to go undercover, but thought it twice. He arrived home and fixed a sandwich, since his stomach always twisted and turned when he drank beer. After eating what he made, he sat down to read a book for his college assignments.

Meantime, in Shizuoka, Taro was painting the time away on a canvas. His leg hurt him a little, but he didn't pay any attention to the pain while he painted what he had in mind. On the other hand, the swelling on his face had receded completely, so the slap Jinko gave him was no longer noticeable. However, he had a heap of queries in his head: How was Azumi faring with Wataru's disappearance? What would've been of Hester, Wataru's tomcat? Many questions were in his head.

However, the phone (luckily a wireless one) rang.

-Hello, Misaki speaking.

-_Misaki-san_? _It's Ozora Natsuko, Tsubasa's mother_.

-Ah, Natsuko-san. How are you and your family?

-_We're fine, although Koudai still has the cast on and Daichi is really wishing to see Tsubasa again. And, how's your injury_?

-Much better, thanks.

-_Tsubasa told me about your friend's death_.

-Ah, right… -and Taro's face darkened. –It's a shame it happened… Is the coast clear?

-_Yes; Koudai's in the bedroom and Daichi's doing his homework_.

-Great. I guess that Tsubasa-kun didn't tell you much.

-_I'm afraid so_.

And joining up the guts to tell it, Misaki remembered the sad moment when Wataru sacrificed himself to save him and Azumi.

Sure, he hadn't fought again ever since that black day, but Misaki knew that Natsuko would keep the secret loyally. That was why he told her everything.

-_I'm so sorry, Misaki-san… And yet I don't understand where everything ended in._

-That's the weirdest thing of all; he became energy… And now he's part of me, or better said, of my powers –and in that instant, the apartment's doorbell rang. -Natsuko-san, I'm sorry, but someone's at my door. If you wish, I can call you later.

-_OK, Misaki-san. Good-bye_.

-Good-bye -and Taro moved to open the door. To his surprise, it was Jinko.

-Imawano-san… What happened?

-I, I… I came to apologize for hitting you.

Jinko looked terrible. Her face was paler than before and it was obvious she had cried. It seemed that the stone wall around her heart had crumbled and fallen.

-You don't need to apologize. In fact, I thank you for returning me to reality. Come on in, please.

-No, I… I have to leave.

-C'mon, it's only for a moment. At least until you've calmed down.

-Calmed down?

-Yes; you're still a bit unstable and it's obvious you've cried.

In the end, the doctor accepted and entered the apartment, although a bit reluctantly.

-I only came to ask you for forgiveness… I was a real creep with you.

-Let it be. I already told you that I'm grateful with you for returning me to this reality. I was very affected by Wataru's death, but thanks to you, I'm my old self again. However, why did you cry?

-No… For nothing. I've been sensible these days for mere foolish stuff -Jinko said, although her heart began to beat uncontrollably when Taro came nearer.

-I doubt they're foolish if they affect you so. I think I'm your friend in spite of everything, and though I know you're very wary, you can trust me.

-They're only stupid things, Misaki-san… After you left the therapy, I was alone, and I remembered some unpleasant things.

-Did you remember your past by any chance?

-How did you know it!

-Only guessed. And what was the thing you remembered?

-I don't even want to think about it… -and Jinko told him her miserable, lonely past. Sure, in the end, the young woman almost burst into tears again, but Taro knew how to avoid it. When the doctor finished relating her past, night had fallen, and she had resisted the urge to cry stoically. Taro looked surprised, comprehensive and even a bit incensed when he heard how badly Jinko had been treated when she was a child.

-However, you can't live remembering your past, you know. You only hurt yourself that way. In fact, the best thing you can do is vent that bitterness you hold against the others.

-Why?

-I've seen people that even get sick just because they keep too much things for themselves and never tell anyone.

-And you, you don't have some resentment towards someone or something?

-I've never been resentful to someone or something. I'd never could; I've never been able to hold a grudge to someone or something…

-No wonder you're so kind… -and Jinko didn't even realize she was as red as an apple. However, a pain attack caught them both. That could only be a sign of something: somebody was being attacked. But they didn't know who, or where.

-Drat… Who are they attacking? I can't even hear the plea for help! –Misaki said, gritting his teeth.

-I think I… I think I heard the Archangel of Fire's voice!

- What? You mean Hyuga-san was attacked? Imawano-san, let's go!

-OK –and both of them teleported to the battle scene. However, the fight wasn't in Italy… but in the University where Rairyuu studied!

Hino was about to kill the Archangel of Fire, while Rairyuu was unconscious… Not a pleasant vista. The barrier Hyuga had formed began to vanish, so Misaki created his own barrier while Jinko ran to take Rairyuu out of there. Once she took him to a safe place, she took her other identity, and next to Misaki, she attacked Hino, who let Hyuga loose right away.

-Look what the cat brought us: the crippled guy and the babe. I never thought you'd come here to save your lousy friends.

-We won't let you put an end to our friends, Hino! -Jinko exclaimed.

-You don't say…

-Hino… I can't believe how low you've fallen -Misaki said, nodding negatively. -You decided to sell your soul to beat Kojiro and show him who's boss…

-I can defeat Hyuga whenever I want… The only thing I want is to stop having to look at his filthy face. Or it may be that he's not Japanese because of the color of his skin?

-Look who's talking; a Uruguayan-Japanese -said a voice behind Hino, who attacked him. Yes, I believe you know who I mean.

-You woke up, Hyuga… What a miracle.

-I would've died if my friends hadn't come… And I wonder, Hino. If you were about to die, would one of your friends the Antiarchangels come to save you?

That left Hino thinking. Would Carlos, Pierre, Schneider or Kurai help him if he needed help?

-It's obvious.

-Then why did ya take such a long time to answer? -said another voice… Rairyuu, who had just regained consciousness.

-Heh, four Archangels against a single Antiarchangel. This is getting fun.

-Don't change da subject! - Rairyuu yelled, angry.

-It's not your business if I take a long time to answer or not… Armageddon!

The attack flew towards the four Archangels, who barely avoided it. However…

-I claim at my fate for the burden given to me! Shroud of Obscurity!

-High Voltage!

-Fire Storm!

Hyuga, Jinko and Ikazuchi attacked with their powers, but this battle being Taro's first one after having evolved thanks to Wataru, he didn't know what to do. He tried to use his Marine Undertow, but apparently that power no longer existed, so he was forced to attack only with his blades.

But Ryoma's Shijin Shield stopped the majority of attacks. Only Misaki's attack evaded the lethal shield, and made a wound, even if it was minimal damage.

-Heh, you're still a pack of weaklings … I pity you, and mostly you two, White Archangels. Hyuga, once an idiot, always an idiot, and you're still one. And Misaki… What a shame that you evolved thanks to the 'sacrifice' of your friend the Black Archangel, because you don't know how to use your powers. The best thing I could do for you would be to wipe you out -and Ryoma threw his Shield towards the Archangels like an enormous, deadly Frisbee.

But none of our friends was able to avoid it. The Shijin Shield actually tracked them down.

-Drat… isn't there anything we can do against that Shijin Shield? -Jinko said, in a shrill, furious whisper.

-I don't know, Jinko-san -Misaki said, as he still was looking for an answer to his new and unknown powers.

-Shoot… I have to beat him… I have to heal my wounded pride…

However Ikazuchi didn't say anything at all. He knew there had to be a way, a solution for this problem called Hino Ryoma.

"If only somebody distracted him, I could use my High Voltage or my Lightning Strike… No, I'm wrong! Da only thing that can fix this… is my fight technique!"

And standing up with obvious difficulty, the P.E student concentrated, making his lance disappear.

-What? Are you going to surrender? Because you tucked away your weapon for something, right? -Ryoma said sarcastically, but he was confused hen he didn't receive an answer.

-What's Ikazuchi-san planning to do?

-No idea, Misaki-kun –replied Hyuga, but Jinko knew it immediately.

-_Kiai_ Technique -was the only thing she dared to say. She remembered it from the first time she saw Rairyuu use it… And she couldn't help but feel a thorn pierce her heart.

Sure, Ryoma didn't take into account the Archangel of Thunder's concentrated look and unwisely rushed to attack him, without realizing that a strong air slash hit him in the stomach, avoiding the Shijin Shield. The blow stopped him, leaving him breathless.

-What was that? -the White Archangels exclaimed, surprised of seeing that Rairyuu was still with his fist extended in front of him.

-Ikazuchi's fighting style -Jinko said.

-That's why he didn't say anything, right?

-Yes.

And yet Ryoma obstinately tried to hit Ikazuchi. He avoided the Antiarchangel's blows and continued sending air blasts, hurting Hino without touching him directly.

However, the Antiarchangel thought twice (what a miracle) and decided to attack the other Archangels, who nonetheless were able to avoid his blow and countered it with their own attacks.

-Black Fire!

-Fire Storm!

-I claim at my fate for da burden given to me! Lightning strike!

Jinko, Kojiro and Rairyuu's attacks struck Ryoma, without causing major damage (remember he's immune to fire), but at last the evolved Archangel found the answer to his predicament; he remembered Wataru's attack and…

-This is your last stand! Oceanic Darts! -and a myriad of water arrows flew from Taro's hands, at last hurting the Uruguayan-Japanese Antiarchangel.

More dead than alive, Ryoma fell to the floor, but he still wasn't tired. Was it their thirst for vengeance the thing that didn't let the Antiarchangels get tired?

-Heh, heh… not bad. Not bad at all. Finally you're able of making this a good fight. However, you think that will defeat me? You poor idealists.

-What?

-Maybe your friend the evolved Archangel found his power at last, but not even all of you attacking together will defeat me. Armageddon! –and he directed the attack expressly towards Jinko, although Rairyuu pushed the young woman, receiving the attack directly.

-Ikazuchi!

Hyuga and Misaki shouted, but Jinko was silent. The guy that had a crush on her and she only saw as one more acquaintance had saved her life. However, as you know, the Antiarchangels' attack have a secondary effect, and Ryoma's collateral damage didn't make itself wait; Rairyuu lost his energy quickly, making him feel weak.

-Jinko, Misaki, get him out of here! I'll take care of this creep! -and Hyuga rushed to attack Ryoma, who used his Shield once again, although this time, the Archangel of the Fire avoided the shield's razor-sharp edge. In the meantime, Jinko and Taro took Rairyuu out of there, as he was very weak.

-Are… are ya OK? –he asked the other two Archangels.

-Idiot -was the only thing the Archangel with the scythe was able to say.

-Why d'ya keep on calling me an idiot?

-Don't you understand it, Ikazuchi? I didn't ask you to save me; I didn't ask you to push me and make the attack hit you squarely.

-And do I have to wait for ya to ask for help just to save ya? Jinko, although I know too well that ya barely stand me 'cause we know each other from a long time…

-There's no time to talk! –Misaki exclaimed, as he saw that Kojiro fell to the floor, exhausted. Immediately Misaki went to save his friend, while Jinko distracted Ryoma. However, the Archangel of Water's strength failed too and he fell to the ground in the middle of everything, so Jinko was the only one who got there to save Hyuga. And yet…

-This time I will destroy you, Hyuga! You won't bother me ever again! Armageddon!

But the attack didn't hit Hyuga or Jinko.

Rairyuu, with his last shot of energy teleported in front of Jinko, and like his deceased friend, his armor and _magatama_ were destroyed.

-RAIRYUU! -the other three Archangels exclaimed, while the blinding explosion didn't let Hino see what he did. However, while the explosion blinded the ones there, Rairyuu, dying, fell over Jinko, making the unconscious effort of protecting her. Once the light disappeared, Ryoma observed what happened, and cackling cruelly, he vanished. But…

-Ikazuchi, why? Why did you do it? -Jinko exclaimed, about to cry.

-I already told ya, Jinko –he answered, while she kneeled beside him, Misaki was still far from there and Hyuga was behind Jinko.

-You idiot -Kojiro said to his friend, furious. –Weren't you the one that told me that no one's death was for the good of anyone?

-I lied. Wataru sacrificed himself to save us, and I think… it's my turn.

-Why?

-Being hit by two Armageddons… -Jinko said, in shock. -Rai… ryuu… doesn't have enough energy to live…

-Say that again –said the young man with the blond streaks in his hair weakly.

-Rairyuu…

-It sounds so beautiful when ya say it, Jinko… Hyuga, Misaki, please… protect Jinko with all what you have… Including da little energy… I have. Don't… let anything… happen… to her… 'cause I… love… her… -and like Wataru, Rairyuu's body dissolved when he died. He turned into energy, and entered the crying Archangel of Fire's _magatama._ Out of crying, Hyuga Kojiro couldn't help being as furious as he had never been before.

-Hino, I swear you'll pay this… You'll pay it dearly… I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, HINO! -and like Misaki, Hyuga evolved completely; his armor, his weapons… he no longer had his daggers, but some gloves on his hands Oo.

"Now ya're the true Archangel of Fire… With your strength, and my _Kiai _Technique, ya'll fight in a way never… Never seen by anyone… -and that was the last time Kojiro heard Rairyuu's voice, the voice of the one he owed more than his life.


	18. The White Armor

Chapter XVIII: The White Armor

-Rairyuu… Why? Why did you do it? –the Archangel of darkness began to say, her already red and puffy eyes brimming with tears once again.

-Jinko-san…

-We have to scram. Misaki, break the barrier and get her out of here –Hyuga said, his face darkened by fury. Although he was back to normal, he didn't make the gloves he had thanks to Rairyuu now disappear.

-OK –and after going back to being a normal soccer player and a normal doctor respectively, Misaki and Jinko left Tokyo. Instead, Kojiro stood there, still as a statue, observing his hands, his mind blank.

As I said, Jinko and Taro returned to the latter's apartment, very pained because of the tragic battle… And with this one, it was two deaths that poor Taro had to face.

Jinko fell on the sofa, crying bitterly. Did she perhaps being to understand Rairyuu's feelings in the very end? Or she really appreciated him although she always had called him an 'idiot?'

No one, not even she knew it.

It was really late at night, so Misaki, resisting the pain he felt inside and outside him stoically, went to the kitchen and rustled up something to eat for him and his guest. It wasn't something too big, but he served everything on the table.

-Jinko-san… Dinner's served.

-Misaki-san… I'm, I'm not hungry…

-I know you're not, but don't refuse what I did; it's too late and I think it's not good for you to go home in your state.

Misaki's voice sounded very authoritarian although he didn't want to sound so.

-I… uh… all right, then –and the young woman forced herself to sit at the table with Taro. They ate in silence, probably out of sheer respect, probably because of their tiredness, but eating with someone was something new for them.

A while later, his injury throbbing painfully, Taro began to fix the futon he had in his living room, but Jinko refused to let him do everything with his injury hurting, so after locating the sheets, she set out to fix that in silence.

-Go to sleep, Misaki-san. Tomorrow's… going to be a long day.

-Yes, I guess you're right. Sorry for being such a lousy host… But it's been a very long time ever since I had a guest.

-Don't worry…_Oyasuminasai_. (Good night)

-God night, Jinko-san.

And yet, they looked at each other for a long time, both of them still standing on their places. They couldn't explain it in that moment, nor they could later, but they rushed to each other and hugged each other tightly. Jinko began to cry again in the middle of the embrace, while Taro let some tears fall from his chocolate-colored eyes too; they needed to let their hearts out because of the tragedy. However, none of them felt there was anything wrong with that hug. Or a hug between two friends (man and woman) is some kind of taboo?

However, when at last their pain was eased…

-I'm, I'm sorry, Misaki-san… I didn't really… Oh, man; I've been too much of a crybaby today.

-It's not your fault. In fact, forgive me, Jinko. It was I the one that…

Anyway, they forgave each other and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Hyuga was back at his home in Italy, sitting on his bed, still holding up the tears of fury that were about to flow.

Unlike his friend Misaki Taro, Hyuga had faced someone's death personally: his father died when Kojiro was but a child. He even felt a chill when he remembered that day.

"Death… Something so inexorable no one escapes from it. Yet, there are so many people that die too soon… Like Rairyuu. Although he was more of an idiot in the beginning, in the end he was an awesome friend. It's not fair he died just to save us; he should be alive, studying, laughing and even thinking about Imawano. I swear I'll make Hino pay for this."

Two great guys had died because of all this trouble and Shiro didn't count because it had died a long time ago.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

Sick of thinking about such eerie things, he tried to dedicate himself to unpacking his things from the moving boxes.

But he couldn't. Like Taro, Kojiro felt he was the one to blame because of Rairyuu's death. He did everything he could, but the guilt didn't want to get out of his mind and heart.

In Japan, the vast majority of people were asleep, except Shinobu. He still ignored what had happened in Tokyo, in spite of having felt the pain attack too. Since there had been people in _Vitalis _going in and out of his office, he couldn't leave to fight, so he resigned to stay again out of the action.

He was checking some inventory lists in that moment. They were running low on sodas, and some speakers were beginning to fail. However, _Vitalis _was the most popular spot for the Shizuoka teens and kids, and there were music groups that often chose the place to make their debut. In fact, a rock group was singing that night there.

-Kurobane-san, can I come in? –asked one of the girls in charge of the soda bar.

-Something wrong

-We've run out of ice cream for the soda float

-What? It's all sold out?

-I'm afraid. You couldn't even stick in a pin today.

-All right then –and Shinobu picked up the phone. Luckily, he had become friends with the manager of the ice cream factory, so he took care of that quickly.

However, his addiction beat him and went down to listen to the new rock group playing there, after the salesgirl went back to her place.

"Not bad" –he thought when he listened to the group. However, he bumped with someone when he was going upstairs to his office.

-Ouch… Sorry…

-Kai-kun?

-Ah, hi, Shinobu-san.

Kai was there with a girl.

-Long time no see.

-Yeah, ditto. And, who is she? Is she your fiancée, Kai?

-How can you even think that? Shinobu-san, she's Mito Komichi, my best friend. Komichi-chan, he's Kurobane Shinobu, owner of _Vitalis_.

-What? You… Him… -Komichi was flabbergasted; could it be possible that her best friend actually **_KNEW_** the owner of Shizuoka's most popular disco?

-When I was your age, I was used to say _hajimemashite _(pleased to meet you) –said Shinobu, trying to break the ice. –Pleased to meet you.

-Uh, pleasure's mine. Mito Komichi.

-Ah, I think I told you about this before, Komichi-chan. I know Shinobu-san ever since I was a kid.

-That's unbelievable!

-Well, your buddy hates to lie, Mito-san. And in passing, Kai-kun, why hadn't I seen you in days? It's been a while since I last saw you here.

-The soccer team had to go to Shimizu for a soccer match, and you know I'm part of the team.

-Ah, OK.

-Er, I think I don't belong here –said Komichi, embarrassed. –I'll be back in a sec.

-No, wait, Komichi-chan… Gah, I'm sorry.

And Kai went after his friend, who looked ashamed, but didn't look annoyed.

-Whoever sees him doesn't think she's only his friend –said _Vitalis' _owner to himself.

In Spain, Tsubasa was training tirelessly, and Sanae was knitting again. Yato was playing with a ball of yarn, happy with his lucky feline life.

Some days ago, Tsubasa and Sanae went to the doctor for a checkup. It seemed everything was okay, although the blood cell count in Sanae was a bit low, so the doctor told her to eat some iron-rich food. The rest seemed to be fine as long as Sanae was careful of not getting hit on her stomach and not going near to Yato's litter box.

-Meeeooow? –said Yato as he heard a noise on the window.

-Just ignore it, Yato. It's just a sound, or that's what I think –said Sanae, counting the stitches.

-Meew… -and the cat kept on playing with his ball of yarn.

A while later, Tsubasa arrived, exhausted, and he had to go to college, to finish it off. However, the phone rang while he changed clothes.

-_Casa de la familia Ozora_. _Habla Sanae_. (Ozora House. Sanae speaking)

-_Sanae_? _It's Hyuga_.

-Ah, hi. You finished moving?

-_Yes_… -however, there was something in Kojiro's voice that didn't sound right. –_Is Tsubasa at home_?

-Yes, but he's in a hurry. You want me to tell him something?

-_Not really. I only called to inform we've lost another ally._

-What? What did you say?

-_I said we lost another ally. This time, the one that sacrificed himself to save us was_…

-Who, Hyuga-san?

-_Ikazuchi Rairyuu, the Archangel of Thunder_.

Sanae was speechless. It was Kojiro's buddy.

-I, I'm very sorry, Hyuga-san… I'll tell Tsubasa right away.

-_Don't be sorry, Sanae. I'm going to avenge Rairyuu's death the next time that no-good creep Hino shows his face in Italy. By now, tell Tsubasa about this, since it seems it's going to get worse._

-O, okay… -and that was it. Of course, the young woman was quite pained, and though Tsubasa hadn't still gone out of the bedroom, Yato did notice Sanae's grief.

-Who called, honey? –asked Tsubasa, going out of the bedroom clad in some jeans, a T-shirt under a blue sweater and sneakers, but stopping immediately when he saw what happened. -Sanae?

-Another one… Another Archangel died, Tsubasa –was the only thing she was able to say.

-What? Who?

-The Archangel… The Archangel…

Tsubasa was silent, since he knew that pushing his wife into completing the phrase wouldn't work. At last Sanae took a deep breath and…

-Hyuga's friend, the Archangel of Thunder.

-What…? We've lost two allies… This can't keep on like this.

And for some strange reason, Tsubasa's clothes disappeared, as the old Messenger of the Gods' armor appeared.

Once again, that strange light that covered him when he revealed his identity to his mother and grandmother, and when he beat Kai shone on him, blinding Sanae. And yet, something unrepeatable happened: Tsubasa's armor evolved. Now it was like Kojiro and Misaki's, although he had never seen the new armors of the Archangels of Water and Fire. White as snow, hard as a diamond and beautiful as none other… I guess that's the way I can describe the new armor, and to finish it off, the _Tsukai'_s Sword changed too.

Tsubasa had evolved because of the fury he held against Kuro and the Antiarchangels.

Sanae was enthralled with what she was actually seeing. Seeing her husband evolve completely was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, although it had been because of the fury he had because of the deaths of their friends.

-Tsubasa, are you okay?

-**The being whose ambition is the New Genesis under the cover of Eternal Darkness must pay for what it has done **–Tsubasa's voice wasn't the same!

-Tsubasa…?

-**This has gone too far… this must stop. The sooner that evil being is destroyed, the safer this world will be** –and after the light that had made Tsubasa blaze like the sun disappeared, he fell to the floor, exhausted.

-Tsubasa, honey, are you OK?

-Sa… Sanae?

-Yes?

-What happened to me? Why did my armor change? Even my sword's not the same.

-You can't remember anything?

-I only remember you telling me we lost another Archangel, and I was lost in my fury. I lost consciousness for that moment on.

-Then you don't remember anything?

-Sadly, I don't. Oh, man, I'm late! See you in the night, sweetheart –and after making his clothes come back, he went out of the house quickly; he was late.

-Tsubasa… -Sanae couldn't help worrying.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa ran to take the bus that left him near the college.

-Man… I don't want to be late, I don't want to be late… -and for some strange reason, the city noise disappeared completely, and everything but him was in slow motion.

"What? Shiro's around here? That's impossible; Shiro's with Daichi and Daichi's in Shizuoka."

He had stopped time unconsciously while he tried to arrive on time.

"I have to hurry" –and Tsubasa arrived at the bus stop, where time began to run again normally once he stopped. But, how had he done it?

His powers had evolved to the same level Shiro had been, although that wouldn't be enough to defeat Kuro and its Antiarchangels.

And when things can't seem to worsen…

-So you're the _Kami no Tsukai_.

The young man turned to see who was behind him. If it hadn't been for its midnight-black cloak, he could've thought easily that Shiro was behind him.

-Kuro…

-I see I'm not totally unknown to you. I like that.

-What a shame; I don't like _you_ at all.

However Tsubasa noticed something. He was talking to somebody whose clothes and appearance were too peculiar, but it seemed no one noticed it.

-You still don't realize it? Every time I appear in this dimension, everything around me turns invisible. No one can see me, unless that someone has powers.

-Sorry, but I have to go to class –and Tsubasa tried to teleport, but his powers failed.

-Why do you leave so soon?

-Is it your business?

-Oh, indeed… After all, you're the scum that has ruined my plans once and again, _Kami no Tsukai_.

-What a shame, huh? But I'll keep on doing it as many times as I have to, 'cause you can't choose the others' fates because of your whims.

-It's not a whim; my fate is that of the Earth's: The New Genesis… under the cover of _my darkness_.

-Your fate?

-You brainwashed my Black Archangels, telling them that they chose their own fate. The truth, _Tsukai_, is that you may think you have your fate in your hands, but no one escaped to the whims of Fate.

-It was you the one who brainwashed _them_. They were, and are good people who you tricked –Tsubasa said, getting angry. –And as if it weren't enough, your minions, I mean, your slaves have murdered two of my _friends_. You think it's not enough to make us suffer with your evil?

-Their fate is death, and your fate is to be killed by my own hand, _Tsukai_… And to be honest, nothing would please me more than seeing your blood run now. _Tenebris Aeternam_!

-You'd wish! –and with a jump, Tsubasa avoided the attack. But he had a doubt: would his Shout of the Gods work in that moment now that he had evolved?

There was no time to think, so he made his sword and armor appear.

-Heh, I see that you sword has changed… Of course, if the one chosen by the Gods has changed completely. It doesn't surprise me that you're the strongest of your group, though you're so weak.

-Hasn't anyone told you that you can't take your enemy so lightly? –as quick as lightning, Tsubasa attacked Kuro with his sword, although the being in black evaded the attack. Sure, those moments of distraction made Kuro lose control over Tsubasa's power, and the Japanese soccer player disappeared in that moment.

-How do you want me to think you're not a weakling, _Tsukai_, if you're much weaker than me? –and amidst a cold, cruel and terrifying burst of laughter, the Black Guide disappeared.

Tsubasa arrived late to his class, although he wasn't as late as he thought he was. He gave his work to the teacher, ashamed, and sat down in his place, although Aaron asked him what happened.

-Can I tell you later? –was the exhausted soccer player's answer, which once again was in a bad mood.

Meanwhile, Kuro was back in its mysterious living place, where Kurai was reading a book. After she read a page, she ripped it off, and she had already read and destroyed half an encyclopedia (sniff… What a sad end for an encyclopedia ;;)

-What are you doing, my child?

-Reading. I want to know it all.

-There are some things that it's better not to know.

-But I want to know everything, Kuro-sama. You never told me what that black stuff that went out of me was.

Kurai didn't know she had seen her own blood.

-it's better for you not to know, Kurai.

-But…

-But nothing.

Kurai looked as is she were about to throw a tantrum, but kept on reading.

-If you don't tell me, it doesn't matter. I'll find it out on my own –and kept on reading and tearing up pages.

-As you wish, but I don't want to see a mess here… And I'd thank you if you stop destroying that encyclopedia. Pierre made a great effort to bring it to you.

-But what's it for if I already read it?

-And if you forget something?

-Oh … -and with a snap of her fingers, the ripped pages returned to their respective covers in perfect order and state. –Is it OK now, Kuro-sama?

-Not OK, but better.

I don't understand Kuro at all. You do Oo?

Sanae got bored of knitting and began to finish her Spanish homework, while Yato played with a wrinkled paper ball. However, the cat bumped with a wall and was wobbly for a moment.

-Oh, you silly cat… -said Sanae, laughing. –Look where you're going

-Meoow… -and Sanae red his mind, where he told her not to laugh at him.

-Al right then, Yato –and she kept on studying. However, the cat noticed that Sanae was a bit dizzy.

-Meeew…? (Are you OK?)

-I'm just a bit dizzy, Yato. Don't worry.

If he could've been able to, Ozora Yato would've made Sanae lie down for a while, but being only an ordinary black cat, he simply jumped to his owner's lap and laid down there.

-Thanks for worrying, kitty cat… But I guess this is normal for pregnant women like me.

-Meow?

-I remember when Natsuko-san was expecting Daichi…

The cat let a little sigh of relief go out of him and fell asleep on the young woman's lap, while she finished her homework and scratched the cat behind his ears.

"I only hope I can have my baby peacefully. I don't want my son, or daughter, to suffer the consequences of this struggle to save this planet."

"And I won't…" –said the mysterious little voice Sanae had heard before. "Because you're my mother…"


	19. The First Kiss D

Chapter XIX: The First Kiss ;D

Dawn broke in Japan, night fell in Europe, and obviously, there were no good news for the day. The ones that had been in the tragic battle in Tokyo were forced to call the ones that didn't know and tell them, on the phone, by mail, or even personally.

That was Ishizaki's case, who had decided to go with Misaki to his rehab, since he didn't have soccer training that day, but had the surprise of his life when she saw that the one opening the apartment's door was… Jinko.

-Jinko-san…

-Hi, Ishizaki-san. You came to talk with Misaki-san?

-Eh, yes… I… What are you doing here so early?

-Early?

-Yes… Aren't you supposed to be in your office…?

-Ah, hi, Ishizaki-kun –Taro interrupted. –There's no training today?

-No… Misaki-kun, what happened? You look _terrible_.

Taro's eyes were still puffy, let alone Jinko's.

-it's a long and sad story. C'mon in, Ishizaki-kun.

-Yes… And besides, there something you have to explain to me.

-What?

-Why is Jinko-san so early in your house?

-Easy: She didn't come here early. She stayed here last night.

What in heck could've passed by Ishizaki's mind? Nothing good, probably Oo

-What do you mean with 'she stayed here last night?'

-Before you think something wrong, let me tell you I slept on the futon –said Jinko, her arms crossed over her chest. –What happened last night and why I stayed here last night have a connection with each other.

-I'll hear you.

-Don't you mean I'll _listen _to you, Ishizaki-san?

-I'm a complete sucker for music; that's why I said what I said.

That made Taro smile, but Jinko didn't get the joke. In the next moment, they began to talk about what had happened in Tokyo the past night, omitting some details. When Misaki and Jinko finished explaining Rairyuu's death, Ryou was about to let a tear fall from his eyes, but he resisted it.

-… and after that, we came back here, but it was too late for the doctor to go back to her house –said Taro.

-And why didn't you think of taking a taxi?

-Didn't have any money –said Jinko. –I walked all the way from _Vitalis_, and that's quite near from here.

-Ah, OK… In addition, Misaki-kun, it seems our old team's once again in the National Soccer Tournament.

-How come?

-Nankatsu's representing our city again, captained by none other than our little buddy Kagei Kai.

-Congrats for Kai-kun –said Taro, smiling half-heartedly.

-You're talking about the _Kage no Tsukai_? –asked Jinko, confused.

-Right-o.

-I see. Well, I have to admit I don't know much about soccer. I was never the sporty type at school.

-Indeed; since you were a… -Ishizaki began to say, but something made his fall. It seemed that Taro had sent an energy wave to make him shut up.

-A what?

-No, forget it… –said Misaki, somewhat nervous nnU

-Back to where we were, have you told the others? I mean Tsubasa-kun and the others.

-Kojiro must've told Tsubasa, Sanae, Genzo and Tooru, and we'll call Shinobu and Kai later.

-And what do you think will happen in Tokyo?

-Rairyuu died and his body turned into energy. Now he and Hyuga-san are one, so I guess someone will report his disappearance. But since they won't ever find his body, they'll declare him disappeared and probably dead. I guess his parents will be very sad.

-Jinko-san… Have you realized what you said? –said Ryou.

-What?

-You called Ikazuchi by his first name again.

The young doctor blushed furiously out of sheer embarrassment.

-Well, this isn't the moment to talk that. Are we going to the rehab, Jinko-san? –asked Misaki, taking his crutches and his keys.

-Ah, sure…

-I'm going with you –said Ishizaki, following them. –I said I'll be in the rehab with you.

-Thanks, Ishizaki-kun.

The truth was that Ishizaki had just learned to drive and had bought a used car. That was why he had decided to help his buddy. Once they went out of the building, Misaki and Jinko saw Ryou's car and were quite surprised.

-You like my old wheelie? It's no Mercedes-Benz, but at least it does its job well: Going from point A to point B.

-It's great that you have a car. But, can you drive?

-That doubt hurt me, dude –said Ryou, showing them his driver's license. –I had to make the exam a lot of times, but man, it was worth it. After all, driving is now a necessity and not a luxury.

-Congratulations.

And so Ishizaki, Misaki and Imawano went to the hospital in Ryou's 'old wheelie'. Taro's rehab began when they got there, and to be honest, he was improving every day.

Meanwhile, Kai was in school, fixing up the classroom. Komichi would arrive a while later, so he didn't feel worried.

Or at least pretended not to look so.

He had had a terrible forewarning the last night. After Wataru's death, he had had many premonitions, but none of them were like the last one. He hoped it was wrong.

Although the sad fact was that this feeling, the death of the other Black Archangels, didn't fail, although he didn't know it.

He kept on cleaning desks, trying to keep his mind completely blank. The other student in charge of the classroom cleaning tried to talk with the soccer player, but didn't receive any answer. A while later, Komichi arrived, noticing her friend's silence.

-Kai-kun, what's wrong with you? You're too quiet.

-Ah, hi, Komichi-chan.

-What's _wrong _with you? –asked the girl once again.

-No, it's nothing important… Just forget it.

But Komichi was no fool.

-First it figures you know the owner of the city's favorite disco and now you're too quiet. You're being quite fishy, Kai.

-Don't be curious, Komichi.

With that, the Messenger of the Shadows made his friend stop trying to know what was bothering him. Although she knew about Kai's premonitions, he didn't want his friend to know more than what she could.

Later, they were in the Chemistry labs, working. As usual, Kai and Komichi worked together, since the girl was the best student in Chemistry class. However, if Kai was naturally quiet, this time, it was out of control. But there was something too; there was something that wasn't normal in the young _Kage no Tsukai_.

He didn't frown that much ever since she met him for the very first time. From the moment she met Kai, he had been a quiet but kind boy, always helping, always defending the ones smaller and weaker than him. He rarely was depressed or too serious…

Up until two or three months ago, when his hunches were back.

-…pass me the beaker –Komichi heard Kai say from far away.

-Huh? What?

-I said that please pass me the beaker, since it's ready. Komichi-chan, try to focus.

-Ah, sorry, Kai.

-Hey, you're not that careless. What are you thinking about?

-I… Nothing. I'm not thinking about anything in particular.

-I'll pretend I believe you.

But the truth was that Kai had read Komichi's mind and knew that she was confused by his attitude.

Meanwhile, Ishizaki observed his friend's rehabilitation while he stood in a corner. Jinko helped Misaki, who was sweating because of the exertion he was passing thru.

-Come on, Misaki-san… Just a bit more –said Jinko, while Taro bravely resisted the pain in his leg.

-I'm on it… -and once the exercise was over, he fell to the floor, tapped out. –Can we take a rest, for God's sakes?

-I guess… However, you've resisted more than the usual, Misaki-san. Your recovery is matchless.

-What do you mean with that, Jinko-san? –asked Ishizaki, curious.

-It means that Misaki will be able to do what he loves the most in less time that what we expected. He'll be able to play soccer in no time

Misaki's face lit with his typical smile.

-That means I'll have to look for a team then.

-Didn't you want to enter the Jubilo Iwata?

-Wasn't it too crammed up with players?

-You wouldn't lose anything trying. Besides, I've heard rumors… They're not 100 true, but at least it's something.

-Rumors about what?

-That one of the older players is about to retire.

-That could be the chance Misaki-kun's waiting –said Jinko.

-Yes, that was what I was thinking –said Ryou, but got the hurries when he checked the time. –Oh, man, I gotta go; I promised Yukari I'd pick her up in college and today she only has classes in the morning.

-Well, see you later, then –said Misaki, while he stood up.

-Take care.

Ryou left, leaving the doctor and her patient alone.

-What a filthy mind your buddy there has.

-Why do you say that?

-When I opened the door this morning, he looked at me in a way… What an idiot.

-Heh, I guess Ishizaki was somewhat confused. After all, I live alone, and there isn't many people that understand that you can be kind to anyone without necessarily being more than just a friend.

-Ah…

-By the way, you did realize you called Ikazuchi-san by his name, didn't you?

-In fact, I didn't… I think it happens when I last expect it, Misaki-san.

-Well, I guess it's just a slip of the tongue.

-You never get tired of being so kind?

-To be honest… No. Why?

-You always have a kind word for everyone and everything. You always see the sunshiny side of things, and you always endure everything with a smile on your face.

-And, is it a sin to be like that?

Jinko didn't know what to say.

-Well, I guess it's not –said Taro more to himself, although he couldn't help looking at Jinko carefully. Although she was dead serious, almost an Ice Queen, and had very low self-esteem, she was actually very attractive, and dedicated to her job.

But over all, she was a woman whose fragile feelings had been broken once and again in her past.

-Hey, stop that; stop looking at me –said Jinko, uneasy.

-Ah, sorry. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable.

But Jinko didn't feel ill at ease because Misaki was looking at her, but because of how mature, kind and comprehensive he was.

He scared her.

-Shall we continue? –asked Taro, scaring Jinko back to reality. But he fell to the floor because of the energy wave, as he had stood up after taking a rest.

-Misaki-san! I… I'm so sorry.

-Don't worry, Jinko-san. It's been a time ever since I fell because of an energy wave.

-You don't say… -and the young lady rushed to help her patient stand up. However, her heart began to beat wildly; it was the second time it happened.

Was she _falling in love_ with the Archangel of Water?

And Taro… Had he fallen head over heels for the Archangel of Darkness? 'Cause though he looked as serene as always, his heart was beating very fast.

And when he at last was able to stand up… They were very near, too near, and it wasn't that they were swept away by the moment; the moment swept them away without them being able to stop what happened in the following moment.

-I… I'm sorry, Jinko… I didn't really want to do it… -said Taro after that _kiss_. (Author's note: Right now I'm thinking: What the heck did I WRITE!)

-Me neither, but… To be honest, I couldn't stand it anymore, Misaki-san. My heart felt it was about to explode every time you came near to me…

-How? Why?

-I don't know! I mean… I didn't know why, Misaki-_kun_.

-Well, I guess we're two people that don't know what happened… Jinko. However, I'll never forget this moment. It'd be impossible for me.

-What moment do you mean?

-I don't need to tell you, right?

-Oh, that.

-What happened, Jinko-san?

-It's just that… I remembered something I want to forget in this instant, but I can't.

-What is it? Can you tell me?

-I guess I can, but don't think anything bad about me.

-I've never been able to think wrong of anyone.

-When I was fourteen, I got a rush on someone unreachable, although he never knew it for obvious reasons. He was in another school, and was very popular with the girls, so I knew I didn't have the slightest chance. But I, being what I was, and what I now am, did something very risky, only to see him. I used to go into his room thru the window as an owl, and I stayed there for a while, looking at him…

-So it was you.

-What?

-So you were the Black Archangel that observed Tsubasa-kun at night.

-How do you know?

-It's a long story –and Taro told it to her. -…however, we never knew it was you.

-Well… I hope you don't think anything bad about me because of that.

-How could I? That only proves you're someone with a heart of gold. Even when you were one of our sworn enemies, you had a million chances of killing Tsubasa and you didn't.

-I didn't really want to do it, and I already told you why.

-And Tsubasa-kun knows it?

-No.

-I get it. You don't have to tell him if you don't want to; in fact, it's fun to think it's a mystery. And what did you think when you remembered that?

-That I had a crush on the _Kami no Tsukai _for a time and now I…

-And now you…

Jinko took a deep breath. She thought she wasn't able of admitting how tawdry she had become.

-And now I was swept away by the moment, without really wanting to, with his very best friend.

Misaki burst into friendly, hearty laughter when he heard that. Jinko looked at him, confused.

-It's funny to think that, you know? However, I can tell you something; although I guess you already know.

-What?

-As you know, Tsubasa had room in his heart for only two things: Soccer and Sanae.

-Uh-huh.

-Although he's not the only one. I was witness to a similar story.

-What?

-Remember Wataru? –said Taro, pointing to himself.

-Duh, doubt hurts.

-Well, I lived in Paris in that time, and a friend of mine, Azumi, got a crush on him. It was love at first sight, and Wataru passed thru the same. They fell in love one day before the Final Battle, and yet, he broke up with Azumi after we returned to Paris.

-I heard something about it.

-And well, they were still friends until Wataru's death, although the truth is that they still liked each other, and a lot.

-Well, Wataru was quite handsome in spite of his handicap. And I guess Azumi is a pretty woman. So… do you like her? –Jinko looked at another side, feeling miserable.

-No; she's one of my best friends. In fact, I like another woman, beautiful in her own way, and completely dedicated to her job, but was misunderstood in her past and was humiliated all the time when she was merely a child.

Jinko couldn't believe it. Misaki was describing _her_.

-You're telling me that…?

-What do you think I'm telling you? –Taro asked, with his typical smile made of caramel, sunshine and anything nice you can think of.

-You… You like me?

-More than that.

The young woman's heart beat wildly right on the spot… And fell right in Misaki's arms, who held her closely in his arms, and luckily didn't lose his balance.

-Out of all this, I have to admit something: I've never been able to say something like this. I've always been very shy.

-What? I could've sworn that you…

-No; it's my first time. I had never been really interested in a woman, although I couldn't help but try to protect my friend Azumi. But this is different.

-Why?

-Because this time, I'm not protecting one of my friends. I'm protecting the woman I fell in love with.

They stayed like that for a while … And apart from smiling once again, Imawano Jinko, the Archangel of Darkness, whispered the name of the man who held her in his arms _for the very first time_.

-If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up, _Taro_.

-It's not a dream, Jinko-chan. It's not.

(Author's note: This chapter was too sloppy xP)


	20. Tooru's Death

Chapter XX: Tooru's Death

Meanwhile, everyone was sleeping in Germany. Genzo, Kaltz, Marie, even Schneider slept. It had been a very long and hard day.

In his apartment, Genzo wasn't sleeping well, after Hyuga had called him (Oo), telling him the terrible news of Rairyuu's death. They had lost two of their allies. Genzo was in the middle of a nightmare, and at last he woke up, drenched in sweat.

-Aaaaaah!... Oh, man; if Hyuga hadn't told me that, I'd be sleeping like a baby…

He turned on the lamp on his night table and sat up straight on his bed.

"I need to sleep; I have to train as much as I can, but it seems I'll get up more exhausted than when I went to sleep."

Thanks to Ishizaki and Misaki, in the time he stayed in Japan, he had collected lots of information for his story, but there were holes in it, so it was blocked in that instant. He checked the time on his watch and fell on his bed once again; it was barely three in the morning.

-I need to SLEEP! –he exclaimed, annoyed, and after turning off the lights, he went back to sleep, with his back turned to the window.

But it was useless.

At last Wakabayashi decided to get up and go to the kitchen to have a glass of milk. There he went, and turned the kitchen light. He was blinded for a moment, but later he noticed an ugly roach scuttling on the kitchen floor.

-Gross me out… -Genzo focused his energies and tried to make the bug disappear. Indeed, the nasty roach disappeared in a puff of smoke, as if someone had scorched it.

After that, the Archangel of the Wind drank a long and cold glass of milk. His teeth hurt a bit because of the milk's low temperature, but he felt way better. He went back to his room and went to sleep again. That was much better. He closed his eyes, and after being in that state between asleep and awake, at last fell asleep, as much as he needed it.

On the other hand, Tooru was fast asleep. Although he had lost two of his greatest friends, Tooru knew there was no gain or use in crying over their deaths. Instead, he made his best effort in realizing what they couldn't: save the human race.

Of course, he had also talked with Wakabayashi, and it seemed that the Hamburg's goalkeeper had been more shocked than the Archangel of Ice.

He was still sleeping, and it seemed he wasn't dreaming. However, he never remembered if he dreamed or not.

However, he went to the bathroom, still quite asleep and a while later went back to his bed.

But he couldn't help feel a chill.

That woke him up immediately. Why was he getting the chills? The bedroom had a nice temperature, but he was shivering as if he were in Antarctica.

"What's happening with me? Have I caught a fever?" –the architect went for a thermometer, and placing it in his mouth, he waited three minutes, where he didn't even budge.

At last the one hundred eighty seconds passed (calculate it :P) and Tooru checked his temperature.

Forty degrees Celsius.

-I, I can't understand it. I rarely get sick, and I feel fine, but I have a high fever. What's wrong with me?

And he remembered, although foggily, that he had felt something burning in him when he went to relieve his bladder.

However, he remembered that when he was a kid and had a fever, he felt his urine burning when he went to the bathroom. However, what could he do?

He had no choice but to make a long-distance call; his mother knew what to do.

He dialed the number y and waited fro someone to answer, although he knew his mother was usually at home.

-_Akuji Residence. Moroha speaking_.

-Mom?

-_Tooru_? _Is it you_, _Tooru_?

-Yes, it's me. How are you?

-_I'm fine, honey_. _And you_?

-Have a fever, but I really don't know why. I called to see if you know what to do with this.

-_Oh, honey, it's easy as pie_. _You_ _remember what I_ _gave you when you had a high fever running_?

Tooru had to admit he didn't remember.

-_Then listen to me and do what I tell you; cut a lemon in half and place each half in your armpits. When they get hot, change them._

-OK, mom. Thanks for your advice. Send my greetings to my father and a hug for Suma-chan and you.

-_Bye, Tooru_.

-Bye, mom.

The man hung up the phone and went to do what his mother told him. A while later he went to bed, not knowing if that would really work.

But it did.

Dawn broke in Europe, and Tooru woke up as fresh as a lettuce. He had to change the lemons about four or five times, but he felt much better now.

-Mom, I owe you one –he told himself. He got ready for a day's work, had a light breakfast and went on foot to his office, since it was a very pleasant day and his office was quite near to his apartment.

However, he met with someone he knew well.

-Hey, Wakabayashi-kun. How are you?

-I've been better, and I'd probably be if I hadn't had such a bad night –said the goalkeeper, who always went out to jog, no matter how tired he was.

-That's obvious. Don't worry; you'll sleep like a baby if you train hard today and go to sleep when you're really tied.

-I hope so; what happened has me in a state, you know.

-Why's that?

-Once by one the Black Archangels have fallen, and who knows… Maybe we'll all be dead in the end. I hope it doesn't happen.

-Hey, look a little on the bright side –said Tooru, popping a peppermint pastille in his mouth. –If you look on the bright side, I guess things will be better.

-You're serious?

-Have you ever seen a pessimistic person being successful?

-You've got a point.

-Oh, man! I have to go. Greetings from my mother. See you –and Tooru left, while Genzo resumed his jog home.

However, he met Kaltz when he went into the building where he lived.

-Herman! What's up?

-Hi, Genzo. You heard?

-No… What?

-Marie ran away from her house.

-What? Marie Schneider?

-Yes. It seems no one has been able to find her, and she didn't even leave a letter.

-Her parents must be terribly worried.

-Bingo, but it seems Karl didn't look a bit worried.

"It's no surprise, Herman. If you knew what's really happening… Hold on a sec! You _do_ know!"

-Well, I'm afraid I know why Schneider didn't react with Marie's running away.

-What?

-And both Karl's Ice King charade and Marie's flight have too much in common.

-How?

-Remember what happened to me when I was fifteen?

-No! –Kaltz was in shock. –Angels again?

-Archangels…

-I meant that.

Genzo tried to make that long story short, leaving Kaltz completely speechless.

-So Schneider's taking your rival issue a little too seriously… isn't he?

-You could even say he sold his soul. However, he's not the only one.

-There are more Antiarchangels?

-Yes. There's Pierre, the French Soccer Team's captain, who already murdered one of us; Hino Ryoma, a Uruguayan-Japanese player who's turned into a killer too…

-I've heard of him.

-Carlos Santana, Brazil's star player and a being created from Tsubasa's wife complete the group

-From Sara… Sama…

-Sanae.

-I meant that. And, do you remember you talked on the phone with Marie once and she told you she was afraid of Karl?

-Sure do.

-Well, I guess she's afraid of him because of his iciness. I reckon he can feel the darkness that invaded her brother's heart.

-And Karl has always been a quite chilly guy.

-Yes. I think she was too afraid of her brother to stand seeing him anymore. We have to find Marie and take her to safety.

-And how are you going to do that without Karl knowing it?

-That, pal, is the thing I have to think about.

However, none of them noticed there was a not very common bug listening to them…

"So Kaltz knows it all too… None of them will survive."

The bug began to fly around Genzo and Herman, bothering them.

-More bugs? This building needs an exterminator –said Genzo, who hit the bug with his cap, making it hit the floor. Obviously, it was quite injured.

-What do you mean with 'more bugs?'

-This morning I went for a glass of milk and there was a cockroach in my kitchen.

-Gross me out…

-I thought the same, but I got rid of it.

-Just in the way I'll get rid of you –said a voice behind them. Schneider was there, although seriously wounded.

-Schneider!

-Karl!

-What a pity, Herman… I wouldn't like to see you hurt, but you know too much. It would've been better if you didn't know anything. And Genzo, why do you worry so much for my sweet little sister?

-Is there anything wrong with it? After all, you can't blame her for being sister of someone who sold his soul to the Devil.

-I don't like those jokes about the Devil.

-And what's Kuro then? Don't tell me it's a heavenly being.

That shut Schneider up.

-Herman, get out of here. You don't have anything to do here –said Wakabayashi in a whisper.

-But… And if Schneider tries to attack me?

-That's why I'm telling you to scram. I won't be able to defend you if you stay here, but I'll be able to if you go away. Do it.

-All right –and Kaltz began to run away, although Schneider noticed it and tried to attack Genzo's best friend, but the Archangel of the Wind's Hurricane Winds stopped him.

"May everyone be safe and sound... May Herman get out of here safe and sound… May no one remember this…" –Genzo made the barrier and rushed to stop Schneider, shooting his arrows like crazy. Although some of them struck Karl, he countered with his strange weapon, hurting one of Wakabayashi's wings.

-Rats… I claim at my fate for the burden give to me! Pacific Breeze!

-Heh, I forgot you're a healer too… But it'll cost you. Oblivion!

-Don't even dream about it! Frozen Blizzard! –Tooru had arrived on time, using his attack to deflect Schneider's.

-Gee… The Archangel of Ice. I wonder how you weaklings know when one of your friends is being attacked.

-There are some things you wouldn't want to know.

-Tooru-kun, shouldn't you be in your office? –asked the Japanese goalkeeper, his injured wing already healed.

-Does that matter now?

-Two against one… If you weren't as weak as a newborn baby, I'd think this would be foul play.

-Foul play? Don't make me laugh, 'cause I'm not in the mood –said Genzo. –You tried to attack Herman, who had no means of defending himself.

-He knows too much, and that's his fault.

-Thinking that I was once your friend and I taught you the best tricks for videogames makes me want to _puke _–said Tooru.

-Big deal… I'm too old for kiddy games –and Karl rushed to attack the Archangel of the Wind.

"He's obsessed with killing me… That's not good. If he only attacks me, I'm a dead man."

However, what could Genzo do? Counterattack? Defend himself? Wait for a miracle to happen?

There was only one thing to do: Fight to the very end.

He seized his bow, and pointed at Karl, focusing all his energies on that one. Hoping for a miracle, he shot, and my, wasn't he surprised when he saw that not only one, but myriads of arrows flew towards Schneider. He obviously couldn't defend himself from so many arrows, so he was quite injured.

-How did you do that? –asked Tooru, astonished.

-You want to know the truth? I don't have a clue.

-Not bad… Hey, not bad at all. I think I shouldn't have underestimated you… that much. But you can be sure you won't be that lucky.

-What? Is he ever gonna give up? –said Genzo, already tired.

-How could I? If Pierre and that stupid half-Uruguayan did their job, why can't I?

-Because we won't let you. Hurricane Winds!

-Frozen Blizzard!

As before, between Taro and Wataru, God bless his soul, the attacks of the White and the Black Archangels merged, forming an eagle that attacked Schneider directly. However, he resisted the attack as much as he could and countered with his Oblivion.

The attack hit Genzo, but for luck's sake, the collateral damage didn't work, while Tooru avoided the Oblivion easily, since he was still unharmed.

-You flee from my attack… Weren't you going to stop me?

-And you even think we're going to let your attack hit us? Man, you're stupid or what? –said Genzo.

-Mind your words, Wakabayashi. No one calls me stupid and gets away with it.

-And you mind your actions. I claim at my fate for the burden given to me! Glacial Fury! –Tooru used his freezing attack, sticking Schneider's feet to the floor.

-Good move, Tooru!

-What the heck are you waiting?

-Nothing… Hurricane Winds!

-Don't you think you'll beat me with my feet stuck in the ice. Oblivion! –and Schneider's dark attack countered Wakabayashi's wind power.

Sure, all this fighting had tired the Archangels, but Schneider was as cool as a freshly cut vegetable.

However, no one noticed that Kaltz was still there, and weirdly, he could see it all.

"Genzo, Tooru, don't give up. For God's sake, don't give up" –and of course, seeing his friends trying their hardest to save the Earth made him think he had to help out with something.

He'd go for Marie and save her from her evil brother.

"I wish you the best of luck, guys… Just as you're giving it your all, I'll do it too!" –and he ran to his house to get his documents; he'd have to make an urgent trip to save Marie.

Said and done; everyone was trying their hardest.

However, Schneider tried to crack the ice with the handle of his weapon, but it didn't work.

-What the…?

-If I were you, I wouldn't try to do it, Schneider. If you keep on hitting the ice that traps your feet, it'll spread all over your body. Who knows, you'd probably end up as an ice cube if you keep on doing it –warned Tooru, with an _eerie _smile.

-Tooru, stop smiling that way… It gives me the creeps –said Genzo ¬¬U.

-Oh, you'd wish! Oblivion! –but not even Schneider's attack freed his feet. Instead, his wings were freezing.

-Didn't I warn you?

-You'll see when I free myself from this ice… -and Schneider kept on fighting with his feet's icy trap. Meanwhile Tooru went to his injured friend.

-You OK?

-Could be better, pal. I'm glad that at least Herman got out of here safe and sound.

-Yes… -but Tooru looked really tired now.

-What happened?

-There's something I have to fess up –and Tooru admitted in a whisper that if his Glacial Fury was lasting that long was because he had to use up his energy to make it last.

-You'd better heal yourself; I can't hold him there much longer.

-You said it. I claim at my fate for the burden given to me! Pacific Breeze! –and both Archangels were healed, although their energy didn't recover. Tooru ended his control over the Glacial Fury and Schneider freed himself at last. He panted, but still had more power than the Archangels.

However, he wasn't going to let them go that easily.

Once he freed his wings from the ice, the Antiarchangel rushed towards Wakabayashi, although the White archangel evaded him. However, Schneider took impulse and flew to attack Tooru, who also dodged the attack, and attacked with his halberd, to finish it off.

However, that was a fatal mistake.

Schneider avoided Tooru's attack and attacked Genzo again, leaving him gravely injured. Of course, Tooru hurried to take his buddy out of there, and Schneider made something practically impossible in that moment: He used his Oblivion and attacked with his weird weapon at the same time, making an incredible final hit.

But Genzo wasn't the one who was hit by the final round.

-TOORU! NO! –Genzo shouted when he saw his friend's armor fly into pieces.

-Genzo…Flee… Now!

The Archangel of the Wind teleported behind Schneider and saw with horror that the Antiarchangel's weapon had pierced the body of the Archangel of Ice. Of course, when he took out the razor-sharp weapon from his opponent's body, Karl made even more damage, and smiling fiendishly, he tried to see if Wakabayashi was behind Tooru, but he had been tricked, since Genzo wasn't there, but he concentrated and attacked with his Hurricane Winds, with all the fury he had inside him, leaving Schneider unconscious.

Once Karl fell out cold, Genzo flew towards his agonizing friend.

-Tooru…

-This is… my end –Tooru barely mumbled, since his collapsed lungs made it very hard for him to breathe.

-Don't talk.

-Avenge… the ones… that died… And… use… the power… I… still… have.

-I told you not to talk, Tooru.

-Too… late, Genzo. Please take care of…my… fa… mi… -and Tooru wasn't able to end the phrase. The dead Archangel turned into energy and entered Genzo's _magatama_, making him… and his weapon change completely. From being a bow and an arrow, it ended up being a medieval mace; a heavy ball with spikes connected to a chain with a small handle.

"Now you are the true Archangel of the Wind, Wakabayashi-kun… With your power and mine… You'll defeat the Darkness."

-Tooru, I swear I'll even the score for you. I swear it by the most sacred thing there is in my life… Schneider, you can be sure you'll pay this, 'cause no one can hurt my friends –and Wakabayashi let a shout of fury escape his throat, a shout louder and stronger than any other he had let escape from his voice.

It was the shout of an Archangel hurt in the deepest part of his heart.


	21. Three Love Stories

Chapter XXI: Three Love Stories

Genzo disappeared from the spot the battle had taken place, teleporting himself to his bedroom. Tired and furious to death as he was, he punched his pillow furiously, until he made it burst out in a shower of feathers. But, was it the poor pillow's fault that Tooru had died?

No; it wasn't even Schneider's fault.

The only responsible there was, was the Black Guide.

Once his fury dissipated, Wakabayashi decided to go and find Herman, but the German wasn't even in his house.

-Where can he be? –and of course, he had the hunch that Herman was about to go to Munich. He teleported to the airport immediately (I'm surprised he still had any energies) and found Herman about to buy the ticket.

-Herman, wait!

-Genzo!

-You're going to look for Marie?

-What do you think?

-Wait here. I'll go. Remember what happened.

-But…

-Don't buy the ticket. You heard me.

-Ok, then… -and both soccer players left the airport. Once they were outside, Herman asked why he couldn't go to Munich.

-I'll take care of this. I need you to go to the police station and report a disappearance.

-Why?

-Remember Tooru?

-Yeah… -but Herman understood it all when he saw the sad look on Wakabayashi's face. –Don't tell me… Don't tell me Schneider…

-Yes, Herman. That heartless creep killed Tooru.

Kaltz was as still as a statue. How could it be that Schneider had turned into a murderer? However, he remembered what Genzo had told him: Karl had sold his soul to the Devil.

And what did he gain in exchange? The strength to beat Genzo?

-And what happened with, with Tooru?

-I don't know how to say this…

-Just say it.

-When he died, he turned into energy… And entered my body. Now we're one, if you know what I mean.

-That's why you need me to report him disappeared, right?

-Bingo. Tooru was a famous architect in the city after all.

-Let alone being the still unbeaten King of Videogames.

-Yes… -and the Japanese goalkeeper remembered Tooru's last words, although the Archangel of Ice didn't manage to finish them: Take care of my family.

-C'mon, Herman. There's a lot to do. I need you to wait y and report Tooru's disappearance. I'll have to look for Marie, take her to a safe place and call Tooru's family.

Meanwhile, in Japan… Kai had just arrived home, although he had had a very painful hunch in the middle of his training. Of course, his teammates panicked when they saw him shout and writhe in pain. Even Komichi, who didn't have tennis training that day and was observing the training session, ran to see what was wrong.

Without knowing it, Kai had the premonition when Schneider murdered Tooru.

Already in his room, Kai began to do his homework, although the doorbell scared him, making the _Kage no Tsukai_ create an energy wave accidentally. What fell this time had been one of the medals he had won because of his soccer abilities. And well… He had had an excellent teacher called Ozora Tsubasa.

-Kai, you have visitors! –he heard his mother say. The teenage ran downstairs, and was surprised of seeing Jinko there, along with a young man he didn't recognize immediately… but then noticed that he was the Archangel of Water.

-Jinko-san! What a surprise.

-We need to talk with you.

-Please, c'mon in.

Jinko and Taro went into the house, while Kai's mother observed them, thunderstruck. She knew that Kai had grown-up friends, but the guy that had come with the doctor was none other than one of Japan's best soccer players.

-Mom, could you please leave us alone a sec? –asked Kai.

-Uh, I… I'll go make some tea –and at last they were sure of not being heard, since Kai decided to use his powers to seal the room's sound.

-What's wrong, Jinko-san?

-Have you had any premonitions, Kai-kun?

-I'm afraid I have. I had them yesterday and today, and since they're painful in my case…

-Yesterday and today? –asked Misaki, surprised.

-I was in my room yesterday when I had the attack, and I got another one when I was training today. My friends were panicking. They thought I was going to die.

-You don't see what happens, right?

-No. I barely have feelings, but I never se what happens clearly.

-Well, I'm afraid we know why you had yesterday's premonition.

-What?

-Ikazuchi was killed yesterday –said Jinko gravely.

-What? Who did that?

-One of the Antiarchangels… Hino Ryoma.

-Hino Ryoma? That Uruguayan-Japanese soccer player?

-The same one.

-Wataru, Rairyuu… Who knows who else has died, since I had a premonition today. And I was wishing for my hunches to fail…

-Why?

-Although I didn't know who, I felt someone had died yesterday… And today I felt that too.

-That means one of us has been killed today –said Misaki, realizing it.

-What? –said Jinko, surprised.

-If Kai-kun can predict that, then it's no good news.

-There'd be only one way of knowing it, but I don't know how to do it –said Kai.

-We'd have to call the ones that remain. I mean Tsubasa, Sanae, Hyuga, Shinobu, Ishizaki, Tooru and Wakabayashi.

-And a big part of them live in Europe –Jinko added. –We can ask Shinobu and Ishizaki on the phone, but the phone bills have been expensive lately.

-Unless we take the risk of teleporting to where they are –said Kai. –Has any of you done that before?

-I haven't –admitted the Archangel of Darkness.

-I have. When I lived in France, I had to come to Japan often, I've gone to Germany too and I've even gone to Paris now that I live here, in Shizuoka. If you wish, I can take care of that –said Misaki, strangely sure of himself.

-But Taro… Don't you think it'd be too dangerous?

If you want to hear a secret, Kai was surprised of seeing and hearing the once serious and formal Imawano Jinko calling someone by his or her name.

-The only collateral effect is that I get a bit dizzy, but it's nothing. Our friends are first

-Changing subjects, haven't you heard a rumor? –asked Kai, remembering something he heard in his school.

-I don't like gossip –said Misaki.

-Me neither –added Imawano. -Why?

-I've heard that someone famous is going to get married.

-A wedding?

-Oh, right! Shinobu-san just asked his girlfriend to marry him. And since he's the manager and owner of Shizuoka's most popular disco…

-You already knew that, Imawano-san?

-Well, you know that I consider Shinobu-san as the older brother I never had, and that's why I knew he had bought the wedding ring some days before.

-Ah… I see. Who do you think will be invited to the wedding? At last I ask myself that.

-I guess the Archangels that are still alive –said Misaki. –But we'll know it when the time is right. Well, excuse us, Kai-kun; we have to go to _Vitalis_.

-Why's that?

-Shinobu-san doesn't know that Rairyuu's dead –said Jinko, helping her patient and now… (This is gonna hurt…) boyfriend to get up.

-OK –and Kai went with them to the door. –Take care and be happy.

-What...?

-You think I'm blind? I already noticed you're just more than friends –and while the couple went to the disco, somewhat confused, Kai burst into laughter.

-So Shinobu gets married. Why didn't you tell me before? –asked Misaki.

-I didn't think it was important, Taro.

-Well, I'm glad there's till some space for happiness in the middle of this struggle. Tsubasa and Sanae are waiting for their first child, and now Shinobu decides to join the Happily Ever After Club.

-Now that I think of it… You're right –and at least they arrived to _Vitalis_. Jinko asked the guard to call Shinobu, and moments later…

-Boss told me to ask you to go to his office.

-OK.

Taro and Jinko went up the stairs towards Shinobu's office, and he was busy organizing his wedding in that moment.

-Hi, Shinobu-san –said Jinko, snapping the ex-DJ back to reality.

-Ah, Jinko-san… Misaki-kun.

-Congratulations –said the Archangel of Water, smiling as usual.

-Thanks. Take a seat –and the disco's manager made them get comfortable. –Why did you come here in such a rush?

-Shinobu-san, I'm afraid we've lost another Archangel.

-What?

-Hino killed Ikazuchi Rairyuu yesterday –said Misaki.

-No, I, I can't believe it.

-And Kai said he had the feeling today that someone had been killed, but we don't know who.

-If it's so, then we'll have to take drastic measures. We can't the Antiarchangels destroy us one by one.

-You're right on that one. We came to tell you that, Shinobu-san, besides from congratulating you.

-Although Jinko-chan already knew it –said Taro. –She didn't tell me before, though.

-Misaki-kun, when did you begin to call her like that? –asked Shinobu, confused.

-You're as blind as a bat or what? –said Jinko, crossing her arms. –Your glasses don't let you see the truth?

-Oh, now I see… So, it figures you fell in love with each other.

-Well, it's no secret.

-OK. I think I have the marriage godparents.

-What?

-Well, I didn't know who I could ask to be the marriage's godfather or godmother.

-Don't exaggerate.

-Anyway, don't even think I will let you out of here without telling me the whole story.

-Blabbermouth –said Jinko, pretending to be miffed.

-And can't I know how my 'little sister' found the man of her life?

-Er…

-C'mon, Jinko-chan… There's nothing wrong with telling him. Besides, you said it yourself: It's not a secret.

-You see? Even Misaki-kun agrees.

-OK then. As you know, Taro's my patient, since he still has to finish his rehabilitation.

-That I know.

-And well, you remember when I arrived here, feeling sorry because I slapped him?

-That was because of Wataru's death, or am I wrong?

-Yes, and I have to admit that Jinko has a heavy hand –said Misaki, rubbing the place where the Archangel of Darkness had hit him.

-Hey… Whatever; after I fainted and you went to ask your girlfriend to marry you, I went to Taro's apartment to apologize. We took a long time to talk, and in that moment… In that moment we felt that Rairyuu had been attacked.

-You went to fight, I guess.

-Yeah, and unfortunately, Hino killed Ikazuchi-san. With his last words, he asked both Kojiro and me to take care of Jinko, since Ikazuchi-san always thought much of her.

-Although she didn't care a bit about him –said Shinobu, laughing.

-Stop that, Shinobu-san.

-After that battle, we returned to where we had been in the first place, and since it was very late, I told Jinko to stay at my house. She slept in the futon, and I slept in my room.

-This morning, in the middle of the rehabilitation, after Ishizaki-san was gone…

-Ishizaki-san?

-Yes, the Archangel of the Earth. He took us to the hospital in his car.

-Great.

-You don't say… And after he left, we talked for a while, but Jinko-chan was on the moon for a moment, and I scared her, although I simply tried to make her come back to reality.

-And you know what happens when one of us gets scared –said Jinko. –I'm guilty of that. I was thinking about something, and the scare made Taro fall because of the energy wave.

-And then what happened?

-I'm on it. I tried to help him getup out of mere decency, but my heart was beating at the speed of light in that moment for some unknown reason, and it wasn't the first time.

-And of course, we hadn't been swept out by the moment; the moment swept us by force.

-Aha… Gotcha –said Shinobu mockingly, making Jinko blush a deep scarlet and Taro smile.

-Of course, at first I excused myself and everything, but then it all clicked. It wasn't that I _liked_ Jinko; I love her with all my heart. It's almost as if that part of Rairyuu had gone into me and not into Hyuga, but it's no the Archangel of Thunder, God bless his soul, the one speaking for me.

-What?

-What I mean is that I admit this is the first time I've ever fallen in love with someone.

And you know that Misaki-kun is dead serious in those matters.

-And that's all.

-What a story. Now it wouldn't be a surprise if the _paparazzi_ chase you. After all, Misaki-kun is a famous soccer player.

-I have nothing to hide –Taro explained. –I love Jinko, and if they want to say something about it or not, it's not my business. Besides, it's not a sin to love someone.

-You're being quite cool about it –said Jinko, admiringly, as she took Taro's hand softly.

-I'm not really that affected by what the others say. And now that I think of it… Shinobu-san, when's the big day?

-You'll know it pretty soon. By now, I'm just fixing details. A marriage is no easy task to fix. The good thing is that I'll take care of everything.

-I hope it's a beautiful wedding.

-Yes, I still remember Tsubasa-kun's wedding.

Although almost no one knew it, the Black Archangels had been in Tsubasa and Sanae's wedding. It was just fair, wasn't it? After all, they were the bride and bridegroom's friends.

-And by the way, I'll be expecting to see you about to 'cut the cake.'

-It's still too soon, Shinobu-san. We've just been a couple for a day.

-Ah, but you'll think about it pretty soon, I guess.

-Don't count the chickens before they hatch –said Misaki, quoting the late Tooru, although he didn't know that. –It's still too early to think about even engaging.

-You never know, Misaki-kun. You never know.

Days passed, and in the college where Rairyuu had studied, rumor said he had disappeared. His friends, scared of him being probably dead reported his disappearance, and though the police made a careful search, Rairyuu didn't appear, neither dead, nor alive.

On the other hand, the Hamburg Police department also began the search for Akuji Tooru, a well-known architect, but they got the same result as Wataru and Rairyuu's searches: Nothing.

Genzo was the one in charge of telling Moroha, Kusuke and Suma about Tooru's loss, but when she talked with Genzo, Suma knew something was wrong.

-Wakabayashi-san, are you sure my brother disappeared?

-_Why do you doubt it_?

-Couldn't it be that someone _killed_ him?

-_if that had happened, they would've at least found his corpse_. _Don't you think it so, Suma-san_?

Of course, Suma was alone in the living room, since Moroha, completely disheartened because of her son's disappearance had run to her bedroom, crying bitterly, while Kusuke tried to calm her down.

-I think someone killed him because of what he really was.

-_Because he was an architect_?

-No; because he was an Archangel.

How did Suma know it? OO

-_How, how do you know it, Suma_?

-A couple of years ago, when Too-chan already lived in Germany and talked to me about you, he confessed me what he really was ever since he was born. Sure, I couldn't believe it, but I swore I'd keep his secret. And some months ago, he told me he was once again the Archangel of Ice. He told me his secret because he knew I'd keep it safe.

-_So you really knew that Tooru was…_

-I knew that Too-chan… That Too-chan would do anything to save this world –and the girl's voice broke down. –Wakabayashi-san, I want to ask you a big favor.

-_What_?

-Please, don't let the bad guys win. Do what Tooru couldn't, and be very careful.

-_I'll do it, and please, don't tell your mother about this._

-Promise –and Suma hung up. She couldn't help crying now that she knew the truth, and she had been incredibly calm when her mother said that Tooru had disappeared.

"So Wakabayashi-san is one of the Archangels too. I hope that he and the others stop the Black Guide. I may not be able to do something big or noble for them, but I'll keep my faith high on them and pray for their victory. It's the only thing I can do."

Azumi, Natsuko, Herman, Daichi… And Suma; out of the Archangels and Antiarchangels, they were the only ones that knew what happened, and had swore to keep the secret.

A secret that sooner or later would be revealed not to the whole world but to those who really wished to live.


	22. Critical Situations

Chapter XXII: Critical Situations

In Spain, Sanae was in her Spanish class, copying down what the teacher wrote down on the board. However, Jane didn't go that day to the class.

-_Esto, Sanae_…, ¿_tienes un borrador que me puedes prestar_? (er, Sanae… Do you have an eraser I can borrow?) –Hiba, a timid young Arab woman with all but her face and hands covered asked her.

-_Claro. Toma_. (Sure. Here it is)

-_Gracias._

However, out of the dizziness and the nausea because of her pregnancy, Sanae had felt weaker and weaker with every day that passed. She didn't faint again, but she had been very near to fainting.

Without knowing, she was weaker since she had lost her dark side, and Kurai was growing more and more powerful every day.

And when you least expect it… Sanae went out cold.

-¡_Sanae_! –exclaimed the other students when they saw Sanae faint and fall to the floor.

-¡_Malcolm, Matthew, lleven a Sanae hacia el sofá_! ¡_Hiba, ve por agua_! (Malcolm, Matthew, put Sanae on the sofa! Hiba, bring a glass of water) –said Toinette, the French student, who was a certified paramedic, and though in the midst of her scare her French accent was obvious, at least the others understood her easily.

Once the English brothers placed Sanae on the sofa and Hiba brought a glass of water, Toinette and the teacher made what they could to wake up the Japanese woman.

At last Sanae woke up, and was surprised of seeing that her teacher and classmates were standing there, worried for her.

-¿_Te encuentras bien, Sanae_? (Are you OK, Sanae?) –asked the teacher.

-_Nani_? –for a moment Sanae spoke in he native language, as she was still a bit addled, but once she was back to normal, she realized what the teacher had asked. -_Eh, sí, gracias_. (Uh, yes, thanks.)

-¿_Qué te pasó_? (What happened?) –asked Gerhard, a long-haired German guy.

-_Me, me desmayé_. (I, I fainted)

The teacher told Sanae that it'd be better for her to go home and rest if she didn't feel well. Obviously, Sanae wasn't going to accept, but it was the best choice she could do because of the circumstances. Gerhard offered to go with Sanae to her house out of mere courteousness.

They walked in silence, until Sanae saw someone she knew… And the one she saw looked at her too.

-Gee, Sanae… What a surprise that you walk on the streets with someone who is not your husband.

-Santana! –Sanae's face went ghostly white. And if the Antiarchangel attacked her now that she was weak, and to finish it off, was with someone who didn't know what really happened?

-_Gott_! ¡_Carlos Santana_! –exclaimed Gerhard, incredulous. -¿_Me puede regalar su autógrafo_? (Can you give me your autograph?)

That ruined Carlos' plan. Resigned to attack another day, the Brazilian soccer player gave an autograph to the German youngster and left… Although he didn't go too far.

-_Sanae, no puedo creer que conozcas a Carlos Santana._ ¡_Es uno de mis futbolistas favoritos_! (Sanae, I can't believe you actually know Carlos Santana. He's one of my favorite soccer players!)

Sanae explained with the Spanish she could remember in that moment that Santana had been Tsubasa's rival in Brazil, a bit nervously.

At last she arrived home, and Gerhard left. However, Yato seemed worried for his owner.

-Meow?

-Don't worry, Yato. I fell out cold for a moment and I had to come back.

-Meee…

-I'll sleep a bit. That'll probably help.

However, it seemed that nothing could help her. And it was because her dark side was growing stronger and stronger.

Ying and yang, heads and tails… The human being always has two sides, ruled by good and evil, light and shadow, which must be perfectly balanced in order to live. If one of those sides grew stronger over the other one, there were big prices to pay.

And in this case, the price to pay was Kurai growing more powerful every day, while Sanae (or given the case, should I call her Hikari?) was losing her strength rapidly.

Days passed, and another month flew away. Jinko and Misaki were as deeply in love as the very first moment, and Shinobu was anxious to get married. In fact, some of his friends made him a crazy bachelor party. Ishizaki and Yukari had an ugly fight and were about to break up. Hyuga began to train with the Reggiana soccer team, but he didn't feel OK there. Besides, he had begun to practice Rairyuu's _Kiai _Technique, and little by little he got the gist of it. Genzo had to act as witness of Tooru's disappearance, since he was a close friend of the architect, but the only thing he could say was that he met him that morning and greeted him, but nothing else. After all, what else could he say? Out of that, he went to Munich, and after finding Marie, who was hiding in a friend's house, he took her to Hamburg, where he knew she'd be safe.

Sanae grew weaker every day, but she didn't let that affect her. The doctors didn't know why was that happening, and they had even told her not to have the baby because of her health, but she didn't want them to kill the baby she had inside her. Yato was growing t an incredible rate; he went out of the apartment once in a while and came back very bedraggled, but always kept a feline eye on his owner. Tsubasa was training as hard as he could, and studying in the night, so he was exhausted most of the time. However, although he had fought many times against Santana (Kuro didn't appear again), he defeated him not easily, but without risking his life anymore. His powers had grown stronger than in the beginning. However, he didn't speak with that voice that was not his again.

Summer was coming near, so Daichi made a great effort in his studies and in the soccer team, since Koudai had promised him they'd go to Barcelona for he summer vacations.

Although that meant he'd miss the National Soccer Tournament ;;

He was in the middle of a training session, running some laps with the other players. The school had hired an old friend of ours to be once again the Nankatsu _Shougaku_'s Soccer Team Trainer: Shiroyama Tadashi, now older and wiser.

-C'mon, move those feet! –he shouted, while the boys kept on running. But obviously, the one who ran the quickest was Daichi. Yet he remembered he'd go to Barcelona for the summer vacations, so his spirits lowered a bit and slowed up.

-Ozora, hurry up!

-Yes, sir –and increased his speed. There were many things in the kid's mind. Had his older brother fought again versus the bad guys? How were Sanae and his future nephew? And why hadn't Shiro talked to him ever again?

This last question saddened him the most. From the time Shiro talked with Tsubasa thanks to the kid, it hadn't appeared again. Was it angry at him or something?

"Shiro… Why haven't you talked to me again? Did I do something wrong? Are you angry at me?" –thought Daichi, biting his lip as he ran.

However, one of his shoelaces untied and he fell to the floor. Luckily he hadn't bit his lip in that instant (or…), but his fall was quite spectacular.

-Daichi! –exclaimed the youngest Ozora's teammates.

-Are you OK? –asked Shiroyama, going near the boy.

-I've been better –he answered, rubbing his knee.

A good while later, he arrived home, but Natsuko wasn't at home and Koudai was already back in his work. He made his homework carefully, and unlike other times, he didn't want to play videogames. Something was wrong for him, and he didn't know what it was.

At least he felt that because of Shiro. He missed it.

But the boy heard a noise in the garden. He ran there and saw a raven, which had had its nest in one of the trees, dead on the ground. Although Daichi was revolted at the beginning, he got near to see what had killed the bird.

Some vandal had hit it with a stone.

Somehow, Daichi remembered that he had read once in a book that ravens took care of their eggs and chicks in pairs, but, where was the other raven?

He waited for several minutes, but the other bird didn't appear. In the end, Daichi decided to climb the tree and take the eggs, so as to avoid the birds inside the eggs die of exposure.

"Breed ravens and… I don't believe that" –he thought, as he climbed the tree like a cat. When he got to the branch where the ravens had their nest, he saw there were only three eggs, since the others were completely smashed. However, Daichi was scared; scared of the other raven arriving and pecking him, scared of looking down, scared of falling and not being able to do nothing for those three eggs.

Well, the remaining raven never came back. Without Daichi knowing it, that raven had been dead for about three days.

Nonetheless, Daichi looked down and got vertigo. He had climbed a very tall tree and he didn't know how to get down. He didn't dare shout for help, because if Natsuko arrived and saw him there, he'd receive a huge scolding, but he didn't want to let those eggs be prey of some alley cat or another raven.

And yet, he was lucky. While he wondered what to do, Kai walked near there, alone, and saw Daichi on the tree, scared to death.

-Don't move! –said the Messenger of the Shadows to the kid. However Kai had loosened his ponytail, and as I already told you, Kai has Tsubasa and Daichi's same hairdo.

Of course, being so way up, Daichi didn't really see or hear Kai well… And he confused him with his older brother.

-Tsubasa! Help me, _niisan_! –and luckily, he already had the nest in his arms, but Daichi lost his balance and began to fall.

It seemed everything went in slow motion, but Kai reacted on time making his black wings appear and saving Daichi from a sure broken bone… And saving some innocent birds that hadn't still broken the shell.

-You OK? –asked Kai to Daichi, whose eyes were still closed because of the scare.

-Erm, I…_Niisan_! Is it really you?

However, Daichi realized that the young guy who had saved him wasn't his brother, in spite of looking a lot like him.

-I'm sorry… I'm not your brother.

–But… you look a lot like Tsubasa.

-If you're talking about Ozora Tsubasa, yes, I look like him for some strange reason, although well, I guess I can be glad of knowing him. My name is Kagei Kai.

-Kagei Kai? Aren't you Nankatsu High School's soccer captain?

-Yeah.

-My brother has talked to me about you.

-Oh, really?

-Well, he and his friends. And by the way, how is it that you know my brother?

-Who's your brother?

-You said it. My older brother's Ozora Tsubasa.

-So… So you're Tsubasa-kun's little brother.

-Yes. I'm Ozora Daichi, future captain of Japan's Soccer Team.

-Ah, now I get it. And, what were you doing up in that tree? Don't you know that's very dangerous?

And Daichi remembered the nest he had in his arms.

-Oh, right! I was bored looking out the window and I heard a noise. I ran here and I saw that the mother, or the father, of these eggs had fallen to the ground, dead. Someone killed it with a stone.

-Whoever did that is a…

-Is a no-good creep –said Daichi before Kai could let out a nasty swearword.

-I meant that. And what are you gonna do with those eggs?

-I'll take care of them. Who know: I could have a pet or something.

-But, haven't you heard of that proverb, "Breed ravens and they'll peck your eyes?"

-Yes, but I don't believe it.

-Then you've got some serious business, huh? –and Kai saw he was late. –Well, Daichi-kun, take care and send my greetings to your brother.

-OK. Take care, and don't let the Antiarchangels get you.

That left the _Kage no Tsukai_ stunned OO

-How do you…?

-I'm Ozora Tsubasa, the _Kami no Tsukai_'s little brother. Besides, my imaginary friend told me some things about this, and mostly that Tsubasa has to save us all.

-What do you mean with 'imaginary friend?'

-Don't tell anyone… -Daichi seemed ashamed of it. –It's called Shiro.

-Shiro! That's the White Guide! –and Kai disappeared, leaving Daichi fascinated.

-Wow… So those are the powers my brother and his friends have. I wish I could have them too.

"You should be thankful for being merely a normal human" –Shiro's voice echoed in the youngest of the Ozoras again!

In the interim, Kai appeared near his house, worried because of what he had seen: another innocent soul in the middle of all this.

"However, I must be very grateful that neither my mother nor my brothers are in this."

But he heard a shout, and ran to see what happened… With an unpleasant surprise.

Someone Kai didn't know had cornered Komichi… A young woman dressed in black, who looked a lot like the Archangel of Love.

-Komichi-chan!

-Kai!

-Kai… What's that? –asked the woman in black.

-Don't ask. Let my friend go! –and Kai pushed the woman aside while he took Komichi out of there. –You OK, Komichi-chan?

-I'm scared stiff…

-Run to your house right now, or go to mine if you can. You need to calm down.

-You're not going anywhere! –and a dark barrier enclosed the teens.

"A protection barrier like the ones Tsubasa-kun and the others do! This is getting worse by the minute" –thought Kai quickly, since he didn't feel able to fight if Komichi was there. "May no one be hurt, may Komichi-chan be safe and sound, may she forget it all…"

But it didn't work; the barrier the woman clad in black had created prevented Kai's powers from working.

-Come on, _Kage no Tsukai_, let's fight! –and the one there changed clothing immediately. It was Kurai.

-You think I'm that stupid as to fight with someone here?

-Does that really matter? After all, everyone will die. Death Wave! –and Kurai's attack headed towards Komichi, but the Messenger of the Shadows extended his wings and took the girl out of there. I guess I don't need to say Komichi was in _shock_. Once Kai left his friend in a relatively safe place, he made Charon's Sword appear and his clothes changed too. Once again, he had the _Kage no Tsukai_'s suit on.

"I can't believe it. I've used this armor just once and it still fits."

But it wasn't time for jokes, as Kurai's deadly toy was about to hit him, but Kai deflected the blow with his Sword.

-Why do all of you have that bad habit of not accepting your fate? –Kurai complained.

-What fate? I don't want to die before being a pro soccer player. Shout of the Shadows!

The attack was really a diversion, since while Kurai dodged it easily, Kai jumped and flew headfirst towards her, delivering her a good blow. Once again, Kurai's blood appeared again and she went berserk again.

"What an idiot. She's never ever seen her blood?"

Of course, Kurai disappeared out of sheer terror, leaving Kai with a bad taste in his mouth.

"What the heck got her?" –thought the Messenger of the Shadows, confused.

However, he remembered something important, very important: Komichi had seen it all. He was forced to modify her memory.

But…

-Are you all right, Komichi?

-Kai…? –she wasn't still quite out of her shock.

"Please, Lord, don't let her remember anything…" –but it was in vain; Komichi couldn't forget a thing.

-Kai, what was that who attacked me? It was a woman dressed in black and all of a sudden she was clad in red… And she called you by a weird name… _Kate no Tsukai_, _Kame no Tsukai_…

And Kai knew he hadn't other choice but tell his friend the truth.

-Komichi-chan, there's something very few people know about me. In fact, not even my family knows, and it's better for them not to know, although I guess they suspect something.

-What?

-You see, I've always been aware of my fate, Komichi-chan.

-Aware of your fate? I don't get you at all.

-I'd prefer you didn't understand, but now you know too much. As I said, I was, and am aware of my fate: Decide the fate of this world in a battle. I was just twelve years old when that happened, and I believed that fate was unchangeable, but I was wrong.

-And what happened?

-I learned a very precious lesson. Thanks to Ozora Tsubasa, I learned that fate may be predicted, but _only you can make it true_.

-Ozora Tsubasa? Japan's Soccer Team captain?

-The one and only.

-But, why did Ozora Tsubasa teach you that?

-He taught me that and all what I know about soccer. It figured we were born to fight against each other without really wishing to, but he was victorious in the end. However, although we had to put an end to each other, he didn't do it.

-And now what?

-I can say I'm a friend of him, although we're once again in a critical situation.

-You're fighting each other again?

-No. We fight for the same cause this time, but two of our friends had died now. And all because of the being that tricked some of my friends, the ones who died among them.

-And how did that strange woman call you?

-She called me by my other identity's name; I'm the _Kage no Tsukai_, the Messenger of the Shadows.

-That's not nice. Sounds eerie.

-Didn't I just tell you I had to fight against Ozora Tsubasa when I was twelve? In those times, I only had one battle, and I fell under the Shadows' spell that time, and the Shadows are the origin of my power. In that moment I only thought about…Destroying this planet. But as I told you, that's the past. Now I fight for the sake of this world.

-Hey, if you are the Messenger of the Shadows, Ozora Tsubasa is…

-The Messenger of the Gods.

Komichi couldn't believe it. So that was why Kai had his feelings? That was why he had something mysterious, something _hidden_ in him?

-That's why… That's why you are how you are?

-I am how I am? What do you mean?

-That you're awesome for soccer, but you're so quiet and mysterious at the same time, Kai.

-I learned soccer from the best in Japan. But I've always been quiet and _mysterious_, as you said.

-You're unbelievable.

And Kai couldn't help redden out of embarrassment.

-However, I have something very important to ask you, Komichi-chan.

-What?

-Don't ell anyone what I've just told you. None of us wants to get more people in this, but I'm afraid you already know this, and that makes you an easy target.

-An easy target?

-Yeah; the Antiarchangels know there are some people out of the Archangels, both White and Black, that know about this.

-And who else knows this?

-I only know that Ozora Tsubasa's little brother, Daichi, has some information, and I once heard that one of my friends' sister knows something.

Komichi swore to remain silent. If that situation was a serious as her friend told her, she had to keep quiet, and pray for the best.


	23. The Bridal Shower

Chapter XXIII: The Bridal Shower

Three days after Daichi saved the raven eggs and Kai told Komichi the truth about him, some beautiful invitation cards arrived at the mailboxes of the Archangels and allies living in Shizuoka. What was it for? Shinobu's wedding. Of course, being a famous person in the city, the media talked about it, but the Archangel of Chaos wanted to keep a low profile and be as discrete as possible.

Ishizaki had just arrived from his training with Jubilo Iwata when he checked his mailbox. Not counting the bills, he rarely had any mail. But he found this time the invitation card and was left speechless. He read it and reread it, thinking what to do, since the invitation was both for him and Yukari, and she was still angry with him.

However, Ryou decided to swallow his words and be humble. He took the phone firmly and dialed his girlfriend's house.

-_Hello_? _Kumi speaking_.

-Hi, Kumi-san. It's Ishizaki.

-_Ah, hi_. _What happened_? _You want to talk to Yukari_?

-You don't know how grateful I'd be.

Although he hard Yukari shouting she didn't want to talk, Kumi simply did what Ryou had asked: passed the phone to the aggrieved woman.

-Yukari? It's me, Ryou.

-_Now what do you want_?

-I… I only wanted to apologize. I know I haven't had much time to see you because of my trainings, and I was too rude the last time you wanted to go out and I was tired.

-_And_?

-I know just asking for forgiveness it's not enough, but I need you, precious. I need you and you can't even imagine how much it hurts me to be without you.

-_Well, it hurts me more that you don't take a bite out of your time to be with me_.

And that was Ryou's only chance, served in a silver platter.

-And if I told you we're invited to a wedding and I want to go with you?

-_What_? _Whose wedding_?

-Does Kurobane Shinobu ring a bell?

-_Of course; he's a friend of yours_, _isn't he_?

-Yes. He's going to get married, and his wedding's next week.

-_Bravo for him. I never saw him again after he retired from the D.J. business_.

-And then… Would you go with me to the wedding? Besides, I can't dance as I usually do if it isn't with you.

-_Let me think _–and Yukari hung up.

And there was Ryou, his heart beating like mad in his throat, extremely nervous. This was his only chance to solve his problems with Yukari. However, the phone ringing scared him out of his skin.

-Hello? Ishizaki speaking.

-_Ishizaki-kun_? _It's Misaki_.

-Ah, hi there, Misaki-kun. You got the invitation card?

-M_ore than that; I'm one of the wedding's godparents_.

-What?

-_Shinobu thinks of Jinko as his little sister, and since she and I… _–there was a small and nervous silence coming from the Archangel of Water._ -…are a couple, then we'll be godparents to the wedding._

-You lucky dog, you. Then you'll go with her, right?

-_Yes_. And who are you going with?

-Well, I'm praying for Yukari to go with me. Since she's angry with me … And yet I apologized and everything.

-_Have some patience, Ishizaki-kun. You'll see everything will be fine_.

-I hope so, Misaki-kun –and after saying goodbye and hanging up, Ryou sat down on the couch; ever since he had talked to Yukari, he had been standing up.

"Lord, if miracles exist, please let Yukari see how sorry I am…" –was the only thing the Monkey Boy thought, trying his hardest not to let a tear fall from his eyes.

And yet… The phone rang once again.

-Hello? Ishizaki speaking.

-_Ryou_? _It's me, Yukari_.

-You thought about it?

-_Yes, I did, and I even talked it with Kumi. Would you pick me up that day_?

-Obviously, of course I will! –Ryou was overjoyed. –Count with that. You just have to call me and I'll be there as quick as I can.

-_OK and… I accept your apologies_.

What else could Ishizaki Ryou ask for in that moment?

Meanwhile, Taro was writing some e-mail messages to his friends. Jinko wasn't there, since she was very tired that day. However, Misaki had received the invitation card for him and Jinko, and as you know, they didn't hesitate in being godparents to the wedding, although they were just sweethearts in that moment.

Entranced as he was, Taro barely put any attention to the music he was listening in that moment (he was listening to some jazz), and though he wasn't as quick at typing as some others, at least he didn't take more than ten minutes to write a message to his friend, Hikaru (NOTE: Misaki isn't as quick at typing as me nn, and yes, Hikaru is none other than Matsuyama Hikaru ;))

He finished sending the messages, and turned off his laptop. He was tired, but his rehab would end in two weeks, and he had never thought of 'speeding up' his recovery a single but. Even if he had thought of it, neither he nor his girlfriend would've approved it; they were always by-the-book.

Besides, if he had done it, he wouldn't have been there enough time to really discover his true feelings towards Jinko.

Although his mind wasn't blank, Taro wasn't thinking of anything in particular as he picked up a book his father gave him and began to read… Although the phone scared him, making him knock down a portrait keeper with his energy wave. Luckily, it didn't even chip.

He answered the phone, and fortunately for him…

-Hello? Misaki speaking.

-_Misaki-kun_? _It's me, Azumi_!

-Azumi-san! How are you?

-_Fine, thanks_. And you?

-Much better, thanks… -and Taro couldn't help a small chuckle leave his throat.

-_Really_, _Misaki-kun_?

-Sure. Besides, I'm getting ready for a friend's wedding.

-What? _Who's getting married_?

-A friend of mine… Who was Wataru's friend too. His name's Shinobu.

-_The name rings a bell_. _Isn't he owner of a disco_?

-Yeah, you're right.

-_Now I get it. On the other hand, I head a rumor about you_…

-What?

-_I've heard that someone spotted you in a restaurant in Shizuoka with a young lady… And both of you were somewhat _close.

-Ah…I guess I haven't told you.

-_What haven't you told me_?

-Well… I have a girlfriend.

In France, Azumi smiled at what her buddy had told her.

-_Well, that woman must be very lucky_. _Where did you know her_?

-She's the assistant of the doctor who treating my injury. She was also one of Wataru's friends. Her name's Imawano Jinko.

-_The Archangel of Darkness_?

-How do you know?

-_Remember who you're talking to: The Archangel of hatred's friend and former girlfriend. Wataru told me about the others, but talked very kindly about Jinko. She was like a sister for him_.

-Well, now she is… my girlfriend.

-_She's a lucky one. Well, I just called to say hi_.

-Thanks, Azumi-san –and the call ended. Of course, Misaki was feeling quite glad. Although he had always been a 'friendly globetrotter' because of his father's work, and later due to circumstances, he made friends easily thanks to his kindness… And yes, his honey-sweet way of being.

After that, he picked up the portrait keeper and resumed his reading.

And while he read, he didn't notice that someone had gone into the apartment using a key… ;D. He was absorbed by the book, until someone covered his eyes.

-Who is it? – Taro asked aloud, without getting an answer. He asked again, and he didn't dare read the other person's mind in case it was someone who didn't know the truth about him… Until he felt that person kiss his forehead.

And when at last he managed to free his eyes, he saw with glee who it had been.

-I thought you were too tired today…

-I thought you had noticed me –said Jinko, still standing up.

-No… I was reading this book, and I really wanted to finish it.

-Ah, OK… On the other hand, honey, do you know when is Shinobu's wedding exactly?

-Sure. But I thought you'd know it; you're closer to him.

-I didn't receive the card.

-Well, it's in two days.

-And today's the bridal shower. Are we going?

Of course, Taro hadn't noticed that his girlfriend had a beautiful indigo satin dress on. She looked beautiful.

-Give me a sec and I'll be ready in less than a blink.

Misaki teleported to his bedroom (too lazy to walk :P) and put on his best suit. In the end, he had a slate gray suit on, a white shirt and a gray tie with very thin white lines… And also smelled of cologne;).

-Shall we go then?

-With you like that… I'd go to the end of the world –said Jinko, smiling. She had bought the gift earlier, so the only thing they had to do was call a taxi and go to Shinobu's apartment.

Once they arrived…

-Welcome, and thanks for coming –said Shinobu's bride-to-be, helping Jinko with her coat.

-No; thank you for inviting us –answered Misaki politely.

-Well… There isn't much we can offer, but please do come in.

-Well, what we brought you is nothing special, but I hope you like it –Jinko added.

Of course, once they went in, they noticed that a lot of people had arrived, including Ishizaki and Yukari, who had a nice plum-colored two-piece suit on.

-Misaki-kun, Imawano-san, it's nice to se you again –said Ishizaki's girlfriend.

-I say the same –Taro said, amused. Yukari changed too little, let alone she didn't change at all.

-Misaki-kun, Jinko, thanks for coming –said Shinobu, joyful. In spite of being inside his roomy, beautiful apartment, the one who was about to get married never took of his dark eyeglasses.

-Not at all… Thanks for inviting us, Shinobu-san –said Jinko. –You nervous?

-You're kidding, right? Who wouldn't be nervous two days before the greatest day of his life?

-God knows who.

-Er, Shinobu-san… -Misaki began to ask, uncomfortable. –Sorry for being nosy, but, why do you use dark eyeglasses inside your own apartment?

-I guess Jinko never told you why, right?

Misaki admitted he didn't know.

-My eyes are very sensible. That's why I use dark eyeglasses all the time; doctor's orders.

-It must be very hard for you to go out on sunny days, I guess.

-Thanks to my glasses, it's not.

-I understand it now.

-Changing subjects, have you seen there haven't been any more happenings in the past days? –said Shinobu, suddenly very serious.

-You're right. None of _them_ has attacked again in the last days.

-Exactly… After Tooru's disappearance –said Misaki, trying not to sound or look somber. However, the doorbell rang again and Shinobu went to open the door, since his girlfriend was talking with some of her friends.

Kai was there, along with his friend, Komichi.

-Kai! I thought you couldn't come.

-I got here on time, I think.

The young _Kage no Tsukai_ was elegantly dressed in black, while his friend had a nice cherry blossom-colored dress on.

-And I see you brought your fi… I mean, friend.

-What were you just about to say? –Kai asked, looking at Shinobu with poisoned daggers in his eyes¬¬.

-Nothing; slip of the tongue.

Moments later, Kai headed to where Jinko and Taro were, along with Komichi, who couldn't believe her buddy's luck.

-Komichi-chan, let me introduce you. They are Misaki Taro…

-pleased to meet you.

-… and Imawano Jinko.

-It's a pleasure.

-They're friends of mine from a long time ago.

-P, pleased, pleased to meet you… Mi, mi, Mito Komichi.

-Pleasure's ours, Mito-san –Taro replied, with his trademark caramel smile. –I'm glad Kai-kun has a great friend in you.

-Uh, I…_Domo arigato gozaimasu_.

Komichi couldn't believe that she was looking at none other than Misaki Taro, one of Japan's best soccer players, and his girlfriend.

-On the other hand, how's the team getting ready for the National Tournament? –asked Jinko to Kai.

-Couldn't be better. I hope we win the championship this year, but there's a huge mount of strong teams this year.

-Nonetheless, with Kai-kun's leadership, the team will get to the National finals. I'm sure of that –Komichi added, at last talking normally.

-That's the spirit –Taro said, in good spirits. They were about to keep on talking, when Shinobu called for everyone's attention.

-My dear friends, I only ask for a minute of your time. My girlfriend and I wish to thank you all for coming. All of you have been witnesses to our life together, which began four years ago…

-And six months –Shinobu's girlfriend added.

-Thanks, sweetheart. As I said, all of you haven been witnesses to our long time together, and that's why I can't find of any other way of thanking you all by inviting you to the bridal shower, and the wedding, which will be in two days. All of you, including the ones who aren't able to be here, are invited.

In that moment, Shinobu was talking about the Archangels that were not in Shizuoka, because they were in their home countries… Or because they were not in this world.

The night passed on, although Kai and Komichi had to leave early.

On the other hand, in another house, Natsuko was shocked to see the eggs Daichi had rescued. The boy had decided to make them hatch, and he had used the nest, along with some rags and a desk lamp he kept on all the time.

-Daichi, would you mind explaining this? –she asked as she saw her son's work.

-They're some raven eggs that were abandoned. Someone killed one of their parents with a stone, and the other raven never appeared. That's why I decided to take care of them.

-And haven't you ever heard of "Breed crows and they'll peck out your eyes?"

-Sure, but I don't believe it. It's just some dumb proverb.

-Oh, Daichi… Don't say I didn't tell you later.

-I know, mom.

And that's why Daichi took special care of his nest. Of course, he decided not to tell anyone about it, although he wanted to tell Tsubasa about his self-imposed mission. However, how would his brother reply when he knew it?

"Knowing the _Tsukai_, he'd react the same way the others do" –Shiro answered in the youngest Ozora's mind.

-I'll take care of the hatchlings n mater what. I'm not able of leaving them homeless.

And Shiro had to admit that Daichi had his older brother's steadfastness.

-I know I have it; I'm the _Kami no Tsukai_'s brother.

On the following day, Shinobu woke up, somewhat nervous. The bridal shower had been splendid, and tomorrow would be an unrepeatable day. However, he had a very reasonable fear: And if one of the Antiarchangels, or even worse, _the Black Guide _attacked in the middle of his wedding?

"I hope it doesn't" –he thought.

Luckily, it was Saturday, and it was quite a nice day, so the Archangel of Chaos decided to go out and have some fresh air. After putting on a sweat suit, a T-shirt and his famous dark glasses, Shinobu went out of his apartment.

He had a good walk around Shizuoka, breathing the fresh morning air. As happened (and happens) with his battle partner, the Archangel of the Wind, going out to walk in the mornings made Shinobu feel alive. Since it wasn't even 7 A.M., he didn't meet with anyone he knew…

Or that he thought.

While we walked by a peaceful park, he felt a horrid chill. He didn't dare to see who was behind him, but he immediately knew who it was once he heard a voice talk.

-I heard you're getting married, Archangel of Chaos.

-Carlos Santana!

-I'm glad you know my name.

-I'm not glad you know about my wedding.

-And is it perhaps a secret? –the Brazilian's cold gray eyes had an evil flash.

-No, but I don't want you lot to know.

Santana didn't reply, but the fearsome black marks under his eyes appeared, giving the betrothed man a chill again.

-Don't tell me you're going to kill me as my wedding gift.

-You're very perceptive, Archangel of Chaos.

-What a pity, but that's the one gift I can't receive.

While Shinobu distracted Santana with his comments, he pleaded in his mind for someone to help him.

However, he couldn't distract his enemy anymore. Santana made his _kathars _appear and attacked Shinobu, who although tried to evade the attack, was injured on one of his shoulders. The ex–D.J let out a yelp of pain, but that encouraged Santana, who once again tried to attack the Black Archangel.

And yet…

-Fury of the Earth!

Luckily Ishizaki had been around there, and he didn't need more than an instant to find out what was happening. He ran as quickly as he could (and mind you, being 5'8". high and weighing 148 lb. didn't make him nearly as fast as Maurice Green, if you know what I mean) and attacked, as he noticed that the Archangel of chaos was seriously injured.

-You again, Santana?

-You're meddling again where you shouldn't, _Macaco_?

-that's where you're wrong, _soccer cyborg_. My buddy here needed help, and I received his plea. And now that I'm wondering… If you ever had to ask for help, would any of your _cronies _come to save your hide?

-I don't need anyone's help. Apocalypsis!

Right now, I don't know if Santana's attack had been on purpose or a diversion, but neither Shinobu nor Ishizaki wished to know that.


	24. A Surprise for Shinobu

Chapter XXIV: A Surprise for Shinobu

-I claim at my fate for the burden given to me! Primal Chains!

-Fury of the Earth!

Both attacks flew ready to attack Santana, while he skimmed barely over the floor with his _kathars_ in his hands. Although the Fury of the Earth failed, the Primal Chains caught the Antiarchangel's wings, making him stop painfully.

-If I were you, and I'm not, I wouldn't try to free myself, or your wings will get hurt, and that hurts.

-You say it as if you knew –Santana muttered, trying to free his wings.

-Shinobu …

-If you've ever been hurt in one of your wings, then you'll know how painful it is. They're not as strong as your arms or legs, Ishizaki-san.

-Ah, OK –and Ryou understood it clearly.

Santana kept on fighting, until the Chains broke, vanishing like the morning mist, but Shinobu and Ryou were ready to face him.

-You may have stopped me for a moment, but you won't do it again.

-We'll do it as many times as we have to, Santana. We're not going to let Kuro's Darkness engulf this world. Or have you even thought that if the New Genesis happens, soccer will disappear too? –Shinobu said, seizing his Whip with his left hand, since his right shoulder (the hurt one) didn't let him use his right hand, the one Shinobu used to write.

-Soccer… will cease to exist? You lie!

-Think about it, Santana, 'cause you're no idiot –Ishizaki intervened. -Isn't there anything that makes you think this world can't be destroyed?

Did Ishizaki's words cause something to ignite in Carlos Santana's ice-cold heart?

It seemed so…

Because Santana disappeared without saying anything else.

-Why did Santana disappear after what you said, Ishizaki-san?

-If you want the truth, I don't know. I think he understood that if this world is destroyed, soccer will disappear.

-Not only soccer; music will disappear too.

-Huh?

-Sorry… I guess I had to tell it before: My greatest frustration was that I couldn't study Music.

-Ah, no wonder you said that. And if you're not a musician, then what did you study?

-Out of studying to be a D.J, which was what I did in my free time, I had to study to be a manager, since it was my tutor's orders.

Now Ryou was confused.

-Tutor?

-I'm an orphan. My father died when I was in High School and my mother abandoned us when I was five. I have no relatives, but something inside me tells me my mother has to be alive.

-Don't lose your hope, Shinobu-san –said Ryou, smiling. –Keep your hopes us and you'll see you'll find her.

"If we survive"

-Thanks for your help, Ishizaki-san.

-Call me Ryou, Shinobu-san. We're allies, and friends… After all.

The rest of the day passed by normally in Japan, while it was still very early in Europe. However, there was someone who couldn't sleep there.

Tsubasa was in the guest room, reading a text for his college work, since he was miserable with insomnia.

He had left Sanae sleeping in their bedroom, while Yato was keeping company to the _Kami no Tsukai_, half awake, half asleep. He could've gone out, but he wasn't in the mood to do so.

-Hey, Yato…

-Meow?

-Why did you save my wife? –Tsubasa asked, thinking he wouldn't receive a reply; he thought the cat was a bit dumb, but if there was something Ozora Yato was not, that was being dumb.

The cat looked at Tsubasa reproachfully, and clearly pointed at his head, mewling quietly.

Did Yato wanted to have his mind read?

Well, Tsubasa did it, and Yato's retort, a good one, explained that he wouldn't let a "dark human" attack a "human of light," which obviously meant Sanae.

Besides, his adoption wasn't something he really expected, but being a member of a family made him happy.

-I got it, Yato… -and Tsubasa buried himself in his homework again.

Azumi, Herman, Marie (who still was in Hamburg)… All of them slept peacefully, unaware of what happened…

But, where were the Antiarchangels?

A while later, Tsubasa decided to go to sleep, after closing the book he had been reading. He turned off the lamp, and went into his bedroom as quietly as he could, trying not to wake up his wife. He laid down and at last he fell asleep, although he dreamt with very crazy things… Which he didn't remember in the end.

Dawn broke in Europe (2 P.M. in Japan…) and Sanae woke up, cold. Even though it was spring, she had shivering, even though her nightshirt was quite warm.

"That's weird… I know it's spring, almost summer, but I'm freezing."

She placed a hand on her belly, thinking in her baby. It had been a time ever since she heard her baby's voice again, but at least the fact that even though it still was practically microscopic and had talked in her mind made her feel at ease.

And she didn't know why she thought she was going to have a _boy_. She hadn't had an ultrasound, so she still didn't know what it was, but she _felt _she'd have a baby boy.

The weakness of the past days still was affecting her, but luckily, she hadn't fainted or felt dizzy. She had returned to her Spanish classes, and though Sanae's teacher and classmates seemed worried for her, nothing happened.

-I guess I should put something on my shoulders; I'm freezing –she told herself, going to the closet and putting on a woolen sweater.

She went to the kitchen and began to cook breakfast for Tsubasa and her, out of putting some cat food for Yato.

And talk of the Devil, Yato went into the kitchen once he got a whiff of the cat food, since he was very hungry.

-Morning, Yato.

-Meooow.

-I thought you had gone out. But well, I'm glad you're here, kitty.

-Meee…

-Well, he didn't want to go out –said another voice, scaring Sanae, and making the one who had talked fall.

-Tsubasa! Don't give me those scared, for God's sakes…

-I thought you had seen me… -answered the young man, rubbing the place where he had hit himself.

-I didn't.

-What's for breakfast?

-I'm on it… Would you like an omelet?

-Wouldn't it be too heavy for this time of day?

-I'm talking about a mere egg omelet, Tsubasa. No sauces or anything.

-Ah… Got it. OK by me –and the _Kami no Tsukai_'s stomach thanked the idea roaring like a lion, making Tsubasa redden in embarrassment and Sanae laugh until tears spurted out of her eyes, while Yato looked at them, confused.

"What's up with these humans?" –thought the cat, before eating his fish flavored cat food (his favorite)

Meanwhile, in Japan, in a city far from Shizuoka, a middle-aged lady was reading the news of her birthplace on the internet, and it was no small surprise the one she received when she spotted a mildly interesting article:

"**Owner of _Vitalis_ Will Marry Tomorrow**.

The well-known ex–D.J and now manager and owner of _Vitalis_, considered the most popular juvenile disco in the city, Kurobane Shinobu, will marry tomorrow, after many years of waiting for the engagement. Rumor says that though the ceremony and the party will be discrete, many famous people of the city will go. Between the probable guests to the wedding are Ishizaki Ryou, one of Jubilo Iwata and the National Soccer Team's defense players; Misaki Taro, famous soccer player who is in the city recovering from a serious accident, and Shizuoka's most promising juvenile player, Kagei Kai. It seems all the people mentioned above are friends of the groom…"

The woman read and reread the news, without being able to believe what she had read. It seemed that the name of Kurobane Shinobu wasn't unknown to her.

-Mom, something wrong? –asked a guy who clearly seemed to be in college. –You're pale.

-It's nothing, Takanori. I was only reading the Shizuoka news.

-I still don't understand why you read those news if we don't live there.

-I was born in Shizuoka, son.

-Just because of that? –asked Takanori, who for some reason looked quite alike (without knowing) our Shinobu.

-Well… Not only that.

The young man looked confused. Why did his mother think so much about Shizuoka?

-C'mon, mom. Tell me what's wrong… Or you'll worry me.

The woman didn't know if she had to tell her son the truth… The son she had from her second and last marriage. Her second husband had a good retirement fund since he had been a manager in an important factory, and the child born from the marriage, Takanori, was a promising Law student.

However, the woman hid something to her son, since she had agreed with her husband that they wouldn't tell Takanori about it until he was ready.

She had a son, a couple of years older than Takanori.

-Honey, I think I have to tell you the truth. Your father and I have talked about this, and we had decided not to tell you until you had finished your career and had your own life in your hands.

-What's wrong?

-The truth…

-Mom… You're scaring me.

-The truth, Takanori… Is that you have an older brother.

-An older brother? Impossible! You and Dad have been married for a long time! It'd be impossible that I'd have one… Unless one of you have been married before.

The lady lowered her eyes.

-You're not wrong, son. It was me the one who married before.

-Why?

-My first husband, Mitsuji and I were too young, to immature, and we thought we were going to be happy together, but I realized we were wrong, and I thought it'd be for the best to leave him and our child.

-And, what happened?

-I haven't known anything about them… Up until now.

-What do you mean with that? What's my brother's name? I have the right to know it, mom.

-Read the article I was reading, honey.

-Which one?

-The one about the marriage.

Takanori looked at the monitor, and read carefully. He couldn't believe it. He had an _older brother _that was about to marry?

-My brother… Is called Kurobane Shinobu?

-Yes. His father and I called him Shinobu, which means "life from death".

-Why did you give him such an eerie name?

-Because the doctors thought he had died when he was born, but he tricked us all… And look at him now: he's marrying.

The young man reread the article, astonished.

And what neither he nor his mother knew was that Shinobu was a Black Archangel, and it had been his powers the one thing that had saved his life.

Back in Shizuoka, Shinobu was renting his wedding suit along with the marriage's godfather. Meanwhile, the bride and the godmother were in the Kurobane's house ;), talking about hairdos. They were observing some hairstyling catalogues, and since the bride's hair was quite long, there were lots of choices.

-What do you think about this one? –Jinko asked, pointing at a simple but nice hairstyle.

-Well, you should have the wedding veil in mind, Jinko.

-How is it?

-Well, it's the same one my mother used –and Shinobu's girlfriend took out the veil from a cardboard box she had in her closet. It was absolutely beautiful; the delicate lace and the coronet were so well taken care of they looked like new.

-Oh, my…! Well then, I guess the one I suggested can't be used.

-You see?

A while later, they found the perfect hairstyle for the bride taking the wedding veil into account, whilst Jinko decided to do the easiest thing she could: Blow-dry her sheet like charcoal-colored hair.

-And now that I think of it, where are the guys? –asked the bride to herself.

-Don't worry about them –Jinko told her, calming her down. –They know how to defend themselves, although Taro's injured.

-he's still injured?

-It's just a matter of says before he goes back to a soccer field –and surprisingly enough, Jinko smiled.

The guys arrived a while later, with the suits they rented. Shinobu had a bit of a hard time finding shoes his size (I don't know about Japan, but I guess it'd be hard to find a size 11 there), while Taro had some trouble with the suit since he was so skinny.

-How did it go?

-As usual, there's always some little trouble with everything –Shinobu answered calmly. –It's no easy to be Bigfoot in Japan.

He meant that as a joke.

-If you say so –said Misaki, who had seen bigger feet but wasn't about to say that aloud.

-And how did it go with you, Taro-kun?

-Well, they had a little trouble finding a suit my size, but they managed to find one.

-Ah, no wonder. Since Misaki-kun's so thin… -and everyone, including the mentioned one, burst into laughter.

A while later, Jinko and Taro went out of the Kurobane's apartment, and they went to the soccer player's own place to leave their things there, since Misaki lived nearer to the place where the marriage would be held than Jinko (she practically lived in the other side of the city)

-It doesn't bother you that I'll stay in your house today?

-Should it? –Taro asked, half joking, half confused.

-I don't know… I mean, the last time it happened because I was out of myself…

-But nothing happened. C'mon; you'll stay in my room this time, honey.

-And you?

-I'll sleep on the futon.

Jinko refused that offer, but Taro was stubborn on this, since he didn't want anyone to think anything wrong about him.

Day ended, night came, and with it, Shinobu and his girlfriend's nervousness. Because of the famous superstitions, the Archangel of Chaos' girlfriend went to her mother's house, while the groom stayed in his apartment, completely alone.

"There's little time left, and I can't help feeling so nervous. I guess everyone feels like this when they're about to get married."

The ex-D.J was listening to some jazz when the phone rang. He pushed the pause button and answered immediately.

-Hello? Kurobane speaking.

-_Kurobane_? _Father or son_?

-Kurobane _Shinobu_ –answered the Black Archangel, stressing his name. But the call ended abruptly.

"Some joker who likes to play phone pranks…" –and yet, for a strange reason, that voice was vaguely familiar. Nonetheless, the phone rang again, and Shinobu answered a bit too dryly, although he didn't want to.

-Hello? Kurobane speaking.

-_Shinobu-san_? _It's Tsubasa, from Barcelona_.

-Ah, hi. I thought it was the person who called me just a moment ago again.

-What did you say?

-Forget it.

-_I called to congratulate you for your wedding. So you're joining the Happily Ever After Club_, _aren't you_?

-Yes… -and the call went on for quite a while.

The next day was just _perfect_. Not a cloud in the sky, and the sun shone benevolently over the city. The wedding would be beautiful beyond imagining.

Taro and Jinko woke up in the soccer player's apartment, she in his room and he in the living room just because he wanted to be polite.

Shinobu woke up really nervous and with great joy in his heart too.

His girlfriend was very nervous too… Let alone the guests.

The day passed normally between the preparations and the arrival of the guests. The ceremony began normally, while the priest held the usual wedding mass… Until everyone heard an unknown voice calling the groom's name before the priest was able to ask hi if he accepted or not.

Everyone, including Shinobu (who was making the extreme effort of not having his dark eyeglasses on) turned to see

-Shinobu… -the voice came from a middle-aged lady, who was with a young man who looked a lot like Shinobu.

-Who… are you? –asked the groom. –Why did you interrupt the wedding?

-Shinobu… I heard you were about to get married and I only came to congratulate you… _Son_.

-Son? –Shinobu couldn't believe it. What had that woman said?

-She's you mother, _niisan_ –said the guy who was next to Shinobu's mother.

-Brother?

-Shinobu, my dear… I, I'm really sorry for abandoning you when you were just five years old, but I was too young, too immature… -and the lady wasn't able to say anything else, because she began to cry, and because Shinobu ran to her, his aching dark brown eyes brimming with tears.

It was the best surprise he had ever received in his life: Seeing his mother again, _in his wedding._


	25. Jinko's Sacrifice

Chapter XXV: Jinko's Sacrifice

Of course, the wedding was interrupted for a while, while Shinobu at last met, or better said, reunited again with his mother, Akira, and met his younger half-brother, Takanori.

Five minutes later, Shinobu and his girlfriend said Yes, with two more guests ;). When the priest said "you may kiss the bride", everyone in the church applauded like crazy, being Shinobu's mother the one who clapped the most.

Later, in the party, a great part of the guests were talking casual and gladly about the wedding, except Taro, Jinko, the just married couple, and Shinobu's just-found family.

Of course, many years of living with his father, and later completely alone under a tutor's custody made Shinobu have a huge amount of questions, being "Why couldn't you at lest write to me?" the first one.

-To be honest, I was afraid that Mitsuji didn't let you know anything about me and vice versa, and later I was afraid you'd reject me –Akira replied, her eyes watery.

-But as you can see, our mom married my dad, and well, here I am –Takanori added.

-Many weird things have happened; this isn't the moment to explain all of that, but we'd better celebrate two events: Shinobu's wedding and his reencounter with his mother –said Misaki, always trying to calm things down.

And everyone agreed with him. (How couldn't they? ;))

The brand-new man and wife danced the usual waltz, with a radiant smile on their face (Music runs in Shinobu's blood… And is an excellent dancer, although not as good as Ishizaki ;)) Some other couples were dancing, and sometimes they interchanged. Jinko danced with one of Shinobu's former classmates, while Taro sat down because of his injury.

And while he was sitting down in his place, Misaki observed the slow evolutions of his girlfriend as she danced dressed in a beautiful black velvet dress. She looked very attractive… Too attractive to be true.

"Could it be that I'm dreaming, and I wake up and discover it's just a dream, that Jinko and I…?" –Misaki thought for an instant. He was so distracted he didn't notice that the waltz had ended and Jinko walked towards him.

-Taro-kun. Taro-kun… Are you here? –asked the young woman, worried that Misaki wasn't answering. She even passed a hand in front of his face, but she had no answer.

"He's on cloud nine. What's wrong with him?" –and the only thing the Archangel of Darkness could do was to pinch his cheek slightly.

It worked.

-Huh…? Sorry, Jinko-chan… I think I was somewhere beyond the moon.

-Tell me something I don't know…

-Auguste Renoir's son was a film director…

-Hey, I didn't really mean it.

-I know. I was just kidding –and both of them laughed heartily.

A moment later, Ryou and Yukari went to the place where Misaki and Jinko were.

-Don't you think it was a beautiful reencounter? –asked Yukari, who had a moss green dress on.

-Every reencounter is beautiful, Nishimoto-san.

-yes… Although some of them are more painful than beautiful –Misaki added, his face a bit darkened.

-Why do you say that?

Misaki said no more, but Ryou understood what happened at once.

He remembered that after Tsubasa journey to Brazil, when everyone was in High School, Misaki returned to Japan… Quite changed.

Although he still was the same kind, sweet and peaceful guy, there was a trace of sadness in his eyes and his voice.

And it had been in those times when Misaki told the Archangel of the Earth a sad story, after Ishizaki pleaded him to tell him what was wrong, since he was worried for his friend.

At first Misaki seemed a bit reluctant, but at last he relented and told Ryou what happened before he went to live to Europe, when he saw his mother, Yamaoka Yumiko, once again.

He hadn't seen her ever since he was a little boy, but seeing her, along with a girl, made him think that wasn't his place in the world.

His place was at his father's side, with travels, troubles and everything.

"Of course, this reencounter must've put Misaki in a low mood. I'd better talk to him and have him far away from the cocktails, if I'm allowed a small joke."

And it's on to the work, Ishizaki. With a single glance, he asked Yukari and Jinko to leave him and Misaki alone for a while, since he needed to talk with the depressed soccer player alone.

Once the women retired…

-Hey, Misaki-kun, what's happening?

-No, nothing…

-You don't trick me, Misaki. Remember that I have a tiny power that allows me to…

-That allows you to know what's really in my mind.

-Bingo.

Misaki took a deep breath and told Ryou what happened, resigned. It was just what the Archangel of Earth was afraid of.

Ryou didn't really know what to say… Until he said that it was useless to remember the scars of the past.

-What's done is done, and there's nothing we can do about it. But you can't forget your past because of that, you know. You have to remember the good things you lived n the past, not the bad ones.

-Ishizaki-kun… How is it that you tell me that?

-I know my childhood was pretty normal, and my adolescence… Not that much. I may have been someone who didn't have as many troubles as you, Tsubasa, Wakabayashi or Hyuga, but I always try to remember the good things of my past, anyway.

"I always try to remember the good things of my past…"

Misaki listened carefully what his buddy had told him, and tried to follow his advice, pbut he couldn't help but think about his mother painfully.

-However… There's something bothering me, Ishizaki-kun.

-What is it?

-Well… To be honest, I never talked to my mother, and I really regret it.

-Ad why don't you something instead of just complaining? I don't mean you have to do it right now, because it's not the moment nor the place, but you could call her tomorrow.

-Yes… I'll do it then. Thanks, Ishizaki-kun.

-Hey, that's what friends are for, right?

A while later, Yukari y Jinko came back, when Taro was again in his usual sunny mood.

-What was wrong with you, Misaki-kun? –asked Yukari.

-It's something only Ishizaki-kun knows, and I'd prefer it to stay it that way.

-Ah… But you sure looked dejected. Not even Jinko can know it? And she's your fiancée.

-Nishimoto-san… There are some things it's better not to know, and I prefer not to know. That's what we call secrets, and anyone's free of having them –answered the young doctor, placing a hand on one of her man's shoulders.

Moments later, Shinobu's WIFE was about to throw away the bouquet, so the feminine guests made a big bunch waiting for the flowers to fall.

Yukari pushed Jinko into the group, although the Archangel of Darkness obviously looked uncomfortable.

-But Nishimoto-san…

-Didn't you know? You'll be the next one who marries if you catch the bouquet.

-But Taro and I have been a couple for just some months!

-Don't you know you don't lose anything trying…?

Jinko didn't answer. She merely sighed and joined the group of ladies, in spite of her lack of enthusiasm (;D)

-Ready? Here it goes! –and the bride threw the bouquet of lilies into the air. Of course, the flower arrangement bounced on the women's outstretched hands… and landed in Jinko's hands with some petals missing.

-Who got the flowers? –asked the bride.

-Well… Me –Jinko said, embarrassed, looking for a good hideout.

-Excellent catch, Jinko-san –Yukari said, smiling.

-Uh, yes. Excuse me –and the young woman left to 'retouch her make-up' (To look for a hole in the earth and disappear thru it more likely)

Meanwhile Misaki had the flower bouquet in his hands after Jinko gave it to him for safekeeping.

-Poor Jinko… It's obvious she's not used to all this, but she's doing his best for Shinobu-san –he whispered, while he breathed in the lilies' aroma.

And when you least expect it… Trouble arrives.

Taro, Ryou, Jinko and Shinobu got the pain attack. Not at the same time, but it was strong enough to send the other guests into panic.

Shinobu was with his wife, Akira y Takanori when the attack signal got him.

-Shinobu! –exclaimed his wife, trying to hold her husband.

-Takanori, please help him! –Akira said, terrified.

-_Niisan_, what's happening? I hope it's not a heart attack –said the young man, holding his brother up with all his might.

Meanwhile, Ryou was panting after the attack ceased, but Yukari was completely terrified. She was in the verge of tears, but the Archangel of the Earth tried to get up and create the barrier.

Jinko had suffered the pain attack while she was in the ladies' room, hitting the place her kidneys were with the washbasin. However, she concentrated her energies and tried to get back to her feet and ran to see what happened.

Misaki was in the middle of the attack, trying his hardest not to shout so as not to scare the others, but the other guests had fled, panicking.

-Why did it have to hot me right now? –Ryou murmured between his teeth, since he hadn't been able to sense anything but the pain.

-Who are they attacking, or who did they attack? –asked Jinko to herself, while she walked with a hand over her back towards Taro, who still was writhing in pain.

-What's wrong? Why can't I see anything? –Shinobu said, while Takanori still held him up.

And Taro didn't say a word, but opened his eyes… And saw what happened.

Santana was there, terrifying with his weapons, his wings and the black marks under his eyes.

Luckily Ryou had created the barrier, but it wasn't strong enough for all the people there. He signaled Taro as well as he could to make a barrier too, and at last the Archangel of Water finished creating the strongest barrier ever made. As you know, the barrier only affected the people that did not possess the power of the Archangels, either White or Black or Anti, so the other guests would be safe and sound if they didn't get near them.

-Who invited you here? –said Ishizaki, making his Axe, his _magatama_ and his wings appear.

Santana didn't answer. He seemed to be mute.

-What's wrong with Santana? He usually begins to brag in the instant –said Shinobu, who had put his mother, wife and brother to safety. He had his Whip in one hand, and put on his glasses with the other one. His eyes were really hurting now.

"I don't like this. He seems to be gone, let alone colder than Antarctica" –Taro thought, while Jinko, still with her back aching, didn't think or say anything, focusing on making her Black Archangel suit and her Haures Scythe appear.

-Archangels –Santana's voice was still the same, but was as warm as a robot's voice –This time… You won't be victorious.

-What happened, Santana? –Ishizaki shouted. –You disappeared yesterday without leaving a trace and now you're practically a robot!

But the only thing he received as an answer was a brutal attack from the Antiarchangel

Without them knowing it, Santana had almost broken free from Kuro's influence the past day, but the Black Guide, noticing it, reinforced its brainwash, making Santana lose practically all his willpower.

The attack left Ishizaki seriously injured, making him fall to the floor, almost unconscious.

-Ishizaki-kun! –and Misaki went towards his friend, while Jinko y Shinobu got ready for battle.

-Thanks for ruining my wedding, Santana –said the Archangel of Chaos, furious. –The happiest day of my life has been ruined because of you.

No reply.

Instead, Jinko, who had her Black Archangel suit on (way better for fighting than her black dress), waited for the Antiarchangel's reaction. She knew that the only thing she could do was to counterattack, no matter how.

And Santana moved, his face as expressionless as ever. He flew directly towards Shinobu, _kathars_ in his hands. He flew very quickly, but not quick enough to surprise the Archangel of Chaos.

He avoided him by the skin of his teeth, and attacked with his Beginning of the Ages, but Santana repelled it with just one hand.

-Nothing works against him?

-Let's try it at the same time, Shi! –Jinko shouted, flying towards him.

-Jin!

-You heard me! Black Fire! –and the dark flare flew towards Santana.

-Beginning of the Ages!

And THREE more attacks joined them.

-Fury of the Earth!

-Oceanic Darts!

-Shout of the Shadows!

Kai had arrived there on time, his _Kage no Tsukai_ suit on and Charon's Sword in his hands.

The five attacks hit Santana, hurting him (at last!), and he fell to the floor.

-You got here just on time, Kai –said Taro, flying to where the others were.

-You know… I had a bad feeling about this.

And yet…

-Apocalypsis! –Santana attacked, but Kai countered the attack.

-You'd wish! Shout of the Shadows!

The Apocalypsis was deflected, colliding with the barrier, and making Kai fall to the floor because of the impulse.

-We're five against one, Santana. Think about it –Kai said, but a rock would've answered quicker than him.

-I'm afraid you're not going to get an answer, Kai-kun –Jinko replied, who still had a hand on her aching back.

-I don't want to imagine why, but if we don't do anything, we'll die –Ishizaki said, holding himself with his Battle Axe.

The battle continued nonstop. Santana seemed to be now two times stronger than before, and that meant trouble for the Archangels.

However, the one who had the worst injuries was Ryou. For some reason Santana always tried to attack him.

-Why me? Why is he always trying to attack me, if we're not even rivals? –the _Monkey Boy _murmured, injured.

-Apocalypsis!

-I claim at my fate for the burden given to me! Gaia Shield! –and Ishizaki covered himself from the attack, but immediately fell, exhausted. Misaki hurried to take him out of there, while Jinko, Shinobu and Kai distracted Santana.

But they were running out of energies.

-Rats! Santana never gets tired? –Kai said, furious.

-I'd like to know that too, Kai-kun –Shinobu replied, attacking with his whip.

Meanwhile, Jinko, without uttering a single word, attacked Santana with her Scythe, but he countered the attack, and sent her to the floor with a well-placed kick.

-Jinko! –Misaki shouted, flying towards the Archangel of Darkness.

-No… don't waste your time, Taro –she said, gasping for breath. Santana had kicked the air out of her.

-OK. Take care of Ishizaki. I'll fight.

-OK… -and Jinko teleported to the place Ishizaki was, still unconscious. In the meantime, Misaki attacked Santana with his weapons, hurting him. However, don't think it was that easy; Santana stabbed one of his wings with his _kathar_.

It was an exquisite explosion of pain for the Archangel of Water, who flew high up almost without seeing… And he got an idea. For some strange reason he was able to do the…

-Hatred Blast! –Wataru's attack worked perfectly! The obsidian stone arrows flew towards Santana, who avoided the attack after all. However, that distraction worked so Kai and Shinobu were able to attack with everything.

And yet, things seemed to worsen by the instant.

Hurt as he was, Santana flew towards Ishizaki and Jinko, recovering. And for the first time in the battle, Santana's expression changed… To a terrorizing smile. He tried to attack the two injured Archangels, but Kai's Shout of the Shadows avoided it.

-You're not going to beat us, Santana!

-That's what you think… -and the Antiarchangel began to concentrate all his power. It was very probable he would attack with a mightier Apocalypsis than the ones he had used before… And the worst thing was that it was heading towards Ishizaki, the one whose injuries were the deadliest.

But Jinko noticed it, and with all the wounds in her body throbbing like mad, she pushed Ishizaki out of there… Just when Santana attacked with the Apocalypsis.

It seemed it took centuries instead of mere seconds. Ishizaki being just millimeters away from the dark attack… Shinobu and Kai flying at top speed… Misaki shouting Jinko's name…

And the Apocalypsis exploding on the very same place she had been. But to finish it off… The collateral damage of Santana's deadly attack worked.

Which was it? It was practically a bomb, destroy any inanimate object on the spot…

And Jinko received it squarely. Her armor, her scythe, her _magatama_… Everything had been destroyed in an instant.

-Jinko, no…! JINKO!

Misaki flew immediately to the place where his girlfriend was, unconscious and bleeding. Her armor had vanished completely, and she was clad only in her black velvet dress, now torn into rags. He tried to heal her while he held her in his arms.

-No, Jinko… Please, don't die.

-She will die… as so will you, Archangel of Water –and Santana got ready to attack, but someone stopped him.

It was Ishizaki, furious beyond imagining.

-If you're gonna kill someone, then kill me in a real battle! Fury of the Earth!

-Apocalypsis!

Both attacks collided in midair, and the final explosion made both enemies fall to the floor.

-Ta, Taro… -Jinko was agonizing. –Please, don't give up…

-What did you say, Jinko? Don't say that…

-I think I can't resist any longer, hon… -and with a louder voice… -Ishizaki-san… Please protect everyone on my behalf… Taro, Shinobu, Kai… Everyone… on my behalf.

-What?

-And… AND DEFEAT THE ANTIARCHANGELS FOR ALL WHO HAVE DIED FIGHTING! –and with that, the last breath of Imawano Jinko had been used, her body turning into pure energy and entering the Archangel of Earth's _magatama_, whose evolution happened while he fought… And his Axe turned into an enormous Crescent Blade.

"Defend everyone… With our powers… Because now you are the true and only Archangel of the Earth."

Misaki stayed there, his arms holding only air now, while Shinobu and Kai fell in sheer shock. Santana, with a cruel smile on his face, tried to attack Ishizaki, but he, in the middle of his fury, and the oath of avenging his friend, deflected the attack… And countered it.

-This is for the one who sacrificed herself for all of us… Desert Storm!

And with that attack Santana fell at the feet of the evolved Archangel, at last defeated.


	26. Oaths

Chapter XXVI: Oaths

Santana disappeared without leaving trace. Kai fled way from the place, seriously injured and terrified. Shinobu fell to the floor, his eyes full of raging tears, while Ishizaki, still in his armor, only thought about avenging the Archangel of Darkness.

But he wasn't the one with the worst injury.

Misaki lowered his head, back in the suit he had rented… And cried bitterly, his body moving jerkily.

He had seen two persons die in his arms now. One of his best friends… And now the only woman he had ever lobed.

He made no sound as the tears fell down his face, his heart completely turned to dust. He only thought about Jinko, Wataru, Wataru, Jinko… About the two people that had died in his arms… Until a shout full of terror, rage, angst and pain… All those things rolled into that single shout broke the silence that covered the place. Of course, he wasn't the only one who mourned Jinko's death. Shinobu cried too, since he was he only Black Archangel left, not counting the _Kage no Tsukai_. Luckily, the barrier was still working, but how much would it last?

A while later the guests came back already a little calmed out, but the party had lost its spark. Akira and Takanori noticed that Shinobu was crying for some reason, and the tears he shed weren't of joy. Ishizaki and Misaki were very gloomy too, or at least that was what Yukari noticed.

-And where's Jinko-san? –Yukari asked, as she only saw the soccer players there.

-I, I don't know –Misaki lied, completely heartbroken. –After the panic, I haven't seen her.

However, Yukari saw how shattered Misaki was. Not physically, but in heart and soul.

-Misaki-kun, are you OK?

-To be honest… No. I guess I should just go home.

-Wait. I'll take you home –Ishizaki interrupted, solicitous. –Yukari-chan, do you mind if I take him to his apartment?

-You'll come back?

-I'm not in the mood for a party right now, but I'll be here for you.

-OK, Ryou-chan.

Ishizaki and Misaki got into the first one's car and went to Misaki's apartment in a painful silence. At last they arrived and Taro thanked Ryou for bringing him.

-Hey, you'd better focus on overcoming this…

-Why?

-Don't you even dare to think that Jinko's death didn't hurt me. In spite of everything, she was a really great person, and was a true warrior. I admired her much.

-Ishizaki-kun, you're telling the truth… But there's something I have to do right now.

-What?

Taro's stare, at first inconsolable, now was surprisingly hardened. That couldn't be the real Misaki Taro.

-Here and now, I swear I will avenge the deaths of the ones who have sacrificed themselves to save us, to save this humankind… And this planet. For Wataru, for Rairyuu, for Tooru… And for Jinko. Kuro and his Antiarchangels will regret the day they decided to fight us.

There was fury in the Archangel of Water's voice. The sweet guy everyone knew was no longer here. A man hardened by tragedy and rage had taken his place.

-Misaki-kun, are you realizing what you're saying?

-I know what I said, Ishizaki-kun, and that's why I swore to avenge them all. His isn't going to be left this way. And though I die, I swear the Antiarchangels will pay for murdering the only woman I've ever loved in my life.

-If that's the case, then I owe Jinko and the others a huge one. They sacrificed themselves for this world, and though it sounds selfish, for us. In fact, I feel miserable for evolving because of Jinko's death. But I promised her that with our combined power I would defeat Santana and the others. That's why I too swear I will defeat them.

And both Archangels, one of them hardened because of the loss of his beloved one, and the other one in debt with his friend, shook hands in the middle of very hard times.

Meanwhile, in Europe, it was already morning, but a very gray one. Sure, summer was coming, but the day was so gray and wet it seemed winter was back.

Tsubasa was training with his team. Although almost everyone was overjoyed since they were leading the Spanish Soccer League, his brow furrowed more and more each day. Rivaul tried to ask him once again what was happening, but Tsubasa didn't want to talk about it.

He had had an extremely painful attack that morning, but he couldn't go to fight, since from very early hours (he had been awake from 5:30 AM approximately) he had been training not only with the Barcelona Soccer Club… But with Amaterasu's Sword.

Of course, the attack got him in the moment Jinko died.

Sanae had suffered the pain too, but Tsubasa was there in time to save her from hitting herself. She was really weak, but she never missed her Spanish classes or stopped doing her housework. Something inside her was missing, but encouraged her to fight her inner devils at the same time.

They still hadn't gone to the doctor to se if it was a boy or a girl, and you know Tsubasa is quite curious. But it wasn't the moment to think that.

He was practicing with the ball, when Rivaul drew near him, his face very somber.

-What happened, Rivaul?

-You have a call. And it seems it's urgent.

-Is it Sanae?

-I don't know, Tsubasa. Go and answer –and the Brazilian shoved his teammate towards the lockers.

Tsubasa got there and accepted the call. It was Ishizaki.

-Hello? Tsubasa speaking.

-_Tsubasa, it's Ishizaki_.

-What happened? –Ishizaki's voice didn't seem to have good news.

-_Today… Today Santana killed someone_.

-What? What did you just say?

-_As you know, today was Shinobu's wedding, and we were in the middle of the party when Santana appeared_.

-Don't tell me that…

-_Shinobu's still alive and not very hurt thanks to some miracle, y Kai didn't come to the party. But…_

Tsubasa's mood fell down with a thundering clunk. No. It couldn't have been…

-Then… Jinko was the one, right?

-_To our dismay, yes._

-Misaki-kun must be disconsolate, Ishizaki-kun. He loved her too much.

-_Disconsolate's too short a word; I'd say that Misaki's hardened out of fury. It's been two Black Archangels that have died in his arms. Wataru was first, and now the woman he was in love with._

-And… how did it happen?

-_Santana was about to attack with an unbelievably strong Apocalypsis, and I was too hurt to move. Jinko was there and she pushed me out of the way just when Santana…_

Ishizaki said no more, but Tsubasa understood it perfectly. He thanked Ishizaki for the call and hung the phone, his fury burning brighter than ever.

-This time Kuro has gone too far.

He thought of calling Sanae and tell her, but he knew that could affect her, considering her delicate condition. So he decided to wait and later tell the other two Archangels, Hyuga and Genzo.

He thought there was only _one_ Black Archangel remaining—Shinobu. Some miracle must have protected him that day… Although it could've been too that he fought too little.

He thought about Kai, who tried to help and failed. The teenager must've been feeling extremely frustrated because he wasn't as strong as the others.

He thought about Daichi and Shiro.

He thought about those who weren't Archangels and were involved in the whole mess. That is, Azumi, Herman, Natsuko, and without knowing, Suma, Tooru's little sister, and Komichi, Kai's friend.

This _couldn't _and _mustn't _continue like that.

And Tsubasa knew they'd have to fight the Antiarchangels in the final battle very soon.

He didn't know how much time he stayed there, still like a statue, until Rivaul, went to ask him what had happened, miffed… And what he saw terrified him.

"Am I _DREAMING_? This can't be possible!" –thought the Brazilian soccer player, seeing that Tsubasa had grown wings, and he hadn't even realized it. Luckily no one else had seen that, but Rivaul thought he had gone crazy.

-Tsu… Tsubasa? What's wrong with you?

-**No more. No more deaths, no more darkness. All of this has gone too far.**

-But what the heck are you saying? –Rivaul was scared out of his wits. That wasn't Tsubasa's voice… And out of that, the Japanese young man was shining with a blinding light. –Tsubasa, snap out of it!

-**for those who have died… For all them, and the people who depend on us without knowing…** **For all that people**! **For all of them… I swear I will destroy Kuro. I won't let it continue destroying this planet… And the ones I love.** –and Tsubasa fell to the floor, the light gone, although the wings were still visible.

-Tsubasa! Man, what's wrong with you? –asked Rivaul, almost in panic. –Tsubasa…

-What…? Rivaul… -and Tsubasa noticed that his wings were out. –Rivaul… You saw it, right?

-I saw what…?

-You saw me in the middle of my fury… I couldn't control it… -and Tsubasa made his wings disappear. –I'm sorry, pal, but it's better for you not to remember anything.

-What do you mean? And where are your wings?

-It's better for you not to know.

-I think I have the right to know this. First you forgot part of your memories, and now all this. What are you hiding, Tsubasa? Do you have a power beyond anyone's imagination? Or what?

-Heh, you're right; you were there when I lost my memories. However, what I'm living is too dangerous for you, Rivaul. It's a mater of life or death and I can't let any more innocent people get involved in this.

-Innocent… people?

-You know too much. Don't ask anything else.

-Hey, Tsubasa –Rivaul was dead serious now. –Maybe we didn't get along quite well in the beginning, but I'm your friend and I'm in the right to know what's happening.

-You think I don't know that? That's why I want you out of this. Don't risk yourself, Rivaul.

-Too late.

-It's not too late –and Tsubasa closed his eyes, pleading to the heavens that Rivaul's mind was blank of what had happened moments ago. Once he felt his power flowing… -Rivaul, you OK?

-Tsubasa? What am I doing here? I'm somewhat dizzy.

-Well, I got a call and it was a long one, so you came to see what happened, but you lost consciousness for a moment.

Moments later, both Barcelona players resumed their training. But a storm was about to fall. It seemed Rivaul had forgotten what had happened, and the _Kami no Tsukai_ felt quite relieved. The less people involved in this, the better. And yet…

-You are the _Kami no Tsukai_? –asked someone behind the two men. Tsubasa turned… And he couldn't believe that Sanae was there!

But that person couldn't be Sanae. She was at home, very weak. And besides… the dress the person behind him had on was too sexy; his Sanae would never use something like that.

-Sanae? What in the world are you doing here?

-My name is NOT Sanae.

-Tsubasa, isn't that your wife? –asked Rivaul, receiving no answer. Although Tsubasa tried to form the barrier, something stopped him from achieving it. It seemed there was a dark barrier around him, Rivaul and the other being.

"Man… I can't fight with Rivaul here, and I erased his memory already. What am I gonna do? What in the _world_ am I gonna do?"

But there wasn't any time left to think, since that woman who looked like Sanae attacked him with a bladed yo-yo… Leaving a deep cut on his face.

-Tsubasa, you're hurt! –Rivaul exclaimed. -Hey, Sanae! Why do you hurt your own husband?

-My name is not Sanae! I am Kurai! –and she tried to attack Rivaul, but something stopped her.

Amaterasu's Sword.

-He's not your rival, Kurai, if that's your name. If you're going to fight, then leave Rivaul out of this!

-Why, if I want to destroy you both?

-Because I said so –and Tsubasa concentrated all his power… Making his sword shine. –I call upon the Gods for the responsibility handed to me! Amaterasu's Flash! –and after raising his sword and freeing the jewel, Tsubasa slashed the air vertically, creating a powerful light beam. It was his strongest attack, Amaterasu's Flash. Kurai couldn't dodge it, and at last she had sustained a great deal of damage, but she was smiling. It wasn't a sweet smile like Sanae's, or like the one Jinko had before dying; it was a dark, cruel smile, willing to destroy everything.

-That's all you can do, _Kami no Tsukai_?

-What?

-That attack merely tickled me. I am in-vin-ci-ble. Death Wave! –and the attack was directed to both Tsubasa and Rivaul. However, Tsubasa evaded Kurai's attack and rushed to take his Brazilian friend out of there, although this time he was hit by the attack but not squarely. The pain that got him was really excruciating, and the cut that was healing on Tsubasa's face opened again, dripping blood.

-Tsubasa! What, what the heck is happening here? –Rivaul shouted as he saw his friend hurt and bleeding.

-Rivaul… Go away.

-What?

-Go away!

Rivaul tried to go out of the barrier, but it was like a stone wall.

-Are you going to flee? Think twice! –and the lethal yo-yo flew towards Rivaul… But something stopped it.

A medieval mace connected to a chain with a handle.

-Leave this innocent man alone! –exclaimed the one who had just arrived: Wakabayashi. -_Tsukai_, you OK?

-You fell from the sky, dude.

-This isn't time for jokes –and Genzo hit Kurai with his weapon, whose chain wrapped his right arm. It seemed that the spiked ball was extremely heavy because of the noise it made when it hit the barrier or Kurai, but the Archangel of the Wind controlled it as if it was lighter than a feather.

Genzo's attack worked; Kurai was quite injured now. And yet…

-_Tenebris Aeternam_! –Kuro defended the creature it had made. -_Tsukai_, I can't believe you're so idiotic. Don't you know that Kurai is your wife too?

-What? –Tsubasa and Genzo exclaimed, while Rivaul was in shock.

-Look at her, Messenger of the Gods. Kurai is your wife too. Or do you perhaps think she is a separate entity?

-She can't be Sanae! –Tsubasa cried. –Sanae could never be like the Kurai you created.

-It's a shame you don't understand it, _Tsukai_. My dear Kurai is part of your wife, and while my brainchild grows stronger very day…

-…Sanae was losing her energies with every passing day. And if she and Kurai are the same person… it means that any attack Kurai received will affect Sanae too!

-Tsubasa-kun, what are you saying? –Wakabayashi asked, incapable of believing what he had heard and seen.

-Kuro's right. All of you are right. Kurai and Sanae are the same person, and since they're one, they suffer the same damage… But, why does Kurai become stronger while Sanae weakens every day? Answer me, Kuro!

-Idiot, hasn't your wife told you she's missing something?

-Don't answer me with another question.

-Doesn't the name of Kurai ring a bell?

Tsubasa shut up, but Wakabayashi answered immediately.

-Kurai is Sanae's dark side! Ying and yang… Light and darkness… That's why Sanae is weak now, as Tsubasa just said!

-What?

-Bravo, bravo, Archangel of the Wind. You're very perceptive for being a weak Archangel.

-Hey, coming from you, that's an insult –Genzo answered mordantly, but Kuro didn't reply back. It simply took Kurai in its arms and disappeared. Since barriers take time in vanishing, Genzo healed Tsubasa and went back to his original place.

Tsubasa went back to normal and asked Rivaul if he was all right.

-Tsubasa… What, what the heck was that?

-Something you should forget.

-I doubt I can.

"And I'm afraid you're right, Rivaul. I think it must be dangerous to erase someone's mind twice. You're another witness to my dismay."

-Rivaul, I need you to go to my house. Go at night, and alone.

-Why?

-Because of what has just happened. It's a very long story, so I have to tell it to you in a safe place.

-OK… But I hope it all makes sense after this night.

-It will. C'mon, let's train –and so they kept on doing their job.

Meanwhile, Genzo appeared in his team's locker room again, where he had been before suffering the pain attack and going to save his buddy. He was mercifully alone, since the others were training too.

"Kurai and Sanae are the same woman, just as I thought. Right now they're two separate people, but if Kurai suffers an attack, Sanae will suffer it too, and I guess it works the other way around. Man, as if the casualties we've suffered weren't enough, now Sanae is in mortal danger. Poor Tsubasa; knowing that his wife suffers the same damage Kurai does when she fights must be too hard for him."

And looking at each side so no one could see him, Wakabayashi took out his famous booklet, where now he had a huge amount of information about what happened many years before.

And yet now it seemed so unimportant, so trivial…

But Genzo had decided to narrate what happened with other words, so he knew he had to continue his project. And out of that, he had sworn to avenge the deaths of his friend Tooru and the other Black Archangels.

In Italy, Hyuga had felt the attack too, and was in the middle of his training with the Reggiana, so the trainer thought that Hyuga had suffered a heart attack. But seeing how Hyuga got up not very easily, relieve him. Quietly, Hyuga went to the lockers and sat down on the bench, exhausted. Once again someone had been attacked and he didn't know who.

He had isolated himself too much now… And his lack of information made him a very vulnerable target.

Wataru was dead. Tooru and Rairyuu were dead too. That was all what he knew. If the others had evolved, or if another Archangel had died, he didn't know it. But there was something Hyuga knew, and knew it very well.

He was going to make Hino and the others pay for the pain they had caused. He swore it in the bottom of his soul. And we know Hyuga is serious all the time.

Dead serious.


	27. Summer: The White Raven

Chapter XXVII: Summer: The White Raven

Just like Schneider, Pierre and Hino, Santana vanished without leaving trace. No one in Brazil knew where he had gone. That had to be added to the fact that Taro had to report Jinko's disappearance, let alone the ones that had happened in Hamburg, Paris y Tokyo.

Misaki was completely devastated. He didn't smile at all, and his eyes had lost that sweet, friendly light they had before. His feet dragged instead of stepping lithely, and he didn't open the curtains in his apartment even by accident. Out of that, he had lost appetite, so he was terribly thin and weak.

Ishizaki was down in the dumps too, but faced it with a little more courage in spite of it all. However, he was almost always seen somber and worried, mostly because of his friend the Archangel of Water. He did whatever he could to make Misaki continue with his routing, but it seemed he was failing dismally at it.

Because of Jinko's disappearance, Doctor Shibazaki had to take charge of Taro's rehab personally. Although Misaki had thought of not going back, because of the memories, he kept on going, and little by little, he secretly healed his injury with his powers. Everything was too hard to overcome for him, and that was a serious warning for Ishizaki and Yukari, who decided to do everything they could to stop the disconsolate young man from doing something mad… And achieving it with great effort.

On the other hand, summer had arrived, and with it, vacations. Daichi, who didn't know about the Archangels' deaths, was very excited. At last he would see his brother again!

His father was home again, and they had their documents and jet tickets to Spain ready ages ago. However, there was a little something that had Daichi worried. Who'd take care of his baby raven?

Ah, right… I didn't tell you. Only one of the three raven chicks that Daichi saved survived thanks to Daichi's care. One of them didn't hatch and the other one died in spite of the kid's efforts to save it. However, the remaining hatchling was full of energy, although it still was featherless.

However… Shiro didn't talk to him anymore. It seemed it had vanished completely. And yet Daichi would receive a surprise very soon.

At last the day of the trip to Barcelona arrived, and Daichi had his suitcase ready a long time ago. Natsuko and Koudai were ready too, but the kid and the _Kami no Tsukai'_s mother disapproved how her youngest son was constantly worried with his baby raven, who was always hungry.

-Ozora Daichi, it seems you're more worried for your pet than for the trip. Weren't you the one who wanted to go to Barcelona?

-Of course, mom, but I'm worried for my raven.

-You could ask one of your friends to take care of it during the summer.

-No, mom. Remember that my teammates will go to the National Soccer Tournament for the summer. It's sad; I wish I could go with them, but I want to see Tsubasa too.

-You made the choice.

-I know, mom. I know.

-And then, what are you going to do with your raven?

-Can't I take it to Spain?

-I'm afraid it's forbidden by the law, Daichi –Koudai intervened. –Besides, it could die while we're in the jet. It's too delicate.

-I have an idea, Daichi –Natsuko finally said. –You could ask one of your brother's friends to take care of your raven.

-Yes? Who?

And Natsuko remembered what Ishizaki told her about Taro, who was still desolate after turning into a 'widower'.

-Well, Misaki-kun could help. Having something to keep his mind busy could come in handy for him after all, since he's still in his rehabilitation and is quite depressed now.

-Misaki-kun is _depressed_? –Daichi couldn't believe it; his brother's best friend was the friendliest, most cheerful person he ever met.

-He's passed thru many sad things, honey. However, I guess he will agree to take care of your raven if you ask him. What do you say?

-If that makes him go back to normal, then I'll do it –and Daichi rushed to take his pet and put on his shoes. –I'll be back in a while, mom!

-And, do you know where does Misaki-kun live?

-I do. One of my friends lives near him –and the kid went away as quick as the wind.

-Oh, Daichi… You're so innocent, and so generous –Natsuko told herself, thinking about her children.

Koudai saw his son go out of the house too, and he scratched his bushy moustache. Daichi and Tsubasa were very alike, completely identical in their way of being.

Daichi ran with the nest in his arms, trying not to let his pet hit itself. It was twittering in fright, but Daichi calmed it by talking.

He arrived to the building where Misaki lived, and rang the doorbell. No answer.

-Misaki-kun! It's me, Daichi! Open the door, please! –shouted the boy, knocking at the door. At last Daichi heard some footsteps in the apartment, and Misaki opened the door.

-Hi, Daichi –answered the Archangel of Water in whispers. His face was very pale and had dark shadows under his eyes.

-Misaki-kun… What happened to you?

-Too many things. Do you want to come in?

-Well I… I came to ask you something.

-What is it?

-I'm going to Spain with my parents tonight, and I need someone to take care of my pet.

-What pet do you have?

-What do you think I have in this nest? –and Daichi showed him his raven chick, whose feathers were about to sprout.

-That's a raven hatchling, isn't it?

-Yeah. How do you know?

-I saw one once in Hokkaido. A friend and I took one up to its nest when it fell.

-Ah. Could you take care of my pet?

-Well, a raven isn't really a good pet for a boy, but I will –and the soccer player smiled an ephemeral, sad smile that didn't touch his eyes. Daichi got the creeps when he saw that, but kept his cool and thanked Misaki for the favor. –I hope your trip's OK, and send my greetings to Tsubasa.

-I will, Misaki-kun. And don't be so sad, please.

Daichi left the place, while Taro observed the critter he had agreed to take care of. He wasn't sure of what would he do, but as the honorable man he was, he had promised to take care of Daichi's pet.

Meanwhile, the kid ran back to his house, nothing weird happening in the way. Natsuko asked him if Taro had accepted, to which Daichi answered with the truth, that is, affirmatively.

-Well, the flight's a long one, so you'll have to pack your handbag with something to do, honey. What are you going to take?

-Mmm, I don't know, mom. Let me decide –and Daichi began to rummage thru his things.

Natsuko smiled, and went to the kitchen to cook something to eat for her and her family.

In Spain, while it was the past day in Japan, Tsubasa was fixing the house all alone, since Sanae went to her medical checkup with her Canadian friend and Yato was out of the house. Although he knew that his family's flight was a long one, he was quite excited.

"It's been a long time since the last time I saw my parents and Daichi. It'll be great that the family's reunited. But…"

But. That word ruins it all.

And yet… He couldn't think about any danger that could happen with his parents and his brother in Barcelona.

He was moving the guest room/study room's furniture, trying to place the davenport, where his parents would sleep, while Daichi would have to sleep on a mattress. It's a shame we don't have guest beds, thought the young soccer player, but their apartment was quite small, and they rarely had long visits.

He didn't want to be bothered or interrupted, so he had disconnected the phone, which gave him a false peaceful feeling.

He stopped to catch his breath and wiped off the sweat from his forehead. His back ached. And yet, he remembered when he asked Rivaul to come to his house… To explain to him in which mess he was involved now.

That night, Rivaul had arrived to the Ozora's apartment very confused, and they greeted him quite kindly, although Sanae was very weak. Once the Brazilian man went into the apartment, and Sanae brewed some tea, Tsubasa told Sanae what had happened, while Rivaul listened. Once he finished telling the story, Tsubasa asked his wife if she agreed with telling their secret to Rivaul, who was now completely involved in the mayhem.

-And what is that famous secret? –asked the guest, exasperated with all the secrecy.

-As you saw, Tsubasa, some of our friends, and even I have to fight for this world's sake –Sanae said.

-What do you mean with 'fight for this world's sake?'

-From eternities ago, there's an evil being called Kuro, also known as the Black Guide, who is obsessed with something called the New Genesis.

-Something like a world's renewal?

-Exactly, but under the cover of darkness. If it happens, it'd be a corrupt, cruel world, enslaved by Kuro. It had some beings called the Black Archangels under its brainwash before, but when we were fifteen we beat them without destroying them, and they turned into our friends –Tsubasa replied. –However, with the forces of darkness back, we've been forced to become what we had been before.

-And who's the enemy this time?

-You know it's Kuro, and that being called Kurai too, but there are also the Antiarchangels, Rivaul… And what's worse, it's people we know.

-People we know?

-Soccer players.

Rivaul stood up unconsciously. How could it be that some soccer players could be Tsubasa and the other allies' enemies?

-Sadly, Kuro knew how to choose our foes very well. There's Carlos Santana for Tsubasa and Ishizaki, El Cid Pierre against Misaki, Hino Ryoma for Hyuga, and Karl Heinz Schneider for Wakabayashi.

-No wonder I thought it was strange that Santana was in the airport when we were going to La Coruña.

-You see?

-And yet, these four soccer players have disappeared without leaving a clue.

-The four of them? – Tsubasa exclaimed.

-Yes. They say that the last one who disappeared was none other than Santana. The first one who disappeared was El Cid Pierre, and that happened just after a Japanese student evaporated in Paris.

"Pierre and a Japanese guy? He means Wataru!"

-Well, its not that someone disappeared in Paris, or Hamburg, or even Tokyo. Pierre vanished after murdering one of our friends… One of the Black Archangels.

-What!

-The guy who disappeared in Paris, the one that vanished in Tokyo, and the architect that disappeared in Hamburg, Germany, were Black Archangels, and therefore our allies –said Tsubasa, with his elbows on his knees, thoughtful.

-But, wait a sec… Rivaul, you said that Santana disappeared?

-I did. It seems no one has seen him in days.

-He must've disappeared after…

-After Jinko's death, right?

-How did you know, Sanae?

-Ishizaki called me, informing me.

-But… I thought that could affect the baby.

-Tsubasa –Sanae said, dead serious. –I may be very weak right now, but I'm strong enough to stop some very bad news from worsening my health. Don't underestimate me, please.

-Going back to where we were, you said four Black Archangels died… Are those all of them?

-Not really. They're five Black Archangels, and the _Kage no Tsukai_, or better said, the Messenger of the Shadows. Now there's only one Black Archangel and Kai remaining.

-Kai? Ah, he must be the Messenger of the Shadows.

-Exactly –and so the serious conversation continued, until Rivaul had to go, now with a clear view of the circumstances.

So it had happened, and Tsubasa kept it in mind a lot. However, he heard someone trying to open the door, and rushed to see who it was.

It was Sanae and Jane.

-Hi, honey –said Tsubasa, relieved. –How was your checkup?

-Well… -Sanae began to say. –I'll tell you if you let us in.

That made Tsubasa jump aside, letting the women in. Sanae and Jane sat down in the living room, while the 'househusband' brought two tall glasses of cold water in a tray.

-And now can you tell me?

-Well, in spite of Sanae-san's frailty, the baby's okay –Jane said. –But that's not the most important thing to say.

-Huh?

-Well… I had an ultrasound, Tsubasa.

-And do you know if…?

-Well, I'm afraid you can't call our baby Yuriko.

That was enough to send Tsubasa flying to seventh heaven. It was a boy! The young man was at first speechless, but his eyes sparkled with glee.

-I think cat got your husband's tongue.

-I doubt it, Jane-san –Sanae replied, laughing. –Yato's not here.

And talk of the devil; someone was meowing at the door.

-I'll go –said the cat's owner, but Tsubasa stopped her. The _Kami no Tsukai_ opened the door, and there was Yato, bedraggled but happy.

-Nice time of appearing, you darn cat. Where were you?

Yato meowed, and though Tsubasa didn't understand, Sanae did.

-He was just walking around –said the Archangel of Love, surprising her friend and her own husband.

-How do you know? –asked Jane, astounded.

-I saw him near the building when we were in the taxi, Jane-san.

That was a lie, but the Canadian woman couldn't know it. Tsubasa raised his eyebrows (he can't raise only one :P), while Jane believed the whole story.

-If you say so, Sanae-san. Well, I have to go. See you at the languages center –and the Canadian left, leaving the married couple alone.

-You're being quite the liar –said Tsubasa, smiling halfheartedly.

-Haven't you been it always?

-not that much… I've never been good at it. The Liar King was, is and will always be Manabu.

That made the pregnant woman laugh. Tsubasa was right. And yet, she felt a bump.

-Ow!

-What happened?

-I think Hayate just kicked me.

Tsubasa was about to ask who was Hayate, but he remembered that that was the baby's name if it ended up being a boy.

-Was it that hard?

-Hey, what did you expect? He's an Ozora… A real son of a soccer player.

-Yeah, you're right. That was a really stupid question.

-Hey, hey… Don't think that, honey. Ow!

-He kicked you again?

-Yeah. Put a hand here –and Sanae placed one of her husband's hands on her belly, where the baby kicked again. Tsubasa took his hands away, nervous.

-Gee… I think I'm turning into a chicken.

-Don't exaggerate.

-Ah, OK. Hayate's going to be a great player.

-Because you say so?

-No… How can you think that? It's because he kicks hard.

-Ah, I get it.

-Besides, I won't force him to play soccer if he doesn't want to. I'll teach him what I know, but only if he wants to. That's what my parents did with me.

-I know. I was there, remember?

That comment hit Tsubasa as if Sanae had slapped his face. In fact, his memory could only remember ever since the day he arrived to Shizuoka; the memories of the time before had been lost forever

The _Kami no Tsukai_'s darkened face made Sanae worry.

-Tsubasa, is there something wrong? –she asked.

-No, it's nothing… -he replied. –No, I'm lying. There is something wrong, Sanae.

-What is it?

-When I fought Schneider in La Coruña, Schneider's attack, the Oblivion, hit me, and I lost some of my memories because of that.

-What?

-However, I was lucky. Hyuga found the way of saving me, and I didn't lose any more memories.

-And what did you forget?

-I can't remember anything about the time before I arrived to Shizuoka… I think.

-You think?

-I really don't know. I was afraid of losing all my memories… Losing all what resides in my mind… You understand me, right?

-Yes, but you didn't lose them, and I hope you don't forget the rest.

-Never ever –and Tsubasa hugged his wife with all the love he had in his heart.

Back in Japan, and back when Daichi returned home (I can't even understand it xP), Taro was taking care of the raven hatchling, trying to keep his mind blank. However, he knew he had to get some food for Daichi's unusual pet.

-And I didn't ask him how he fed it… -but he decided to go to a bait shop and buy some worms. At least he remembered that ravens were omnivorous, but being so young and tiny, it had to eat very soft things.

But, and if the raven died while he went out to buy its food?

No way, Jose.

Misaki decided to take the raven with him, in a book bag full of rags to keep it safe and warm. And yet…

-Misaaaa…kiiiiii…

-What was that? –asked the Archangel of Water, trying to see who had called his name.

-Misaaaa…kiiiiii…

-Who said that? Answer me! –and when he heard the voice calling his name for the third time, Taro looked at the baby raven. It had been it calling his name!

-I think I'm really crazy.

-No… Yooooou're noooot goooooiiiing craaaazeeeee… -and it was then when the Archangel of Water noticed the strangest thing in the raven: it was growing **_WHITE FEATHERS_**!

-Now I'm really nuts. Talking white crows… don't exist. Or do they?

And it seemed that the white raven understood it all because…

-And if I told you I'm really Shiro? –said the hatchling clearly.

-!


	28. The Hardest Battle Has Begun

Chapter XXVIII: The Hardest Battle Has Begun

Many days later, Koudai, Natsuko and Daichi were already in Tsubasa and Sanae's house. When the _Kami no Tsukai_'s parents knew they would have a grandson, Koudai was very excited, just like Daichi, while Natsuko cried with joy. Although Koudai had tried to toast with his son, he remembered that Tsubasa hated alcoholic drinks, but they drank some soda in honor of the baby.

Luckily the elder Ozora brother was now in summer vacations, and when he didn't have to train or play a match, he gave his parents and little brother a tour around the city. Sometimes Sanae went with them, if she was well enough, although Natsuko stayed at home with her if she was feeling too weak.

Daichi often went to a nearby park to play some soccer, but he obviously didn't understand Spanish… But that was why his brother was there, since he always went with him, and out of keeping an eye on his little brother, he often was found giving autographs :P.

Rivaul and his wife went to visit the Ozoras often, and both families had nice nights there, since Rivaul used to bring a guitar, and he was an excellent player. (N de A: Since no one knows what hobbies they have…)

However, sometimes Tsubasa woke up at midnight, drenched in sweat. In spite of the joyful air in his apartment, he had nightmares. The fear he had for days in a row no didn't leave him alone in the nights, and he didn't want to confess it. Not to Natsuko, nor Daichi… Not even to Sanae.

But obviously the last one was the one who worried the most for him. One day, when Tsubasa, Koudai and Daichi went out, Sanae confessed to Natsuko how worried she was for Tsubasa.

-But Sanae, why don't you ask Tsubasa what's wrong?

-Call me dumb, Natsuko-san, but… I don't dare to.

-Why? If you're married, you shouldn't have secrets.

-You see, Tsubasa sometimes gets up in the middle of the night, absolutely drenched in sweat. He's had nightmares even before you lot arrived.

-And, wouldn't it have something to do with _what's happening right now_?

-I think so –and for bad luck's sake, Sanae fainted in that moment.

-Sanae! –exclaimed the faint woman's mother-in-law. –Oh, Lord… Where can Tsubasa be?

The only thing Natsuko could do was try to place Sanae on the sofa and raise her legs, since she thought that Sanae's sugar level was low, but the truth, unknown to her, was another one.

Sanae didn't have enough energy to live now.

Although she was about to panic, Natsuko took a deep breath and thought things twice… Until she remembered that Tsubasa had taken his cellphone with him. She immediately went to the phone, and dialed the number, which was mercifully written with Tsubasa's handwriting.

-_Habla Tsubasa_. (Tsubasa speaking)

-Honey, I need you to come right away.

-_What happened, mom_? _Did something happen to Sanae_?

-I'm afraid so. There's no time! You have to come back!

The boys' return trip lasted fifteen minutes, but it seemed eternity and a half for poor Natsuko. Although she tried to wake Sanae up, nothing worked at all. But once the doorbell rang, Natsuko rushed to open the door, frantic.

-What happened, Natsuko? –Koudai asked, worried because of his wife's face.

-Sanae fainted and she doesn't wake up with anything.

Tsubasa and Daichi looked at each other, undoubtedly knowing what happened, while Koudai tried to calm down his wife. Immediately, the _Kami no Tsukai_ and his cute little brother ran to the living room, where Sanae was, unconscious.

-Just as I thought… She doesn't have enough energy now –Tsubasa murmured, his fear growing and growing.

-Brother…

-Daichi, I guess you know everything about this, right?

-I knew it from a long time ago, _niisan_. It's not fair that you didn't tell me about this before.

-I have my reasons, Daichi.

-You mean you HAD your reasons. Remember that I've witnessed everything.

-Yes, and mom did too.

And well, you know it; when things seem to be bad… they worsen, since Tsubasa had a pain attack, much more powerful than before.

-Tsubasa! –Daichi shouted as he saw his brother fall on the floor, feeling the greatest of pains. -Mom! Dad! Something happened to Tsubasa!

In the middle of his terror he had forgotten that Koudai didn't know anything about Tsubasa's secret, but, would the pain attack force him to tell the truth?

Both guys' parents arrived on the spot, and Koudai rushed to help his eldest son, while Natsuko simply stood there, shocked.

-Tsubasa, wake up! –Koudai said, holding his son, who still was suffering the pain attack. –Son, what's wrong?

Tsubasa obviously didn't answer because of the pain. That only made his father get frantic, and he didn't know what to do.

And just how it began, the attack ceased leaving Tsubasa semiunconscious, panting and exhausted. Natsuko and Daichi looked clearly relieved, but Koudai was very confused.

-Tsubasa, are you OK? –asked Natsuko.

-Mom, how's Sanae?

-The same.

-What happened, son?

-It's nothing, dad… I'm used to it, but this one was stronger than the usual.

-What? It looked as if you had just suffered a heart attack and you still say it's nothing!

-Dad –Tsubasa said, his voice firmer than before. –I know what I mean… and I think it's better for you not to know anything else.

He hadn't finished saying it when he did it; Tsubasa modified his father's memory, and after catching his breath, he ran out of the apartment, taking advantage of the dizziness his father had to leave unnoticed. Meanwhile, Natsuko rushed to mane Koudai sit on a sofa, and though Daichi stayed there at first, he escaped, following Tsubasa when his mother didn't see him.

Once he exited the building, Tsubasa met with the worst scene he could have ever imagined.

Kuro was there… and the Antiarchangels, including Kurai, were there. It seemed they were completely devoid of any will or human feelings

-Justas I feared… This couldn't end like this after Jinko's death… -and Tsubasa focused on creating the barrier, while he summoned the Archangels, including Kai y Shinobu, much to his apprehension.

-At last we are _face to face_, Messenger of the Gods. You have evaded your fate for a long time, but you will not avoid your demise today.

-You know what, Kuro? No one has ever foretold my fate, and much less controlled by someone as whimsical as you. I'm not going to die, and I won't let myself be beat, Kuro.

-You talk too much for being so weak.

-Well, if you manipulate the others for your own good and don't do pretty much anything except talk a lot and appear when your 'daughter' is hurt then you're talking about the wrong weakling.

That made the Black Guide enrage.

As Pierre would say, _touché_.

Kuro snarled in rage and ordered the Antiarchangels to attack the _Kami no Tsukai_ with everything. As I said, Santana, Pierre, Hino and Schneider couldn't think for themselves anymore; they were now practically robots. The four of them, with their weapons thirsting for blood, flew towards Tsubasa, but six attacks made Kuro's minions fail their attack.

-Desert Storm!

-Burning Fury!

-Oceanic Darts!

-Northern Lights!

-Beginning of the Ages!

-Shout of the Shadows!

Luckily, the Archangels and Kai had arrived on time.

-Before you can dare to snip off one of Tsubasa-kun's hairs, you'll have to face us! –Ishizaki said, with his Crescent Blade in his hands.

-Guys…

-It's now or never. Let's give these Antiarchangels a lesson! –Hyuga shouted, his _Kiai_ gloves on his hands and ready to fight or die trying.

And one battle cry flew out of Ryou, Kojiro, Taro, Genzo, Shinobu, Kai… and Tsubasa.

Ishizaki against Santana; Hyuga versus Hino; Misaki fought Pierre; Wakabayashi opposed to Schneider; Shinobu against Kurai and the _Tsukai_ fought against Kuro. The former soccer rivals, now enemies for the Earth's fate and future fought without stopping. It was beat or be beat.

At least that was what Daichi saw when he exited the building, since the elevator took a long time to arrive and the boy was forced to go downstairs when he was in a fifth floor.

-Brother! –the boy exclaimed when he saw everyone fighting. And yet, he knew this was the last, the crucial… The Hardest Battle of them all. –Don't you even dare to lose, brother!

Tsubasa managed to hear Daichi's shout, and using his Shout of the Gods to distract Kuro, he flew towards Daichi and shouted him to get away.

-No way Jose! You need all the hope you can have!

-Daichi, this isn't a joke! Leave! –but Daichi was stubborn.

Resigned, Tsubasa returned to the fight, just when Kai had been hit by the Black Guide's _Tenebris Aeternam_.

-Kai! –Tsubasa rushed to help his young friend. –Can you fight?

-If I don't, I'll die, Tsubasa-kun. I swore I'd fight against the Black Guide, and that's what I'll do!

It seemed that at last Kai had found a new power.

-I call at the Shadows for the Fate cast upon me! Solar Eclipse! –and Charon's Sword shot a shadow ray towards the sky, which Kai pointed towards Kuro. The attack made Kuro fall to the floor, hurt at last, but Kuro rushed towards the Messengers enraged.

Meanwhile, Ishizaki fought his hardest against Santana. The Archangel of the Earth's weapon was quite hard to control. At least it was harder than controlling the Brazilian's _kathars_.

-Santana, wake up! I know you can hear me, because you heard me last time! I don't want to fight, but you're forcing me to!

A rock would've answered easily. Santana used his Apocalypsis in silence, and Ishizaki countered it with his own attack. Both of them had the same amount of power, and exploded in midair, making them retreat a bit.

Ryou was quite tired now, but he didn't give up in his efforts of making Carlos react. He knew that the Antiarchangels weren't deaf, and he made what he could to make them shake off their trance, but it seemed it was impossible.

Once again Santana attacked with his weapons, and this time Ryou couldn't avoid it. However, the Archangel of the Earth, completely determined, got up and attacked with his Crescent Blade, injuring his rival in the same he had done.

Misaki with his _Shinobi _Blades and Pierre with his cloak fought furiously. It seemed that the Archangel of Water was letting his fury fight for him, since he looked like a tornado fighting. Pierre was fighting with his all too, and both of them were very injured now, but Taro was completely determined: he was going to make the murderers of his buddy and his girlfriend pay for what they did.

None of them uttered a single word, except when Taro used his powers to attack. But it seemed they now fought on the same level, since their attacks exploded in midair.

But Pierre feinted and attacked the White Archangel's back, making him fall. Nonetheless, Misaki got up and hit Pierre with one of his weapons. He immediately used Wataru's attack, the Hatred Blast, and attacked again.

Could that be the same Misaki we knew? Or was his fury so great he turned into a lethal warrior?

No one, not even me knows that.

Hino and Hyuga faced each other, although Kojiro had a disadvantage. Hino's Shijin Shield was a great obstacle he had to rise above, but the 'Tiger' rarely gives up.

-Shoot… That shield has me between the sword and the wall, if I can make a small pun… Burning Fury! –and from the Archangel of Fire's hands flew an explosion of fire and thunder, which sadly hit the shield. Hino counterattacked with his Armageddon, which luckily Hyuga evaded. But while he avoided the blow, Kojiro saw that Ryoma had let go of the Shield for a moment… The best chance to use the _Kiai_ Technique.

"This one's for Rairyuu…" –and Hyuga used air blows, at last hurting Hino. And though a big part of the blows hit the Antiarchangel, he avoided the last ones and threw his lethal shield towards Kojiro, injuring one of his wings.

He fell to the floor, writhing in pain, but he used his Phoenix Flame, and he flew upwards, avoiding Hino's weapon and punching his face.

Genzo and Schneider weren't as _face to face _as the others because of his weapons. Both of the attacked at the same time, but Genzo was clearly injured.

-This is going from bad to worse… But at least I have to be glad that Schneider is as mute as a rock –the Archangel of the Wind murmured between his teeth, avoiding Schneider's weapon and attacking with his own. However, Schneider used his Oblivion, and it almost hit Wakabayashi, if it hadn't been for him using his Northern Lights and nullifying the attack. Both of them exploded, making the Japanese and the German guys retreat. Once again Schneider attacked with his weapon, but Genzo drew back, and remembering that the chain of his weapon was longer than Schneider's, he attacked, hitting his enemy's stomach.

-This one's for Tooru, Herman and your own sister, Schneider… Northern Lights! –and the attack hit Schneider squarely. In spite of the attacks he had got, the Antiarchangel was still in the air, his face completely emotionless and his eyes turned into two chips of ice.

Shinobu was having a rough time against Kurai. He was really hurt, and it seemed that Kuro's evil 'child' was savoring the fight. But, what could he do if he was alone against Kurai?

"They say that only angels and Archangels make miracles because of divine intervention, but, where are the miracles when you need them?"

Unlike the Antiarchangels, Kurai was a chatterbox, but she mostly was laughing evilly. She was pretty much like a cruel little girl who delighted in torturing a little animal… And Shinobu was his victim.

The deadly yo-yo hit the last Black Archangel, critically injuring him and making him spit blood.

-Rats… If no one helps me, I'll be the next one down –Shinobu murmured, falling to the floor and acting dead to recover his energies.

Kurai could be extremely powerful, bloodthirsty and wishing to know it all, but she was too naive. She thought that the Black Archangel was dead, and when she saw the Black Guide fighting against two good guys, she decided to finish Tsubasa off…

But something stopped her attack.

What stopped the deadly being's attack?

-Sa, Sanae! –everyone including Daichi who was out of the barrier exclaimed. She was extremely weak, and looked clearly exhausted, but she was more than determined to stop Kurai from hurting the most important person for her in the world.

-I won't let you hurt my husband, whoever you are… -she said, Bastet's Staff in her hands.

-And who do you think you are? –Kurai said, giggling.

-I'm the only one of the Archangels who can beat you. I may be extremely weak now because of you, but I'm the only one who can fight you.

How was it that Sanae knew about Kurai?

-No one can beat me! I am invincible! Death Wave! –and the attack hit Sanae, who didn't budge of the place in spit of being hit by the blow.

-You'd love to believe that… Heart's Call! –and though Kurai's Death Wave had made a great amount of damage, it was nothing compared to the effect Sanae's attack had on her dark side, and since they were both the same person, it also hurt the Archangel of Love, but in a smaller quantity.

Kurai was very injured, physically and in her Everest-sized pride and ego. For the first time in her existence (out of Sanae that is) someone was able to hurt her.

-You're not going to get away with this… Death Wave!

-I don't make the same mistake twice –and Sanae avoided the attack. The little energy she had let her avoid the Death Wave and land next to Shinobu, tired.

-Sanae-san… Are you OK? –the Archangel of Chaos asked, worried.

-I'm merely tired, Shinobu-san.

-No small wonder, Sanae. That woman in red is… Part of you.

-She's part of me?

-Yes… and it seems that as long as you have weakened, she, I mean, Kurai, has become more and more powerful.

-So she's called Kurai… -and a light bulb went off in her mind. Now she knew what was she missing. Kurai was part of her all right… She was her _dark side_.

-Shinobu, that's it! Kurai and I are the same person. She's my dark side, and if she's become so strong, it's because of Kuro's influence.

The Black Guide paled a lot when it saw that Sanae had found the truth, while it kept on fighting against Tsubasa y Kai.

-Stop saying those weird things! –and Kurai rushed to attack Sanae, enraged, but Shinobu interfered, using his Primal Chains. At least it worked so the Archangel of Chaos, his energy a bit recovered, could get Sanae away from there.

-Shinobu! –the _Kami no Tsukai _exclaimed.

-Tsubasa-kun, don't distract yourself for God's sakes! I'll take care of Sanae, even if it costs my life! –the ex-D.J. answered, while he avoided Kurai's yo-yo once more.

-But, Shinobu-san… -murmured Sanae.

-No buts, Sanae. I'll take you to safety; this is no place for a future mother.

And when he had left her in a safe place, something pierced Shinobu's armor and almost got Sanae, who fell to the floor.

-At last –she heard Kurai say triumphantly.

-What…?

-Sanae… Are…you OK? –Shinobu said brokenly.

-Shi, Shinobu-san! Kurai, Kurai pierced you completely…

-What? –and the Archangel of Chaos looked at his armor, almost completely destroyed. He could see one of the deadly toy's blades pierce his stomach.

Of course, Kurai wasn't going to stay there and admire the view. She tried to retrieve her yo-yo, but Shinobu didn't let her. He grabbed the toy's string, as sharp and hard as piano wire, while he had his Chaos Whip in his other hand, ready to attack.

And as quick as he could, he turned around and attacked with his weapon.

Kurai let her weapon toy go out of sheer surprise, while the whip hit her on her delicate and evil face. Once again she saw her black blood, and shrieked shrilly like a _banshee_.

The shout stunned almost everyone inside the barrier, making all the fights stop for a moment, although the Antiarchangels took less time in recovering.

-Are you so dumb and naïve so as not to recognize your own blood? –Shinobu said, while a puddle of his own blood formed at his feet. He didn't have much time left and no one could heal him.

-My own… blood… My own blood? –Kurai cried, terrified. -_Masaka_!

-Well, believe it… Sanae-san, use what remains of my energy to beat this monster… And please, don't let anything happen to my wife or to the baby she's expecting…

-What?

-Avenge the others… And don't let the New Genesis happen! –and Shinobu disappeared in the middle of that shout, turning into pure energy. He turned into part of Sanae…

Who began her evolution in the middle of the sadness she felt because of her friend's death.


	29. The World We All Love

Chapter XXIX: The World We All Love

The last Black Archangel had died…

But Sanae evolved thanks to Shinobu's last wish. Her armor changed almost completely. First she had long, soft sleeves… And now they were short and veil-like… Her suit changed to fit her expecting silhouette… And out of having some satin ribbons on her feet like Kurai, she had too the foot protectors.

And her Staff… had turned into a Lyre.

"Sanae, please… Protect the ones you love, the ones I love, and the world we all love with our powers combined… Now that you truly are the Archangel of Love…"

"Shinobu-san…Neither your sacrifice, nor the others' one will be in vain. I swear."

Of course, the Archangels, Kai and Tsubasa observed astonished and saddened the evolution of the Archangel who had life within her. And yet, seeing that Sanae now had enough energy to fight for this world spurred her friends to fight.

Kurai was terrified of seeing that her rival, her other side had evolved, and now seemed stronger than her She felt her power wane, and attacked desperately, although Sanae avoided the attack.

-Kurai, why do you keep fighting against yourself and against myself? Why do you want to destroy everything if that's not what we want?

-Don't you tell me what I want! I was born to destroy!

-That's not true, Kurai. No one is born to be evil… Except evil itself.

-Shut up! Shut up! –and Kurai attacked Sanae with all what she had, but the Archangel avoided it with a simple flutter of her wings. –Death Wave!

-I don't want to fight, Kurai. Please understand me.

And yet Kurai's Death Wave hit Sanae, making its collateral damage affect the Archangel; Sanae was practically dying.

-SANAE! –was the only thing Tsubasa could shout as he flew towards his wife, terrified. Sanae was as pale as death itself, and though her eyes were open, she didn't answer to anything. However, she hadn't been the only one affected by the Death Wave; Kurai was too in that cataleptic state, and Kuro, using its _Tenebris Aeternam_ to distract an exhausted Kai, dashed towards its Kurai.

Tsubasa was desperate. This was the second time he was about to lose Sanae in his life. He didn't want to lose her nor their son. He couldn't lose now that he needed her to merely live.

-Sanae, please, don't leave me… Don't die… Please –he said, tears falling down his face freely. –If you die, it's all over for me. Not even soccer can make my life meaningful, because you're my reason to live.

-And have you lost your hope? –said a voice outside the barrier, in front of him. Daichi was there. You think everything's going to end like this? Don't be dumb, _niisan_!

-Daichi…

-Take her out; Mom and I will take care of her.

-Mom?

-Here I am, son –Natsuko said, her voice cracked by the tears. She had seen Shinobu's death. –We'll take care of Sanae.

-Mom, Daichi, _domo arigato gozaimasu_… Although I don't know if it'll help.

-I thought you had grown up after so much time, _Tsukai_ –said a voice, very familiar for Tsubasa, Ryou, Genzo, Taro, Kojiro, Sanae, Natsuko, Daichi… And Kuro.

Shiro, the White Raven was there, already grown up. Its snow-white feathers gleamed.

-Shiro!

-Are you going to let the New Genesis happen? You think the Archangel of Love will survive if you let the Black Guide win? Don't be such an _idiot_, _Kami no Tsukai_!

Once again the being in white, I mean, the White Raven had told Tsubasa off.

-Besides, you have lots of people counting on you. Azumi, Herman, Tooru's little sister, Kai's friend, Rivaul… Even your own cat –Natsuko added.

-All of them?

-And not only them, brother. Without knowing it, the whole world counts on you…

While Kuro looked at its much hated rival, it decided to leave Kurai in that state, since if she didn't wake up, Sanae wouldn't wake up either… and decided to kill the _Kami no Tsukai_ while he didn't realize what happened behind him. The Antiarchangels kept on fighting, devoid of any will, of any feeling that was not hatred… And the Archangels, worried for their ally, fought to avoid being beat.

Nonetheless, the white-winged beings saw that Kuro was going to attack Tsubasa, and tried to stop it with their attacks, but the Antiarchangels, guessing what their enemies were doing, countered the attacks with their own.

But there was someone else, someone whose energy was completely tapped. Kai had been at Tsubasa's side, and saw that Kuro rushed as quickly as lighting towards the Messenger of the Gods, its _katanas_ in its bony hands and a mask of hatred and fury on its pale face.

-You'll have to kill me if you want to face Tsubasa-kun! –the young _Kage no Tsukai_ exclaimed, nullifying Kuro's attack with his Solar Eclipse.

-Get out of my way, _Kage no Tsukai_…

-No way! –and Kai fought against Kuro, trying to buy some time so Tsubasa could do something to save Sanae.

Meanwhile, in Hamburg, Herman and Marie were in the airport, since the young woman had decided to return to Munich now that her brother had disappeared some days ago, or that she believed. However, Herman, who used to be an expert secret keeper, couldn't stand it anymore and decided to tell Marie the sad truth.

-Marie, the truth is that your brother became too much of an Ice King and disappeared… Because he practically sold his soul to the Devil.

-What?

-To be honest, Karl never overcame his rival issues with Genzo, and he had it so much in his mind he took the path of evil… And now he only thinks of destroying Genzo.

-You mean, Karl's going to kill Genzo?

-That, if Genzo hasn't become stronger. Your brother even killed a friend of his, Genzo's, and mine. It was the architect that disappeared, but it's not the truth. Akuji Tooru died and now is part of Genzo.

Marie burst into tears. No wonder she was so afraid of her brother; now he was a soulless, emotionless, bloodthirsty being.

-Herman, isn't there something we can do now?

-I really don't know, but I know that Genzo went to fight the last battle of his life, and we can only pray for him.

In Paris, Azumi was in her apartment, with Hester on her lap. The cat had appeared at her door some days ago.

-Hester, I'm scared…

-Meow?

-I don't know why, but I'm scared, very scared.

The cat looked at her, with a worried look on his eyes.

-I have the feeling that Misaki-kun is fighting his hardest battle and I don't know what to do.

Hester jumped off Azumi's lap, ran to her room, and returned dragging a picture of her, Taro and Wataru in his moth. It seemed he was telling Azumi that Misaki wasn't alone, since he and Wataru were one person now… And she had to keep her hopes up for them.

How? I don't know, but Azumi understood what Hester meant to say. No wonder Wataru loved cats, and he usually said that Hester was smarter than other felines.

-You're right, Hester. I have to trust Misaki-kun and the others. They're our only hope after all.

And Hester meowed approvingly. Maybe he was just a cat, but he had never lost his hopes.

"How is it that human beings lose hope so quickly, if the beings of light are going to win?" –the cat thought, slightly confused, but he didn't stop trying to cheer his late owner's friend.

In Japan, Komichi couldn't sleep. Just like Azumi, she had a feeling, but she knew that Kai was facing his fate in that moment.

"Kai-kun… Don't give up. Don't you dare give up. We're all counting on you and the others…" –and flat on her bed as she was, she prayed for her best friend to win in the hardest battle of them all.

Back in Barcelona, everyone except Tsubasa, Sanae y Kurai fought with all what they had. Tsubasa tried to wake Sanae up without achieving it… until he chose to do something very risky—he'd give his energy to Sanae.

-It may not work, and probably Kurai will wake up and kill me, but if Sanae wakes up with this, then so be it! –and concentrating his power, Tsubasa closed his eyes and transferred his energy to the unconscious Archangel… Making her wake up at last, but at the cost of him being totally exhausted.

-Tsubasa… What, what happened?

-Kurai attacked you and… You were practically dead for a while…

-But, what did you do? You're completely exhausted.

-How do you think I stopped you from dying? It was the only thing I could do to save you, Sanae.

-Tsubasa… -and Sanae couldn't help but thank her husband by kissing him. To be honest, she couldn't nor wanted to avoid it. –Now it's my turn to fight.

Sanae stood up, not without some difficulty, and rose up into the air. Just like her good side, Kurai had gotten up, but she had weakened a lot.

-Now I will destroy you, Archangel of Love –the evil being murmured, her yo-yo in her hand.

-You're not going to beat me this time.

And another battle began. However, one by one the Archangels that had been fighting fell to the floor, completely beaten.

-I can't fight anymore –Ishizaki murmured while he fell to the ground, while Santana was about to deal him the final blow.

-I'm done in… I want to keep on fighting but… -Hyuga was tapped too, and Hino was ready to finish him off.

-I couldn't keep my oath… -Taro whispered, falling, and Pierre seized the hem of his cloak.

-We let everyone down –Genzo said, while Schneider, expressionless, made his weapon spin.

-What? You can't give up! You have to keep on fighting! –Daichi shouted. –If you die, you think soccer will exist? Or your friends and family?

-Daichi's right. Everyone's counting on us –Kai said, evading Kuro's attack by the skin of his teeth.

-Hey, guys, I think there's only one thing we can do –Ishizaki said, trying to stand up.

-What?

-there's only one way out… The Star.

-No! –Shiro cawed. –the Star isn't powerful enough!

-And them, what can we do? –Misaki asked, getting up in spite of his injuries.

-The answer's obvious –Kojiro said, already standing up. –We have to attack at the very same time.

-Hyuga's right –Genzo answered. –And if it's not that, then nothing can beat Schneider and the others. Sanae, you take care of Kurai! We'll beat the Antiarchangels!

-OK –and Sanae plucked some of the lyre's strings, playing a strikingly beautiful melody. Kurai couldn't stand the melody the Archangel of Love was playing, and rushed towards Sanae, but she at last had found her power.

-I'm afraid this is it, Kurai… Song of the Angels!

Her lyre kept away, Sanae extended her arms to her sides, and a blinding light, followed by a mysterious, heavenly song flew out from the young woman, covering Kurai. Immediately Sanae went towards the being, and embraced her with her arms and wings protectively.

For an instant, a gust of dark wind flew away between Sanae's wings, and the only thing left there was an exact copy of Sanae… who returned to its place: inside the pregnant woman.

That had been Kurai's end.

-KURAI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kuro had lost its creation, its 'daughter.' The being that represented the darkness that the Black Guide thought was the Earth's fate had disappeared among the loving embrace of its benign side.

-Kurai… How could you? How could you destroy her? –the dark being's hands trembled. It had never had so much fury inside it. -How… could YOU! _Tenebris Aeternam_!

The attack raced thru the space inside the barrier, attacking anyone in its way equally. And it seemed that was the only attack that could stop the Antiarchangels completely, since Santana, Hino, Schneider and Pierre fell like flies, almost unable to get up on their feet.

-Incredible… -Daichi murmured out of the barrier, while Natsuko observed everything in silence… And Koudai observed it all from the building's entrance, seven feet away. He couldn't stand being alone in the apartment, and along with his daughter-in-law's cat he went downstairs to se what happened.

Kuro was so full of fury that only one thought invaded its mind: Finish the _Kami no Tsukai _off, making him suffer as much as it could, destroy every cell of his body, make his Darkness cover the earth, etc., etc.

Of course, its evil aura grew, and it tried to attack Tsubasa, but something, or better said, someone avoided that.

Kai… who had been completely pierced by the Black Guide's cruel _katanas_.

-I told you you'd have to kill me before attacking Tsubasa, Kuro! –the young man said, enduring the pain bravely. - I call at the Shadows for the Fate cast upon me! Solar Eclipse!

The attack made a bull's-eye on Kuro, but since the Black Guide had had its swords in its hands, it dislodged them from Kai's body, making an immense spurt of carmine liquid fly out of the _Kage no Tsukai_.

-Kai! –Tsubasa exclaimed, while Natsuko covered her youngest child's eyes, since she didn't want him to see that. –Kai, why did you do it?

-For you, for our friends… And for all the people who love this world… -and the last of the black-winged beings became a part of Tsubasa… Whose fury now knew no limits.

-**Kuro… You have gone too far. You have fallen too low…** ¡**_You're not going to win this time_**!

And in the middle of his furious cry, the true last evolution happened. Tsubasa's armor didn't change much… But it became stronger. Instead, his power had increased at an incredible rate, and his sword had evolved. IN fact he now had TWO pair of wings, as white as snow, as powerful as eagles' wings… And the fury of the true, the real _Kami no Tsukai_ shone as a brilliant aura surrounding the young man.

The light he emitted infused the other Archangels with the energy they needed, and these knew they could only beat the Antiarchangels in that precise moment.

And just when they were about to attack…

"Ishizaki-san… It's tome to beat the darkness that threatens to destroy this world" –Jinko's voice echoed in the Archangel of the Earth's mind.

"Hyuga-kun, let's get 'em, pal!" –Rairyuu said in Kojiro's mind.

"Misaki-kun, it now depends on us. There's no turning back" –was what Wataru said in the Archangel of Water's mind.

"It's the beginning of the end, Wakabayashi-kun. It's now or never!" –Tooru's voice said to his friend.

"Sanae, for the ones who have died, for the ones who have fought… It's time to beat the Darkness that threatens us all" –were the Archangel of Chaos' words for Sanae.

"Tsubasa… Show them what we're made of" –said Kai to the _Kami no Tsukai_, reminding him that he wasn't alone.

-Desert Storm!

-Burning Fury!

-Oceanic Darts!

-Northern Lights!

-Song of the Angels!

There weren't five attacks hitting the Antiarchangels; there were TEN. Not physically, but spiritually, Jinko, Tooru, Rairyuu, Kai, Shinobu and Wataru attacked with the powers they had had when they were alive. While…

-**Don't you dare revive or return, Black Guide**! **_Shout of the Gods_**!

Tsubasa's attack had turned into a column of white light rising to the skies. He was one with the shining; he was pure fury.

It was the fury of the being whose fate chosen by him was to protect his friends, his family… And his wife and the child they expected.

"Only you own your fate. Fate is never controlled by anyone out of yourself, and that is the only thing you can keep in mind and believe is true. The New Genesis under the cover of darkness is equivalent to the destruction of everything in this world… And this world has too much life, too much hope in its future… Because this is The World We Love."

And when the Archangels' attacks hi the Antiarchangels, and the Shout of the Gods annihilated Kuro, everything ended… Once and for all.

At last the hardest battle of their lives was over.

Kuro hadn't even said a word when the Shout of the Gods hit it. The Messenger of the Gods' fury had been too much for it. And the battle had ended since no trace of the Black Guide had remained.

Of course, everyone, including Sanae and Tsubasa fell to the floor, completely done in. However, they had the great idea of going back to normal.

-Brother!

-Tsubasa!

-Son!

Tsubasa's parents and brother ran to the semiunconscious young man.

-_Niisan_, are you OK?

-I'm just tired… How are Santana and the others?

-Still out cold.

-I hope that beating them and Kuro made their dark powers vanish. I need you to do me a favor, little brother.

-What?

-I need you to go and see if they have any black marks under their eyes.

Daichi ran to the place where Santana and the others were. Trembling with excitement and fear, he went near each of them to see if there was anything, but the marks had disappeared. The combined attacks of the Archangels had made the trick.

-They don't have anything at all, _niisan_! Not one mark under their eyes!

-Great… -and Tsubasa sighed, relieved. He recovered his energy little by little, just like the others, and they stood up, although Sanae was till sitting on the floor.

-It's hard to stand up… -she admitted.

Tsubasa and the others went near to the former Antiarchangels immediately, while they were just waking up.

-_O que estou fazendo eu aqui_? (What am I dong here?) –Santana said when he woke up completely. Every inch of his body hurt, but he couldn't remember anything. –I only remember I was in Brazil…

-_Mon tête_… (My head…) –Pierre murmured, while he rubbed his face, and he was surprised of seeing Misaki there.

-_Gott_… –Schneider tried to stand up, but he was too tired. However, he was startled of seeing that he wasn't sensible to sunlight anymore and of seeing Genzo there, worried.

-_Diablos…Me duele cada hueso de mi cuerpo_ (Rats, even my pockets hurt) –Ryoma complained, still not noticing that Hyuga was there.

-Welcome back –was the only thing the Archangels said to the soccer players.


	30. Epilogue

Chapter XXX: Epilogue

-But, what in the world am I doing in Barcelona? –Santana said, when everyone was already in the right minds and in the Ozora's house.

-What can you remember? –Natsuko asked, while she and Sanae carried some trays with glassed of iced tea.

-I only remember that someone called _Preto_ asked me if I wanted to beat my greatest rival… And from that point my memories are completely blurred.

-_Preto_? –Pierre asked, puzzled.

-It's 'black' in Portuguese –Santana explained.

-Like _Noir_ in French –Misaki said.

-Or _Schwarz_ in German.

-Or _Negro_ in Spanish –Sanae said.

-Now I remember! –Karl said. –I was asleep when someone calling itself _Schwarz_ appeared in my dreams.

-It was _Noir_ in my case –Pierre replied.

-And that person called itself _El Guía Oscuro_ in my dreams! –Ryoma said too.

-Well, sadly that being, which name was _Kuro_, which is black in Japanese, was the cause of all this trouble.

And so between all of them the explained what had happened in the past months.

In the end, when they had finished narrating the long, sad story…

-I can't believe I sold my soul to none other than the Devil –Karl said, furious with himself. –I think I took my rivalry with Genzo too far.

-You don't say. Marie's really afraid of you, Schneider –Wakabayashi said, before sipping a little tea.

-Well… I never got along with Hyuga. I have to admit it. But, I'd never wish for someone to die, although it seems I'm a murderer now according to your story –Ryoma said, feeling sorry. –Isn't there a way of reviving the people we killed?

That made a big question mark appear over the others' heads Oo

-We'd have to investigate –Sanae said.

-Well, on my part, I can't consider Misaki-kun my enemy –Pierre said. –Sure, we have the same dream, but he's my friend too. I just can't believe I made so much damage.

-If we talk about damage, my doing was much worse, Pierre –Santana said.

-What?

-I almost killed a pregnant woman; I almost turned Ishiki, Ishizu…

-Ishizaki –Ryou corrected, knowing what Santana was trying to say.

-That. I almost turned Ishizaki's girlfriend into a widow even before she could get married, and what's worse… I killed someone very important for the people who have just saved us.

-Well, to be honest, Jinko was everything for Misaki-kun –Ishizaki said. –After her death, we almost lost him too. His pain was making him go crazy.

Misaki nodded, his pale face a bit darkened.

-However, if you're able of making miracles come true, as I could see, why can't you make the people that died come back to life? –Koudai asked, as he now understood what happened.

-We don't know that, and I think there's no way of knowing it –Tsubasa said, disheartened.

-And if someone told you it's possible? –Daichi said, entering the living room with Shiro on his shoulder. (Author's Note: The raven chick Shiro reincarnated to is male)

-And that white bird? –Koudai asked.

-You remember the raven I was taking care of, Dad? It seems that a miracle happened. Look at him! He's already grown up!

-In fact, I am the one who was before the guide of the _Kami no Tsukai_ and the Archangels. My name is Shiro –said the white raven, leaving everyone in a shock OO

-A white talking raven? Oh… I think I'm going nuts –Ryoma said, breaking the tense silence in the place ad making everyone laugh, including Santana.

But as usual, Shiro didn't even budge.

-Well, I only want to tell you one thing, minding the Black Archangels' disappearance.

-What? –everybody asked.

-There's a way of making them come back to life.

-Is it too risky? –Santana asked, wary.

-Not really. But it'll take lots of energy, and it'll be a bit complicated since you lot reported them as disappeared…

-And if Santana, the others, and the Black Archangels appear as if nothing had happened, it'd be something very strange –Natsuko added.

-That makes sense –Schneider said. –However, our main concern is to revive the others, if we can say that.

-Yeah… Shiro, please, tell us what to do –Sanae pleaded.

-The _magatama_ are the answer.

Tsubasa looked at his allies, and each of them, with their jewels in their hands, nodded.

-Place them on the floor, and focus all your energy. You can only think about ONE THING; you mustn't doubt it.

-What do we have to think? –Ishizaki asked.

-Are you stupid or what? We must focus on making them return –Hyuga said, hitting Ishizaki on the head.

-And can we do anything? –Natsuko asked.

-You could concentrate too; the more people helping, the better. Think about it; we're all involved in this –Wakabayashi said.

-And that if we don't include our other allies –Daichi said.

-Let's do it –Tsubasa said finally. Leaving his _magatama_ on the floor, he closed his eyes, his head low, and only thought that Kai, had to come back since he had too much to live and learn.

Everyone focused on that, and obviously felt tired, but it was that or losing the Black Archangels forever. Santana and the others concentrated too, since they wanted to do something right to fix the wrongs they had done.

Even Shiro was focusing. The white raven, standing on the floor, closed his eyes, ignoring the itch on his head, wishing for the Black Archangels to come back…

Until the six comma-shaped jewels began to shine intensely, flooding the apartment with light. Even the next-door neighbors were surprised of seeing the dance of lights under their Asian neighbors' door.

And when they thought they couldn't stand it any longer…

-Where am I? –they heard six familiar and beloved voices say.

Taro was the first one who opened his eyes, and when he saw Jinko there, with her black velvet dress on, he ran to her, his eyes brimming with tears, and embraced her.

-Taro, I thought I had died –said the young woman, returning the hug to her man. –I thought that Santana's attack had killed me…

-That's history, Jinko. Now you're back in the world you should've never left.

-Misaki-kun? –Wataru said, surprised of seeing his buddy talking like that to the Archangel of Darkness. –I know I was dead for a long time, but since when you and her…?

-Welcome back, Wataru –was the only reply he received, out of a friendly bear hug from his friend. –I know someone who'll be overjoyed of seeing you.

-Are you talking about Azumi?

-Not only her… I was talking about Hester.

-My cat –and the Archangel of Hatred burst into friendly laughter.

-Well, I guess I can't do anything but forget her… -Rairyuu told himself, as he saw that the woman he had always loved was happy with another person. –Oi, Jinko, I hope ya're happy with him. I know I asked him and Hyuga-kun to take care of ya, but it seems someone took that too seriously.

-Don't be dumb –Hyuga said. –It's not that they took it too seriously. Things happen, Rairyuu.

-Besides, as people say, there's a time and a place for everything –Tooru said to the Archangel of Thunder. –You'll find the woman of your dreams someday.

-Yeah, I guess.

-Believe it –Genzo said, after greeting his buddy the Archangel of Ice with a pat on the back. –No one is an island in this world. Even I, being a workaholic grouch, know I'll find someone sooner or later.

-As long as you keep your hopes up –Shinobu said, as he had nothing to ask about, since he had died and revived the very same day, just like Kai. However, the latter two were happy of not needing to reappear.

Nonetheless, when the Black Archangels saw Santana and the others, they couldn't help but take a fighting stance.

-Calm down –Daichi said. –They're not the bad guys anymore.

-Are you saying it for real, Daichi? –Kai asked.

-As true as the fact that I am the Messenger of the Gods' little brother.

-And Kurai? –Jinko asked, worried.

-She's where she's supposed to be –Sanae said. –In me. She was my dark side, but now she won't be out of my control ever again.

-Er… -Pierre, the most talkative of the foursome without being snooty or rude began to say. –We want to apologize. To be honest we never thought, nor wanted to cause all the misery we did. Our rival issues went out of control…We did terrible things without really wanting to.

-However, now we understand that the rivalries we sustain with Genzo and the others are strictly in the soccer world, and not from eternities ago, as Kuro made us think –Schneider added.

-Could you… forgive us? –asked Santana finally.

The Black Archangels looked at each other, and it seemed they agreed.

-I'm talking for us all when I say that thank God it all ended, and since everything's back to how it should be, you have nothing to apologize about. But there's something you have to give in exchange –Wataru said, using his skill at wordplay.

-What?

-Your friendship.

And that was one thing the soccer players didn't hesitate in agreeing.

Months passed, and out of Kai and Shinobu, who weren't reported as disappeared since they died and revived the same day, the others appeared one by one. Once everything was calm again, things went back to how they were before… Oh, who am I kidding! They never were the same.

When Wataru appeared in Paris, Azumi burst into tears when she saw that he was back. She was so thrilled of seeing her buddy, born again from his ashes, she accidentally kissed him… but actually that kiss wasn't as one-sided as anyone can think ;).

-How is it that… that you're alive again?

-Azumi-chan, I thought you understood that miracles exist.

-That means…

-Yeah. The nightmare's over at last… And I was thinking about something.

-What?

-There's a little someone who told me an interesting bit of information.

-What?

-Well, that someone told me that what I feel isn't one-sided.

Azumi blushed deeply. Misaki-kun had told him!

-Oh, that blabbermouth… He'll pay for this.

-Why? I actually thanked him. When I died, which by the way isn't at all nice, I asked him to tell you that I never stopped loving you.

-And he did that…

-Well… Would you like to go back to what we were for just two days many years ago and I wish to continue?

And it's not necessary to tell you what Azumi said.

Tooru reappeared in Munich, Germany, where there was a rumor that he had had an accident, but he appeared with no visible problems. Herman and Marie were surprised of seeing that Genzo's buddy and Karl (yes, Karl) were safe and sound… And Schneider was again a normal man. Some time later, the Archangel of Ice made a trip to Osaka, along with Wakabayashi, and gave a wonderful surprise to his parents and little sister, who secretly thanked Genzo for saving her brother and the world.

Rairyuu, back in Tokyo, sacred his buddies out of their wits when he appeared one day in class, claiming that he had gone to his birth place, since he had been homesick. After that, his buddies celebrated the return of the guy with the blond streaks in his hair (which by the way, are natural for some unknown reason) in a nearby bar, where they saw Hino Ryoma having a drink like any other customer.

Jinko appeared in Shizuoka, after 'a gang of burglars" had barged in Shinobu's marriage and kidnapped her, but thanks to Taro's insistence they had freed her ;). Doctor Shibazaki was very glad of seeing his best assistant. So glad he was that he decided to invite the couple to dine in an expensive restaurant, after declaring that Misaki-kun was completely cured.

Jinko and Taro had also decided to live together, so Jinko sold the small apartment where she had lived ever since she graduated from High School and moved to her 'Guardian Angel's' apartment, who by the way had been accepted in the Jubilo Iwata team in less than a wink.

Months passed, and Sanae gave birth to Hayate, who gave out his first cry of victory in a warm and sunny September day. Tired of the exertion, the young woman asked if she could see her baby, but the doctors were observing something in the newborn baby.

Hayate had some strange growths on his scapulas, like some kind of undeveloped, primitive wings.

The doctors told Sanae about it, and she pretended to be worried, but deep inside she knew why that had happened; Hayate was the Messenger of the Gods' first child. She obviously said nothing, but she asked if the growths would affect Hayate's life.

-Not really. However, we'll have to make various checking on that while he grows up.

-I can assure you that my kid's going to be all right –Tsubasa said, entering the room.

-How can you be so sure of that?

-Because he's part of a generation of soccer players. That's why –and Tsubasa and Sanae burst into laughter.

_Many years later_…

-Daibu, hurry up! –said a kid with black hair, running down the stairs of his grandparents' house. –We're going to get late!

-But Hayate! Stop hurrying so much! –answered Daibu, who was very alike the kid that ran downstairs. –You sure seem crazy about this!

-If we get there late, you'll pay for it! –Hayate replied, as he was now at the door. He and his little brother were going to the birthday of one of his parents' friend's daughters… Where their 'cousins' would probably be.

-Hayate, Daibu, are you ready? –asked both boys' dad, already in the car. He had luckily learned to drive.

-Yes, Dad! –and both Hayate and Daibu got into the car, where Tsubasa, Sanae and uncle Daichi were waiting for them.

Hayate had had a completely normal childhood, since the 'wings' he had ever since he was born didn't bother him at all, and he had learned to make them disappear when he was a little kid, since he and his brother had been born with powers. Daibu was born with 'wings' too, but less developed than Hayate's; they were merely a tiny pair of bumps on his back. The older Ozora-Nakasawa brother had inherited his mother's patience and calmness (yeah right), while Daibu was identical to Tsubasa: energetic and active, but had also quite a temper.

For some reason Hayate could remember some things when he was in his mother's womb, and he had them quite in mind. On the other hand, Daibu was born in a peaceful time, so he didn't have any memories of when he was inside Sanae.

Daichi was already a Junior High School student, since he wasn't much older than his nephews. He had already won several National Soccer Tournaments, proving that the Ozoras were born to be soccer champions. Identical to Tsubasa in almost everything, except for his nose and their age difference, the teenager was also owner of a very clean soccer technique.

-Why did you take such a long time? –asked the teen to his nephews.

-Ask Daibu –Hayate said, looking reproachfully at his little brother.

-I couldn't find my tennis shoes.

If you're asking yourselves why Tsubasa and his family were in Shizuoka, I'll tell you they were in summer vacations.

They arrived at the Kurobane's apartment, since there was the party's location. Mika, Shinobu's daughter, was the birthday girl.

Hayate rang the doorbell, excited. It had been a long time ever since he last saw his parents' friends' children. A girl with dark brown hair and eyes opened the door, and she smiled when she saw the Ozoras there.

-Hayate-kun, Daibu-chan! –she said, glad of seeing them.

-Mika-chan, stop calling me Daibu-chan! –said the youngest Ozora brother, pretending to be miffed.

-As long as you're younger and smaller than me, I'll call you Daibu-chan –Mika said, making the others enter the place.

All the Archangels, Black Archangels and allies were there, along with a group of children.

-I thought you wouldn't come –Yukiko, a girl with black braids and smart looks said. –I swore I'd give you a good beating if you lot didn't come.

-But Yuki-chan… How could you even think we wouldn't come? –Hayate said.

-You see, Yukiko? I told you they'd come –Ryou said, passing one of his hands over his daughter's head. He and Yukari had married not long after everything had ended, after Ryou told her the truth about himself.

-Well, you have to admit that you have to believe Ishizaki-san –Jinko said, who was pregnant in that moment. She and Taro had married after Hayate's birth, and they were expecting their second baby.

-I know –Genzo said. He was in love with a young woman he met in Germany, but she wasn't there because of her work. –Ishizaki-kun's right in spite of it all.

-In spite of it all? –the Archangel of the Earth said, getting angry.

And while Hayate, Daibu, Mika, Yukiko, Shouji (Misaki and Jinko's son), and Keiya and Shun, Wataru and Azumi's twin sons played with Daichi, the grown-ups talked about what had happened in the past years.

Shinobu was father of a precious girl; Ryou and Yukari married and had Yukiko; Tooru made a fortune and was in love with a German woman; Wataru and Azumi married too, and surprise! They had twins, luckily sunny and completely healthy, although Keiya had blue eyes and Shun had brown eyes; Rairyuu was still searching for the woman of his dreams, although he decided to 'give it a rest' just to go to Mika's birthday; Hyuga was still the same, although he was now thriving in the Italian _calcio_, and as usual, his private life is still a mystery.

Kai and Komichi continued being best friends, although she was in love with a guy she met in her university and Kai played in Jubilo Iwata with Ryou and Taro, out of being in love with a girl he met in his university. As I said, Genzo was happily in love, but he wasn't in any hurry of listening to the wedding bells. And if I said that his girlfriend hadn't come with him, it was because she was in the middle of the season, since she was a soccer player too, AND NO, IT'S NOT MARIE SCHNEIDER. On the other hand, he finished writing the books; _The Messenger of the Gods_ and _The Return of the Archangels_ had turned very quickly into best-sellers and had made him richer than what he was, out of making him turn into a successful writer, since the books he wrote about the times when Tsubasa and the others were fifteen, and later when they were grown-up were merely the beginning of his literary career.

However, Daichi opened the window and whistled, until a white bird entered the place.

-Where were you, Shiro?

-Around the place, looking for something to eat –answered the white raven, who hadn't changed at all, not even his (remember that he's now a male raven) dreadful temper.

-And why didn't you come with Daichi? –asked Shinobu's wife, who also kept the secret of the Archangels too.

-I don't know… I didn't want to.

-Whatever –and everyone laughed because of the white raven's remark. People thought he had been tamed by Daichi, but Shiro didn't want to deny it.

The times when they had to hide their secrets and their powers were long gone. Tsubasa and the others could breathe easily now, since they knew that the happiness they lived had been made with their own hands, just like their fate, and just like Hayate and the others would do, pretty soon…

_Because that was the future they wanted_.

OWARI

**_Author's Last Note_**: I can't believe I finished the _Messenger of the Gods _saga. Two FanFics, one longer than the other, story art, GIFs, and even some beautiful Fan arts are the result of the idea I had in a January afternoon in 2005. Your constant reviews and your support made me fell happy after I finished _The Messenger of the Gods_, and so great was the welcome my crazy idea had here and in other places, that _The Messenger of the Gods II: Tenshi no Futatabi (Return of the Archangels)_ was fighting its way out of my mind and into my computer.

To the ones that read this fic, no matter if they liked it or not, and to the ones who supported me during the last year, when I wrote the stories, and this year, when I finished the translation, I can only say **THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT**.

Andrea E. Ariza Acevedo (Saki Hashimoto)


End file.
